


Lost and Found

by LouEve_094



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Cops, Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alternate Universe, Angst, Badass, Blood and Gore, Brain, Drug Use, F/M, Heavy Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Gang, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Oikawa Tooru, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Verse, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Past Abuse, Smuggling, Smut, i've forgotten all the names of the haikyuu characters, mafia, omegas kick ass, these are the mains anyway, um, whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 93,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouEve_094/pseuds/LouEve_094
Summary: In the large city of the Port, the police department is struggling to keep up with the large number of illegal happenings happening in broad daylight. The Karasuno Detective Unit has been tracking an Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate for the past eight years but things are quickly spiralling out of their control – a rival gang always seems to get their first. And what are those weird calling cards they leave? Captain Sawamura Daichi wants nothing more than to see these criminals apprehended, but the plot he is uncovering is larger than he can handle.And that doesn't count the things that happen in the dark.Sugawara Kyoshi knows there are better ways to go about running a gang, but after successfully dominating every one of the East Side gangs, he knows it's time to rest on their laurels. Then an omega close to him gets kidnapped, and all of a sudden he's more worried about protecting those he's closest to and punishing everyone who hurt his friends. Which may just include destroying crime on the West Side and removing their longstanding rival in the Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 221
Kudos: 287





	1. To Save

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work on here – so I'm not too familiar with the platform yet. Please excuse any mistakes!! And thank you for reading!!

The small boxing gym stood silent in the near deserted estate. It wasn’t surprising – the industrial estate lacked the attractions for tourists, and for the locals – well, the regular citizens had no need for warehouses full of decaying objects. The Port, of which housed this seemingly empty estate, didn’t care for titles of ownership – things that were lost were seldom found.

Had someone been at the door of the gym, they would’ve seen it to be empty, the only sounds playing from an old tv flickering on the walls, an old boxing match staggering in and out of static, antenna warped but unbroken. Had someone stood at the desk they would’ve seen the dirty sign-up sheet, a few names scrawled in blood red ink, each branded with the logo of the gym – The Corvids.

It was an odd name to name a gym, but even stranger, were the names immortalized on the page.

_Crow._

_Raven._

_Magpie._

_Rook._

_Jay._

From the register, had someone been there, they would’ve heard soft thumping sounds followed by high-pitched somethings. It came from the door, neatly labelled “Staff only”. Which – wasn’t technically a lie.

Behind the door was another boxing ring, except instead of being constructed as it should, with _all_ the safety equipment, the ring was surrounded by barbed wire. And the two occupants were being shot at.

The larger man inside grunted with effort as he was shot in the calf, rubber bullet bouncing off, bruise already starting to form. His styled brown hair lost its touch as the next bullet barely missed his head. He stumbled forward, wincing in pain, but a determined look on his face.

The smaller man, albeit only slightly smaller, didn’t miss the chance to go barreling forward – lowering his stance to throw the injured off his feet. A bullet, perfectly aimed at his shoulder threw him to the side.

Sweat trickling down their faces they circled each other, fists raised – knuckles bloody. Each man sported numerous bruises on his face, though not deep enough for lasting damage. It was all they could do to minimize the damage the bullets were doing, allowing them to graze by while eyeing off each other. 

"Stop.” A quiet yet commanding voice filled the space stopping the two men in their tracks. They immediately backed off each other, holding their bruised limbs, turning to the man holding the gun.

The silver haired man lowered it, regarding them quietly, “That was a good effort.”

They flinched. He holstered his gun and stepped over the barbed wire, black dress pants never catching on the spikes. He offered them a quiet smile, small and reassuring. They stood side by side waiting to be reprimanded – the two battered men knew what was coming next.

“Good, _but_ we need to build your pain tolerance.” He spoke in the same measured voice, closing the space between them, “The higher your tolerance is to pain – the less likely you’ll be affected by the physical difference we have to alphas. We can run and hide, but we have to learn to fight.”

The silver-haired man grabbed the bare arms of the two men, releasing his scent. An acrid, almost poisonous smell of honeysuckle and fresh linen filled the air, making the two men – even as the omegas they were – go slightly fuzzy headed, wanting to submit to the older omega. He concealed his scent nearly immediately, the lingering smell of a dominating omega still drifting in the air.

“They will try and dominate you.”

The men nodded.

“They will try and use your status to their advantage.”

They nodded again.

“They will use us against us.”

Silence – but another nod.

“We will not let them.” He spoke calmly to them, hands still on their arms.

“Ennoshita.” This time he addressed the smaller man, the one with darker hair. He pressed harder into the bruised shoulder, “When you fight one on one, you don’t stay aware of your surroundings. If you actually got shot here, you wouldn’t be able to protect this side of you. You’d get taken. We don’t want to lose you.”

Releasing his hold on Ennoshita, the silver haired man turned completely to the taller man, who now seemed to be unable to look the reprimander in the eye, “Oikawa. You put yourself in danger when you kick, you favour your legs. Once the enemy takes away your mobility, you need to learn to apply your boxing skills. Or, become so strong that they can’t take away your legs. I need you on the field, we can’t afford to lose you.

“In fact, we can’t afford –”

A bullet whizzed past his ear, nipping it. It immediately started bleeding, and instead of turning to see where it came from, he turned instead to see the bullet buried deep in the steel target he’d erected that morning. His eyes narrowed as he turned to then face the shadowy recesses of the rafters from which it had come from.

The two injured men took this opportunity to exit the barbed boxing ring, grabbing the first aid kit and water bottles, going to rest and rewrap their bare, bleeding knuckles.

The silver haired man coughed, “You were two cm off the middle. We will only go to moving targets once you can get every target directly in the middle.”

His eyes had adjusted to the shadows. They travelled along the thick sturdy crossbeam that kept the warehouse up, and as they did, he spotted the young man. He was tall and a bit gangly, though he couldn’t see it from the ring – lying along the steel, sniper rifle balancing awkwardly off the side. He had to give him credit, had Tadashi been comfortably set up on the lip of a building, he would’ve been able to hit any target. 

Tadashi readjusted his grip and before the silver haired man could even blink two loud shots had been fired, embedding themselves in two targets further in the distance – against the end wall of the large warehouse.

“Very good Tadashi – those were spot on. Can you –”

A door burst open. The label ‘Staff Only’ gleamed in the light from outside. The guns went up. Everyone was at the ready, even the two injured men put their hands up, bandages trailing.

“Suga-san.” The person gasped, silhouetted by the orange glow of the now setting sun.

The person - now identified as a young man, stumbled into the room, tripping over his own feet as he hurtled forward to latch onto the silver-haired man.

“Suga-san.” He repeated, sweat running down his face.

His scent was now more prominent, distress rolling off him in waves of acrid ginger and sunflower long dead. Suga, the one he’d latched onto, wrinkled his nose. Tadashi began to climb down from his post in the rafters and Oikawa and Ennoshita, tired though they were, began to approach the distressed man.

“They took her Suga-san.” He gasped, tears welling up in his eyes.

He pulled Suga to the floor, as his legs crumpled beneath him. The older man instinctively started to release a calming scent. Then something in his mind clicked, as he processed the words. Sour scents of all the omegas permeated the air.

“They took Natsu.”

Suga’s blood ran cold, ice shards coursing through his body – painfully so. Tadashi stopped in his approach, stomach suddenly on a boat in the open sea, lurching. Oikawa, who had nearly reached his Boss, felt hatred fill his lungs.

Ennoshita, unable to disregard the heavy acrid scent but the only one who did not have a close personal connection with the person the young omega spoke off, chose to broach the subject. Placing the first-aid box down – his hands chose to dig into his palms instead, he addressed the quivering omega, “Hinata, what happened?”

•••

There was no wall space left, or desk space. It wasn’t that the room was small – quite the opposite in fact, it was large, and spacious with high ceilings. No, it was the fact that each spare space of the wall was covered with newspaper clippings, photos and maps, green and red string joining things together, markers circling and crossing, sticky notes stuck to everything, everywhere. It was a mess, but it was a web, and the Captain of the Karusuno Unit understood every meaning and implication behind it. But that didn’t make the cases any easier.

“Daichi.”

He stood in front of the wall, eyes darting between carefully circled newspaper clippings, eye witness reports and blurry surveillance photos. Frown deep-set, he stroked his stubble, still though he stood, his mind whirred.

“DAICHI.”

He blinked, and turned to the serious looking man hanging onto the doorframe, leaning into the room. Daichi expected to see a bag on his shoulder, the man already dressed in civvies but instead he saw an impatient man, gun and taser holstered.

Daichi grabbed his coat, “What is it Iwaizumi?”

“Follow me, I’ll explain on the way.”

They walked out of the room, past the other office rooms, and even past the conference room. While Daichi slowed – hadn’t Iwaizumi wanted to talk? – the other man simply sped up, ignoring the ‘Slow down’ that came from the other man.

“We already have officers from our special unit going over there.”

“Where’s there?”

Iwaizumi blanked and then realized he hadn’t told his superior. Exiting the building he began to explain.

“We’ve just eyewitness reports of a young omega girl getting kidnapped. Apparently, it was a rough steal and quite messy, so someone managed to get a glimpse of the number plate of the van. Tsukishima has tracked the van to a large warehouse on the East side of the Port –”

“East Estate?” Daichi interjected. That area was notorious for its gangs, much unlike the West Estate, “Haven’t we already run through that area?”

“Only a small part of it – and because all the warehouses are so empty. Well anyway, we’ve been assigned because it has a similar M.O –”

The two were driving now, Daichi taking the wheel, coordinates already in the gps. Disregarding the speed limit, he accelerated with a loud crunching on the road, siren on. It would stay on until they reached the estate, when a surprise entry could mean the difference between a failed and successful rescue attempt.

“– to the case we’ve been working on. If this has links to omega trafficking it could be a major breakthrough.”

Daichi had trouble staying safe on the road after that. This may just be the missing link to the case he’d been working on for the past eight years.

“Which officers are on their way?”

“Kageyama, Tanaka, Tsukishima will be on standby on the roof of a nearby warehouse, Terushima will also be there. We may have to call in the Nekoma unit.”

“WHAT?” Daichi all but roared, “They cater to all politicians, they’re a completely different ballgame.”

“Boss, they’re still a detective unit.”

Daichi huffed, settling to release more of his scent, allowing it to toe the line between excitement and apprehension – he could never stay angry for long.

He tried to stop overthinking it, “Iwaizumi, we’re just here to save a pup. It may lead to nothing at all.”

As much as he was saying it to the other alpha, it was all he could do to focus on the road and not the excited pounding of his heart.

•••

“Pack up your stuff boys. We’re going to war.”

Suga slipped on his black blazer, holstered two guns, picked up his briefcase and pushed his dark sunglasses up his nose. He exited the building and watched as the four other men strode out as well.

“Remember, code names only. Hinata – we cannot have you messing up again.”

They were surprised when Hinata didn’t answer, Oikawa turned to see the small man sticking in an earpiece. When he looked up to meet Oikawa’s eyes, there was nothing but grim determination on his face. Everyone visibly tensed – remembering why Suga called it a war.

“I want _Jay_ with me and you _Ravens_ take the other car with the _Magpie.”_

They nodded and split in their different directions. The three went first in a nondescript unmarked black car - gear in the back. Oikawa drove, Hinata in the passenger seat - checking his ammo supplies and Tadashi in the back, long briefcase open on his lap, rifle getting wiped down, telescopic scope getting cleaned. The car's atmosphere hung heavy with tension, Hinata’s leg bouncing.

“Calm down Shoyou, we’ll get your sister back,” hissed Oikawa, not unkindly — but harsher than he intended.

“Mm.”

Hinata wiped down his gun again, and in preparation held his arms up, aiming out the windscreen at the road in front of them.

“Hide it, you moron!” Oikawa’s eyes flitted nervously from side to side.

“There’s no one around, ya grand king.” Hinata muttered, but lowered it anyway, opting instead to grab a small dagger strapped around his ankle. He twirled it anxiously around in his fingers, the sharp edges gleaming every time they drove past a street light. Oikawa hissed softly at the blatant actions, but didn’t say anything. If it was his sister, had he had one, he wouldn’t’ve even waited for the Boss Crow’s permission, or help. If anything, he admired Hinata’s patience now.

From the backseat Tadashi had finished fiddling and preparing his rifle. Locking away in its long case, he leaned forward through the gap in the seats.

“What d–”

Tadashi turned on the radio and spun the dial until the little line faced directly down. The radio crackled, and a voice began speaking in soft but angered tones.

“About time. You don’t even know where you’re going.”

The two omegas in the front paled. They had completely forgotten.

“Sorry _Rook_.” Hinata spoke up first, voice apologetic but tense, “Can you wire through the directions to the gps?”

“The gps is a crapshoot. Follow my directions and I can get you there in five minutes.”

“Five minutes from West side to East side of the Port. I don’t doubt your abilities _Rook_ but –”

“Right.” Came the crackling voice from the radio.

Oikawa took a hard right, sending Tadashi flying back into his seat, and had Hinata gripping the foldable arm of his seat.

“– I highly doubt you can get us there in five.” Oikawa finished.

“Then start speeding. Left.”

Oikawa spun it, not once slowing down. They skidded around the corner, hearing the car complain beneath them. He didn’t speed up either, taking the crackling voice’s last sentence as a joke.

Five minutes later they were rolling to a stop. The voice over the radio crackled with static and laughter, a told-you-so to the driver. Oikawa rolled his eyes, “Where are we targeting _Rook_?”

“Blue warehouse, two left turns down. Straight on the corner. Tadashi, all other buildings in the area are taller than it, and majority unguarded, so take your pick. And please stop calling me _Rook_ , call me Kenma.” The voice pleaded to an empty car, the men already pulling gear out of the trunk of the car, silent.

Tadashi didn’t need anything from the back, he had his sniper snug by his side, and a small knife hidden in the ankle of his left boot. Keeping to the shadows that stretched out long on the pathways and close to the side of the buildings, he made his way to a building that loomed above the rest – a shabby apartment building. Dressed in breathy black slacks and a loose-fitting black shirt, he didn’t exactly blend in when he walked in. The flickering halogen light that framed the reception didn’t help his look either – but the cigarette smoking beta who was manning it didn’t care. No, the beta was too busy drawing white powder into lines with his military tags.

He climbed the staircases taking two at a time, with each passing minute passing less people. Mama’s stopped screaming at their pups, alphas stopped trying to wedge their way into rooms filled with scared omegas, hungry betas stopped trying to appease themselves with drugs and alcohol they could barely afford. When a gunshot rang out from the third floor – he was still climbing – no one paid any heed, though some did bow their heads to acknowledge the death of a fellow – probably fellow omega. Tadashi felt sick to his stomach, but kept climbing. He had a job to do.

The lip of the building was perfect. Silhouetted by moonlight, he could see the tall – but still rather squat – warehouses all around him and the surrounding streets perfectly. He opened his case. The blue warehouse his gang would be raiding tonight was a fair distance away, and he saw many suitable spots on the lower buildings. But his heart tugged him to the sky, and he couldn’t say no. The omega removed his gleaming sniper rifle, fitted the scope on, and began adjusting it to the door of the blue warehouse.

The wind began to pick up. His ears pricked, sounds that spread fear into his very bones reaching him on the updrafts. Sirens. He fumbled ruffling in his ear, before pressing onto his earpiece – ON.

“Ah _Rook-san_?” He was still very much unsure about this communication system.

“Loud and clear Ta- _Magpie_. Go right ahead, and please drop the honourifics.” The reply came to him instantly, loud, clear, accompanied with a snide end remark. The young omega swallowed as he turned to look down at the approaching cars.

“ _Rook-san_ we have police in the vicinity.”

“Time?”

“Two minutes, from North end.”

“Shit.” Kenma swore loudly. And from his end Tadashi could only hear the sound of keyboards clacking. He busied himself with his sniper, and readied himself, lying down on the edge of the building. Pressing his eye to the scope, he swung the rifle down to look at the police cars now slowly crawling along the road.

“ _Magpie_ can you –"

“It’s the Karusuno Detective Unit, and, _fuck,_ _Rook-san_ there’s seven cars.”

  * ••



The Karusuno Detective Unit assembled a street away from the warehouse, cars jammed into an alley, doors closed quietly, gear assembled and distributed as silently as possible. Being Captain, Daichi didn’t have a choice about leading, but he was unsure about what was going on – and that was never a good thing.

“Tsukishima!” He hissed at a tall blond alpha, who was currently peering down the telescopic scope of his sniper rifle. The man started, and then turned to frown, “Captain.”

“Details Lieutenant.”

“Blue warehouse, white van parked out front. One known victim, at least three pup-nappers. Unknown number of hostages inside, unknown number of criminals. Three known exits, one rolling door out front with smaller door beside. One small door at the back. Windows around all sides on the second story.” The alpha spoke in short clipped sentences, just the way his Captain liked. He got the knowledge without the bullshit, “Excuse me, I’m going to set up.”

Cradling his sniper rifle like a baby, the man slinked off to find a lone roof top somewhere. Daichi shook his head in disbelief at his shortness, but was glad to know at least one of his subordinates didn’t need constant monitoring.

“Men.” He barked in a low tone. Four men joined him, Iwaizumi, one tall, black-haired and scowling; another with bleached hair and an undercut; the last completely bald and practically bouncing on the balls of his feet. Daichi felt a bit underwhelmed at the size of his unit.

His heart lifted however, when a sixth car pulled into the alley, police markings around the side. A large lumbering alpha got out clumsily, and joined the ranks, and Daichi’s frown deepened.

“Azumane Asahi, you’re supposed to be on desk duty. So are you, Kyotani.” He growled at another officer that had just pulled up.

But that did little to persuade them, and silently standing there amongst their fellow officers – Daichi couldn’t really protest, launching straight into the details. So engrossed in their plans were the alphas – so tense and ready for a fight, that even when organising their groups and collecting their weapons, they didn’t notice the two men clad in black watching quietly from the shadows.

•••

“Boss.” A crackling in Suga’s earpiece nearly cost him his control on his scent, but before the alpha’s keen noses could even pick up on a hint of his scent, he’d squashed it.

“Boss, nod once if you can hear me.”

Suga nodded. The security camera that had fixed on him a moment earlier turned away.

“Boss, the _Ravens_ have reached the warehouse.”

Ennoshita, waiting quietly beside him, lifted a hand to his ear to listen in on the conversation. This was neither lost on Suga, nor the security camera that had swivelled around to take the two shadows in again.

“The _Ravens_ want to know if you can take care of the police.

Suga nodded, smiling slightly.

“Kill on sight?”

Suga shook his head.

“Brand?”

Nod. _It’s a better way for them to live,_ thought the older omega.

“Ok, _Ravens_ were you listening in? Boss wants you to immobilize and brand. Wear your masks. Focus on the enemy first, though Oikawa be awa– “

“Yeah, chibi-chan will want to go after Natsu. That’s fine. I’ve been training for this anyway.”

“So, it’s ‘Brand Name’ then?” A higher voice chipped in. Everyone recognized it as Hinata’s.

“Go for it _Raven_.”

The line went dead. Suga sighed shallowly and stared at the alpha’s backs. Pulling up his black mask, the only recognizable thing about him was his silvery-grey hair. Reaching into his blazer pockets he grabbed the first thing his fist closed around – a smoke bomb.

Beside him Ennoshita did the same, slipping his hands into his black hoodie but instead of pulling out a smoke bomb, he produced two cans of spray paint.

“Remember the order of operations.” Suga whispered to him quietly. Ennoshita was still a rookie when it came to these raids, these unexpected ambushes, and so had to be closely monitored.

The other man nodded and began to slink around the side, then broke out into a run. The police officers stiffened and as the omega released his scent, all of them stiffened. It was an angry, distressed scent, and every alpha reacted to it, instinctively going to protect. Except, the omega shook the cans and began to spray.

“Hey,” Suga watched as the shorter alpha, who looked to be of high rank, boomed, “Excuse me Sir, vandalising is illegal.”

The alpha began to approach, releasing a calming scent, attempting to oppress him. Ennoshita shivered slightly as it hit his nostrils but carried on outlining the crow he would later immortalize on the cold wall. The alpha walked closer, now within hand-cuffing distance.

Suga waited no longer, pulling the pin and throwing it into the pack of distracted alpha officers. They immediately sprang into action, but they were all too late.

“Daichi-san!” The bald-headed officer was the first to move, lunging towards his Captain, his first instinct to protect the leader of his pack. Daichi however was busy getting black spray paint to the eyes – Ennoshita already in his combat mode. He’d had it beaten into him for the past month with Oikawa, and he was desperate to prove himself to his Boss.

Laying off the spray paint, Ennoshita aimed a fist at the face of the alpha, but having been thrown off, the alpha caught the curb and slipped down banging his head on one of the cop cars. The fist, instead, got his lieutenant, square on the nose, a loud crunching sound echoing in the cramped side road.

The baldies head snapped back, then forward again growling aggressively, blood dripping. The low growl had the omega’s instincts screaming to submit, but Ennoshita had also trained with Suga, and he was a lot more scared of disappointing his boss than this alpha. He growled back, lifting the can to cut off the vision of the officer. His right hook followed the feint and the alpha went down, blood trailing from his ear joining the path made from his broken nose. The omega stepped over the alpha, making sure to kick his stomach as he passed. He went to help Suga.

But, Suga was finished. He stood surrounded by bodies, taser in hand. It was simple guerilla warfare – smoke ‘em, then fry ‘em, and though they had been feisty, they simply dropped after two shocks.

“Do we brand them Bo– “

Suga hissed at Ennoshita who swallowed, “Uh... I mean... _Crow-san?_ ”

Suga pulled down his mask, and watched his sigh condense in the cold air, “No. Officers are too cute in their uniforms to be branded. Besides, they’re not our targets. Which speaking of, we should – “

An acrid scent filled the air, and Suga froze, spinning to look at the bodies on the ground. Though twitching, none of them were conscious enough to properly leak their scents that much, none conscious enough to even feel emotions. But one stirred, blood leaking from a wound in his head. His clothing set him apart from the rest, clothing that of a higher officer. His eyes were beginning to open, and Suga hurriedly dragging his mask back over his lips knew that he couldn’t let that happen. The first and last thing the alpha would see that night was a boot coming down hard on his head.

“Grab your cans and finish the crow.” Suga started again, tersely, “After that, we’re leaving.”

Ennoshita hurriedly finished the crow.

“Front or back boss?”

“You’ll go in the front, help with the branding. I’ll get their vans, and ready them for transport.”

They left the alley and the bleeding and unconscious police officers, now walking in the light, not bothering to hide. Suga lifted his hand to his ear and turned on the earpiece.

“ _Rook_ , are you receiving me?”

“Loud and clear, _Crow-san_.” Came the reply, monotonous but slightly mocking. Suga heard the background clacking of keys, and slapping of a mouse on a trackpad.

“Hello?” Another voice crackled onto the line, small and wary, “Uh… _Rook-san_ I have eyes on the police sniper, opposite the blue warehouse. Can you tell – “

“ _Magpie_.” Suga interjected, “ _Jay_ and I are walking along the main road, coming up to the warehouse. Could you take care of the enemy sniper please?”

“Shoot to kill?” The reply came immediately. Up on the lip of the apartment building Tadashi was already adjusting his position, shifting until he was comfortable.

“Shooting arm, shooting hand. And calf – that’ll delay the time it’ll take from him to find his unconscious comrades.” Suga hummed into the earpiece, kicking a rock absentmindedly.

The line went dead from Tadashi’s end.

Suga, struck by a sudden thought, turned to the warehouse opposite and look up. Faintly, just faintly, if he strained his eyes to see past the brightly shining streetlamp, he could see the gleaming barrel of a well-oiled sniper rifle. He lifted his hand in a casual wave and smiled.

“Boss, you’re evil.”

_“Jay-kun,_ I can’t say you’re any better.” Suga reached over and flicked the man’s ear, chuckling.

“Let’s go rescue these pups.”

  * ••



Tsukishima couldn’t help but smile from his position close to the clouds. He had the highest vantage of anyone in the area, bar a few odd apartment buildings here and there. But they were too far away and too full of people to be of any use. He’d chosen this job hen on the field as an excuse not to talk to people, not to see but through the scope of his rifle. And that didn’t count, cause the ones he saw would die shortly after.

Shifting uncomfortably, he hated the lying down, he peered through the scope. Down coming up to the warehouse were two black clad figures. Both males. One in a blazer, one in a hoodie. The one in a blazer had a hand to his ear and was talking quite openly to whatever voices he was hearing. The other man stood quietly, pockets bulging with hands and some other things with sharp edges. Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he strained to make out their faces.

The breeze blew his hair back and pushed the hood off the second man – only to reveal him wearing a black medical-looking mask. His black eyes glittered, but not as much as the silver hair of the next man, his – wait what was he doing?

The silver haired man had turned to face the building he was on, and was looking now directly at him, lifting his hand in a casual wave. He smiled brightly in the illumination of the streetlight before turning back to his unhooded partner.

Tsukishima had only time to feel his blood run cold before a ripple of pain overcame him. From somewhere to his west there must have been another sniper. His hand went up to feel his shoulder. It came back wet with blood, and the pain started to, instead of ripple, sear through him like a hot fire. His shooting arm went limp where it sat, resting on the gun, the gun no longer resting on him. He could barely process what had happened before he saw another bullet bury itself into the middle of his right hand. He collapsed, falling off the lip of the building onto the level walking space the top provided. Uniform now soaked in blood and smeared with seagull shit, he bit down on his tie trying not to scream.

It was all he could do not to faint.

It was all he could do to pull himself to the lip and push his head over the top, desperate to see where someone could’ve shot him from. Desperate to see how someone, got the better of him – Tsukishima Kei.

Across the sky and open air, Tadashi watched the man struggle. He watched the alpha pull himself over the lip again – backing into the line of fire. He watched the man look to the sky, eyes desperately searching. Tadashi tightened his grip on his gun, as the man’s eyes roamed over his far building. But it was the dead of night and Tadashi was hidden by shadows and height, and the alpha’s eyes missed, skimming right past.

Now, all Tadashi had to do was wait. Wait until he showed his calf.

Tsukishima was in a bind. He had to get back to his unit, but his heart stopped him from moving, as the blood gushed out of his arm, fingers sticky and saturated with blood. It was all he could do to not look at the horrifying amount that had now started dripping on the building. His right hand hurt like nothing he’d ever felt – the long bullet having ripped right through. He squeezed his eyes shut as his stomach lurched. He desperately needed paramedic help.

He knew he something had gone horribly wrong. There was either a horrible coincidence or a rat or a mole and he something smelt fishy. Really fishy, but slightly sweet. He couldn’t help but laugh to himself, now was not the time to go insane. But his aplhan nostrils had never betrayed him before, and right now he smelt a distinctly omegan scent – like smoky fish and honey. His stomach lurched again, and for a minute he stopped paying attention to the obvious danger he was in.

That minute nearly cost him his life.

Legs working fine he pulled himself up, torso over the lip, leaning heavily on it. He needed his gun. The two men were still walking below, he could still get them. He’d been practicing with his left hand lately.

Pulling his soaking hand from his arm, feeling the blood gush down, he paled and put his left hand out to steady himself. Damnit. He’d lost more blood than he thought.

Tadashi watched patiently, eyes fixed on the suffering figure. Magpie’s were patient, watchful with sharp eyes and sharper beaks. They defended their territory, from their place in the sky, waiting until the right moment to strike. And when it was – Tadashi watched the man lift his leg to hold his gun to, a makeshift position to shoot – when it was…

…They swooped.

A bullet buried itself into the middle of Tsukishima’s calf. He screamed in pain, seeing nothing but red – figuratively and literally. He had to get down to his boss, if the unknown sniper was this good – his whole unit may be dead. Clutching at his leg, not minding his right arm now, he crawled off towards the stairs. He had to reach his unit. He had to.

“ _Rook-san_ , the police sniper has been taken care of. Is there anything else?” Tadashi touched his hand to his ear, his voice steadier than it had been all night. He always felt calmer after shooting – the control he’d always craved.

“Good job Tadashi.” Came the ever-so-quick reply, “Boss has loaded up a van, but there’s more than we expected – we need another driver.”

“On it. May I ask what _Jay_ and the _Raven-senpais_ are doing?” Tadashi quickly wiped down his rifle and began to pack it back into his case.

“They’re working on cleanup and branding.”

“Ah, ok. Thanks _Rook-san_.” Tadashi turned his earpiece off, knowing that if any important information was needed, Kenma would turn it on remotely.

Branding meant they were leaving their calling card – branding meant they were expanding their territory. Tadashi smiled softly as he made his way down empty stairs – tonight was going to be hectic. But, that was just what it meant to save.


	2. Dividing, Unconquered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omegas kick ass, Hinata goes batshit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all,  
> Yay! Second chapter!! 
> 
> Honestly I must admit the comments last chapter were so nice to read and such good motivation – thank you so much for them, they mean a lot to me. 
> 
> Fair warning for this coming chapter – GORE GALORE. There's quite a bit of blood, and well, graphic depictions of violence. I'm no slacker when it comes to violence so if you find yourself uncomfortable feel free to skip the few paragraphs where it pops up.

Hinata could not still his thumping heart as he walked. He feared Oikawa might hear it, might stop him from fulfilling his brotherly duties. His hand kept creeping to brush his holster, and his eyes kept flitting around, looking – searching, hoping – to find someone to shoot.

“ _Raven_.” It would’ve felt odd to speak his own code name, but the two had been sharing this name for years.

Oikawa hummed an acknowledgement, his head turned to scan the passing building – they were one away from the blue warehouse.

“I’m going to leave the branding to you.”

It was a bold statement and Oikawa stiffened instinctively, for himself and for his fellow. The branding was akin to the clean-up, it would be taken care of when all other jobs were done. It was one of the most intimate experiences they would have with their enemies as well, dangerous in the uncertainty of consciousness. But it wasn’t bold like that, no, the branding was never allocated to one – only to all, and Hinata had just told Oikawa to start branding before the enemies were taken out completely. In other words, Hinata would handle this himself.

“Chibi-chan, that’s not exactly very smart.” He continued humming, a sad little tune that echoed in the empty space.

They stepped out of the shadows to approach the looming blue warehouse. Hinata’s fists clenched around his gun, and Oikawa began to crack his knuckles, tongue flashing out over dry lips, “I’m not letting you have all the fun. She’s like my sister too.”

“Not biological.”

“In the pack we’re all family.”

Hinata couldn’t contest that. He knew Oikawa was nearly as angry as he was.

“Fine ya grand king.”

“Cute, chibi-chan, real cute.”

He glared up at the older man, then turned back to survey the building. Touching his ear piece he opened the line to Kenma, “ _Rook-san_ , we’re at the building. Do you have details about it?”

“Pulling up blueprints now.”

Oikawa opened his line as well, listening in to the sound of keys and a chair rolling across the floor. He could only imagine what the man’s room looked like – probably filled floor to ceiling with computers, wall to wall.

“Okay, we have the main entrance, rolling door and your standard. Back entrance is just a standard exit – though Oikawa could use it as an entrance. Windows second floor – too high for jumping. Internal layout suggests hostages–“ Hinata cringed “- ground floor, second floor admin. Possible parking behind main entrance rolling doors. Mainly steel internally, so minimal gun use in lieu of ricochets.” Kenma spoke in crisp clear sentences.

“Ta, thanks _Rook-san_.”

They closed the line and looked at each other. They had the information they needed, and could start now – but something kept them standing there, staring at each other.

Hinata raised his hand first, fist clenched. Oikawa did the same, and they knocked knuckles – then pulling back he unclenched his fist, drawing it into the classic symbol of scissors. Hinata pulled his hand back to scissors as well. A game of sicssors, paper, rock – and they’d pulled a draw.

“We’ll finish this later.” They whispered in unison. It was their way of telling the other to not die, to be there for the other. Hinata lightly running towards the front rolling door and Oikawa jogging for the back – they knew that, and they felt safe in that knowledge.

Hinata stood in front of the door for what seemed like an eternity, heart thumping in time to the watch on his wrist. _Wait until the second hand reaches 12, we strike together. Breath Sho, come on._ He watched it tick – hands gripping his gun tighter and tighter – but loose around the trigger. It tick, tick, ticked. 12.

The roller door slammed up.

Silhouetted by moonlight, the man looked like some sort of short devil, gun raised.

A white van stood stationary in the garage, and six large alphan men were pulling scared omegan females from it. When the roller door slid up, they looked up – hopefully? Hinata couldn’t see – but froze when they saw him. Before they could even shove a pup in front of them as a shield, Hinata had shot three.

“What the f–“

The last three had some sense, rolling behind the protection of the van. One, who had a gun on him started shooting, Hinata dodged behind the van. Now it was only them and the van. The cages stacked against the walls, shifted with moving bodies. Hinata didn’t dare look, he was having enough trouble as it was keeping himself and his scent under control.

Yelling started up from the back of the warehouse. Gunshots echoed in the space and as the three men looked behind – the omega took advantage, leaned around the side of the van and shot one in the shoulder, the other two in their thighs. He ran towards them, one held up their gun.

He jumped pushed off the side of the van, and as he spun a 360° in the air – he fired. Speed demon. The bullets hit the right hands of the three men and the gun was dropped.

“We have raiders!” Someone finally had the sense to scream.

Hinata wasn’t deterred by the raised alarm, he had started to feel that adrenaline rush of raiding, breaking and entering and getting the fuck away with it. He pushed on, running forwards, making sure to avoid the bleeding men on the way. The men slipped in and out of consciousness as they attempted to stop the blood flow.

He ran. More unnamed alphas rushed down the stairs, and out of small rooms – some of which he also smelt the scents of distressed omegas. His lip curled. The ones that did were aggressive – attempting to dominate him with their scents. But they were too acrid, while Hinata’s omegan instincts were begging him to submit to them, all he had to think about was Oikawa kicking ass two rooms over and he was set. Besides – he was not as receptive to scents anymore, not as much as these pups.

Hinata shot down everyone in his path, first immobilizing them, then rendering them unarmed. When he ran out of ammo, he brawled. Though he wasn’t as powerful or technical as Oikawa, he was fast.

“He’s an omega!” Someone yelled from the floor, pupils dilating as they realized. 

He’s an omega. Omega. The five men that were slowly approaching Hinata stopped being slow. Even unable to smell his scent – the room was permeated with the acrid scents of distressed omegas, it was the instinct, the age-old voice in their brain telling them, _dominate, oppress, make him submit, make him **yours**_.

“Get that brat!” Another screeched.

They pounced.

Five bodies collided as fists began to rain down. Heavy, heavy hands hit Hinata’s small body. But that was nothing to what he had experienced before. Hinata, from his belt grabbed his dagger, and slashed wildly and the broad mass of bodies.

Alphan blood mixed with sweat and a few tears. The scent of the alpha’s with the presence of blood became nearly overpowering, but Hinata kept moving forwards. _Natsu, I’m coming for you._ Just the thought of his baby sister being here cause a spike in his anxiety. His aggressive angry scent spilled from his control, and boy, how the alphas recoiled. Well, at least the ones that weren’t bleeding out on the floor.

It was as if someone had squeezed straight ginger into the alphas eyes. The normal sweet earthy undertones of the sunflower were nearly completely gone – replaced instead with the smell of the taste of sunflower seeds – bitter, pungent. It mixed with the ginger, and became nearly overpowering, nearly acidic, completely foul to the nose who smelt it. The alpha’s eyes watered, and the two that were still standing – had to fight to control their instincts. Because those instincts were sending them messages, their brain couldn’t fulfill.

This man was attacking them! They couldn’t ‘get it’. They couldn’t initiate anything intimate.

Taking advantage his loss of control caused them, Hinata stabbed one in the shoulder and pulled down. He received a punch to the head from the other alpha, whose pants seemed awfully tight. Hinata’s head snapped back – it was a heavy blow. His ears began to ring, and as he stumbled back, he saw someone else approaching.

Oikawa crescent kicked the alphas head and taking advantage of the momentum he gained, slammed the alpha into the ground. Knocking him cold.

Finally, free from the fighting, Hinata had time to rein in his scent and lift his nose. Where was his sister’s scent? Where was she?

“ _Raven_ , I’ll take the upstairs. You find your sister.” Oikawa noted the way the other omega was anxiously searching.

Hinata didn’t see the other man leave, didn’t even acknowledge the statement, he’d locked onto his sister’s scent. It wasn’t looking hopeful. It directed him to the only remaining occupied small room. And he’d been in enough raids to know what these sorts of rooms were used for. He broke into a run, crossing the room in an instant, and not even preparing himself first, flung open the door.

His sister was pressed into the corner, shirt torn, chest exposed. The alpha was snarling down at her, “If you don’t obey me, I’ll break your pretty little face as well as your asshole.”

She whimpered and then saw Hinata.

“SHOYOU!” She screamed, as the alpha went to claim what he thought, what he _thought_ , was his.

She began to wiggle her way out of the corner but was grabbed by the thick calloused hand of the alpha. Hinata stood partially in shock, partially to try and control the devastating rage he felt. The alpha turned to look at him, still holding his sister, dwarfing her, “Ah so you’re the brother ay? Looks like you’re another pretty little omega. Want daddy to knot you too?”

He saw red. Hinata launched himself at the man, but the man had pulled the smaller Hinata in front. New tears leaked from Natsu’s eyes. Before his rational mind could stop him, the dagger in Hinata’s hand found itself flying through the air.

The alpha screamed.

Blood streamed down his face, the hilt of the dagger shining from the middle of the man’s eye. The scream was short lived though as Natsu pulled herself from his grasp and kicked the man in the balls. He wheezed and doubled over grabbing at his crotch, blood dripping from his face onto the concrete floor.

Hinata stalked forwards, wrenched the dagger from the now mangled eye eliciting another soul-shattering scream. Grabbing the hair of the man, Hinata pulled the man in close, until they were eye-to-eye.

“Don’t you fucking dare lay a hand on my sister ever again. I’ll kill you and your family. I’ll find you and I’ll make you watch your family die in a pit of acid. I’ll dismember you while you’re still living. You fucking bastard, you’ll rot in hell with the rest of your kind.” He hissed into the alphas ear, his acrid omegan scent overpowering. A wet patch grew on the alpha’s pants. This wasn’t what his instincts told him would happen. His body racked with shivers as he stared at the omega – the one whose brown eyes shone not with malice and loathing, but a cold desire to kill.

And to kill did Hinata want. Hinata wanted to drag his knife down every crevice of the man’s body, skin him alive. Drip him in weak acid, getting stronger every time – make him feel the horrid feeling of your skin literally crawling. Make him hate every wandering touch. Make him feel the same helplessness and weakness his sister had felt.

Hinata wracked his brain for any excuse to harm the alpha further. His scent rose in plumes of anger, and his sister ran to comfort him. The alpha fell back clutching at his eye, moaning in pain.

“Shoyou, he… he…” Natsu gulped, hands trembling as they wrapped themselves around his thin midsection.

His hand went up to comfort her, but then. _No, she didn’t. Oh yes, she did._ His name had rolled so perfectly of her tongue. While a slip-up for Natsu, it was perfect for him.

If this man was let go, he could spill all his name, spill his secrets – his identity could be exposed. That is, if he could spill his name. Hinata’s heart fastened, and shivers rocketed down his spine.

“Natsu, sweetie, I need you to wait outside. _Crow-san_ and _Raven-kun_ are out there. You’ll be safe. I need to care of something.” He glared pointedly at the alpha.

His sister unwrapped her arms from around him, understanding immediately what he was talking about and nodded shortly. But she didn’t leave, her arms wrapped around her exposed chest. Quickly realizing the problem, he removed his own black shirt – through very much blood-stained, and handed it to her. Giving him a kiss on the cheek she turned to go, not looking back once until she got to the door, “Fuck him up Sho.”

She closed the door behind her, ignoring the way the man began to gurgle as he screamed. Something told her the alpha wouldn’t be speaking for the rest of his life.

• ••

Oikawa felt sick as he stared at the cages. Black shirt and loose slacks torn and covered in alphan blood, the caged omegas recoiled when he approached. His heart twinged.

He reached a hand to his ear, “ _Rook-san_ , can you get _Crow-san_ on the line?”

A few omegas perked up when they heard the name. The line crackled, answer enough to his question, before a sweet voice interrupted his thoughts.

“ _Raven?_ Progress report?” Suga’s voice immediately calmed him, and he immediately became aware of how tense he was. Relaxing slightly he attempted to release a calming scent.

“Enemies unconsciousness, chibi-chan and I divided – his whereabout are unknown. I took care of upstairs and downstairs, together I think we’ve covered thirty people in total. There are more omegas than we thought.”

“What shape are they in?”

“They’re in poor condition. We’ll need two vans. I’m not sure –“

“RAVEN-SAN!”

Oikawa’s head turned so fast, he nearly got whiplash. A girl, dressed in what looked like to be Hinata’s shirt, with unruly red hair and bright eyes launched herself into his arms, knocking him down.

His hand fell from his ear and the line went dead, but he didn’t care. His hands closed tight around the younger girl, “Natsu.”

She was here, she was safe. The worry knot that had tied itself in his stomach loosened completely and went back to being his intestines. No one was going to hurt her. He hugged her tighter.

“Are you okay?” He whispered into her ear, stroking her back.

“Sh- _Raven_ s…saved me.” She stuttered out.

_Saved?_ He pulled back, gave her a once over and decided he didn’t want to know now. She was obviously in shock, and was fighting hard to keep herself together.

“Natsu-san?” A voice croaked from one of the cages. A small omega had wrapped his arms around the bars and now was desperately pressing his face into the metal in attempt to see the man and the girl.

In Oikawa’s opinion, the small omega looked pitiful. His arms were thinner than the bars themselves, and his face had completely shrunken in on itself. His hair was plastered to his forehead, blond bangs barely noticeable, white skin barely there – hidden by a mixture of blood and feces.

Male omegas were always treated harsher in these conditions – while the females were often raped and beaten, they were at least kept with semi-full stomachs. This boy looked close to death.

Natsu flung herself at the cage, “It’s ok. They’re my family. They’re–“

“We’re here to help. Everything is going to be ok.”

Suga and Ennoshita had entered the chat – coming in from the dark night into the brightly lit warehouse. The former immediately went to the cages, grabbing a pin from his hair as he did. Deftly unlocking the first cage he gently lifted the malnourished male omega from it. The boy was so light, the Suga was able to carry him in his arms, hands patting his dirtied back.

“Shhh.” The boy sobbed into his shoulder and Suga immediately released a calming scent, “I’ve got you now. No one can hurt you.”

He put the boy down, and turned to face the rest of the cages – about thirty-four of them stacked two high along the wall. His eyes softened when they landed on Natsu, but he didn’t address her, instead going immediately to the next cage.

The freed boy was shepherded by Oikawa, who led him to the first van, “I promise we’re not going hurt you okay? We’re going to take you to our hospital where you can get treated. _Crow-san_ will take care of you.”

“ _Crow-san_? Like, Corvid _Crow-san_?”

Oikawa nuzzled the distressed young omega, “Yes, exactly. The Crow family will take care of you.”

The boy relaxed visibly, and nuzzled into Oikawa’s shoulder, as the older omega released his own calming scent. Oikawa lifted his head and started to scent the young omega – claiming him as his kin, “Do you reckon you can handle sitting in this van again?”

He felt muscles tense in his grasp and the boy’s breath hitched, “Could you come with me?”

“Yeah. I can. I’ll join you.”

More omegas were shepherded by Suga to Oikawa, and they began to load the first van. The malnourished bodies stunk of blood and feces, and any normal person would’ve felt disgusted to be packed into a van with them, but Oikawa didn’t. When Tadashi arrived with another car, he didn’t even blink, continuing to release his own calming scent. Though of course, Suga’s scent was the real catalyst for calm here. It always had been.

“ _Raven_ ,” The silver-haired man approached the back of the van and leaned in, absentmindedly taking the hand of a small girl as she sniffled, “We need you out here to help _Jay-kun_. I’ll take these cuties back to get medical treatment.”

Oikawa nodded and unwrapped at least four sets of hands from his toned chest. The thin arms could’ve so easily snapped with the slightest pressure, and he felt his heart squeeze in sadness again. _No, you have a job to do you retard. Now’s not the time._ He maneuvered his way out, vacantly listening to Suga explain to the frightened pups.

“I’m going to close these doors okay? I promise that we’re not going somewhere scary. We have facilities to give you food and give you medical treatment okay? Yes, my dear, nests and everything.”

He left the parking area of the warehouse quickly, ignoring the way his heart twitched.

Ennoshita stared at the first man knocked out on the stairs. His head lolled at an awkward angle and blood as slowly seeping all down his front. Removing his branding iron from his hoodie pocket, he knelt on the stairs, feeling his left shoulder twinge as he steadied himself. Flicking the switch on the side, he watched the metal start to glow, first red then orange.

With the utmost concentration he positioned the iron directly above the alpha’s semi-exposed neck. It was all he could do to keep himself back from wiping the area with a alcohol wipe, the urge rising from deep inside of him. Breathing in, then out – he gently applied the burning hot piece of iron to the alpha’s neck.

When he lifted it, he stared at his masterpiece – the word ‘LOST’ suspended in the body of a crow. This tattoo would forever mark them as an enemy – as someone who awakened the beast that was the _Corvids_. It would make them a target from their supporters, it would forever hinder their lives – reminding them of the pain they’d caused to others. Pride surged through his body, and the omega elated, moved on to the next target.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Hearing someone climbing the stairs he whirled, branding iron raised, ready to knock out the alpha he’d just marked. But there was no alpha there, just Oikawa with his hands raised defensively. Ennoshita lowered the iron and nodded, showing respect, “Do you need one _Raven-san_?”

“ _Jay-kun_.” The elder mocked back, “I can’t mark them if I don’t have an iron.”

_Use your teeth_. Ennoshita bit his tongue to stop himself from speaking his thoughts, but he couldn’t help but let his eyes travel to his elders neck – the beautiful skin marred by bond marks. Marks. Plural. It was a rare thing to see.

“You mark them well enough with your kicks.” It was a weak response but kinder. He gestured to the alphas lying askew on the ground.

“Haha.” Oikawa spat, “Do you have a spare to spare your superior.”

His voice still held that mocking tone, but Ennoshita caught the tense undertones. The serious man fished another iron from the depths of his hoodie pocket and handed it to the other. They knelt and got to work, slowly moving to each unmoving body, each time the smell of burning flesh filling the air.

In the lower areas of the building, the alphas were starting to stir. Branded by Ennoshita before awakening, they slapped hands to their necks as both pain and the distinct smell of sizzling flesh filled the air. But it wasn’t their skin that sizzled.

The three alphas that occupied the garage room ripped the sheet from their bodies – “What fuckwit put this on us?” – courtesy of Tadashi trying hard to console abused omegas, and clamped hands immediately over their bleeding bits. Hand to leg, hand to shoulder, hand to upper thigh and then – hands to noses. It was futile. Nothing could stop a sensitive alphan nose once they picked up the scent, but this scent was nothing they wanted to smell.

Ginger. Ginger and the smell of sizzling, burning, _frying_ flesh. The sounds of popping – like bacon, but if bacon had been dripped wild nuts and corn kernels. The combination had one retching on the floor. The least injured went to stand – hand stuck to his shoulder in an attempt to stem the blood, pain nearly overcoming him but a horrid curiosity filling his stomach.

He tracked the scent.

He opened the door.

The alpha collapsed immediately, forgetting his pain, forgetting everything but the sight that had etched itself onto the surface of his eyes.

Hinata stood over a shaking man. An omega loomed over the shrunken alpha. In his fist he clenched the tongue of the man, but the tongue was no longer connected to the head. Blood covered every surface and with each breath the alpha took he _gurgled_.

No words were said.

None needed to be said.

The vicious grin on Hinata’s face told the story to the observing man, and from his heart sprouted an emotion he’d never experienced. Heart stopping. Soul gutting. _Fear._ The subject’s face told the exact same story, but he put it into a scream as Hinata descended again. A gurgling blood-curdling scream echoed in the space.

Hinata pulled back. His bare chest was covered with congealing red blood. He snarled in the most primal manner – even though his voice remained high, and it didn’t reach the bottom of his lungs – it conveyed everything that needed to be said. The fucker had made his last mistake.

He grabbed the branding iron from his other specially modified holster and held it up. It hadn’t yet cooled, but he flicked the switch turning up the heat.

The alpha gurgled in an attempt to speak and his hands went up. His eyes were green pin pricks in a sea of red, his mouth an ocean of death. Hinata plunged the branding iron to his bloody neck – at precisely the point where his sisters bond mark would’ve been, that is, had the pup-napping been successful.

“You lost.” He whispered low into the alphas ear and pulled back for the final time.

Hinata didn’t even glance in the observer’s direction as he left, merely adjusting his face mask, and pinching his nose as the pungent smell of urine drifted towards him.

Today it had been the alphas that had lost, omegas that were found, and the _Corvids_ that remained unconquered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okie. 
> 
> A lot to unpack in the coming chapters – but mainly more development on its way. We'll get to see the aftermath of the raid, maybe some news footage and some hella confused police alphas chasing after some hella clued in omegas. 
> 
> Leave a like (kudos idek) to help Hinata stop cutting people's tongues out and being so domineering (unless you guys want that – leave a comment of your thoughts!). Also what do you think about Oikawa and Natsu sibling-sorta relationship?
> 
> Haha, see you next chapter! 
> 
> lots of love,  
> Lou.


	3. Unquestionable Existence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and a choice detective get some info on the raid. Suga finds out what happens to Hinata. More plot development and hinting at past trauma (all you Kagehina [or should i say HinaKage?] stans getting some 'setup' action)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! 
> 
> CHAPTER 3 here we goooo ~~!! 
> 
> Also, I've realised that the Code Names may not have been made clear to everybody so I'll outline them now for future use. (may want to screenshot? Idk, up to you). I'm going to be using these names a lot in dialogue without any specifications to who they are (cause like the characters already know), but I'll try to make it clearer. 
> 
> Suga – Crow   
> Hinata & Oikawa – Raven(s)  
> Tadashi – Magpie   
> Kenma – Rook   
> Ennoshita – Jay 
> 
> These are also – sorta – in rank order as well, so if you're wondering about the weird use of honourifics, basically if anyone is talking 'up' the scale, they're using -san, or 'down' the scale as -kun. Though of course it differs from situation to situation, because its really based on how the characters are feeling towards each other (eg. Hinata calling Suga, well, Suga, because... um.. reasons? Can't really spill cause it's plot related sorry not sorry). 
> 
> Anyway, I'll actually let you get to the chapter now!!

Daichi bolted awake and instantly regretted it. His head throbbed painfully, and his eyes didn’t seem to want to open all the way. The last thing he remembered was a beautiful blurry face silhouetted by silver hair and a boot making contact with his nose. His heart monitor beeped worriedly from beside him.

Lifting his hand, he gingerly touched the bandages so graciously wrapped around his throbbing head. He must’ve knocked it as he fell. He blushed and was almost thankful for the smoke that had shielded his blunder from his subordinates’ view.

Though Daichi was flustered, the Captain had no time to be sitting around in a hospital, recuperating. What bullshit was that? He slowly sat the rest of the way up and pulled the covers off him. His body was badly bruised. _Come on, you got this Sawamura_ , he attempted to encourage himself, pulling the blood pressure monitor from his arm _._ He swung his legs off the bed and let out a large grown as he did. 

He needed to find out the conditions of the rest of his unit, because a horrible sinking feeling told him some of them might not have made it home. He began to panic.

Stumbling out of his room, he ignored the way the nurses asked him to return to it. Instead he grabbed the arms of the closest nurse. The small omega stiffened in his arms, not used to the skin-to-skin contact.

“Where is my unit?” He demanded. An anxious scent began to roll off him.

The omega brushed his hands off and visibly relaxed when he let go. Waving him forward she began to walk off at a clipped pace. Hall after hall, and a few corners later she opened a large door unceremoniously, “The majority are in here, one is currently undergoing surgery, and will be moved to the ICU afterwards.”

His heart nearly burst in his chest, “Who?”

The nurse took the clipboard from a stand inside the door and scanned the list of occupants. It was obvious that the person had been kept in this room before the doctors realised the extent of his injuries.

“Tsukishima Kei.” The nurse put the clipboard back and before Daichi could even process the two words that had spilled from her mouth she was speaking again, “You may stay, but do not excite them. Their hearts are in a weak state.”

“What happened?”

There was a cough from behind a curtain and Daichi gently opened it to see Iwaizumi sitting up in his bed, “Tasered.”

Daichi pulled a seat towards the bed and the nurse left them to their discussion. Iwaizumi coughed again, then grimaced, hands going to his sternum. He oozed anxiety; he had never done well in hospitals. The Captain eased himself into the chair, combating the anxious scent with a calming one, wincing as he sat.

“Looks like you didn’t get off too easy either. Your face looks like you got kicked.”

“That’s because I did.” Daichi grumbled head resting on his hands, fingers avoiding the sore spots.

Iwaizumi coughed again, hacking into his hands. He must have been tasered somewhere near his lungs. An internal itch he could not scratch.

“Do you remember anything?”

The bed-ridden alpha tilted his head, thinking. Daichi waited patiently, but his foot tapped the floor a steady beat. His mind was still foggy, and his head hurt – but he needed to gather information

“I remember the smoke bomb – it came from the shadows behind our cars. I think some people were there watching us. And then, I was coughing, I tried to get my gun but there was like this flash and all of a sudden, a man was in front of me. He had silver-looking hair, but the smoked masked his face so I couldn’t make out any features. Sorry Captain.”

“It happened to me as well.” A gruff voice notified them of Officer Kageyama’s presence. He stood on the other side of the bed, favouring his left side. Daichi wondered how he was injured, “Except before I got tasered to the thigh not the chest.”

There it was. “Same man?” He asked.

The black haired alpha nodded, “Same man for all of us bar you and Tanaka. Though I couldn’t see what happened, I’m guessing you got beat?”

“Watch your mouth Kageyama.” Daichi growled, feeling rather inadequate. His head throbbed and he leaned back in his chair groaning, “You didn’t come out looking too good yourself.”

That was a blatant lie. Despite being tasered, the two alphas staring at him looked fine. Sure they were a few shades too pale and sweat had plastered their usual buoyant hair to their heads, but there were no bruises to complain or make snide comments about. He’d caught a glimpse of himself in one of the hospitals very reflective windows and well, he didn’t really want to ‘catch another glimpse’ any time soon.

“Do you remember anything Captain?”

“Yeah, I do. I saw the man’s face, though I can’t remember it clearly. So, if you excuse me, I’m going back to the office to start searching for something that may jog it. This may just be the breakthrough we need.” He stood a bit too fast and wobbled slightly, the action not going unmissed, “Keep me updated on Tsukishima and the others.”

Before either the alphas could protest their Captain had left the room, closing the door gently behind him. Iwaizumi growled in displeasure, “He’s going to kill himself one day by doing that.”

“Doing what?” Terushima asked, appearing beside Kageyama.

Iwaizumi had to remind himself the Terushima had transferred earlier that year to their unit, he wouldn’t know their Captain’s destructive tendencies. He bit his lip in worry, “Ignoring his own injuries while pursuing his goal. He won’t take help from anybody.”

Kageyama nodded, “He has to do it himself. It makes sense Iwaizumi.”

“Good lord, we’re not called a unit for nothing!” He snarled, “You’re not alone in the world. Get your head out of your arse Kageyama.”

He began to cough again, and his monitor beeped angrily. A nurse bustled into the room. Blood spilled down Iwaizumi’s lips.

“Go back to your beds, go! The lot of you. He needs to rest now.”

Terushima and Kageyama slinked off, probably to sneak out of the hospital. Iwaizumi accepted the help, and the nurse lifted up his shirt to check the welts the taser had left on his chest. But even as the nurse did so, his eye remained fixed on the back of the door. He didn’t need as much help as his captain did, Iwaizumi wasn’t the one that needed to rest.

• ••

The rolling door slid open with a bang, and it echoed throughout the empty West estate. The moon hung high in the sky and distantly Suga wondered if the police officers had made it to the hospital. It didn’t matter though, all that mattered was that none of them had seen their faces. Because if they had – everyone would suffer.

He waved to Tadashi. The omega nodded into the rear view mirror and began to back the van into the warehouse, bumping over the threshold.

They were only only block away from their ‘home’ gym, and Suga hopes none of the omegas would put two and two together. He hoped it would remain a nameless location – somewhere in the West Estate, somewhere safe. The warehouse would remain without specification, in fact he hoped none of the omegas would realise they were in yet another massive shed. The interior had been done up in a makeshift hospital.

The omegas inside the van yelped as Suga opened the doors and he instinctively released a calming scent as he lifted the first child down. She whimpered into his arms.

“When I get you down would you mind all going into that room over there?” He pointed to an open door approximately ten metres away. The scared children recoiled back in abject hotel — they still didn’t know who to trust. Suga sighed, “It’s just a room filled with beds, don’t panic.”

The omegas stayed where they were, gripping each other’s hands, knuckles white. Tadashi popped his head around the side smiling softly, “It’s okay, I promise.”

Something in the Tadashi’s voice soothes them. Maybe it was the softness he radiated; quiet voice different from Suga’s velvet purr. Maybe it was his naturally anxious temperament which told them that they weren’t alone, that maybe this omega in front of them had also been saved. If any of them had guessed that — had dared to say it out loud, they would’ve known the truth. At least, half of the truth.

The first girl Suga had lifted down wrapped her tiny fingers around Tadashi’s, “Promise?”

“Promise.” He smiled softly back down at her, “But first I should probably let your other friends out.”

He gestured to his right with his free hand and the little girl blushed. She squirmed in her embarrassment, “Sorry…” 

He made to start walking but the girl didn’t let go, and so together they went — her little legs pumping to keep up.

Suga looked on, eyes softening slightly. It had taken forever for Tadashi to open up to touch again, and so to take it from a stranger was an immense step forward. Though that being said, no one had ever wanted to get to know him let alone touch him. He’d been marked untouchable — in the same way they had marked their enemies that night. There was a reason that Tadashi never took part in the branding.

He turned back to the omegas in the van, “Let’s get you guys done and get you somewhere nice to sleep.”

The beds were full. Every set of sheets moved in time with small chests moving. Sounds of measured breaths filled Suga with a satisfaction he’d never be able to forgo. He stepped past each one, making sure each omega was well covered and sleep properly. Any dead omega would frighten the rest.

When he got to the end of the room he spun and began to check the other side of the room. The open curtains around each bed fluttered softly as he walked past, checking pulse and breathing alike. All of the were safe now.

Tomorrow they would start asking questions, but tonight he had to find the rest of his _Corvids_.

He touched a hand to his ear, “ _Rook_. Copy?”

“Loud and clear _Crow-san._ What do you need?”

“Do you have enough eyes in here to monitor the omegas? And, or, eyes on the _Ravens_ and _Jay_? They haven’t returned. Were there backups at other warehouses that weren’t taken care of?” Suga’s voice pitched in worry. He had walked out of the room so as to not wake the omegas with his anxious scent. Tadashi, who was cleaning the cars’ interior, picked up on the scent and shot him a worried look.

“ _Jay_ is spreading the word, and sending pursuers a warning. He’s informed me that he’ll be going home straight after, because he has an early shift tomorrow. He wants to prep the ink for you.”

Suga half-smirked. _That sly Ennoshita knew his post raid rituals._

“The _Ravens_ have gone to the gym. I have eyes on them, but the lights are too low to make out anything. They’ve gone into the office —-“

“Right. No cameras.” Suga pinches the bridge of his nose. He’d put no cameras in there. Their plans had to be kept secret, kept out of the hands of any tech savvy person, which mean keeping everything in paper and files, away from cameras and dashboard cams, mics and ear pieces, “Thanks _Rook_. Are you able to monitor the beds?”

“Yeah I am.” His voice was cut off as the line dropped, though not by Suga. It was odd but had happened before. The man had never questioned Suga before so the silver haired man brushed it off, not one to pry unnecessarily.

“Tadashi!” He called out, feeling safe to speak his name. The omega lifted his head, and turned off the hose he was washing the interiors with. Murky water ran down the tail end of the car, covered the glass lights that glinted in the pale moonlight.

His big eyes questioned Suga, _What, have I done something wrong?_ Always assuming the worst. His body nearly folded in on itself as he tried to assume a non-threatening, submissive pose.

Suga felt a growl bubble in his throat. The trauma still hadn’t settled in his junior, rearing its ugly head and ugly habits.

“You don’t need to do that Tadashi. Keep your head up.” He was in front of him in a flash, releasing his scent but keeping it neutral. The omega in front of him, relaxed but didn’t move out of his submissive pose. Suga had to forcefully put his hands on his shoulders and push them back, “Seriously, what happened to the Tadashi when sniping? You’re a completely different person on and off the field.”

“Sorry Suga.” He bobbed his head, noticeably avoiding the question. Though it was more of a rhetorical question, both of them knowing exactly why Tadashi had gotten into sniping in the first place. He pulled Suga’s hands from his shoulders, and took a step back – exiting the protective blanket of smell. His nose was twitching and he was ready to sneeze – even omegan scents he blanched at. “Wha… What do you need me to do?”

Suga eyed him carefully, looking for the tell-tale signs of a wild Tadashi in a ‘lockdown’ episode. The man would often retreat so far into himself that he would be impossible to reach for days at a time. It was his way to disengage with the world, but it was dangerous.

“Can you keep an ear out for the pups? I’ve got _Rook_ on the eyes, but I need you on the ears. I’m going to find the _Ravens_. They didn’t turn on the lights when they got _home_ , so I guess something major has happened.”

“Mm, okay.” Tadashi nodded and then said in an impossibly soft voice, “It’s probably Hinata.”

Suga thanked him quickly and grabbing a long overcoat, hurried off into the cold night, nearly running past the warehouses. He knew every block, every street, every rock on the road. When he saw a blood trail, he picked up his pace. What had the little pup done this time?

  * •• 



Daichi stared at the wall in a haze. It was late, very late. Two, maybe three am? But he couldn’t stop. What was that face he’d seen? His memories blurred together in a frustrating soup of feelings and scents, sights and sounds. He ran his hand gingerly through his hair, avoiding the parts where his head throbbed.

“Were they part of the pup-nappers? Or a different group all together? Help or hurt? Rivals, gangs? Foreign police, private investigators?” He mumbled to himself, “Good intent maybe? Rotten behaviour, but if they helped then…”

He trailed off and stumbled back to his computer, pulling up the database the police kept of everyone. It was an official thing, everything was recorded on here from the day of birth to day of death of any individual. He clicked on the ‘ _Advanced Search_ ’ and hurriedly tried to enter some of the parameters he though he remembered.

_Silver Hair._

That’s as far as he got.

_Alpha or Omega?_ His eyes darted to the next set of parameters. Well considering the man took out his whole squad, he was fairly sure Mr. Silver Hair was an alpha.

When he clicked enter, over 50 applicants came up. Too many, but none of them in the Port. He sighed, leaned back in his chair and felt the room sway. No. He couldn’t fall asleep.

He grabbed the phone on his desk and lifted it.

“Hello? Yes, this is Captain Sawamura Daichi. Could I please get a permit to search Warehouse 352, East Estate?”

The voice crackled on the other end of the line and he nodded, “Uh-huh, I know it’s 3am Ma’am, but this is urgent. Yes. Yes. I’m sorry for taking up your time. Thank you. It means a lot. No, I will not do this again. I’m very sorry. Thank you. Good night.”

He grabbed his coat and ran, dialing another number into his cell on the way.

“Hello?” A sleepy voice snapped into the other end of the line, “Who the fuck is calling me at 3am?”

“Kageyama? It’s your Captain.”

“Shit. Sorry Captain.” The sleepy voice sounded a lot less sleepy, now, and from the rustling sounds it seemed like he was getting out of bed. Good.

“I’ve gotten access to the crime scene, I’m coming around to the share house now.” The car revved as he pulled out of the shared parking space at the offices, “Can you be ready to go?”

“How do you know I’m at home?”

“You hate hospitals.” He replied shortly, “I’ll take that as a yes as well, see you soon Officer.”

He spun the wheel around a corner. His eyes kept un-focusing and refocusing and he struggled to keep them centered on the road ahead. Oh, well. He’d sleep eventually. He had to find answers first. What had that silver-haired man been there for? What had gone down in that warehouse?

It was quite obvious when the two officers walked in. The overpowering smell of omega distress, the cages of faeces and dried blood – it was the missing piece to their puzzle. Their devastating puzzle.

Kageyama stepped over the threshold first, walked forwards and then stopped, not sure if he should believe what his eyes told him. Daichi followed, immediately going for his gun when the smell confronted his nose, but let his hand drop when he saw the devastation. It was war on his eyes.

They stood at the threshold waiting, hackles raised, bodies alert, ready to run or gun down anyone who emerged from the chaos that the blue warehouse held. But they knew no one would rise, at least not in this room — there had been a massacre. It seemed to originate from a small side door, well at least the blood did. Lumps of materials shifted to reveal bodies, chest barely moving. Stale blood oozed from shots on their hands, on their legs.

“Kageyama?” Daichi was the first to break the horrified silence, his voice barely a whisper. He cleared his throat nervously, “Call our hospital – tell them to send paramedics and any of the unit that are able to be discharged early. Then call the office – we need our clean-up crew.”

They walked back out into the crisper night air, but the scent followed them lingering in their noses. As he waited for Kageyama to alert their home police station and the hospital, he looked up at the tall buildings surrounding them. He tried to distract himself from thinking about the silver-haired man, but every time he blinked, he would see the blurry face, black mask gathered under the chin, breath condensed in a cloud of white. Daichi cursed the smoke and haze on unconsciousness that had blocked his view. He needed to find that man, question him. Surely, he hadn’t done this heinous crime? Surely not.

The world blurred as he lowered his head a bit too fast, and he blinked a few times to focus back in on the other alpha with him. Kageyama had finished his call and was now inspecting the roller door, which had blood flicks on this side. It must have been opened.

“Shall we conduct a preliminary search?” He tried to make it look as if we was just thinking about the case and not the face he had nearly seen. Kageyama nodded shortly.

Call done, insurance policy in place in case a perp jumped them they re-entered the frankly, horrifying crime scene.

Kageyama wandered around, eyes searching each nook and cranny. Finding a light switch he turned it on – it only illuminated the horror, each blood splatter a matte red against well-polished concrete floor. He came to a pile of two bodies, one hunched on top of the other. Blood oozed from both their thighs and their right hands. He knelt, going to inspect their hands – the positioning of the shot – but instead found his eyes drawn to a trail of blood. It looked different to the other splatter and scuffles from the front of the large room. It looked as if a bleeding someone had been dragged. It was a blood trail. And it looked fairly recent.

He sniffed it once, twice, three times and was able to pick up the scent. Alphan. He began to follow it, it lead to the small room where in which pooled the largest amount of blood. He opened the door.

“Captain!” It was his instinctive reaction, reaching for his gun, even though the man in front of him could do nothing to hurt him. Dried blood caked the alphas lips, he slumped vaguely upright in the corner. His eyes were open, but glazed over in shock, his chest rising in rapid intervals. The blood in his mouth that hadn’t yet congealed, _gurgled_ with each breath. It was all Kageyama could do not to throw up his shitty hospital meal.

Yet, even in all that blood and madness, it was something entirely different that caught his attention. It was the overwhelming scent of acrid ginger, so overwhelming that even the copper stench of blood could not reach his sensitive alphan nose. That ruled beta off his list. But, he inhaled, his eyes watering, it was oddly alluring, in a way that no alpha’s scent could ever be to him. It smelt vaguely omegan.

Kageyama realised this thought and banished it to the back of his mind. No. That was impossible. It was impossible for omegas to cause this much devastation; it was impossible for an omega to take down an alpha. _Is it?_ The thought that it might’ve been an omega, someone who he was genetically wired to protect frightened him. He backed out of the room slowly. Not too fast either, because though he was scared, something about that scent enticed him, held him in a way no scent had held him before. His instincts began to strain against his control.

“Kageyama! Someone’s conscious!” His Captain barked from another small side room, snapping him out of his thoughts.

As he turned to leave the room, his eye caught on something else. A brand, right on the scent gland of the alpha. A piece of burnt flesh, forever marked. Marked with the symbol of a crow, and the large block letters “LOST”. A shiver went down his spine and he ran to meet his Captain.

Another alpha was in this small room, but Kageyama noted that this one had severely less blood trailing down his front. The only injury that he could see was a badly bruised face and a bleeding right shoulder – probably a gunshot wound. As he entered the room he noted the cuffed hands – his Captains doing, and the first aid kit on the table. Daichi was searching for some alcohol and some bandages.

The man didn’t talk as he was given first aid treatment. He was a victim sure, but he was also a criminal and had to be treated as such. He had to be questioned, they had to find more information. Kageyama searched the man’s eyes for any sort of giveaway, but he merely stared blankly at the opposite wall, eyes glossing over every now and then. Kageyama instead let his eyes roam over the face, taking in the small bruises, the small scuffs, dips and dimples. This face would later be tabbed into their database and given an official criminal record.

He dropped his gaze to his neck and then he saw it. Right on the scent gland.

The same crow.

The same brand.

What did this mean? What did the word ‘lost’ mean to these raiders – so much so that they would burn it into the skin of those who opposed them? And why crow? One glance was all it took to send alarms bells off in his head, a thought leading to another as he began to spiral down clues and conspiracies.

The only thing that pulled him from his thoughts, yet again, was his Captains voice, “Have a little chat with him, ay? The clean-ups are here.”

Daichi put down a little recording device on the table and banged the door shut as he walked out.

It was 4:00 am. Kageyama never expected he’d be interrogating a shivering, haunted-looking alpha at four goddamn o’clock in the morning. He sighed and sat down on the other side of the table. Clicking the recorder on, he cleared his throat, “Please state your name and your age.”

He was going to say profession, but it wasn’t hard to figure out.

The alpha stared at him, unmoving. Kageyama banged his fist on the table, and released a dominating scent. He didn’t want to be fucking interrogating people at 4:00 IN THE GODDAMN MORNING! The alpha jumped, and shivered again – but there was deeper fear hidden in his eyes. He whispered his name. Kageyama didn’t catch it but he knew the device had.

“Who shot you? Who caused this raid?” His next question came out as clipped and harsh as his first ones. He knew he was being forceful, but the alpha needed to be shown who was boss.

“I can’t”

_Can’t? Who’s stopping him?_

“Why not.”

The alpha put a hand to his neck, “They’ll find me. They’ll gut me. I’ve been marked.”

He groaned and hunched over, hands pulling at his face in distress. To Kageyama, he seemed to be having some sort of panic attack, “I can never go to the West Side again. My family will avoid me, no one will sell me. Every _found_ –“

He clamped his mouth shut and watched as Kageyama’s face darkened with glee at the slip up, “Tell me, what’s a _found_? Who have you been marked by? Are you talking about the brand on your neck?”

The alpha clamped his hand over his neck, and began to rock in worry. In fear, “I can’t. I’ll be dead before morning.”

“We’ll keep you safe.”

“NO. You don’t understand.” It was the other man’s turn to slam his fist down on the table – using the arm that wasn’t shot. He face twisted from worry to anger, “Every single person on the street who knows what this is will give me a hard time. Even the normies.”

“Civilians?”

“Yeah, whatever. The gangs –“

_So he’s in a gang._

“– will trample me whenever they see me. I’ve been beat. I’ve lost. Every _found_ will ignore me, anyone related to them will beat me up. I’ll die. I’ll die the minute I walk outside with this mark.”

“Who have you been marked by?” Kageyama pressed the question, ignoring the ramblings of the other man as he began to spiral down his fear’s conjectures. But the alpha merely ignored him back, lamenting about the mark on his neck.

“I can’t even carve it out! Right on the scent gland. I’ve heard of their work but I can believe it’s this accurate. Damn those fucking _Corvids_ and their omega crew. I hope they burn in hell.”

Kageyama stiffened when he heard the word, “Omega, you say?”

It seemed the other alpha had forgotten he was talking to a cop. His pain and his fear seemed to have been forgotten as he rage bubbled to the surface, “Yeah, those fucking bastards decide they can’t handle the natural paths and decide to fuck things up as vigilantes. They’re not helping anyone. Just fucking undermining everything we do, and decide to go absolute batshit while they do it.”

“Batshit?” It was a slip of the tongue, but Kageyama was interested. What sort of omega caused the destruction he’d seen next door? He was a tad fearful but couldn’t stop his curiosity. All the omegas he’d seen were soft and sweet, pampered from day one to housekeep. He’d never heard of anything like this before.

“Didn’t you see the fucking chaos?” The man hissed, “I was the first one to come to, and all my buddies were fucking lying around. I smell this ginger scent of the omega we were fighting, overpowering, right? It’s coming from next door. I drag myself, bleeding like fuck and I see this shorty – barely 5 foot 8 standing over the head unit. He bleeding more blood than I’ve ever seen, and short stack his a fucking tongue clenched in his fist. He’s beating up my boss, and he’s not even the right hand of the _Corvids!_ ”

His voice pitched when he reached the end of the sentence, and the final word carried throughout the small space. Who were these Corvids that Kageyama kept hearing about? And what was this with ripping out a fucking tongue? How did the police not know about this?

He flicked the recorder off, “Thanks for your time. One of our crew will come and collect you when we’re down apprehending yours.”

The alpha paled as he realised what he’d just spilled. He hunched over as crippling fear overcame him again. Kageyama rolled his eyes and walked out, not noticing the way the camera in the corner followed his movements out.

He had to tell his Captain, and Kenma had to inform his.

  * •• 



“What the fuck do you mean you cut off a tongue? AGAIN?” Suga screeched at Hinata. 

The short man was bathed in blood, bare chested, and his eyes were gleaming. He wasn’t listening to a word Suga was spilling right now, too concentrated too concentrated on trying to calm down. He was too riled up from the smell of blood and his own aggressiveness – it took all he had not to start another fight. For once his omegas instincts and his rational mind aligned, he needed to cool off.

Oikawa opened the first aid box, and pulled out some alcohol swabs and a towel. Very carefully he approached the buzzing young man, eyes flicking to the others in permission to touch him. The two older omegas knew that any touch when he was on his state would set him fighting again. And they didn’t want that. They both knew their reaction times weren’t fast enough to deal with his speed.

“What in the name of god did you think it was a fucking good idea to cut off yet another alphas tongue? In such a dangerous raid as well?” Suga had attempted, key word attempted, to keep his voice calm. Anger still clipped the words.

“He touched Natsu.” Hinata growled.

“What?” Both of the omegas stopped in their tracks. A cold, cold anger flushed over them. Natsu, from her quiet position in the corner squeaked. Oikawa trembled silently, hands dropping from tending. Suga clenched his fist, unclenched it as his eyes began to water.

“Oh baby,” All hatred and anger left Suga add as he embraced the girl. His scent betrayed how deep his feelings ran, turning sour, “I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.”

“I’m okay.” She relaxed into his hold, purring softly, “Sho saved me. I said his name — that’s why he cut the mans tongue off.”

“Understandable then.” Oikawa muttered. He’d been the one supporting an exhausted Hinata back home. He’d been the one to hold him back from dismembering all the others.

His hands still trembled as he applied the disinfectant to Hinayana wounds. Reaching his midsection, he hesitated for a second. An ugly scar snaked it’s way down Shoyou’s middle, and as he went to clean the blood from around it, the omega stopped him.

“I’ll do it Tooru.” A quiet warning. Hinata grabbed the hand towel and gingerly pressed it around his scar. The knobs of ugly scar tissue held Oikawa’s gaze for a split second, but he tore it away, used to them. It was from Hinata’s past, and they knew better then to bring up old memories. Besides, it wasn’t like he didn’t know already.

“Of course it’s understandable.” Suga purred into Natsu’s hair, rubbing his scent gland against her head. She relaxed even more into his grip, “I’m surprised you didn’t kill him. You should have.”

“Don’t be a hypocrite Suga-san.” Hinata snapped, energy still running high. He caught the affronted look his old friend gave him and sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he handed the towel to Oikawa and turned to him, “Suga-san, you were just telling me off for doing something a lot worse. It is a bit hypocritical.”

“Fuck that Hinata.” Oikawa started, “You should have killed him.”

The door banged open. They all froze and turned to see a sweating Tadashi, face pale. An anxious scent rolled off him.

“You’re going to want to. _Rook-san_ just told me, one of the alphas that was there regained consciousness early, witnessed the whole Hinata episode and spilled.” He gasped, doubling over. He’d obviously just sprinted here and was insanely on edge.

“Police?” Oikawa felt all his muscles tense and he spat the word out into the now silent room.

Tadashi nodded.

“Names?”

“No names.” He stood and turned to the only person he knew that could remedy the situation, “What are we going to do Boss?”

Suga was stilling holding Natsu to him, arms protectively drawn around her. She was the cause, but she wasn’t at fault. It was the alphas, not even them. It was the East Side gangs for not keeping their subordinates in check.

He stared at each of his crew.

“We look after these pups and take care of them. Pick a few choice ones to train and raise. Then we deal with the fuckers that dared to mess with us.”

“How large are we taking this?” Hinata growled. His eyes gleamed with the adrenaline, the fierce instinct he had to protect his family, and to kill anyone who got in his way.

Oikawa, noticing his friends positively dark look, felt his own animal instincts begin to rise. He squashed them before his old habits could raise their ugly head, “How big a fish are we swallowing?”

“East side. All of it. They decided they could lay hands on our sister. They decided they could steal from our territory. They put our family in danger. We’re taking down their Omega Trafficking Syndicate, and replacing it with our own. Fuck those guys.”

“Fuck those guys.” They all murmured.

“Yeah, FUCK THOSE GUYS.” Hinata snarled, Oikawa an echo behind him. Natsu bared her tiny fangs and also snarled, “Get rid of them.”

“Don’t forget the police.”

Suga glanced at Tadashi’s pale form, “Do they know about the existence of the _Corvids_?”

“Unquestionably.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowee, yet another ride of the wild. 
> 
> More daylight action coming (considering we've had zero daytime hours yet)!! We've got some angsty Daichi (simping for Suga) and some good sibling shit coming up with Hinata and Natsu. 
> 
> Drop a comment to keep Kageyama from questioning his entire existence (like seriously has he never heard of Non-traditional ABO dynamics, it's like he's never read a fanfic). And QUESTION REGARDING THE NEXT CHAPTER: Do we want, DaiSuga first or KageHina first? (Nothing is prewritten dw, I actually genuinely want to hear from you guys) 
> 
> Lots of Love,   
> Lou


	4. Had it coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi's a massive simp, and Kageyama is addicted. That's it, that's the summary. Oh yeah, Suga is also fucking badass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 here we go, mm, yeah!!
> 
> I've written my butt off today trying to get this chapter out onto the page. I've forgone all other work that needs to be done and instead gotten this bad boy finished! 
> 
> Enjoy it y'all!!

The day was cool but the sun was shining. The Central Markets were alive with tourists and locals alike – the Saturday sunshine breathing life into everyone. Couples hung off each other’s arms and families strolled through the streets, unconcerned with cars – the roads closed.

The Saturday markets were large enough to fit the town, and were a lively bustling event, especially in the very middle, where ferry rides, fishing boats and fish-feeding events were all the craze. It was the Port, a city by the sea – full of places to visit and people to see. But as the streets wound back from the marvellous bay and its rivets in the land, the sights became sadder, the roads covered with more litter, shops are little shadier.

Suga wound his way through the thinner crowds, sidestepping swishing coats and nimble fingers. His own long coat scraped the top of his combat boots – the dark brown fabric blowing the breeze. His silver hair caught the light and sparkled, and he silently cursed how much of a ‘stand-out’ he was in the crowds. He bobbed and weaved through the people.

“Excuse me! Senpai! Senpai!” A little voice jabbered as he passed a small green grocer. He knew it was directed at him, because as soon as the little voice had spoken, a small hand was gripping at his and leading him into the shop.

His first reaction was to flip the person onto the ground and put a bullet through their head for touching him, but he didn’t act on that thought. Instead he smiled down at the young boy, barely eight years old, and allowed himself to be lead to the counter of the shop

“Daddy, Mommy! Uncle Crow is here!”

A bonded couple were working at the till and looked up when they heard their child’s voice. Seeing the silver-haired man, their faces split into grins and their scents spilled happily over their bounds. The shop smelt pleasantly of birchwood.

“Suga-san.” The female omega smiled softly in his direction. She angled her neck in his direction, exposing the long lovely line of neck where her scent gland was located. Her alpha didn’t even growl, disappearing around the back of the store.

A few cm below her scent gland, a lovely small tattoo rippled black. It was a crow in flight, its wings spread wide. In the middle of its body sat five block letters, _FOUND_. It was a beautiful tattoo, that had weathered the ages well.

“Thank you so much for finding me Suga-san. I wouldn’t be here today if you haven’t.”

“Mary.” He purred happily, “I would save you again and again.”

She blushed. Her child ran around the counter and hugged her leg, he also had a _FOUND_ tattoo on his neck. But it was fresh. Neither of them addressed it, knowing the event was recent in the young boy’s mind. They knew the trauma was as fresh as the tattoo. The little one had yet to present, but because he came from a poorer family, the East Side thought they exploit them. Suga felt a little stir of anger in his gut.

The alpha reappeared carrying a large paper bag of bulging items. He leaned in, pecked his wife on the cheek and then placed the bag on the counter, “I’m indebted to you Suga-san, you brought my wife back to me and my kid. If you ever need anything please come to us. My only regret is that we can give you food.”

“No, this is more than enough.” Suga wasn’t taken aback by the kindness, nor the thankfulness exhibited by the family. As he left the store, he could only feel content.

He wouldn’t classify his family as a gang, and he knew these people didn’t either. As he walked down the streets, venturing into the less tourist-heavy areas, getting pulled into more and more stores, loaded up with more and more gifts, he knew they didn’t. He knew that all these omegas, their related alphas, their families, he knew they were all grateful.

It was with these thoughts that he finally came upon his destination. It was a shady looking place, but rather large compared to the other stores he’d passed. The store front dissolved into the floors above – the living space of the owners. He stared up at the three-story building took a deep breath and entered _Tiger’s Tattoos_.

Three men were in the store, one manning the machines, one wincing in pain, the other watching on in abject horror. He recognised all of them, but only one saw him.

“Ah…” The large man who recognised him stopped applying the ink to the woman lying down in front of him. This man was an alpha, but he knew to be wary in front of silver-hair. Any man who could tame Ennoshita was a man not to be trifled with.

“ENNOSHITA-KUN YA BOSS IS HERE.” He yelled into the recesses of the shop.

Suga gave a small bow to the man, “Should I make my way into the back room?”

He received a nod, and quickly ducked his way across the store, bags bumping against his legs, avoiding the beds and needles. Tattoo prints covered the walls, but he had no need for them. All of his prints were in the back room, made specially and _only_ for him.

“Boss.” Ennoshita greeted him as he got to the door of the back room.

The other omega had his black hair slick back, a cigarette hanging loosely out of his mouth. He looked completely different to when he was training, his body language gone from tense and on edge to entirely relaxed, oozing confidence. He was wearing the _Tiger’s Tattoos_ company shirt, but had ripped the sleeves off, his arms free to move. His washed-out jeans were the only light item of clothing.

“Go on in and drop your stuff. Make yourself comfortable. I need to get the ink from the storage cabinet.”

Suga entered the back room.

A singular bed lay in the centre, lights set up around it, a swivel chair set carefully by its side. One wall was covered entirely with possible prints. All of them were different frames, different perspectives of crows. Putting his bags down in the corner, he approached the wall, thinking.

It had been their largest most dangerous raid yet. No, that hadn’t been the most important part. It had been about saving Natsu. And they had been successful. _Therefore, the tattoo has to be large. But it can’t dwarf the others. It has to show the fierceness of the raid but the softness of Natsu. What to choose?_ His eyes skimmed over the wall, taking in each print. Some were small, some were large, some in flight, some perched. Some loomed over, other had talons outstretched ready to grab. It was that last category that seemed to fit the best.

He grabbed the five prints of crows that fit his criteria and weighed them up mentally, before deciding. It was the perfect timing as well, for just as he had made a decision the door opened, Ennoshita holding a tray with needles and ink.

“Suga-san have you chosen?” He asked, placing the tray on a table beside the bed. Ennoshita busied himself, getting the final aspects ready, turning on the harsh white lights – spotlighting the bed.

“Yeah. This one will do.” He handed it to the man. Ennoshita nodded in approval, “It suits the raid, and will be the perfect size as well to fit the small of your back.”

Suga took off his coat and hung it on a hook on another wall of the room. His white collared shirt rippled. He carefully undid the buttons. One by one, the shirt fell loose until he pulled it away, revealing an un-marred midsection, lean muscle rippling. And then as he turned to hang up his shirt as well, Ennoshita caught the full view of his handiwork.

Despite painstakingly crafting all those tattoos, the young tattooist was still blown away at the scope of the art, that and the contradiction between outlook and action. The Suga he’d seen interacting with other omegas was soft and motherly, but the Suga in his studio and in the field was a beast that no-one wanted to mess with. Even Oikawa, the fiercest fighter he’d ever seen – out of alphas and omegas alike – showed an immense amount of respect for the Boss.

Suga’s back was covered in different tattoos of crows, each one a new unique crow, a different pose, a different shadow. They were a black mass of bodies, all centred around three small red crows immortalised in flight. Ennoshita didn’t know the artist that had carved those tattoos in his back, but he knew the red ink wasn’t stock standard. A shiver rocketed down his spine.

“Let’s get started.” He tried to distract himself, “Is there any where that you want it? The small of your back will look good.”

Suga laid down on the bed, and the white lights illuminating the black ink under his skin. His chest shifted he breathed, the crows growing with each intake, “I want the crow on my right shoulder blade, talons pointing towards the bottom left.”

“It’ll hurt and put your right arm out of commission for a while.” Ennoshita spoke through the needle he held in his teeth. He was trying to find the right size for the outline. He would need to make the lines as crisp as possible.

“Don’t care.” He winced in pain as the first needled impaled his skin, “It’s not like I haven’t had a tattoo done.”

This was a pain he was willing to endure, a reminder of his sins but also his scores. All of which would pale in the face of his next task – removing the East Side gangs from existence. He hissed into the leather of the bed, as the needle drove deeper into his skin. Though, that being said, this part never got any easier.

  * ••



Hinata wandered through the stalls. He still stank faintly of blood, but the happy scent of his sister beside him was surely enough to cover it up. He’d been given the day off, told by Oikawa that any remote smell of blood on him would set the _found_ omegas off. Oikawa and Tadashi would spend the day tending to them, but it meant that he and Natsu would have to take the night shift. It wasn’t that bad of a deal, and it meant that they could wander the central markets.

Natsu tugged at his arm, “Shoyou, do ya reckon Suga-san getting his tattoos done?”

“Yeah of course, he’s a stickler for his rituals. Besides there’s no way that he wouldn’t after saving a cutie like you.”

She stuck her tongue out at him, smiling. There was a six-year age gap between them, but they bridged it pretty well.

“Can we get some honeyed fish? Please Sho?”

“Don’t ask me, I’m broke as hell.” He shook his head and looked up at the clouds, that were meandering by. The breeze caused him to shiver a bit.

“I’m still in school dumbass, I don’t have any money.” She snapped back, but there was no malice in her voice.

“You don’t even go to school. Do you know why?” Hinata turned to her, eyes sparkling, he was toying with her. He leaned in close, “Because we don’t have any money! Yay, happy days, money makes the world go around ‘Tsu. Thought that big ol’ sixteen-year-old brain could have figured it out.”

She struggled to find the words to retort back, settling for a weak, “Shut up, Shoyou.”

“Harsh.” He taunted back. Natsu puffed out her cheeks in annoyance and Hinata conceded, knowing that to push it any further would be too far – he’d get in trouble later from Oikawa and co, “I’ll tell you what, why don’t we go find some alphas to scam the fuck out of. We’ll target some undesirables.”

Hinata waggled his eyebrows suggestively, giving her a playful punch. Natsu’s face lifted and she let out a delighted laugh, “Ok then. Deal.”

Her brother smiled back, mischief perched on the upturned corners of his lips, “Let’s get some chocolate while we’re at it.”

  * ••



Kageyama had been following the two for a while now, and he had no idea where they were going. He didn’t even know why he was following them, but he knew something was very familiar about the scent. Every now and then he would pick up a faint smell of fresh ginger and oh, it was addictive. He knew he was, well, sort of , stalking them – but he was police officer, and it was fine. Everything was fine. As he tailed them carefully, he tried to tell himself that it had nothing to do with last night, the blood he’d seen on the walls, the overpowering scent of ginger that, despite being bitter and distressed as hell, left him wanting more. He had never felt his instinct go so wild just by scent before, in fact, he’d never been able to smell that strong a smell before. Oh! How enticing it was.

Ducking in and out of shops, he watched the two redheads scurry off with their arms full of sweets, alphan shopkeepers yelling after them. He leant against a wall, phone up, but eyes focused on the pair. The smell wafted over to him as they stopped a few metres away. The shopkeeper was shaking his fist at them, but didn’t seem to be moving much, lips pursed. _Odd_ , Kageyama thought, _why doesn’t he call the normal police units?_

“Should’ve known better to run a shop marked as a _Lost_!” The male redhead yelled back to the confectioner.

Kageyama froze. His thumb stopped absentmindedly scrolling and all the thoughts he’d been attempting to squash bubbled to the forefront of his mind. Nothing to do with last night his arse, he should have known the scent was too familiar. His hand went to his belt, but then with a horrible start he released – he was in his civvies. _Fuck._ His handcuffs were still there though, hidden behind his overcoat. He could still catch them. He could still find the source – _Now’s not the time fucking instincts –_ He could still help put another clue on the wall of the case of eight long years.

The redheads were now entering the next shop across, not a care in the world. It was in this shop however that they stopped, talking amicably to the couple at the counter, wide smiles and bright eyes. They wouldn’t remain that way for long.

Kageyama took the opportunity to thumb a message to the group chat the officer had set up. He had time, if they had time to talk, so did he.

_11:41am_

_Kageyama: Central Markets, green grocers, I’ve got eyes on two possible suspects for last night’s raids. Requesting backup. Will try and herd them towards the backstreets._

Almost immediately he saw three people come online, Daichi, Iwaizumi and Terushima. The first two started to type.

_Iwaizumi: Daichi don’t you fucking dare. You’re supposed to be resting. (Do you think the readers will appreciate you out of bed, you moron?)_

_Daichi: I’m on my way._

_Terushima: I’m 10 minutes off._

_Iwaizumi: oml. Why do I even try?_

_Terushima: Rip Iwa-chan._

_Iwaizumi: Shut up. I’m 15 minutes away._

_Kageyama: K._

He turned his phone off and slipped it inside his pocket, feeling it buzz as new messages rolled in. The two redheads were still in the green grocers making their way down the aisles. Kageyama crossed the road and entered the store.

“Hello, how may I help you?” A motherly looking omega practically shone from her place behind the counter. Kageyama grunted in response sending a short, “Browsing.”, her way. She rolled her eyes and turned to tend to her little child. He turned towards the aisle where the two were also browsing – now bickering.

“Sho, I told you! They said take anything, not EVERYTHING!” The girl laughed in his direction.

The older redhead, who now up close looked more like a young man than a boy, glared in her direction, poking his tongue out playfully, “I said we were going to get chocolate ‘Tsu. And besides they’re both _founds_. We saved their lives, the least I can do is accept their gifts.”

_Founds_. Kageyama didn’t know what to make of the term. He turned to look at some packets of gum on the racks so as to not look suspicious. The term sent his mind spiralling, again. Why not just use a longer phrase that was proper and grammatically correct like _– they’ve both been rescued by us?_ – were they idiots?

“At least be considerate, fucking hell man. Mary being so nice, don’t ruin our image.” The girl finally noticed the alpha as she looked up to glance in the counter’s direction. Her scent immediately turned sour.

The man’s head shot up, and he sniffed the air. Kageyama couldn’t help but release some of his scent – _wait, no, what the fuck am I doing? I want him to smell me? No, I don’t want to be recognised by scent._ Frantically, he fought against his instincts to reel it in, ears going red. Still trying to keep up the act, he leant down to look at the rows of sweet mints.

Now what?

• ••

Hinata sniffed the air unceremoniously. Natsu was scared, he felt that more through their bonds as omegas and siblings then her scent. What was she afraid of? Was it this alpha? Damnit. His sense of smell had deteriorated more than he thought.

“’Tsu” He murmured to her, restraining from addressing her fully. Even if he had given away a part of her name, he knew giving away her full name would be even more dangerous for the both of them. It wasn’t as if there were a lot of redheads around the place in general, “Tsu, I can’t smell anything.”

Natsu, realisation dawning on her, tugged at his hand and pulled him down the aisle, trying so hard to make it look like as if she wanted some different types of sweets. But she didn’t trust her voice enough to consolidate the act.

“Bro,” She reverted to a generic nickname and Hinata knew that whatever – no, whoever – had scared her must be in earshot, “Cops. 9’o’clock.”

The man, was approaching and seeing his face on the full for the first time, Hinata felt his heart stop. Every hair on his body stood on end, and he fought to control his scent, though he wasn’t worked up enough to even generate it yet. Every single cell in his body simple yelled, _POLICE, DANGER_.

“Split!” He yelled.

And they were off. Natsu down one aisle, Hinata down another, they burst back onto the streets with the alpha hot on their heels. The two omegas had faith in their speed, but Natsu, having only started her training to become a member, was already flagging by the time they got to the end of the street. Hinata saw this, and blanched. He refused to let his sister go again.

He slowed his pace ever so slightly to match hers. The alpha was still behind them, but with his larger form, was having trouble pushing through the crowds. The alpha was, in fact, struggling to keep up with the bobbing, weaving heads. For once Hinata was thankful for his small stature, and his sister’s even smaller stature.

“Tsu,” He gasped between breaths, “Lose yourself. I’ll take him away.”

“Fuck off, no.” She shot back.

“DO IT.”

She whimpered and for a second Hinata felt guilty for treating his sister that way, but he had no time to think. The alpha had closed in again. As Natsu slowed down more and attempted to lose herself in the crowds, the policeman began to follow him.

_NO._

Hinata thought about someone touching his sister and finally he was able to enter a state of focus, the immense determination conquering every other emotion. He let his scent run wild.

Immediately the singeing scent of ginger permeated the air. It wasn’t distressed, it wasn’t acrid, it wasn’t angry, it was just pure adrenaline, pure energy. The alpha immediately zeroed in on him, forgetting any notion of Natsu even existing.

The next thought on his mind was escaping. While there was an advantage of crowds here, he couldn’t draw his dagger from his left boot, or his wire gun from beneath the pockets of his winter coat. He needed to go somewhere quieter. The back roads, the back streets, he could… _Suga._ His old friend would help him. His old friend would kill for him. Hinata knew exactly where he could find the older omega.

Dodging, weaving, panting, heaving, Hinata remained a few steps away from the alpha at all times, though he struggled to get anywhere other than where the alpha wanted him to go. Anytime he would try and find a shortcut through an alley, the alpha would shift to the side, ready to cut the corner and cut him off. But, despite the constant feeling of being _herded_ ( _Like fucking cattle – was that all alphas viewed them as?_ ), he had manage to make his way to the street that housed _Tiger’s Tattoos._

And, what’s more, Suga had just left.

“CROW-SAN!” Hinata yelled as loud as his tired lungs allowed him. The alpha faltered behind him, and he took the initiative to get his wire gun. Suga whirled as he heard his alias, dropping his bags and immediately lifting a gun. Hinata didn’t know where he got that from.

“Stop right there.” He said, voice harsh, “And put your hands above your fucking head, alpha.”

Hinata walked towards his boss, wire gun at the ready. From the shadows he saw a small figure shifting, whom he recognised to be Natsu fumbling with her new ear piece. She was waiting. _Good girl_.

“No. You stop.” Three figures exited other shops along the streets, all with guns raised. Their police badges glinted in the sun. The shortest one, who still towered over Hinata, approached Suga, “Put the gun down and put your hands on your head.”

Suga hesitated. His mind whirred frantically. He wasn’t in top condition. His shooting arm was out of commission and Hinata was there as well. They didn’t have any of their gear. He glanced in his friend’s direction. His chest was heaving, and surrounded by police, there was no way of verbal communication. But there was a way. Hinata’s eyes flicked over to a side alley. In the shadows – harsh in the midday sun – he could just make out a shock of red hair.

Okay. A plan locked in his head. Slowly he placed the gun on the ground, then rested his hands so causally on his head, it looked as if he had done this too many times before. The officer watch him with increasing intensity.

“You too Shorty,” A tall alpha with bleached blond hair and an undercut waved his gun in Hinata’s direction. Hinata copied Suga’s exact actions, never once breaking eye contact with the alpha. _Lower your guard, lower your guard. I want to fight, I want to fight._ He fought to control himself in his agitated state.

“Kageyama, get the girl.”

What? Hinata spun around to stop the alpha from even fucking touching his sister, but before he could cuffs slammed down on his wrists and he was pushed into the ground. Mr. Bleached Blond snarled down at him releasing an oppressive scent, “Stay down omega, you don’t want to get hurt.”

Hinata snarled up at the older man, “Fight me you bastard. I’ll stick the silver spoon your sucking on up your fucking arse.”

Cuffs slammed down on Suga’s wrists, but he didn’t notice, straining against his captor to see Natsu. It took every single ounce of his undying will not to bash his head against the head of the officer. There was still a gun trained on him, and he still had plans. Though, as Natsu was brought out, kicking and screaming, he guessed he’d have to add this police unit too. He should’ve known that Mr High-ranking Officer would’ve seen something.

“Come on you coward!” Hinata hissed at his captor, the officer now looking very intrigued by the smack talking of the omega as he pushed him along the road towards an unmarked black van, “One punch. Just hit me. I’ll fuck you up so bad, not even an omega will be afraid of you.”

Suga groaned internally. Hinata was getting too worked up. Soon his threats would stop being empty. He stumbled forward and the officers hand reached out to steady him. Suga brushed it off immediately, not worried for his own sore hands rubbing against the cuffs, nor his aching toes. Instead he wriggled in his captors grasp and turned fully towards Hinata. His body ached so badly to comfort the young man, his omegan instincts pushing his limits.

He just hoped they’d be detained together. He didn’t want an angry Shoyou.

As the officers loaded them into the back of the van, they didn’t notice the way three bodies stood still in the light of the _Tiger’s Tattoo_ parlour, nor the way the smallest put his hand to his ear and began to speak. Ennoshita had witnessed everything, and by god, was he getting his second family back.

  * •• 



Kageyama had drawn the short straw. So therefore, he’d been the one chosen to sit in the back of the van with the omegas, to make sure they didn’t do anything sketchy. But, whatever he’d been expecting it hadn’t been this.

The silver-haired man, who had taken down practically their entire unit, who had looked so goddamn threatening with his gun pointed at Kageyama’s head a few minutes ago, was now comforting both omegas. What was this sudden change in attitude?

“Shhh,” The silver-haired man, whom he think Mr Redhead called _Crow_ , hugged the young female – _Tsu?_ – to his chest. Kageyama felt as if he should drop his eyes, as if he was invading into some sort of omega ritual. But he didn’t, his job and accompanying pay check outweighing his instincts.

The male redhead – _Sho?_ – was the only one who acknowledged Kageyama’s presence, but unlike his rather mouthy attitude before he simply glared. His eyes were full of grim determination and hatred, nearly devoid of any shine he’d seen back in the Central Markets. Kageyama guessed it came with the change of scenery, and the fact that the criminal had been caught. Yet, was the glaring all that necessary? He was on the wrong side of the law, the omega should’ve known he was going to get caught one day. Kageyama opened his mouth to say something but the silver-haired man lifted his gaze and shook his head.

“Don’t.” He breathed softly, rubbing his neck against the small girls head. Kageyama recognised it as scenting, “He’s trying to restrain himself from killing you.”

A shiver shot down his spine, both at the realisation of what those eyes meant, but also the casual tone of the statement. It was almost as if killing someone was normal for these people. Of course with a job like his, he was exposed to a lot of gruesome things, but still the officers tried to show respect for the dead. Besides, every singly body he had ever investigated in this case was at least a few days old, and he had never been the subject for such overpowering bloodlust.

For some reason, though scaring him slightly, he felt slightly more alive, and couldn’t help but be intrigued.

The van bumped its way to a stop. The female squeaked in fear as the van jerked. The male redhead growled a low growl in response. He sounded practically primal. Kageyama’s instincts flared at the sound and he felt himself flush hot – then wrestled to gain control again. Doors opened and shut and then the back of the van came away to reveal the three alphas again, guns in hand.

Kageyama couldn’t help but notice as Daichi let them down, how much he softened reaching for the siler-haired omega. He’d have to ask him later. Though, when Daichi had gone to reach for the male redhead, a low growl had bubbled in his throat – so he was sure his friends would have some questions for him too.

Civilians stopped and stared as the three were roughly taken into the police station. The ever so quick eyes of Kageyama noticed the way one omega broke down crying, the way a small black mark on her neck shimmered in the sun. Why would someone branded as a _lost_ cry over their enemies going to jail?

He was brought back the present as shivers racked the body of the female omega he was escorting. It seemed to him as if she had experienced some recent trauma. He tried to reel in his naturally potent scent, instead releasing a light calming aroma. It didn’t help at all, and the girl whimpered as they crossed the threshold of the police station.

The other redhead was struggling against Terushima’s grip, eyes wide and animalistic as he tried to twist his head to see his sister. Terushima settled a heavy hand on his head and directed it towards the front. A low growl vibrated through the omega’s chest and Kageyama was amazed to see the energy he still had left. How much energy did it take to engage with his instincts that much? There was a long moment of compliance as they walked forwards before the omega arched his back, stomped on the foot and was about to twist out of Terushima’s grip when –

“RAVEN YOU WILL STOP THIS INSTANT.” Barked the silver-haired man, his voice jumping at least fifty decibels higher than it had been in the car. Malice coated every word, and it dripped in cold anger. Suddenly Kageyama knew why it had been this man that had taken down nearly their entire unit. He was not to be trifled with.

But what was more horrifying was the other omegas’ reactions. Almost immediately the male redhead whimpered and lowered his head, and the female omega – whom the outburst hadn’t been directed at, exposed her neck, the utmost form of submission. It was clear to the officers who the leader of the pack was.

The hurried them off to separate interrogation rooms, heads buzzing with things to discuss.

  * ••



Daichi’s head throbbed. It was as if his worst hangover had come back to haunt him. But how could he have said no when Kageyama asked for his help? Especially because it was related to the case. Driving the car over he may have had some regrets, but now, staring at the silver-haired man through one-way glass, his fatigue headache was partially forgotten. Partially, because fuck, it was a late, late night.

For some reason, he didn’t want to go in there. He felt inadequate. He felt as if he could never measure up to the omega – especially after the incident in the lobby. He’d been abandoned by the rest of the crew to deal with this Boss-Crow, because as Terushima had stated, _‘You would never be able to tell if he just killed someone, or made love to his alpha. Volatile little shit.”._ Just the thought of silver-hair making love was enough to have Daichi blushing.

_Get it together Sawamura. You’re a Captain, you interrogate their Captain, that’s how it works. Nothing more, nothing less._

He ran his fingers lightly through his hair before entering.

The silver haired man smiled warmly at him and clasped his hands together, cuffs rattling, “What do you have for me today Officer?”

The sudden chit-chattiness of the omega caught him off guard, as did the warmth he had seemed to have lacked out in the lobby.

“First of all,” Daichi sat down in the chair opposite him, “It’s Captain to you. Second, we believe you and your comrades are connected to an underground Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate that we’ve been tracking for the past eight years. You wouldn’t happen to know anything, would you?”

Sua’s warm smile dropped immediately. It wasn’t the quiet warning that caused it, nor the heavy scent of horse hair and leather that drifted from the alpha, it was four words that cause bile to rise in his stomach. He shook his head in disbelief. How ill-informed were these police members, they weren’t connected – they were their worst –

“Would you be some sort of rival gang?”

_Fuck. They are informed._ Suga sat there passively, taking in every word Mr Captain man said, but answering nothing.

“Okay.” Daichi leaned in, “Since you don’t want to offer. Are you or are you not the Leader of the _Corvid_ gang?”

Suga’s eye twitched. Daichi nearly sighed in relief, this was getting somewhere.

“I’ll say that again. ARE you the LEADER of the _Corvid_ gang?” He emphasised each word, eyes search the beautiful face for some sort of tell.

“No, I am not.” Suga retorted for the first time. His eye twitched again.

“I’ll take that as a yes then. Now, what connection do you have with the Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate? What do your friends like doing?”

Suga snapped, “They’re not our fucking friends. We don’t work for them, we don’t like them, we have zero connection with them.”

_Despite the fact that we’re going to absolutely destroy them for touching Natsu and threatening our territories._ He didn’t say that.

“In fact, we’re not even criminals – so if you can let us go please that would be dandy.” Suga spat oh-so-sweetly towards the alpha.

Daichi opened the file that was in his hands, thanking the gods that the photos had developed in time. Slowly he pulled them out and placed them face-up on the table. One of the rooftop stains of blood where Tsukishima had nearly died; one of the garage area, blood creating forbidden patterns on the floor; one of the stairs, the victims heads lolling at awkward angles; and the final one of the –

“Oh _Raven-kun_.” Suga breathed, more to himself than anyone else as he stared down at the final photo. They weren’t getting out of this one easily, but even so, his heart swelled with pride at Hinata and the destruction he’d wreaked on the alpha that had dared lay hands on his family. He looked up at the officer, “And?”

Daichi quirked an eyebrow, “And, we have eyewitness accounts of you being there, and your red-headed subordinates begin there, so we have every right to put you away for life.”

Suga quirked an eyebrow right back, and growled softly, “What if I say no?”

Daichi felt something shift in his pants underneath the table just from the rumbling of the omega’s voice. He swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling slightly hot. No, now was not the time to be thinking those sorts of thoughts. Thoughts as in how good the omega would sound in bed, and how nice it would be to wake up to those soft growls beside him. He squashed the thoughts and swallowed again.

If they weren’t friends with the Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate (OTCS), then maybe they were rivals. And if they were rivals, then maybe the police and them would have a common enemy. After all wasn’t the saying, _the enemy of your enemy is your friend_?

“Then maybe we can come to an agreement.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe, we have official DaiSuga interaction!! Yes lets go DaiSuga stans!! 
> 
> And just for you KageHina peeps out there, we've got some interesting stuff happening as well. So Kageyama is displaying signs of scent addiction (early signs of knowing that you're an absolute simp for Hinata, Kageyama I'm sorry to inform you) and Hinata wants to officially kill him. Thats... progress. And there's potential. Hehe. 
> 
> Drop a comment if you think they should a) stay there OR b) break out in front of our cute alpha's eyes and shock the fuck out of them! Also love my boy Ennoshita in this, what a badass. 
> 
> Anyway, see you next chapter!
> 
> Lots of Love,   
> Lou


	5. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a quite a mouth on him (get your minds out of the gutters), I love Tadashi, and Oikawa's just perfect (as usual). Also Suga and Daichi – just *chef's kisses*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys,   
> So sorry for the long wait I've given you. This fic really fell to the wayside when I started Blurred Lines and after getting bombarded with life stuff (assignments and assessments and just ugh, school and work), so I'm really sorry about the surprise hiatus. If this happens again, I'll be at least sure to warn you guys. But hey, I'm back and you all get a new, slightly longer chapter!! 
> 
> I won't keep youse any longer ~~  
> Have a banger of a time reading it haha

Ennoshita arrived at the _Corvid_ ’s gym, pale, sweaty and ready to fight. He was still in his work clothes, his hair still slicked back, but his cigarette was missing, and the confident self he’d been in his studio was gone. Long gone. He was so close to panicking. He burst into the gym – found it empty. Burst into the back room, with the training ring and practice targets only to find it empty as well.

There were about three more warehouses that he knew Suga owned, but he didn’t have time to search through them all. _Fuck_. Where were the others? He was the lowest ranking member so he didn’t have access to all the spaces that the top three, Oikawa, Suga and Hinata had. Those three were the closest of friends, despite not showing it. How would Oikawa react? Damnit, why couldn’t he find them?

He anxiously tapped on his ear-piece, “ _Rook-san_?Hello?”

Unlike the previous night, there was no quick reply. He tapped it again, turning it on and off. Maybe there was a problem with the reception.

“Hello? _Rook-san_?”

Still no reply. Anxiously he ran out onto the road, repeated the same two words over and over. Still, no answer. No reply. Not even static crackled. Then he remembered, _Rook-san_ was only free at night. _Of course, dumbass, he has a life to live. Unlike you._ His thoughts began to spiral.

_Okay. It’s okay._

“Um…” He hummed with anxiety.

Then he remembered. Hospital. Their hospital. The raid, of course! The other two members would be tending to the omega right now, probably asking them details about their families and home lives. Of course. Ennoshita took off sprinting down the road, needing to tell them as fast as possible.

When he arrived at the other warehouse that they had rightfully dubbed ‘The Hospital’ he was nearly panicking. Nearly, because he knew that if any of the scared omega’s they had rescued from the traffickers caught even so much of a whiff of his anxious scent, there would be mayhem. And there would be no more Mr Nice Guys. And Suga would get pissed.

He reached for the doors, bit his tongue, took three deep calming breaths, and then pulled them open. Two white vans and a singular black car sat unassuming in the large space – the only tell of their participation in semi-legal activities the murky water trickling from them to the large drain. The hose was still running.

“ _Magpie-san_?”

A mop of green tinted black hair popped out from around the bumper of the black car. Tadashi was wearing a plain white singlet and black jeans, ripped at the knees. Despite being younger than him, Ennoshita still paid his respects to the higher ranked, and to be frank, even with his shy and anxious nature, would always be in awe of his sniping skills.

“Mm? D...Do you need anything _Jay-kun_?” The man tripped over his soft words the way one would an electrical cord, but he still managed to look slightly cool as his eyebrows furrowed and he moved fully into sight. Stopping the running hose, Tadashi turned to give Ennoshita a look-over. He was a mess, the omega could feel the distress leaking from him slowly, no matter how much he tried to conceal it. And Tadashi knew. Something was very, very wrong.

His voice hardened, but still twanged slightly with nerves, “What happened?”

“We need _Raven-san_.” Ennoshita gasped, “It’s urgent… the police…”

At the word police Tadashi froze up. His hands twitched and the hose dropped, with a bang that echoed in the large space. A red flush creeped up to ensnare his face, and Ennoshita could see the hitches in his breathing as it fastened. His shoulders began to cave, and the – at least comfortable – pose he was holding before began to shatter – pheromones leaking.

But Ennoshita had neither the skills, context nor time to deal with the panicking omega. All he could do was close the space between them as quickly as possible, wrap his arms around the man, try to release a calming scent and mutter the words, “I’m going to get Oikawa.”

He released him, and turned, spun on his heel and stormed off, leaving Tadashi struggling to get a grip. They needed all hands-on deck for this catastrophe.

  * ••



Oikawa was tending to a small omega, the same one that Suga had rescued first. His wrists were thin and his body shook with each intake of breath, but his stomach was full and his heart rate even. The worst thing was, out of the thirty pups to take care of, this omega was the healthiest among them.

“Can you tell me your name dearie?” His fingers traced calming circles on the scent gland on the omega’s thin wrist, and he tried to release his own calming scent. Oikawa always had trouble at this part, his voice neither soothed like Suga’s nor softened like Tadashi’s – there was always a hidden authority that he couldn’t rid himself of.

“Yu.” The small boy stuttered out, “Yu Nishinoya.”

“Can I call you Noya?”

The boy nodded, scent increasing in strength at a spike of happiness. Oikawa smiled but then pressed his lips into a thin line, in anticipation of what was to come, “Can you tell me what happened to you? Any names you picked up?”

Nishinoya shook his head, but Oikawa nodded knowingly, “Take your time. I don’t expect anyone to be able to answer this question straight off the bat.”

He looked grateful for a lack of pressure, and began to look around anxiously. The beds, were filled with little sleeping bodies, and he opened his mouth to start to say something than stopped. Oikawa leaned in closer, “It’s alright, if you have any questions you can ask them. No one will hurt you. You’re safe here.”

His eyes darted around the space, not trusting Oikawa, as if expecting someone to be lurking in the shadows waiting for him to mess up. But then, he calmed slightly, and opened his mouth again to speak, “Are you going to send me back?”

“Back where dearie?” He tried to calm his voice, tried to inject even the slightest hint of the kindness that Suga possessed in his.

“Back home. I don’t want to go back home.”

Something must have happened. Something always happened to the omegas. There was hardly ever a case of an omega that had run away because of _happiness_.

“Can you tell me why you don’t want to go back home?”

That was the wrong thing to ask, and Oikawa regretted it immediately, as he watched the omega shrink in upon himself and shake his head again, fervently, lips pressed thin. His dirty blond bangs flicked side to side and the other man had to supress a sigh, it was always like this. There was never a fucking good alpha out there. Familial violence was one of the largest reasons why omegas ended up on the streets, and familial discontent was one of the largest reasons why omegas ended up being sold, being caged and trafficked.

“It’s okay Noya. Your past can’t get you here, you’ve been found. All you have to worry about is your future. For that I need to know just a tiny bit of information about you and how you came to be in the position you’re in. Okay?” He reached out and stroked the boy’s forehead, running his fingers back into his hair and further releasing a calming scent, “It’s so we can do what’s right by you. Does that make sense?”

Nishinoya nodded, but still didn’t bring himself to speak. _Understandable_ , thought Oikawa to no one in particular. So, the elder brought it upon himself, as his responsibility to initiate. Though, as his mouth opened, before he could even utter a sound the door at the end of the room opened and a dishevelled Ennoshita burst into the room.

Even if he had a handle on his scent, even if he had regained some colour in his cheeks and rhythm in his breathing, Oikawa could immediately tell that Ennoshita had some important news. That something had gone horribly, terribly wrong.

“Stay here Noya-kun.” Oikawa commanded the injured omega, who was now bolt upright and alert in bed – eyes focused on the new person. It wasn’t a command as an alpha would’ve enforced, but in his voice, Oikawa held enough authority to tell the other that disobeying would lead to dire consequences.

He lifted himself from the bed and restrained the urge to run over, but his pace remained absurdly fast. Ennoshita continued his approach as well, and they met in the middle, tangle of limbs as his junior struggled to tell him the news in a voice low enough as to not be heard by any prying ears.

“ _Crow-san, Raven-san…_ taken… police…Natsu too.”

Those were the only words that made it to Oikawa’s ears through the rushing roaring sound of blood in his ears. He felt as if his heart was about to burst from his head in glorious agony and rage and it took every cell in his body not to pour forth his scent and fill every crevice in the room with his anger. He couldn’t get caught up in instinctual trivialities as such. They had to move.

They had to get their family back. He had to get his brothers back. And if an officer even dared to lay a fucking finger on Natsu…

“ _Jay._ Get your gear.” Oikawa began to walk towards the exit, “We’ll need the briefcases for this mission.”

Ennoshita visibly gulped. The briefcases were only for dire emergencies, the leather cases packed by Suga himself for raids that were extremely deadly and dangerous – ones that may beg for a life instead of a limb, for a corpse instead of a pint of blood.

“WAIT!” Someone rasped behind them, “Please, _Raven_ , I want to help.”

Noya had not stepped off his bed, but his voice carried. Oikawa spun on his heel – they didn’t have time for this. Time was short, variables had to be taken care of – quickly, “Are you sure? Once you step into our world, there’s no going back.”

That being said, they were desperately short of members. Barely clinging on – walking fine, fine wires over a bottomless void.

The boy on the bed nodded, his arms trembled from propping himself up but his gaze remained steady, and his eyes remained clear. Oikawa could see the determination, and he had to hand it to him – generally, when their patients woke up they were in a state of delirium and panic, he hadn’t seen one adapt this fast since, well… since he met Hinata. But that was a long, long time ago – and though his heart swelled at the memories, he pushed them down and tried to focus pack in on the present.

“I was born in this world _Raven-san_.” Nishinoya affirmed, “I want to repay my debts, pay my dues.”

Oikawa let out a small chuckle, “Well, we need eyes here, I’ll entrust you to watch after these omegas. We can test your determination to join later on. Are you up to it Noya-kun?”

“Yes sir!”

With a nod at his now junior, Oikawa turned back to face Ennoshita and promptly left the room. At least they didn’t have to worry about the _Found_ ’s now – only the management. Instead, he wondered how his counterpart was doing – if they dared separate Natsu and Hinata, he was worried about the damage that would follow. Hinata would easily give his life to save his sister, fight tooth and nail to protect her. It was a relationship that all the Corvids held with the young girl, but the siblings were inseparable.

_Don’t be rash Hinata. I want to exact revenge as well. Leave some bodies for me to play with._

He licked his lips, feeling the tremors run up and down his body. Oikawa would beat the living shit out anyone who begged it. What dumbasses would only take care of half a syndicate? As if the others would just let them take their family. Bastards.

“ _Magpie_.”

They were out in the main area now, where the cars were. Tadashi, had changed out of what he was wearing earlier, now in black slacks and a black long sleeve shirt, buttoned up to the top button. He looked as if he were about to go to a work interview, but the hooded look in his eyes spoke of something else. The long black briefcase by his side in particular looked menacing. Oikawa grinned, “Have you loaded the other cases into the car _Magpie-kun_?”

Tadashi nodded, his voice soft, soothing even if the subject matter wasn’t as such, “I have all of Ennoshita tools and your knives are in there too, along with your brass knuckles. There’s a separate case for your guns. I’ve also packed some supplies for _Crow-san_ and other the other _Raven-san_ , and I packed Natsu’s taser.”

The car door slammed, as Ennoshita entered the front passenger seat, changing from his work clothes to his _work_ clothes.

“Very nice, thank you. Also, tell me, did you get briefed by _Jay-kun_? You do know what we’re getting into, right? Can you handle the police right now?” Oikawa approached the other omega slowly, as they made their way to their respective doors of the car. He was worried for him, the police hadn’t handled him the best in the past – and Yamaguchi held unwavering grudges.

“I’m going to be sniping Oikawa.” Yamaguchi sighed, his scent was leaking slightly and it didn’t smell too promising about his mental state, “I’m not the linchpin of this operation.”

“You can’t go under.”

They both knew what Oikawa was talking about. Tadashi would ‘go under’, he’d retreat into himself and disappear, mentally and often physically, an extreme self-preservation method he’d formed over his youth. The three higher-ups all knew about this, and tried to prevent it with the all the gusto they had, but once Tadashi retreated no one could get him to open up, not unless he wanted it.

“You’re a valuable member of the team Yamaguchi. Own your past.”

“Own your past.” The man repeated, a mantra they shared, a common thread in their lives. Shitty pasts, ones that continued to haunt them. 

They nodded once firmly then opened their doors and slid into the car. As the car rumbled into life, and slid jerkily onto the road, Oikawa couldn’t help but worry and fume. Fucking hell, this trip was long overdue. Time to beat some uniform clad ass. 

  * ••



Hinata strained against the handcuffs on the table. He didn’t care about the police officer in front of him, all he cared about was the cold reassurance of his knife against his ankle and the fact that he had no idea where Natsu was. His head throbbed painfully as the lights shone too brightly and his scent leaked. Though he tried to rein it in. After all, scent was an identifier, and he did not want to give the police anything more to identify him with.

“So tell me Sir –” The police officer started.

Hinata turned to take him in fully, the first time acknowledging him since being forced into the seat. The police officer had black straight hair and a dark cold look in deep ocean blue eyes. _What an unsightly look for an officer,_ thought Hinata. He growled, “Where is she.”

“If the she you’re referring to is the girl we’ve apprehended then that information is classified. And you, a criminal, has no right to –“

“WHERE THE FUCK IS MY SISTER!” Spit flew from his mouth as he yelled, but Hinata didn’t care. He didn’t even care that he’d confirmed the rumour of their relationship. He just felt the anger and the rage and the potent fury that coursed through his blood and shit, was she okay? Her training had barely started, would she know how to act in an interrogation? The police were rather tame, but still, how was he to know what they were capable of?

“That information is classified. We may be able to tell you that if you cooperate and answer a few questions.” The officer didn’t even blink, but Hinata could see the vein popping on his forehead.

“I will cooperate if you tell me, bastard.” He spat back immediately, glaring daggers into the deep ocean eyes that seemed to look down at him. Fucking alphan officers thinking so little of omegas.

The officer’s eyebrow twitched with barely concealed rage, and he felt himself grow more and more infuriated by the omega sitting in front of him. Was he feral? How was his scent so potent but at the same time equalling to nothing? Questions bubbled to the surface of Kageyama’s brain, but none appropriate for the interrogation. The best he could do is put the omega in his place, remind him why they were there and try, just try to do his goddamn job.

“You’re in no positioning to be bargaining.” Kageyama snapped. 

Hinata laughed, low and dark and deadly, “I have information you want, dumbass. I’m in every position to be bargaining. It’s not like you can fucking force the information out of me.”

“We have your sister.”

“Oh, and so the gangsters youse are, are going to threaten me with her?”

“You bet your criminal ass we will.” Immediate reply.

It was an empty threat, right? No, he couldn’t take risks like that. Not again.   
Hinata raised his eyebrows, feeling the coiling mass of anger shift in his stomach. He stared into the cold eyes of the officer and knew it was too much of a risk to try and call his bluff. He leaned in across the cold metal table, handcuffs clinking ominously as he gripped the place they were fastened, “I’ll kill you in your sleep.”

The officer sighed, looking rather resigned instead of scared as Hinata would’ve liked to see him, “Look, your sister is safe. We’re on the side of the law, as police officers we’re legally not allowed to do anything to her. She’s been taken to the next room over. Now will you cooperate?”

Hinata pursed his lips. The officer had complied to the terms he’d suggested, but it was no fun when the alpha listlessly complied. He liked it when they were both getting riled up – though, he wasn’t in any state to get ‘happy’. If he didn’t tread carefully, his family could get ripped apart. And if he was the cause of the Corvids demise, then Suga would absolutely dismember him. And he was more scared of Suga than any alpha officer.

“Sure.” He leaned back in his seat, pulling his hands as far back as they would go. At any length, maybe the other Corvids would come to bail them out. Whatever happened he had to be ready. Though he wouldn’t dare show his weakness in the form of apprehension. As Suga had beat into them, _Show them a weakness and the vultures they are will tear you apart. Unbreakable façade. Show them an omega they cannot conquer, cannot understand._

“We’ll start with your name. I believe the silver-haired man called you Raven? Is that your name?”

“Yes.” Nothing more, nothing less. He pressed his lips together and tilted his head, waiting for the next question.

“What is the name you were given at birth?”

“I’m afraid that information is classified.” 

Maybe Hinata had been spending too much time with Oikawa, though the omega knew his counterpart would be insanely proud at the amount of sass he was showing in such a dire situation.

Kageyama disregarded the answer. The name wasn’t as important as the information he needed to extract about the raid. Besides, they now had photo profiles of the omegas – they would be easy to track. Next question.

“Is that silver haired man your boss?” 

“Yes.”

“Are you part of the Corvid gang?”

Silence.

“Let me repeat, are you part of the Corvid gang?”

“Fuck… yes.” Hinata swore, answered then met the officer’s gaze. He had a smug look on his face that the omega just wanted to wipe the fuck off. It was irritating Hinata like nothing had before. Even Oikawa’s smirks and smug looks were better than this, endearing rather than skin crawlingly annoying. The officer was relentless as well, questions quickly following his answers, no holes left for Hinata to lie.

“Do you have connection to these people?” From a folder that Kageyama pulled from god knows where, he laid the photos carefully down on the table. They were the unconscious alphas that he and Oikawa had taken care of.

“No.” He lied through his teeth, trying not to look at the photo of the alpha he’d ripped the tongue from. Hinata was already struggling enough to keep his scent under control, to be reminded of his sister’s compromising position and the alpha imposing arrogance and lewd wishes, he wanted to rip his head off. Not any ‘his’ in particular, just someone who got close enough to him.

It was hard to control himself like this, the epitome of the ‘fight’ response – his unstable instincts last ditch attempt at self-preservation.

“What about this person?” A long slender finger tapped on the very photo he was trying to avoid looking at. Hinata shook his head, and his voice trembled with uncontrollable wrath, “No.”

From Kageyama’s position, it was clear to see that the omega, _Raven,_ had a very close and personal connection to the alpha he was pointing at. At least, close and personal in a way that suggested causing the insane amount of blood loss that occurred.

“I think you’re lying to me.”

“I think that I don’t give a fuck.” Hinata decided to continue to bluff, continue to lie. But his legs were shaking under the table, and he felt slightly scared at the pure alphan authority in the statement. That and the fact that he knew he was shit at lying.

Kageyama was at a loss for words. Whatever he said the omega rebutted immediately, and yet he had to hold his normally quick tongue. The one that he was so openly used with his colleagues, yet because of his work restrictions he couldn’t respond with the same level of vehemence. It was killing him inside.

So he took a deep breath and observed the omega calmly. This part he liked about his job – breaking down his opponents into their component parts, analysing every action, seeing if it matched up with their words. And these words did not match up. Bluff. Bluff. Lies.

“I think you’re lying. You harmed that man didn’t you?”

Hinata opened his mouth to answer but then closed it. He hesitated, and in hindsight he was glad he did, because just as he opened his mouth about to admit the lights began to flash.

_One. Two._ Pause. _One. Two. Three._ Pause. _One. Two._

And then all hell broke loose.

  * •• 



Tadashi was grateful to the husband of a _Found_ that recognised his wear, and had allowed him to set up in their upstairs room. He was a bit disconcerted, lying down across their bed, fully dressed, shoes smearing dirt across the covers, but the alpha man that had let him in told him not to worry. In fact, the alpha even brought him some sliced fruit and crackers – he was getting pampered by someone he didn’t know, because his senpais had saved a life. He was eternally grateful.

It was an easy setup as well.

He could see the front steps of the police station, the first few rooms of the first floor and some of the rooms on the second floor. It was as Oikawa had said it, second floor was the interrogation rooms, and even if they were blocked off, he could see the people in the corridor, and he could see two of the side rooms. The side rooms that people used to listen into and watch the interrogation.

Tadashi put his eyes to the telescopic scope, and adjusted his hold to where his first target would be. He remembered the plan.

Putting his hand to his ear, he opened the line.

“ _Raven,_ I’ve got eyes on the target. Ready to engage.”

The line crackled with some static, as someone else listened, “Thank you _Magpie_ , standby. _Jay-kun_ is leaving our calling card a few doors down. We’ll wait for him.”

There was some more static as Oikawa fell silent and then as someelse opened the line, “Hello? Why is this active in the day time?”

“ _Rook_!” Tadashi and Oikawa said in unison.

“Sup. Can someone fill me in? Why aren’t you in the warehouses? What’s happened?”

Tadashi opened his mouth to start talking but Oikawa, ever chatty, beat him to it, “ _Crow-san,_ chibi-chan and ‘Tsu were taken by the police – but Ennoshita saw and came and told us. We’ve taken the briefcases, and are now at the police station. We don’t know the state of anyone inside. We’re walking in the dark here.”

Kenma took the last statement as a call to action and for the next thirty seconds all anyone could hear was the loud clacking of keyboards and the rolling wheels of chair. Than came a “Got it!” and Kenma launched to explain.

“They’re all in separate interrogation rooms, with another officer. The other officers are in their respective offices, or not present. All in all, there’s about fifteen people in the building, though some of them staff. Their cameras are shit quality, so I can’t make out any faces or run checks on any of them. Do you want me to raise the signal for the three _Raven_?”

“Yes. Effective immediately. _Magpie-kun_ , engage in exactly a minute.”

“Got it.”

Tadashi flicked off his ear piece, and a comfortable silence settled over the bedroom. He put his eye to the telescopic scope and looked at the large glass windows of the reception. His first task, shoot to distract – get the officers running to the ground floor. One minute. T-minus twenty seconds.

Ready. Deep breath. 

_Like a magpie for which you’re named,_ he reminded himself. _High in the sky, defend your territory and when the time is right – shoot._

The glass shattered and people began to scream. And he watched the receptionist duck below the desk sobbing, and he felt his heart tug and pull but it hardened as he remembered, police. This was for the fuckers that abandoned him, left him to die.

Tadashi’s next shot bit into the foot of another panicking receptionist and her blood curdling scream was the perfect distraction. Police officers flooded the scene, taking charge immediately. When some of them lifted their eyes to the sky to see where the bullet had come from, none of them even glanced at the suburban house directly across from them, where Tadashi had already lined up his next shot.

  * ••



Oikawa watched as the police station fell to panic, and he tugged his turtleneck higher up his neck. Then he grabbed a knife from its sheath and turned to Ennoshita, “ _Jay-kun,_ don’t kill anyone. Make sure to immobilise. This is a rescue mission, we getting out fucking family.”

Both of them knew that Oikawa was more saying that for himself then for the other man, but neither decided to comment on that fact. Both of them found a solace in their silence, and they didn’t want to disturb that. Pulling their black masks to obscure their faces, they nodded, then headed into the fray.

  * •• 



Iwaizumi’s car rolled to a stop, he was late to tell his boss to go the fuck back home to sleep – but he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. That is, he wasn’t prepared to see two men dressed in all black to be fighting Kyoutani, surrounded by bleeding and unconscious police officers.

“OFFICER KYOUTANI.” He shouted with all of his authority, “IF YOU LOSE, I’M GIVING YOU A PAY CUT.”

Immediately, Iwa shed his coat, and stepped up the steps – ready to fight. The taller man of the two seemed happy to comply. His perfectly quaffed hair and his brown eyes seemed to taunt him, and Iwa was sure the man was smirking underneath his mask.

“Aren’t you threatening Officer?” The man breathed, avoiding Iwa’s attempt to slam him to the ground.

The man was graceful in his movements, and seemed to be avoiding everything with ease. Then from out of nowhere, Iwa’s side started to hurt – a foot digging into his side. And then the man flipped and Iwa was on his side, hands clasping onto the leg that had pinned him down. He had no idea what had just happened, but everyone in the office had acknowledged his death grip and there was no way he was letting go.

“Oh dear, trying to immobilise me, are you?” Oikawa posed sweetly, dodging a stray fist from Kyoutani. He chuckled from beneath his mask, “Sorry Officer, but better luck next time.”

Oikawa wrenched his leg free, and had to give it to the officer – his grip was strong. But, his thighs and leg strength, after so many years of training – were a whole lot fucking stronger. So was his need to get his family back.

“ _Jay-kun!_ I’ll leave these _bastards_ to you.” He said sweetly, voice dropping to drip in cold malice when he mentioned the officers, “It’ll be good... hmm… practice for you.”

Something told Iwaizumi that this man who had just taken him down had an extremely sharp and quick tongue. And something about that was tantalizingly attractive. Because there was something distinctly omegan about the smell, about the eyes, about the hips and the curves of the masked man’s figure – and he couldn’t help but be curious what lay behind the mask. Not that Iwa was one to objectify, his respect for omegas was only growing with each passing second being in their company.

That being said, he’d never been treated like this in his life.

“We’re not done yet.” He said, getting to his feet, hands up – a boxer’s stance, Oikawa noted, turning around – ready to continue, despite the throbbing in his head from where he’d made contact with the hard marble ground.

“Oh baby, I think we are.” Oikawa laughed, then sent a flying kick right to the officer’s face, knocking him back. Without so much as glancing back to witness the landing, he spun on his heel and raced off in the direction of the stares – where the hell were his friends?

He raced up the stairs, taking three at a time, only stopping to deal with an annoying staff member trying to stop him. Along the corridor, doors greeted him and, in his panic, to find Suga, Hinata and Natsu, he flung them open – not even bothering to explain anything to the shocked workers inside.

The next door looked slightly marred, slightly bent out of shape – and Oikawa felt his heart plummet. He flung it open to find his brother sitting there facing a dark haired somebody with deep eyes that weren’t exactly befitting of a police officer. The tension in the room could be cut by a knife

“ _Raven!”_ Hinata’s head whipped around to greet him, his handcuffs clinking against the metal. The police officer was barely half out of his seat, when Oikawa in one smooth solid movement pulled his gun from his holster and shot the handcuffs, allowing Hinata to be free again. The officer was lunging across the room as Oikawa tossed Hinata the gun, “Magazine’s full _chibi-chan_ , use it well. I’m finding _Crow-san_.”

Just as Kageyama was in reach of the intruder, the man dashed away and Kageyama was left to grasp at air and turn to see just how much the roles had reversed. The omega was now standing, cuffs dangling pointlessly, barrel of the gun barely fifteen centimetres away from Kageyama’s heart.

“Look how the tables turn, bitch.” The orange haired man spat, “Now put your hands where I can fucking see them, or be prepared to face the consequences.”

Kageyama quickly put his hands in the air, knowing that even he, with his analytical pinpoint accuracy, couldn’t dodge a bullet at this range. Heck, at any range. But he know there was no way of removing the gun from the omega’s hands, not when his knuckles were that white.

“Don’t do something you regret omega.”

“Don’t call me that.” He chided, face screwed up in disgust – Hinata hated being put down, especially when it came to his secondary gender, “I’m the one with the fucking gun here. Pick your goddamn battles.”

And they stood like that, a stalemate for a couple of minutes, the eye of the cyclone around them. Hinata personally, didn’t really want to shoot the officer – though he was pissed, he just wanted to find Natsu. Though he was unsure of what chaos would ensue if they left the room.

  * •• 



Suga watched as another police officer entered the room and began to talk in low tones to the alpha across from him, no doubt reporting the havoc his own subordinates were wrecking. _Rook-san’s_ code was obvious and clear, and he knew he’d only be staying here for a little while longer. Though, teaming up with the police officers may be their best choice for taking the Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate down, after all, those bastards had friends in high places.

The police officers would be a good decoy, a good façade – a way to obtain more information, bolster their numbers. That being said, Suga would have to stop them from discovering the whole truth – a truth that could end up with them in prison, or worse, dead.

As the alpha officers talked, Suga thought. He weighed up the pros and cons in his head and decided.

“Men, I have an offer for you.” Looking as professional as he could, handcuffed to the table, dropping all silliness and pretences, he let his face become a mask of business. He had a history in diplomacy – Suga would make sure things went his way.

Daichi turned to face him and the other officer gulped at the shark-like look on Suga’s face.

“Go ahead.” The captain offered.

“I will agree to partner up, and provide information, as long as our backgrounds and methods aren’t questioned.”

“What benefits will you gain from this?” The alpha was direct and straight to the point. _Smart_ , though Suga unwillingly. He grinned and shrugged casually, not about to admit the fact that the police would be clearing the market of his competitors, “Common goal, I guess. Oh and I also want my pups granted full immunity – any investigations you want to conduct after, any punishments can fall to me.”

Daichi was a bit shocked at the last statement. That was like suicide. Just the evidence from this raider’s case alone would be enough to get him a lifelong sentence. And he couldn’t agree to full immunity for the other members of the Corvids either, justice had to be delivered. But he looked at the handsome, soft yet calculating bottomless brown eyes of the other and he felt his unwavering resolve waver for the first time. He thought of the eight long years of tracking omega trafficking and of resolving it and he caved.

“One condition though, all activities must be above board – legal. And full communication, no secrets.”

“Okay then Mr Captain.” Suga smiled, “Deal. I’d shake your hand, but I’m cuffed. Do you reckon you can loosen these?”

He raised his hands enough to hold the cuffs taut. Daichi blushed at the ‘Mr Captain’ address and the perfect smile he saw perched on those taunting lips and then fought to regain his composure. Lifting the keys from his belt he unlocked the cuffs, the alpha officer that was previously talking to him forgotten. Suga rubbed the sore spots on his hands, and sent the captain another sweet smile, then turned to the alpha officer waiting in the shadows.

“Don’t worry. I’ll go handle this mess.”

“Uh.. sir..” The officer seemed unequipped to handle the situation – why would the Captain just uncuff this omega, what deal had just been made? “Shouldn’t you, as an omega sir, uh… wouldn’t you be safer waiting here while we officers go handle it?”

Suga stood, chair scraping back, face contorted into a display of anger and vehemence. He didn’t notice the taken aback look that had fallen on Mr Captain’s face, instead focusing on the alpha officer. All of a sudden, despite his secondary gender, despite his status as an omega, he seemed to dominate the room. His presence filled and engulfed every space and the two alphas just watched in shock as he growled – low enough to be taken as an alpha. His eyes bore into the young alpha officer, “If I say I can handle it, I can handle it.”

“Stay here son,” Daichi commanded the young officer as the silver haired man hissed then stormed from the room, “I’ll follow.”

How could the silver-haired man possibly remedy this situation? How would he get his men to comply? What devastation lay outside their room? Daichi could only follow the omega out, hesitating in anticipation of what was to come. He only hoped that the Corvids would be in okay shape, he only hoped that his men hadn’t roughed them up too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello,
> 
> Again, I'm really sorry!!! I should be able to continue writing and updating this for the next month of so (the semester's over for the time being) but once the new year starts, I'm not entirely sure how hectic my life will become. That being said, I will try my hardest to get chapters to you – provided I don't end up screwing myself over with getting too much work. 
> 
> Anyways, how'd you enjoy that fresh new chapter? Loved that dominating Suga at the end, as well as smartass Hinata. Drop a comment of your favourite part, and what pairing you'd like me to focus on next (today was some KageHina for all you simps out there. haha). Also, what would you like to see more of in the future? 
> 
> See you next chap ~  
> Lots of love,  
> Lou


	6. Own your past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> insights into the business – and sneak peeks into people's confusing pasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooft – bit of a filler chapter (in terms of the pairings), plot based I'd like to think, and further exploring the relationships within the Corvids.

Daichi followed the silver-haired man, three steps behind the other. Suga, now uncuffed and coated again – he’d gone immediately into the side room to find his stuff that the officers had confiscated – exuded an air of quiet confidence. Quiet confidence and a touch of silent domination. The Captain squared his shoulders and followed the man, curious to see how he would handle this.

The first door they passed was ajar, and from it burst two men frantically fighting. Daichi immediately recognised the one clad in police uniform as Terushima, the happy-go-lucky, idiot being pushed up against the wall by a tall black-clad figure wearing a black cloth mask. His eyes wandered to the silver-haired man.

_What now?_ They seemed to say. Suga saw this and felt disgusted – this was an obvious test of his authority. Or at least, a hope for him to show a crack in his composure. But he had resolved, when starting the Corvids to never reveal his weaknesses to another alpha again, so he straightened and hissed, at the two – the two now openly brawling.

Oikawa threw a straight at the officer’s face and Suga sighed at how weak it looked. He’d have to discipline Oikawa into hardening his fists, to bring them up to the same level as his well-toned legs. Not that they were necessarily weak, the officer going stumbling back into the wall.

“Stand down _Raven-kun._ ”

Oikawa shivered where he stood, the tone of voice authoritarian and immediately jumped off the offending officer.

“ _Crow-san!”_ His eyes grinned at him, relieved, the rest of his face covered, “I was going to come find you but the scoundrel, he had ‘Tsu.”

“Oh?” Suga raised an eyebrow, trying and failing to keep his cool. He darted into the room they left, leaving the two officers standing there quite shocked at the display – Oikawa merely narrowing his eyes at them. Then he pulled a gun from his belt and held it to Terushima’s head, from where the alpha was still panting.

“Don’t move or I’ll blow his brains out.” The comment was directed towards Daichi, and the captain was more surprised to hear someone else laughing. Shifting his eyes beyond Terushima and the black masked man he was even more surprised, if that was possible, to see the short redheaded omega they’d apprehended. The short little omega was, handcuffs still wrapped around his thin wrists, holding a gun to Officer Kageyama’s forehead.

Officer Kageyama, the same man who could tear apart any criminal with a few moves or a few words, analysing them critically and pinpointing their weakness, destroying them. A gun to _his_ head. How had this happened?

Oikawa didn’t move but he recognised the laugh, so he offered a dry one of his own, “ _Raven-kun_ glad to see you’re still alive and kicking ass.”

“I thought that was your specialty _Raven_.” The redheaded omega taunted back, smiling, “I’m more of a gunner myself.”

Daichi felt shivers go down his spine as his head pounded. How had his officers been taken advantage of like this, and what was with the same names?

“Don’t fucking move you bastard, I swear to god, you think of jumping me, I’ll put a bullet through your skull.” Kageyama had only shifted, but the movement didn’t go unnoticed. Hinata tightened his grip on his gun and didn’t so much as shift his eyes from the alpha. Not even at another small chuckle, as much as the alpha had been relentless with his questions, the omega was relentless with his victims.

“Talk that big and you’ll have to follow it up.” scoffed Oikawa, then knowing Daichi was there sent a sly look his way “So, what are you going to do now, Mr Captain man?”

Terushima and Kageyama both turned their gaze to their Captain, but before any sound could escape their mouths, the silver haired man, looking in their opinions, badass and frightening as fuck, emerged from the room, the small redheaded omegan female following in his wake. And they noticed how immediately the tension in the two gun-wielding omegas seemed to lessen slightly. How they waited for the orders of their own boss.

“Stand down, _Ravens_. Holster, regroup and relocate – then I’ll brief you.” His voice was even but dripped in a dangerous something no alpha could place. The omegas immediately backed off and holstered their guns, dropping their gaze in respect. The action left the two alpha officers in shock, despite already witnessing Suga’s dominating behaviour. They watched as the two omegas took the young girl’s hand and led her off down the corridor, raising gleaming knives at anyone in their way. Did they really trust that silver-haired man that much – to leave him alone with three alphas?

Suga turned to the Captain, unaware of the turmoil within the two wall-backed alphas, or merely uncaring. His gaze didn’t lose the hardened dominating glare he’d used in the interrogation room earlier, but he softened his frown. Time to set the terms, or he’d never get a say. The Captain watched him in nervous anticipation.

“Captain-san, I want you to bring yourself and your unit down to The Corvids gym in the West Estate – warehouse 42. Tomorrow. No if, buts or maybes. If you want the deal, information – you’ll show up.” Suga’s voice neither wavered nor trailed, firm to the last syllable. In contrast, he smiled at the alpha then turned, glanced at the roughed-up shirts and tousled hair of the police officers, the split lips and puffy cheeks, and grinned even wider, “Oh, also I’m sorry for the damage my crows caused to your building.”

Daichi looked at the silver hair and the chocolate brown eyes and the soft but calculating smile and he nearly smiled back. But he couldn’t. The silver-haired man ran a gang, a dangerous one at that, and he was the head of a detective unit. So, instead, he lifted his head, nodded and put out a hand to stop the low growls emanating from his subordinates, “Don’t do anything rash Officer Kageyama. I’ll explain everything, just let him go.” Then to the 2omega, “We’ll be there, _Crow_.”

Suga lifted his brows in acknowledgement, “Don’t be late.”

With those final words, he spun of his heel and stalked down the corridor and descended the rest of the stairs, like a demonic angel.

“Um.. Captain.” Terushima groaned, blood starting to trickle down the back of his neck – as if it was previously scared to in the omega’s presence, “What the fuck?”

Kageyama merely stared off into the distance, watching the ghost of the orange haired omega, trying to catch his lingering scent. Something that smelt of nothing, yet everything – he couldn’t pinpoint the distinct parts. It was the first time he’d ever felt at a loss of what to do, the dominating alpha in control of every situation, at a loss. Him? Yes. All because of an omega who wanted nothing more than to kill him. It made his skin shiver.

Also – he turned to the Captain, his skills completely missing the awestruck look on the other’s face, “Sir, you didn’t agree on a time.”

  * ••



Suga made his way down the stairs, his heart pounding in his chest. He just struck a deal with the head of a fucking detective unit – the buys would have his heads. Shit, how was he going to explain this to Oikawa and Hinata, Ennoshita, and… fuck… especially Tadashi? But he didn’t allow himself to be caught up in his thoughts – they had to make a safe retreat to their base. He had to get his head around what had just happened and make plans for what he was going to do.

The reception and assorted rooms that lined the first floor were a mess. He stepped over a few bodies here and there, now flanked by his two closest subordinates and friends – easily, making their way to the entrance. It was the first thing since entering the godforsaken place that felt relatively easy, and he let a small smile grace his lips. Oikawa and Hinata were watching his back and there was no one in front to contest with.

Alas, the front of the station boasted only one man standing. Ennoshita stood on the first step, clad in black, wiping blood from his mask. Yet another two alpha officers were positioned with their backs against the wall – what was it with police officers and having their arses pressed into concrete walls? – but it did not faze Suga.

“ _Jay-kun_.” He smiled, “You did good.”

The omega spun and nearly lost his footing but by the way his eyes were crinkling and the way his scent leaked – everyone could tell he was pleased. Had it been more potent it would’ve been a heady smell of black ink and heroine but it was low and faint, teasing the alphas in the vicinity. From the briefcase beside him on the ground, he drew a can of spray paint, “Do I mark it _Crow-san_?”

Suga smirked, from his coat taking a pair of dark sunglasses, “Don’t bother. They’re already dancing in the palms of our hands.”

With that last sentence, the four men walked down the steps of the police station, coats and blazers fluttering in the wind, leaving the policemen to clean up their mess and their minds behind them.

  * ••



Tadashi packed up as soon as his job was done. He kindly thanked the alpha, who urged him to come again and _please bring Raven-senpai and Crow-senpai_. He ruffled the hair of a young female pup, presented omega at birth, chirping that he was the coolest and she definitely wanted to be a Corvid when she was older, and could she please come to the gym on Friday after school so he could teach her how to shoot. And he smiled and ruffled her hair and gave her a small stern no, and that he would protect her, and how she didn’t need to get messed up in worldly affairs. He smiled and thanked them again and then carrying his long thin briefcase, he left the building.

He left with a bittersweet taste in his mouth, at the family life he knew he and his friends all deserved – the one they could not get. But he held his head moderately high and repeated the mantra that he and Oikawa shared – “Own your past _Magpie._ Own your fucking past.”

The streets in this neighbourhood were clean, and empty, and Tadashi wondered what sort of rumours would spread in the many cul-de-sacs about a black-clad man carrying a suspicious briefcase. It had happened before. Attacks that it. Whispers carried from person to person, and enemies trying to fight, exploit the weakest link. But he had a gun in his hand and a knife strapped to his ankle – and even if he didn’t want to use it, it was a measure of self-defence. Even if he didn’t think he’d get attacked in broad daylight, his heart still ran a mile a minute, and sweat trickled down his face. Paranoia. Trauma.

“Own your past.” He whispered.

Then he saw the black car rumbling towards him slowly and he felt like running, but his feet were rooted in place. The black tinted windscreen and windows did nothing to calm him down, and as the car slowed to a stop beside his rooted feet he felt as if the ground should swallow him whole. He had a right to disappear at least once, right? Then the window slid down and he felt like a fool, looking at Oikawa’s grinning face.

“Mission success Tadashi.” He laughed, “Everyone got out a-ok.”

And he sighed and felt his anxiety subside and felt his scent lessen. So Tadashi nodded, opened the trunk, lay his case gingerly down on top of the other briefcases – the ones containing dangerous items that if ignited would send them all to their horrific deaths without even a shred of skin left to identify them with – sighed to himself, and willed his body to calm.

Then he got in the car with the rest of his family. To anyone outside the vehicle, to anyone else that may have been present, it would’ve seemed like a normal get-together with friends. Aside from the fact that they’d exceeded the passenger limit by one and were talking about their feats of excellence.

“So Suga,” Oikawa clapped his hands together, back to his joyous self after seeing one of his best friends in once piece, “When can we see your new tattoo?”

“Yeah, which print did he choose Ennoshita-kun?” Hinata asked, the question quick to slip off his tongue. Natsu sat uncomfortably on his lap, head lolling against his shoulder. The day had taken her fight out of her, and the faint smell of her anxiety lingered. It was similar to her brothers, instead of being ginger and sunflowers it was lovely jasmine and ginger – with the jasmine taking the lead. Hinata hugged her closer and began to rub the bottom of his chin on her hair – even if he knew it wouldn’t be effective.

Ennoshita clicked his tongue, “Have to wait and see. Though I think it’s my best one yet.”

Suga laughed, light and tinkling sound that calmed the hyped atmosphere of the car, “I haven’t had a chance to check yet.”

His grip on the wheel tightened though it may have slipped some people’s view, it didn’t slip Tadashi’s. With yet another sinking feeling in his stomach, familiar by now, Tadashi realised that they may have bigger fish to fry. A lot bigger fish. His handle on his scent and his rationality started to slip.

“Though…” Suga’s voice was firm, soft, but now, even the people who didn’t notice the white grip on the wheel, felt the tension in the man. The omegas scent began to leak, slowly but surely. And the car suddenly felt alive with electricity. Oikawa, Hinata, Ennoshita and Tadashi straightened, their backs twitching, feeling a need to escape the danger about to ensue. And then, as soon as the smell reached every corner, Suga’s scent was overpowering – the smell of honeysuckle and fresh linen overcoming everything. His eyes began to glaze over, morphing colours until they settled on a soul-sucking black. His hands, knuckles loosened their grips, slipping.

Oikawa yelped, waking from his reverie as the car swerved, “SUGA, SNAP OUT OF IT.”

The man jumped and his eyes shifted back to their natural brown. His face went from stone cold serious to frightened, shocked and scared. His scent soured and immediately he tried to reel it in. “Shit guys, I’m so sorry. Fuck. I’ve fucked up. Shit.”

“Suga! Calm down.” Hinata immediately asserted, his hand coming out to touch his friend. There was no hesitation in his grasp and for that the silver-haired omega was so thankful – he hadn’t lost anything else. He righted the car, and his arms began to shake.

“I’m so sorry. Shit, I forgot to take my suppressants and... fuck.” All of a sudden, tears welled in his eyes, “Guys, I’ve fucked up. I agreed to something I don’t think I should have. A deal with the police. It’s fucking dangerous, but I just want to take down the OTCS and shit. I’ve put you all in danger. Fuck. Shit.”

“Suga.” Hissed Oikawa. “Stop –“

Tadashi felt his blood boil, “Suga-senpai don’t you fucking DARE say that. You’re our boss. You saved all of us. Don’t… we’re here for you. There’s nothing you can say that will dissuade us from this job. Remember what they did to Natsu. Remember what they did to us. Own your past Suga. Don’t let it swallow you.”

The omega swallowed, ironically, but the lump in his throat didn’t disappear. It was his first time speaking out against his senior, but it was his first time seeing Suga so out of control. Oikawa and Hinata had their hands on his shoulder and they were pushing out their scents, trying to calm him down. Apparently, it wasn’t their first time seeing him like this. It would make sense, a day didn’t go by that the omega didn’t see the three together.

“Tell us, please –“ His voice cracked and he caught Suga’s teary eyes in the review mirror, “What’s deal did you make with the police?”

Suga wiped at his eyes, and he mirrored Tadashi’s action of swallowing. He gripped the wheel steady as they turned a corner, snaking their way slowly back. Took an audible breath. Met each of the omega’s eyes in the rear review mirror, one by one. Met Oikawa’s concerned but reliable gaze beside him. Felt the warmth of the omegan hands on his shoulder and the forced calm that radiated from that spot. He took another audible breath.

His demeanour shifted.

“Sorry for that moment of weakness.” All of a sudden, his no-nonsense mother-like attitude was back, a handle on his scent and his emotions tightening until there was no sign of the previous wreck left. The vulnerabilities vanished behind his normal cool gaze, “In answer to your question Tadashi-kun, I had an impromptu meeting with the head of the detective unit. From what I gathered from the interrogation; they’ve been tracking down omega trafficking. As if the dumbasses think it’s one organisation or some shit. I’ll run you from the top.”

  * ••



Yu Nishinoya was in awe. In awe at the speed and the care the silver-haired crow showed in handling the situation. The omega had done his best to keep the 29 other pups safe – he found that he was the oldest by far, taken only for the pitiful amount of cash he was sold for, and he thought he’d done a good job. But the job was only a tenth of what _Crow-san_ was doing.

“Please!” One small pup begged, her thin hands shaking as she clasped them together. Her face was being carefully rubbed by Suga, a washer running over her sensitive skin. The mask of grime that matted her face was falling away slowly but surely, “I don’t want to go back home. I… I don’t want to get collared. I don’t want to go to a rut house. Please _Crow-senpai_.”

“Shh child.” His voice was as gentle as it was silky, and his calming scent was like a drug to the worried omegas. The washer was rinsed in a bucket of clean soapy water and brought back up, “If you don’t want to go, you don’t have to. We can send you to a better place.”

Noya had to look away to hide his tears, tried to block out the sight. As much as he wanted to escape and get away from his horrible past, to leave this cursed country, with its fucked-up monarchy and dictatorship, he wanted revenge. For the time being, he wanted revenge on the people who had stolen him.

A hand came to his back to console him, one of the Ravens, the same one who had invited him in, offering a comforting touch. Though there was an ulterior motive, he found out as Oikawa leaned in and whispered, “We’ll start your initiation tomorrow. _Crow-san_ has agreed to letting you in after you’ve been fed and are well rested.”

Noya could not help but let his heart skip a beat, release a happy scent – an odd combination of pears and melted sugar, the type that would crystallize into honeycomb. Oikawa recognised the scent from the markets, and wondered what had impacted Noya so much as to form this scent. But then the omega frowned and turned to face his senior.

“Does that mean I’m on a probation type thing?” The young omega asked, eyebrows knitting together.

“No, it means we’ll be teaching you everything you need to know.” Oikawa smiled warmly at him, soothing the young man’s worries but then turned his eyes towards Suga, the stale air betraying his similar scent of anxiety. The other omega was splitting the group into those that wanted to go back to their families and those that wanted to leave. It was those that wanted to go back to their families that posed the most threat to the Corvids – if anyone so much as slipped the address at the wrong place and the wrong time the wrong people might hear it. And they didn’t want to deal with any hostage situations where rival gangs took advantage of their somewhat softer ways. The ones that wanted to leave, would leave – exported to a paradise far away.

He stood from Noya’s bed and made his way to his boss, “ _Crow-san_ , I’ll bring the injured and malnourished pups to _Treepie-kun_ , she’ll nurse ‘em until we can pinpoint the families and the next shipment.”

Suga nodded without so much as glancing in his direction, clasping another young pup – no older than eight – to his stomach. The young pup’s sobs wet Suga’s black collared shirt and his fists smeared it with an undesirable mix. His face was screwed up with pain and shock, but he hung tight to Suga, feeling the forceful calm that the older omega blanketed him with, “Shhh, young one. Don’t be afraid. We’ll find your mother. You’ll see her soon. Just bear with us, okay?”

He knelt on the ground, now eye-level with the anxious young pup, “Are you hungry? Our nurse – she’s very kind – will feed you something very warm and filling. Don’t worry. See over there?” – he pointed to another door on the far wall, painted an equally calming light blue to the off-white chipboard walls they’d erected in this room – “In there is the kitchen. If you go in there _Treepie-kun_ will take good care of you.”

The pup, lump in his throat making it hard to speak, bruises on his body making it hard to walk, nodded once and stumbled off in the direction of the kitchens, Oikawa shepherding and shadowing his movements lest he was to fall. While they walked Oikawa took the hands of some other small pups – ones that had been cleaned by Suga and tears dies – and collected them as well to be nourished.

In this fashion the pups were quickly and efficiently dealt with, after every one that passed through Suga’s caring hands, a silent observer by the wall made notes, his green tinted black hair catching the light every now and again. Noya noticed him but didn’t seek out his gaze, observing the way his hands trembled every now and then – even though there was no breeze blowing. He wondered why his hands shook. He wondered what the man was taking notes on.

Tadashi’s notes, were as always perfect, his hand flying across the page as he recorded the name, the age, and wish of the young omegas – as well as their bed numbers and general appearance. In rushed capitals he scribed their futures, at least their short futures with the Corvids – _EXPORT_ or _RETURN._ They had two options, return to where they were stolen from, or given a new life in a better country – one whose rules weren’t so backwards.

These pups were the _Founds,_ the ones that had gone through hardships – and the ones that Suga was trying so hard to make sure, that even with their disadvantaged secondary gender, would never go through such struggles again. At least mitigate the struggles.

And when the last pup was taken care of, save for the one with blond bangs, Suga turned to the notetaker, and gave him a reassuring smile, “Don’t worry _Magpie-kun_ , I’m not angry at you for your outburst earlier.” He paused, frowned, then smothered it, “I’m quite thankful for it actually. You’ve definitely grown since I _found_ you, you’re growing into yourself. Now I must ask you again for your help –” His reassuring smile morphed into a mischievous one, “with this cute little new recruit over here.”

Noya blushed. For the first time that day, Tadashi felt a genuine, a true genuine smile come over his face – they were getting a new brother, “Sure! What can I do for you Boss?”

“Take him to The House. Get him settled in.”

“Yes Boss.” Tadashi nodded, took the omega – smaller but honestly, probably older – and led him out of the room.

  * ••



It was dark. Ennoshita leant on the railing overlooking the ground floor, cigarette held to his mouth. His eyes scanned the papers that Tadashi had handed him in passing. This raid, unsurprisingly, yielded many _EXPORTs_ – but he was focused on the five _RETURNs,_ as the newest member, and one that had extensive connections to many Central Street rats – due to his less than righteous day job, it was his duty to subtlety spread the word of the _RETURNs_. They needed to get the pups back to their families as soon as possible.

Not only was it a risk to their identity to have them around for too long, but if scared middle-class parents were to file a missing person’s report – like the ignorant fools they were – then it would be game over.

After all, it was common knowledge, in the Port – what was lost, was seldom found. Be it shipments of weapons, trucks of imported food, houses, drugs – families, once the city swallowed them, it was often too late. Especially for omegas.

Ennoshita grit his teeth and took another long drag on his cigarette. Then flicking the butt onto the floor, he gripped the papers tighter and entered the room behind him. His room. It was sparsely decorated, but there was certainly taste in his chosen décor – that is, the wall to wall, floor to ceiling graffiti he’d inflicted. Mainly black, with stripes of colours painted to look like flaming, melting skulls. He was aware it wasn’t everyone’s taste in décor, but at least the skull was anatomically accurate. He hadn’t spent hours trapped under rubble watching his orphaned omegan brothers and sisters burn for nothing. He hadn’t walked into the life he lived to forget – he lived to remember. Lifting his free hand to his lips he kissed it then placed the kiss on where the mouth would’ve been – now just painted white lines.

There was nothing else in the room but those morbid images, the bed that was barely a mattress on the floor, a weapons rack beside it and a small desk shoved in one corner. He let the notes fall to the desk and removed his knife from his ankle. Taking the edge of his sheets he cleaned it, blew on it, polished it and shoved it back in his ankle sheath. He’d learnt in his first week of initiation to never leave it behind.

As soon as he’d completed his ritual he turned his attention back to the papers, and taking a notebook from his desk, scrawled down the five _Founds_ he was to return. And as soon as that task was done, he scooped up the papers and exited the dark room – to send them on to the person that took care of the shipments, Oikawa.

He ran into Tadashi on the way again, who was leaving a previously vacant room.

“New recruit?”

The man nodded, dipping his head, “I’m not sure if he’ll make it past the initiation tomorrow. We may have to come up with another new nickname. He doesn’t look like he fits any of the existing spots.”

Ennoshita sighed, dropping his head and let his shoulders sag. The papers were clasped loose in his hands, and the railing took his weight, “Fuck. Didn’t you guys have enough trouble with Natsu-kun’s name? Though I do think that _Treepie_ suits her. Where do you reckon his skills lie?”

Tadashi also leant on the railing, declining Ennoshita’s offer for a cigarette. He wasn’t actually too sure, but for some reason he felt as if he could trust the shorter blond-banged omega – as if he was a long-time friend rather than a newcomer. There was a conflict within him, because certainly, Tadashi thought, certainly he should be more suspicious than he was, “He strikes me as someone who would excel in scouting. Or like a gunner that supports the Ravens. I’m not sure, he seems reliable though.”

He shrugged and his eyes fell upon his notes in Ennoshita’s hands, “Do you want me to take these to Oikawa? I’m heading back to The Hospital to help put the pups to sleep.”

“Mm, alright. I need to go source the resources for tomorrow – we’re going to need a lot of ink for those lil’ pups protection.” The man handed over the notes and glanced at Tadashi’s trembling hands, “Are you sure you don’t want a smoke?”

His offer got brushed off, and he watched as Tadashi made his way down the stairs into the open space below. This was The House – their place of residence, a home away from whatever homes they had before. It was a place of solace for Ennoshita, even though he had a room in _Tiger’s Tattoos_ to go back to. His older adoptive brothers didn’t like his involvement with the Corvids – but there was nothing they could do but annoy him on it.

Lights gleamed on the polish concrete floor, and for a second time that evening Ennoshita stared out, leaning on the railing. Desks and cabinets were dwarfed by the space, but filled it nonetheless. Run-down computers, filing systems pushed into the middle, intricate maps of the city lined the walls updated constantly, rosters of numerous jobs to be done fitted on blank concrete spaces. But – Ennoshita tapped his cigarette once, twice – there was no time to spare. Revenge had to be exacted.

He stepped down, entering the makeshift office space – and sat down at the furthest desk, the cleanest one with documents organised into files and stacks neatly labelled. There was work to be done, he had to guide the pups back home.

  * ••



The night was still dark and the air still crisp and cold when Hinata awoke. His room was one of the largest, but managed to lose space constantly, filled with what the others called ‘junk’ and what he called treasures. His souvenirs and keepsakes – his hoard. The custom-made circular bed – with a dip in the middle so he wouldn’t fall out whenever he had nightmares – was filled to the brim with blankets, ones that thankful _founds_ had pushed onto him over the years. He climbed out of it with difficulty. A small weapons rack was bolted to the wall – and the remnants of the first guns he shot hung there with pride, as did the knife that…

…well, Hinata ran his hand over his scar and remembered how close he came to being enslaved – enslaved by the promises of safety in the arms of an alpha. When in reality, those promises were all just silent lies.

In the corner a floor to ceiling set of shelves held all the small keepsakes that had once been clasped in little hands, pressed onto him by pups that regained their lives, by pups that thought it would be best to let go of every worldly possession before they start again somewhere new. He stroked a small crudely made wooden carving of a bear – in memory of the ones he’d found on cold, cold bodies.

And then he moved on, dressing in a loose black shirt and loose black pants – an outfit which made up the majority of his closet, as it did everyone else’s. As Oikawa had said when the trio had been arguing about clothing choices, black hides the blood, and the looseness provides a wide range of movements. And Hinata really didn’t give a flying shit, but he remembered rebutting Oikawa – just because it was fun.

He sighed and checked the time, 5:15.

_On time, every time_.

It was time to open up the gym.

The air was cold and if he squinted through the cold fog and haze that engulfed the city he could just make out the stars. The streets were silent, but the static in his ear piece crackled and he was greeted with the voice of another early riser. Though, it was Kenma, Hinata didn’t think that man ever slept.

“On time, every time huh? What’s got you up at the crack of dawn this time Hinata.” Teasing.

Hinata watched his breath condense as he came to the only warehouse with glass store-front windows. The fake front looked ridiculous but Ennoshita had done a good job touching up the abysmal font he and Oikawa had worked so hard on.

“Opening up the shop. I’m sure you heard and _saw_ everything yesterday from wherever you hole up but we’re getting visitors today. The police, ya know.”

“Mm.” He could hear faint pinging sounds from the other man’s end, concentration obviously split.

“Levelling up Kenma?”

There was a wry laugh that only intensified the crackling of static, “Hacking into the Duke’s personal records for a friend. Something’s been smelly fishy lately.”

“Lack of fish in exports maybe?” It was a quip, but it was followed by a silence from both of them. Hinata unlocked the door, entered and flipped over the sign from closed to open all the while wondering what could possibly be so troubling to warrant someone contacting Kenma. He was the best in the business, but to know that fact meant having numerous connections.

“It’s possible. There’s been an influx of omega births recently in the Duke’s estate – and a regression in his dealings with public affairs. The police and other politicians are having to bear his misgivings.” Tap. Tap, “I’m yet to see any links to the OTCS but I’ll let you guys know. Oh also, tell Suga that I won’t be able to work the next couple of nights. Busy.”

Hinata turned on the lights for the gym, listening. He silently padded around the floors, turning on and checking various exercise equipment, then began to set check the safety measures of the two regular boxing rings they had. The punching bags lay on the floor, waiting their turn.

“Fuck, sounds like a whole load of shit’s about to go down.”

“That’s what I said. Busy.”

“Do ya reckon we’ll be pulled into it?”

“Hard to say. You guys have the entire West Side under your thumb – but that’s just the residential and small industrial area, right? You’ve cleaned up all street gangs – so everything’s peaceful on the surface, but… West side waterfront and East side waterfront, where all the big shots are… I don’t know how many of those politicians are corrupt yet.”

“I mean, whatever affects the people of our area affects us – we’re not here just for looks. We’re trying to keep omega pups safe, and get by.” Hinata could not help but feel slightly defensive. But he couldn’t blame the other man either, after all, he only said the facts – not one to inject his own personal bias. And if Kenma was only looking at the facts, then Hinata would do his best to converse on that level as well, even if he could not help letting his emotion seep through his words.

He hooked the punching bags up and figure it would be enough to satisfy their guests. The gym was seldom used after all, it was only the waiting room, where pups got picked up by worried parents, and fears got appease. Though, Hinata wondered if they would even use this room, or if they would go out back and train. It didn’t matter to him. He would focus on furthering his own self, and finishing his long-awaited spar with Oikawa.

“I know that.” Kenma sighed across the line, and Hinata tuned back in to what his friend was saying, “Anyway, I need to go. Apparently, some bastard thinks it’s ok to set up protective measures against hackers.”

“Take care _Rook_.”

“You too _Raven._ ”

“Heartwarming.” Another voice chimed in, and Hinata whirled, hand stationed just above his holster – though it was empty – only to find Suga there grinning.

“Boss,” The orange haired omega taunted, smirk taking the place of a small frown, “How are the omegas?”

Suga smiled, and Hinata noticed the bags under his eyes, “Did they not sleep well? Have you pulled an all-nighter again?”

“I slept in one of the leftover beds and woke with six bodies pressed to me. God Hinata, I nearly killed them all when I woke up. I only stopped myself when any knife was at a kids throat – but they were just looking for someone to embrace. It fucks me up every time how people can do this. How they made me into someone like this.” His hands were shaking, “Sorry for loading this shit on you in the morning.” 

His smiled slipped, and the sadness in his eyes became fully apparent, “It’s just…this fight will never end either. There will always be prejudice against us, just because of our secondary gender. It’s fucked up.”

“Of course, it’s fucked up.” Hinata responded immediately, approaching his friend – his brother – willing his scent to surge, to comfort. But he couldn’t do it, so he settled to lay a hand on Suga’s left shoulder – noticing the way he flinched when Hinata strayed towards his right. He must’ve gotten the tattoo there, “But we’re helping those that cannot help themselves. So we have to continue the fight.”

Hinata stepped in front of Suga’s vision, and leaned in — staring him with his honeyed brown gaze — trapping him, “Don’t waver Suga. Trust yourself and trust your cause.”

“Thank you, I needed that. Hinata, Don’t let anyone change you. Bless your stubbornness.” Suga grabbed Hinata’s hand and felt the warmth through the roughened skin and wiry muscles. All of a sudden he remembered what he was really here for, why he’d bolted awake at this hour – “Shoyou, I need your help. I need you to set up inside for a training session, while I erase all evidence in the side office that we’re a trafficking business.”

“Are you telling me..” Hinata grinned, catching on to what Suga was saying, “Are you telling me where conning the police and monopolising the trafficking scheme?”

Suga laughed, eyes glinting, “Precisely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, I imagine you guys have loads of questions now. 
> 
> Drop a comment on your fav part / what you want to see in the future!! 
> 
> Next chapter I reckon we're gonna see the cops and the corvids come together for the first time and see some hella good fight scenes (under the guise of 'training') and probably the cops rude awakening that these omegas are absolute bamfs. 
> 
> Anyway, see you soon :)   
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	7. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training – with little sprinklings of DaiSuga, Kageyama being weird, Tanaka simping, mainly IwaOi but like fucking doesn't even begin to cover it. Also cute friendships. And some more insights into the past, but some hints for the future as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MMmm, do I smell a chapter of 8k words? Yes. Basically this chapter didn't want to end. The way I do chapter lengths is start with a title, and a general idea of what I want to achieve and then write until I feel either the title has been fulfilled or the idea has – normally I want the title to be included as like a final line or something idk. I just had so much fun and I will definitely be doing flashbacks to this to cover more Tanaka and Ennoshita and Noya and Natsu's training and initiation or something. Idek. 
> 
> Anyway, hella long chapter for y'all ~~ enjoy.

Daichi had no idea what time constituted as being on time. He’d grappled with the fact for about a minute that morning, before giving up and just asking Officer Kageyama, who seemed to be as on edge as he was. It wasn’t like either of the stoic young men to be so apprehensive – but given they’d been beaten verbally and physically the day before, their home turf easily conquered by five men, omegan men at that, it made sense to be so tense.

And now, here they were. Standing in the deserted street at seven in the morning, staring at the graffitied sign _CORVID’S GYM_. Daichi couldn’t help but wonder how bold they wanted to be, revealing their position to the world. He wondered if they were too early, if he’d brought too many men.

The whole unit stood behind and beside him – besides Tsukkishima, currently recovering after his surgery and blood transfusion, and for a second Daichi wondered if he should send some men back, but at the look on everyone’s faces he saw they were adamant to stay. After all, each had had their ass kicked. It was time to see what these omegas were truly made of. He steeled himself and entered the building.

Iwaizumi couldn’t stop replaying yesterday’s fight in his head. Mainly because the throbbing in his nose didn’t let him forget the kick that put it there. Nor the beautiful mischievous eyes behind it. He’d boxed the majority of his life, and his childhood had had him working on labour intensive jobs way before the legal age, but to be bested in such a humiliating fashion... just who was that omega? Would he see him without the mask? His nose twitched painfully, and his instincts flared slightly – what would he smell like? He followed his Captain inside.

Kageyama followed in his superior’s wake, thoughts spiralling. He’d been lucky enough to see his victors face – but the thought of the lively honeyed eyes had shivers rocketing down his spine. Never had there been an omega, that he’d seen at least, that had dared to speak that brazenly. In fact, none of the criminals he’d apprehended, secondary gender aside, had ever dared mouthing off like that. Though, his feet tapped on soft linoleum, the orange-haired omega’s skills gave him some ground to stand on. His eyes could only just catch the omega’s movement. He couldn’t help but wonder what amazing feats he’d see today – if he’d been proven wrong again.

The officers entered, early and uninhibited, with only a slight hesitation in their steps as they remembered their defeats – from some who had been both present at the raid and the station yesterday, their defeats numbered more than one.

The bell jingled and the person at the counter raised their head. Tadashi was a bit apprehensive about taking this position, but as Suga had so rightly put it the previous night – none of the alphas had seen him yet. Perfect. He smiled at them nervously. Even dressed in casual clothes, it was clear in their stance and their domineering aura’s that they were all both alphas and police. He couldn’t help but shake slightly, wishing he had his gun in his hand. His trembling hands gripped the sign-up sheet in anticipation. What they would say next would dictate how this whole deal would go.

Daichi had no idea what he was about to say. But the man in front of him, with his doe-eyed look, simply looked like someone who need protection. He wasn’t sure what to think. What possible affiliations did this greenish haired omega, sweet and slightly skittish looking, have with a gang? The Captain returned the smile and approached the counter. There was no time to get lost in his protective side, he had people that were expecting him to lead – and expecting him to turn up, on time.

“Excuse me, uh.. sir.” The one at the front said. Tadashi recognised his shade of hair from looking through his telescopic scope at the raid – the captain man, “We’re looking for… um… the Corvids?”

“Oh.” Tadashi bit his lip to stop from grinning but to the others it merely looked like an act of fear. The man had to steel himself, “Before I take you to meet _Crow-san_ –“

_Ah, so he is part of the gang_. The thought ran simultaneously through everyone’s head.

“– I will need you to each take a sign-up sheet and fill in all relevant details. Everything that isn’t needed has been crossed off.” 

Tadashi handed the papers to the one at the front. There were seven papers in his hand, but he stalled – seeing only six people.

“I don’t see your sniper with you.” He smiled sweetly, and his stomach quivered slightly at the glares that two of the more… excitable alphas sent him. He guessed they would’ve been the ones that Ennoshita and Oikawa briefly fought at the front of the station yesterday. It was quite a show to watch. Even though he was nervous, his tongue remained sharp – and his grudge remained fully intact.

Daichi took the papers and frowned as he heard the comment slip from the omega’s lips. About to say something, he was cut off by Kageyama – quick to comment, and ignore his boss’s orders to be respectful (as usual), “How do you know our sniper isn’t one of us.”

The oppressive, angry scent easily rolled off the alpha and had Tadashi trying to resist it with all his willpower. He shrugged and rolled his eyes, trying to shield that fact that he was now feeling slightly dizzy – a warning sign, Suga had told them all, think of it as a warning sign when you’re around alphas – and he growled, “Please…, Officer, your scent is leaking. Show some self-control.”

The alpha growled menacingly, earning a slap to the back of his head from a bald looking superior, but reeled it in regardless. Tadashi smirked. Daichi gave the omega an odd look – as did the other alphas – but the man behind the counter ignored it and handed them some pens.

On the sheet nearly everything was crossed out. All it asked them for was their names – in full, scent profile and allergies.

“Um.. sorry to ask this,” The biggest of the group, whose long brown hair was gathered into a loose bun, whose eyes were a little softer and kinder than the rest of the police officers, spoke up. He addressed the omega from the back of the flock, where he was leaning on the bald guys back to write, “Why do you need to know our scent profile?”

Tadashi didn’t want to answer, but he felt he must – if not for these police officer’s peace of mind, then for his neck not wanting to disobey when Suga explicitly asked him to be hospitable and answer questions where applicable. He steadied his hands on the desk again, reminding himself of some of the skills he’d learned. If there was to be an attack, he’d be ready. He’d be ready. It was okay. He could do this. Tadashi swallowed nervously, “Well, when you leave and your scent lingers, then um... we need to be able to find perfumes and cleaning vapours to counteract them – because, uh, like you know, in the case of a..uh, in the case of one of us.. um. Yeah sorry, it’s hard to explain. Just smell is one of the strongest links to memory, so if someone has a traumatic memory linked to a particular smell and your scent just happens to match it… we want to avoid conflict between our groups if possible.”

Though it wavered in the middle, at the end his voice finished on a strong note – and he knew Suga would’ve been proud. The large alpha nodded, and continued to write – face contorted at the awkwardness of the situation and the pose in which he was writing. Tadashi watched with a little impatience as the officers began to hand the papers back. And as soon as the six papers were back in his hand’s he clipped them onto a clipboard with other sign-up sheets, both empty and filled, and walked out from behind the desk, “Follow me please.”

And with that they entered the door labelled ‘Staff Entry’ – the one which, now open, was immediately dwarfed by the large room it gained entry to. Once entering the officers couldn’t help but stop, stare at the large space and then let their eyes snap to the only other source of sound in the room – two men locked in an intense battle.

Hinata stood, hands out ready, eyes locked onto his target in the middle of a boxing ring, surrounded by what appeared to be, barbed wire. Blood trickled down a cut on his forehead, but not enough to be a hindrance to either of the men. They stood at a standstill. Across from him, Iwa recognised the man’s eyes – bright and taunting, as well as the fluffy hair that seemed too styled for its own good, but instead of the half playful smirk he’d expected to see on the man’s face it was just one of grim determination. The taller omega spit something onto the floor, and held up his hands in a defensive stance.

The tension was thick in the air, and the alphas, gaining confidence, but more entranced by the standstill the two panting individuals were in, walked forwards to stand around the ring. Through the barbed wire, Daichi noted the silver haired omega, _Crow_ , standing watching them.

“ _Ravens_! That’s enough for now.” He yelled, startling the men that hadn’t noticed the glint of silver. Suga effortlessly stepped over the barbed wire, “We have an audience. Let’s welcome the officers for joining us this morning.”

The two omegas immediately dropped their hands, the death glares they were giving each other easing as Suga stepped between them. It only took the boss to pass for them to shake hands, hissing slightly, acknowledging each other’s strength. Once smoothing over tension, they turned to face the pack of alphas that had invaded one of their only safe spaces.

“Tch.” Oikawa couldn’t help but click his tongue in distaste. He gave the pack a once over and nodded, “Hope you all aren’t as weak as your pathetic displays of strength at the police station were.”

“ _Raven-kun_ don’t be an ass.” Suga scolded him out of the corner of his mouth, “Go clean up, and tell _Jay-kun_ we have the visitors. He should be finished with the..” He let his sentence trail off and tilted his head suggestively, knowing that Oikawa would know exactly what he was talking about, getting his point across, while leaving the officers in states of complete confusion. It was how they would have to operate – always three steps ahead, to make up for their biological step behind.

Hinata on the other hand, grinned at the pack, feeling his heart race in anticipation. He couldn’t help feel a little bit frightened of risk they were running, but in truth, it just made his heart race even more, “Looking forward to working with you all.”

He narrowed his eyes then, noticing the officer with the deep ocean eyes – ones that had malice entrenched in them as they glared up at him, “I hope _you_ can keep up.” 

Suga patted him on the back and then shooed him off with Oikawa as well telling him to fetch _Treepie-kun_ for her training, and the new initiate. All alone now, facing the six officers, Suga still managed to domineer them, positioned physically above them, demonstrating with his body language his clear-cut control over everything that was about to happen. Leaning on the barbed wire on the side that faced the puppets he would soon be puppeteering he decided, he needed to lay down some ground rules, “We need to discuss information and the deal, but before we do that, I need to make sure you lovely police officers are capable of handling the shitshow you’re about to step into.”

“ _Crow_ , with all due respect, we’ve been trained professionally to deal with all sorts of situations and –“

“You’re viewed as a clean-up crew for the gangs.” Suga’s eyes glinted dangerously and his voice cut through the murmurings of dissent, “Not one gang that makes up the Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate thinks of you as a threat. You’ve tracked them for exactly, what, 8 years? And yet, you haven’t put away one person from their inner circles. I doubt you even have faces to put to your crimes.”

“Look here bastard…” The bald guy, whom his sign-up sheet would later identify him as Tanaka, spoke up, “You know nothing of the fucking struggle! It’s not our fault their slippery fucking gutter snakes.”

Another guy with two stripes of black in his blond close cut, growled. His eyes narrowed and he looked somewhat unhinged, and Suga recognised that look. _Ah, so he’s Maddog – felon turned fed._ Quite a few of the West Side gangs had good money on his head. He returned the glare, even though he felt the hairs on the backs of his neck rise in fright – fight or flight, his body urged him to choose flight.

“Kyoutani, Tanaka – shut the fuck up. For goodness sake, read the room.” Daichi hissed, letting loose an authoritarian scent. They shut up quickly, wondering what had their usually composed leader so on edge. Probably the fact that they were about to engage in a very illegal deal – and the fact that the police were very clearly not the ones going to be calling the shots. Not yet at least.

“They have you dancing in their palms – you only see what they want you to see. You need to learn to think how they think, more how they move and stop fighting like you’re sparring in a dojo.” Suga paused, unsure of how to go about addressing their further inadequacies.

“I hope by pointing this out, that means you’re going to do something about it.” Daichi interjected, before any of the more prideful alphas – aka, Kageyama, Iwaizumi – could dig a bit more of their collective grave. Instead, to satisfy his alpha self and his unit, he posed this as a challenge to the omega. What would he do now? Daichi wasn’t the head of the unit for nothing – he was not one to mince his words, but he knew how to carve the conversation to go his way.

_Smart bastard_ , Suga couldn’t help but notice this challenge. Was forced by the hardened stares of the alphas to rise to it. He didn’t like being backed in a corner like this – forced to bite.

“Of course, we’re going to do something about it. We don’t want to leave you guys for another 8 years with an unfinished case.” He smirked, enjoying the way the officers had trouble keeping their growls to themselves. Even their captain looked agitated at the jab. Suga waved his hand nonchalantly, eyes flicking to the doors that opened as Oikawa and Hinata walked back in, followed in tow by the other members of his family – his gang. At the sound of the doors opening the policemen turned to see their new co-workers.

Ennoshita had a cigarette in his mouth, and his black long sleeves were rolled up to reveal impressively intricate geometric arm tats – and his expressionless eyes surveyed the crowd calmly, eating up his prey. He took the cigarette from his mouth and blew smoke into the air, which drifted across the empty space slowly. He knew exactly why the boss had called him here – and he wasn’t happy about it. A few jaws among the alphas dropped.

Oikawa had also yet to find happiness in having new people around, but he saw at least some hopes in finding some entertainment. As long as he could mock and make fun of the alphan officers, then maybe the day wouldn’t be so bad. And as his eyes laid on a particularly jacked specimen, one whose nose looked red and raised – one that he had kicked yesterday – he couldn’t help but feel a flutter of excitement at the prospect of playing with another alpha. The omega smiled wickedly to himself, licking his lips in excitement.

Hinata’s eyes were locked on his sister’s form, taking into account every movement, reading into her body language and holding her too him – protective. Yes, she was here to train, they all were; yes, he wanted to train with the alphas and kick their asses and work up a sweat – it sent shivers done his spine to think of fighting them properly, but his sister’s safety and mental state came first. It always did. And Natsu turned into her older brother, glaring at the police officers whose presence threatened their entire way of living. Her anxious smell rolled off her in waves, though Hinata knew of this fact only through her trembling arms as she clung to him. He growled low, and slung an arm around her shoulder, then turned to bare his fangs, in intimidation, at the alphas – small though his fangs were.

And the officers stared at the members of the gang they would be working with. Stared as they stepped under the bright harsh lights that shone down from above. And they wondered how much of their behaviour was faked, or to those who had particular experience with said members how much of a hell they had gotten themselves into.

“ _Jay-kun_!” Suga’s voice had the man walking stiffly over, on edge. “I’m going to be leaving the handling of the officers to you and the _Ravens_ , I need to start the initiation and training for the other two.”

Ennoshita nodded then turned his eyes towards the pack of alphas. Of all the members of the gang, he was the one who had probably had the most experience dealing with alphas in an alphan way. Though omegan himself, he knew there was a distinct difference between him and the other Corvids. That of the fact of his alphan adoptive brothers. He would treat these officers like he would his older brothers. With that mildly calming thought he strode over to the pack, and addressed the obvious man in charge.

“Sir, I’m going to need you and your unit to go and stand over there on the training mats my colleague has laid out.”

Daichi was surprised by the even, unwavering tone of the omega, even more so at his expressionless face, even more so at the respect the man held for the alphas and the rest of the gang. The Captain motioned to the group to follow him to where Tadashi was counting mats. The omega upon seeing the six men lumbering over, shivered noticeably and called to his boss, someone who he could trust – “ _Crow-san_ , would you mind if I were to set up the targets?”

“Targets?” Tanaka whispered to Asahi, confused. The alpha’s eyes however were not hovering on the green haired man, but on the man still smoking, expressionless face sweeping across the room. The unit’s eyes collectively flicked over to where the silver-haired boss was standing, looking absolutely in control, still on the raised boxing ring, now directing the rest of the gang.

“Of course, _Magpie._ If you can hit the corner one’s dead centre from position A, I’ll toss you a penny.”

It was the most confusing statement the police have ever heard, but Kageyama, somewhat knowledgeable on weaponry and military lingo, even though this was butchered completely, had an idea of what was being said. Having been raised in an all-alpha household of nobility, it was interesting to hear the well-worn phrase, “I’ll toss you a penny,” being spoken. The phrase meant to allow someone to fulfill their desires, or run wild, he wondered what sort of background this _Crow-san_ had, to be using the phrase of nobles to flippantly. He also couldn’t help wonder what sort of gunner this timid looking omega was.

“Okay, may I have your attention please?” Ennoshita’s voice drew the alphas closer, “For these exercises, please remove all jewellery, accessories – whatever you may have on you and place them along the wall. Shoes as well. On these mats we go barefoot.”

They followed instructions, if not a little reluctantly. Feeling their necks burn a little in humiliation as they placed themselves in vulnerable positions, slipping their shoes off with difficulty. Ennoshita stood imposingly over them, looking tense but relaxed at the same time, drawing another cigarette from the packet in his pocket then taking a lighter and lighting it. Tanaka couldn’t help but looking at the way mouth twitched as he held the cigarette in his mouth, eyes looking off into the distance as Suga waved off the one with quaffed hair. And then Ennoshita turned his attention back to the group and the alpha was shocked at how quickly the face turned back into a cold mask of indifference. He didn’t think he’d ever been intrigued by an omega that wasn’t a soft housewife type, but here he was, catching himself staring at one that screamed in quiet confidence.

As opposed to the loud confidence that was quickly approaching. Iwa watched the omega approach, taking in his face for the first time. He’d been thinking about this encounter all night last night, going so far as to stay at the office longer than Daichi (and that was a struggle, because that man was a workaholic), trying to piece the glimpses of skin together like he wasn’t some kind of pervert. But now, upon seeing Oikawa’s face, he realised his imagination could never concoct something as beautiful as this. The omega smirked and his lips sat in perfect harmony with each other and Iwa couldn’t look away.

“So.. you hot fuckers.” And then they couldn’t believe their ears, as well as their eyes, “I believe it’s time for you to show us those measly skills you’ve got. Right now, your only redeeming factor is that the OTCS will think you’re too cute to kill.”

Oikawa clapped his hands, and instructed them carefully through what they were supposed to be doing, switching between flirtatious and serious as if it were a switch in his body. Ennoshita stood off to the side to begin with, but as soon as they started practicing, he started to walk among them, correcting their posture or position with a careful guiding hand. When they growled and bared his fangs at his criticism he merely growled back, “Can’t handle the fucking truth? Pussy.”

And then the offending alpha would either correct his position or bite back, not believing. The ones who bit back, he’d stop them and then, with Oikawa’s teasing help, drag them to the front of the mats for a sparring session.

“If you can knock the cigarette from my mouth, it’s my loss. It’s my win, if you concede defeat, or get knocked unconscious.” This time it was the alpha with tennis-ball head who had dared to bite back. Ennoshita beckoned for him to start, and they began to clashing. It was violent, and Kyoutani, who out of the entire unit, had the most experience on the streets seemed fit to be Ennoshita’s match. They seemed to be at a draw, that is until that Kageyama noted that Ennoshita hadn’t used his hands yet. And it was true, merely keeping them in the defensive position, held up loosely to his face, front knuckle of his thumbs brushing against his chin. Ready to block any hit that came.

The minute he used his hands the minute it was over. His technique was precise, though speed was lacking, Oikawa had to note that he had the heaviest fists in the gang. Jays, as in the birds, were known for being loud and noisy, and Ennoshita had been named ironically – but they were smart, and they were aggressive, a side to the omega that was only revealed in his fighting. His fists were heavy, and he didn’t know how to hold back. They were lucky he was so calm-tempered, because an angry Ennoshita was not something they wanted to deal with. And they were lucky that the three higher-ups were stronger, and were there to take care of him when he did lose it.

“Come on _Maddog_.” He called teasingly to the sparring duo, “I’ve fought you on the streets, can’t you do better than that? Where’s the rage I saw when you protecting your girlfriend?”

“What?” Something sparked in Kyoutani’s eyes.

“Ya know,” Oikawa’s eyes glittered with malice, and Ennoshita, pulling back from the intense spar, swore inwardly. He was going to fucking go and create trouble again wasn’t he. _Little shit’s making my job harder_. But at the same time, was intrigued about this. The other alpha’s must’ve thought the same, for their eyes flicked between the two in avid apprehension.

Tanaka leaned forward to tap his senior Iwaizumi on the shoulder, “Oi, Vice, what’s the deal with..”

Iwa still couldn’t take his eyes of the omega’s cruel curling of the lip, nor the taunting eyes. He wanted to see him fight again – when he was at a position to observe and truly witness his abilities, “Kyoutani used to be involved with Central street thugs, he was an informant, but we pulled him out when he started to get unstable. This should be..” There was pause as a growl left the blond and was returned with a cold laugh “… should be about that.”

“Ya know what?” Kyoutani spat.

“You know, Yahaba-kun. He’s still head over heels for you, despite getting beaten every other night for dating a _cop_.” Oikawa’s face twisted into an ugly scowl, but Ennoshita stepped forward, knowing that this was slipping dangerously to waters very much charted and very much a dangerous place. This is lingering uncomfortably on the edge of Oikawa’s deep, dark past – one that only Suga and Hinata knew the true depths of.

“Fuck you _Raven_ , or whatever the fuck your real name is. You don’t think I don’t remember you sucking up to –“

Before the alpha could finish, he’d been roundhouse kicked. Oikawa’s face flushed with rage and shame, and hatred, pure fucking hatred and not one of the alpha’s could tell who it was directed at. As the omega’s eyes swept over the group, Iwa caught them, and felt chills erupt over his body and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Standing in front of them was an omega about to go feral. His scent was leaking horribly, soured smell of woodsmoke and rain, though with his anger the smoke smelt like that of burning rubber on asphalt. Everyone’s hands flew to their noses and Asahi gagged.

Seeing their reaction Oikawa calmed down slightly and a slight smirk returned to his face. Ennoshita gripped his shoulder and then smacked up the back of his head, despite his inferior status, “Dumbass, don’t do that.”

In some distant part of his brain, Iwa wished that he was the one doing that.

“Fuck off _Jay_. And you lot, congratulations you’ve graduated from kindergarten of hand to hand contact, we’re moving to knives.” Oikawa gave Ennoshita a look, “I’m going to get my set of throwing knives. We’ll be practicing hitting targets in a wall. If you fuck up, well…” He chuckled with little mirth, “You won’t think of fucking up again.”

“Again!” A voice rang out across the large space, echoing slightly. Oikawa stiffened and turned his head to see Suga and Hinata, trapped in the boxing ring, “ _Raven_ I don’t want to tell you again. Use the space you’re given, take advantage of your slight build and slip between them. Get caught and it’s game over. Hear me? GAME OVER. Don’t fuck up.”

“Yes.” Hinata was staring at Suga with eyes wide and determined and his heart thudded in his chest.

“Say it again, tell me. What will you do?” The authority in his tone was not lost on Hinata, nor the alphas who, at Oikawa’s loss of concentration, had turned to spot the source, “Tell me _Raven_ , when they go for the kill what will you do?”

“Immobilize. Remove any way of calling for backup, get out of the open space, find somewhere where I can use the surroundings to my advantage.”

“And what will you be looking for?”

“Information _Crow-san_. Torture them slowly, for information.” The blood lust in Hinata’s eyes nearly physically coloured them red, but instead his honeyed eyes merely turned dark and wanting.

“Then attack me like that.”

Suga lunged and only then did Daichi realise that he was holding two knives in his hands, slashing at the _Raven’s_ neck. He glanced over to the other _Raven_ standing just in front of him, trying to gauge his reaction to this turn of events. After seeing someone as scheming as Suga, he would’ve thought that he was averse to fighting, but then, turning back to the sparring omegas, he realised that – oh, _fuck,_ he was hot, and fuck did he look murderous.

Suga was going for Hinata’s neck, every time and Hinata reacted on instinct – already on the back foot in this fight, defending himself, by deftly manoeuvring away. His feet were light and he floated on air as he spun out and landed a hit to Suga’s right shoulder – without mercy.

“You lil’ cunt.” His boss swore, not entirely unkindly. The stance he was holding shifted, as he brought his left hand to hold the throbbing section of his right shoulder, where tingles of pains were shooting up and down his shoulder blade. He dropped his weight slightly, bending his knees, going from attacking to defending in a smooth movement. Folding his body, so as to angle his vulnerable shoulder away from the attacking orange blur. The scent of sweat that hung heavy in the air shifted as he began to release a warning to other people – back off, don’t interfere. His irises threatened to shift colours – there was a reason why he rarely sparred, his scent threatening to overpower everyone. Instead, he took a deep breath, fixing his eyes on Hinata’s prowling, watchful movements and dodged his next blow.

It was sharp. Hinata knew his punches were sharp, and even if they weren’t heavy like Ennoshita’s, or Oikawa’s, he was fast, and his speed helped him. His legs, like Oikawa’s with him, were one of his most dangerous weapons, keeping him light on his feet and fast, _fast, fast._ Suga blocked the next hit, grunting with effort but throwing him off, catching Hinata’s arm and flipping him. But the omega was smart and observant and curled his toes and relaxed his torso and as he was flipping he curled all the way around so his feet hit the floor and then –

“Ogling our boys are we now, men?” Oikawa’s singsong voice reminded the alphas where they were, and slowly – in trancelike movements – they started to shuffled over the targets. Though none of them, save for Iwaizumi whose eyes were fixated on Oikawa’s confident straightened form – wishing he would release his scent again so he could carve the smell into his memory, none of them tore their eyes from the fight. The one that was more intense than the one they had walked in one.

Oikawa had already made his way over to the knife throwing range, and this time he let Ennoshita take the lead. His eyes watched the group carefully then turned to look to his boss and his long-time friends fight it out. Someone approached his side, he felt it in the prickling of hair along his left arm.

“Excuse me, _Raven_ , is it?” It was the guy whose face he kicked. The one who had been working out quite a bit by the looks of it. Unconsciously Oikawa leaned in, sort of liking the smell of musk that clung to the man’s clothes, even if he was consciously supressing his scent. The omega righted it by peering at the man through long eye lashes and leaning forward more obviously, too overtly, “Can I help you, Officer?”

Iwa was uncomfortable, on edge from the coppery tang of blood in the air, as the two omega’s battled it out. They were at each other’s throats, both looking deadly read to kill.

“ _Raven_.” The silver haired man growled in the ring, shoving him away. Anyone else may have stumbled, but the smaller man didn’t, Iwa noticing the subtle way that he shifted his weight before the silver haired man came into contact with him, minimising the transfer of energy, “That’s enough.”

Blood was dripping down Hinata’s arm and slowly the lust for Suga’s blood drained from his eyes, as his own dripped into them, flowing sluggishly from a cut in his forehead from here he’d ducked a swing, nicking the edge of the blade, “I haven’t conceded yet S- _Crow-san_.”

“We’ll call it your win then, I concede,” Suga put his hands up in mock submission and then leaned in and wiped the blood from Hinata’s forehead, running it across his cheeks and lips until his entire face was painted in the powerful colour. Hinata’s chest heaved slightly, and he looked up at Suga, eyes now standing out – honeyed tones of light chestnut brown alive with energy and adrenalin. Pulling the younger man closer he made it to look as if he was helping him out of the ring, his true intentions revealed in the quiet whisper he sent Hinata, “My shoulder’s throbbing from the tat, can I trust you to run your sister and _Blue jay-kun_ through the light training?”

Hinata nodded briskly, skin prickling a bit at the warm stare from Suga and the cold one that he knew originated from ocean eyes across the room. He turned to where the alphas were, seeing Ennoshita casually toss a knife with a cigarette in his mouth, then turn to discuss with a bald-headed alpha that looked more of a delinquent then an officer. He caught Oikawa’s stare, and the buff man beside him, eyes dark. Putting two and two and Oikawa’s smirk together, Hinata knew they’d have a lot to talk over once this training session was complete. And then letting his eyes wander, he caught the tall black-haired alpha’s stare, the one with ocean blue eyes, the one holding a throwing knife lightly in his hand. Huffing at the disconcerting gaze, Hinata decided to pointedly ignore it than jump the barbed wire, walking over to where his sister and the new recruit, Nishinoya now _Blue-jay_ were.

Kageyama couldn’t help but stare at the way sweat and blood dripped down his hairline, and couldn’t help but try to get a whiff of the scent he’d been trying to smell again, ever since the night of the raid. The eyes surrounded by a mask of blood, threatened to swallow him whole, and in that moment where their gazes met, he realised, that he wished he knew the man’s name, he realised that he knew part of it. _Sho... something._

A few feet away from Kageyama’s musings, Oikawa and Iwaizumi stood in silence, watching the going-on’s of the now empty boxing ring.

“Um..” Iwaizumi had forgotten to answer the question Oikawa had asked him, distracted by the end of the fight, but now he remembered. Slightly embarrassed, he scratched the back of his head, “I was wondering if you could give a demonstration on knife throwing.”

The alpha was curious about this omega’s capability, how much of his confidence was true confidence?

“That is of course, if you don’t think you’re too good to throw a knife.”

“Oh, please,” Oikawa turned to the alpha, unable to not look at the bulge of muscle through a tight shirt, “You’d think as part of the police, you’d be better at being manipulative.”

“As if you’re not.” He bit back without thinking.

“It’s a skill much needed in this _business_ of ours.” Another jab, but…

That was interesting to Iwaizumi, the word _business_. Did they view the gang as a business? Were they hiding something from them? He looked around at the sweaty training men and sighed, it wouldn’t hurt to store this piece of information away. It was the morally upright officer in him that wanted to use the omega’s words against him.

“So, you’re saying you will then?”

Oikawa didn’t respond. Spinning on his heel he approached the table where the knives were and then the box that Ennoshita had told the alpha’s specifically not to touch. It looked somewhat out of place in the large roughened edges of the warehouse, slim, sleek and professional. It wasn’t so much of a box as a small briefcase, and as he walked over to it Oikawa couldn’t help but leak a little bit of his scent in contentment. Feeling the hard case on his skin, he clicked open the locks, and lifted the lid. As opposed to the dark, slightly rusty blades the alphas were using to practice with, his own collection was silver.

12 bright silvery blades. Just for him.

He sighed as he ran his fingers over them, picking six, letting his mouth turn upwards into a smile. Not a genuine happy smile, noted Iwa from where stood, watching the omega’s facial expressions, but one that someone kept for a loved one. He could only guess what sort of shit they’d been through together.

“ _Jay_ , Officers,” His voice lost its flirty notation, dropping to hum in authority. Clasping three knives in each hand, Oikawa commanded their attention. From across the warehouse, even Suga stopped to watch, “Stand back.”

They did immediately. If not for the authority the omega – how could an omega call for such submission? – then it was for the glinting, dangerously sharp knives in hand.

Oikawa stood seven metres away from the targets, nearly double the distance from where the officers had been standing. A pitiful amount of dark blades littered the floor, though the only target that had been filled with three was the one that had been designated to the alpha who had talked with him. It piqued his curiosity – it would normally take longer for someone of that officers calibre to achieve that accuracy. He hummed gently to himself, adjusting his grip on the knives.

Lifted an arm. Held it above his head. Taut muscles where they needed to be taut, loose where they needed to be loose. He didn’t have to remind himself of the processes, already imbedded into his mind. He took a deep breath. In. Out.

And swung.

And swung.

No reload, no catch or hitching in his movements. Fluid. Handle over tip and embedding into the target – dead on.

And swung.

And swung.

Silver catching light and muscle rippling with ease. Familiar weight leaving his hands and then shifting his grip and –

Swung.

And swung.

It took three seconds in total. They weren’t consistent around the middle, but the alphas were too shocked at the speed and the ease and the way Oikawa’s glittered with fun, instead of mischievousness. The hilts shone from where they sat, buried in the target.

From across the warehouse floor, Hinata whistled. The two other omega’s he’d been tasked to instruct where completing a running exercise and the orange-haired man had started to wander over languidly to watch. Oikawa’s facial expression shifted into one something quite unreadable and he grabbed a knife from the floor and threw it across the warehouse. And the alpha’s heads whipped around to see Hinata’s hand reach out and pluck it, _pluck it_ , from the air as if he were catching an apple not a _knife._ A growl of shock died in every alpha’s throat, a little “Ah–“ squeezing its way from Asahi’s.

“Nice throw _Raven._ Too bad you’re still not up to speed.” Hinata taunted.

“Tell that to your scars,” Oikawa bit back then eased into a chuckle, “Besides you still have nothing on my technique. 

Hinata bristled, but he laughed and the laughter echoed. And the alphas turned back to the targets to restart their practice – many of them with renewed vigour. Kyoutani was not about to let himself get bested by a goddamn rut-house _whore_. Tanaka would not let himself get bested by an omega, though he was preoccupied with the cigarette smoking one right beside him, instructing Asahi gently. Maybe there was one omega he’d let himself get bested by. Asahi was seriously regretting the fact that he came, and Kageyama’s eyes were still stuck on the orange mop of hair, nose still twitching in attempt to catch that sickening yet alluring scent, one that he only knew the acridity of, but was tempted by all the same. Daichi also felt a flame of competition in his gut, and he became the second person to triumph the target, Ennoshita allowing him to move back a metre.

Oikawa retrieved his knives and started polishing them, giving them the same amount of care and attention that Tadashi gave his sniper rifle.

“Tell me not to get on your bad side.” Iwaizumi had gone back to standing beside him, observing his movements.

“If you do, I’ll just..” Oikawa stopped, paused, and looked up through half-lidded eyes, “..have to punish you. I guess.”

He laughed at the blush that grew on Iwaizumi’s face, “You’re too easy, Officer.”

Iwaizumi decided that he liked the laughing version of the omega much more than the ‘about to kill you’ version. Though, he couldn’t deny the unbelievable attractiveness of him, even if it meant direct violation of societal rules surrounding omegas. But, in his opinion, even his professional opinion – where he had to enforce the laws, in his opinion the societal rules surrounding omegas were a bit fucked up. He looked down at the omega cleaning his knives, “If I’m easy, are you… hard?”

“Was that a sexual innuendo I just heard, Mr. Police Officer sir?”

Iwa was only granted a small chuckle, but he liked it nonetheless. A blush creeped up his face, and he was glad for the sounds of metal striking wood and the moderate to heavy panting from the alphas behind them. At least he knew they weren’t observing this embarrassment of a conversation. He tapped the table, “Maybe.”

He picked up a knife and pointed it at Oikawa’s chest, getting close enough so that the tip pierced his shirt but didn’t rip it. Close enough so that the omega was forced to breath shallowly.

“Can you teach me how to throw knives like that?” Direct and blunt, dropping the flirtatious comments. Iwaizumi didn’t care for the secondary genders now; he knew skill when he saw it. And he wanted to get stronger. For a few more reasons than his occupation gave him.

Oikawa narrowed his eyes then smirked and nodded, “Only if you can handle some _intense_ training.”

At the sight of the darkening blush creeping along Iwaizumi’s face, Oikawa laughed again, then watched as the dark-haired alphas stoic façade crumble slightly, lips twitching. The alpha licked them, and Oikawa was quite sure that he was unaware of the effect it had on him. Already his inner omega was stirring, asking him questions, giving him images he didn’t want to have in mind. How long had he last taken his suppressants? A dull ache began to pound in his abdomen – too long, perhaps.

He shook it off and gestured for the alpha to follow him.

Across the warehouse Suga had finished putting up the targets, but Tadashi was nowhere to be found. That is until he felt a crackling in his ear and a small voice saying, “ _Crow-san_ , we have a problem.”

A new line of static joined in, “I’ve located a shipment that’s not ours coming into the harbour.”

Suga didn’t care about revealing that they had ear-pieces, that they had a secret tech informant. Instead, his hand flew to his ear and he tapped his mic on. Hot fear and trepidation creeped up his neck and his body flushed in heat. The scent of honeysuckle and linen around his sharpened the air, “Details please _Rook_. If you check, we’re a bit… occupied.”

“I wouldn’t contact you if I could handle this Suga. The situation’s desperate. And you know I don’t say that lightly.”

_Shit._

“Import, export?”

“Import, I’m working on it’s contents now, but by it’s haste – it’s something valuable to someone.”

His conversation seemingly by himself had caught the attention of Hinata, Natsu and Nishinoya. Hinata’s eyes flew wide and he turned to his sisters, instinctively pulling her close.

“ _’Tsu,_ ” They were close enough together and far away enough from the other group to not be overheard, “I need you to take _Blue-jay-kun_ back to the Hospital and start preparing supplies and the cars. I think we’ll be relying on you to look after the omegas in there for a while.”

His eyes flicked to his friends, and saw the way his already pale skin had lightened even further. How his eyebrows stitched together, “It looks urgent.”

Natsu nodded curtly and whisked Noya away, the young man confused but willing to help. He was after all, flexible like that. He wanted to help and Hinata had outlined how they’d be doing that. Noya was seeing how much of a team, of a family this was and his heart warmed to be included.

The orange-haired man stood as they left and put his hand to his ear, cluing in on the conversation. Glancing around at his surroundings, he approached Suga and as the man nodded with a faraway look in his eyes softly turned his body away from prying eyes.

“ _Magpie-kun_ where are you?”

“I’m at the desks in the House. I’m putting the officers into our system. I figured I might, that way _Rook_ can run background checks on them before this raid.”

“Good job _Magpie_. _Rook_ do you have any more information yet?”

The was a clicking from the other end and the sound of a printer. Hinata and Suga sent each other worried looks, and waited for the response.

“Good news, it doesn’t look like omegas. But…” Kenma hesitated and it was then that the two knew something was horribly wrong, that it was going to be a dangerous raid, “… it’s not. Ah _fuck_. It’s weapons. I can’t tell what kind.”

“Send us the details on when the shipment will enter and any relevant information. If it’s connected the West we’ll have to include these fuckwit alphas, but if it’s just Central we’ll either handle it or leave it be.”

Ennoshita and Oikawa weren’t idiots. They were omegas, and highly attuned to changes in scent, particularly that of their boss. Oikawa especially had become sensitive to Suga’s scent, in order to detect the oncoming’s of an _attack_ , as the episode in the car yesterday had been. The omega had a good handle on his scent, but for some reason the scent he held seemed far superior than all others – more potent, more forthcoming, more dangerous. And so as the faint tingle of honeysuckle sharpened and the clean scent of fresh linen deepened, they immediately lifted their noses simultaneously and spun to face the direction of their boss. Which didn’t help the need for privacy that Suga and Hinata had needed.

Iwaizumi, who was getting help from Oikawa immediately noticed the loss in concentration of the other, whose shoulders tensed and demeaning comments faltered in favour for a pensive silence. Tanaka and Asahi, who seemed to need the most help from Ennoshita – Asahi because he was actually shit and Tanaka because he thought the omega he stared at was _the literal shit_ – fucking attractive, also noticed the sudden loss of focus in the omega, composure nearly slipping completely.

Ennoshita stepped back, face pale as he realised there must be something big going on. Watching as Natsu and Noya scuttled from the warehouse with tight determination, watching as Hinata lifted an arm to lightly touch Suga’s shoulder.

“Continue on with the exercise,” He fought not to let fear creep into his voice, staring down at the alphas with all the authority he could muster in front of their wary faces and warier scents, mind obviously elsewhere. Ennoshita didn’t even give a reason as he hurried over to the side where Oikawa were standing.

“ _Raven._ ”

“I know.” Oikawa had seen the way Hinata had lightly touched Suga, recognising the sign from afar. This was big. This meant turf wars and shipments – dangers in the form of injury, in the form of death, in the form of challenging everything they held dear. His face was pinched tight, all flirtatious behaviour forgotten – even as his alphan officer stared at them, “Have you…?”

He motioned somewhat helplessly to his ear and Ennoshita shook his head.

“I…” Ennoshita stopped, glancing then glaring at Iwaizumi. He bowed politely to the officer, “Sorry sir, I’m going to have to steal _Raven-san_ here from you.”

“Uh… sure.” Iwaizumi didn’t know what was going on, but in the stirring of his gut he felt as if he should continue listening. Something had shaken these omegas who had shown them time and time again they could not be shaken. It must have been something momentous. Maybe he could get a clue on the case, or better yet, who these omegas actually were.

Oikawa and Ennoshita walked off to Suga and Hinata, ignoring the way the alphas stared at their backs. They broke into a run when they saw Hinata throw a worried glance over their shoulder and the way Suga’s shoulders were shaking. It was only when they got there they realised Suga was laughing.

“What…?” Ennoshita’s question died in the air as the _Crow_ straightened and turned to look at them.

“Some small West side gang wants to start a turf war.” He wiped at his eyes, “They have the fucking audacity to mess with us. After they had the gall to take Natsu. Shit, that’s the dumbest idea anyone’s ever had. Guys, we’re officially starting the war.”

“ _Crow-san_ does that mean..” Oikawa exchanged a look with Hinata, licking his lips.

“Corvids, time to use these pretty little soldiers. Time to fucking kick some West-side ass.”

“What are we doing now?” Daichi’s low rumble followed Suga’s territorial growl, as the alpha finished his approach. The rest of his unit were following quickly in his footsteps.

“It’s time for us to uphold our end of the deal. We’re getting information. Tonight. But for us to get that information, we need your arms and legs to help us “enforce” the law.”

“Shouldn’t we be in our uniforms then?” The alpha phrased this as if it were meant to throw the omega off his rhythm, challenging him, but Suga stood his ground against Daichi. He knew what the Captain’s intentions were – he knew that the alpha didn’t like being bossed around, knew that he was able to carve conversations to his will. But Suga had been around slippery-tongued liars his whole life, forever challenging him and undermining him, and by god, he’d be damned if he let the alpha best him in this odd form of combat.

“Sorry,” He smiled sweetly, allowing his scent to sharpen even further – contrasting his sugary tone, “I meant our law. You don’t need your official gear – it’d be troubling if someone saw you police officers... breaking the very law you’re meant to keep.”

“What do you mean?” The bunned alpha, who Suga had noted as a strong contender in combat even if he was timid as fuck, asked apprehensively.

The _Crow,_ allowed his lip to curl, and beside him Hinata bristled then noticing Suga’s quietness stepped up to speak. An invitation to speak.

“He means, to get the information about the Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate that you so _desparately_ want,” He started, feeling an odd sense of excitement settling in his gut, “You’re going to have to work with us.”

A few went to speak, but Oikawa beat them to it, raising his eyebrows in disapproval.

“Yes, you dense motherfuckers, work _with_ us. Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCK YEAH 2,000 hits. Ahh you guys spoil me, thank you so much for your continued support and love as I post there chapters!! It's so nice to know you all are enjoying it and loving it so much, I hope this chapter does this milestone justice!! Thankkkk you all! Special shoutouts to Eguko, Anger1617, and pastel_sunshine for supporting me since the very beginning! (dw im not ending this or anything just want to say a special thank you to you guys, your comments give me so much motivation to keep writing ngl) 
> 
> Anyway, after this thiccc chapter – what's ur favourite part? Anything that you want expanded upon? (We will see Tsukkishima briefly next chapter dw for the Tsukkiyama lovers). Personally, I love the tension (and subtle sexual tension) between Daichi and Suga, being the heads of their respective units just constantly challenging each other. Also arm tats on Ennoshita. 
> 
> For anyone interested, links to knife throwing that I used for reference (in terms of distance, speed and number of knives) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rOUM8zJvAJ8 - faster knife thrower   
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6jnt161TnA - world chsampion VS intense knife throwing comp.   
> https://cdn.improb.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/04/Perfect-Point-PAK-712-12-Throwing-Knife.jpg - how i imagine Oikawa's knives to look like. 
> 
> Sorry for the long comment (if I do any research in the future though – I'll be sure to include it for those interested, or looking for something extra to do with their time lol) and again, thank you for reading!!   
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	8. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepping to go on the raid. Ennoshita is a bamf, and Suga is protective af. Also Oikawa is surprisingly dependable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter for y'all. Things are gonna get pre hectic soon in my life, so may not be able to post chapters as frequently. (I forewent my study time to write this lolol, truly fucking myself over)
> 
> Anywayss enjoy it

Tadashi closed the browser he’d been using, exiting off the tabs and listening to the quiet hums of the printer. Somewhat awkwardly he rose from his seat and crossed the room, stopping at the wall. A map – constantly changing was graffitied and pasted and arts and craft-ed to the wall. The docks were eye-level and outlined in red, and he ran his hand lightly over them, lifting a pin in his other to stick the information to the wall. On the scrap of paper he held, only a few scarce words were written on it – “Snakes – weapons, import, lethal”, short and to the point. It joined a wad of other papers on the wall, dated today, the time to be updated. Tadashi sighed and lifted his hand to his ear piece, “It’s done _Rook-san._ Have the background checks been run?”

“I’m a bit preoccupied by the raid, _Magpie_ ,” There was a little bite to his tone, and Tadashi flinched slightly. He forced himself to a calm immediately, knowing there was no way Kenma could hurt him – he was part of their family, even if they had never seen his face, “So I should have them by tomorrow.”

There was a little bit of static as Tadashi shifted away from the wall.

“All good _Rook-san._ ” Anxious to smooth over the tension in the other man’s voice.

“Sorry, _Magpie_ , things have been rough in my…” There was a pause, and in the words, he spoke next Tadashi could hear the quiet smirk, “normal life. If anyone finds out about this, I’m dead – and not in the way you would be. I have to keep up the pretence with gaming, but…”

He clicked his tongue and the mouse in front of him, and huffed. Tadashi wished he could’ve been in the room with Kenma because at least then, he could fulfill his omegan desires to calm the other man, instead of having to listen to the frustration and distress in his voice. Instead the green-haired omega let out a hum of understanding, even if he had never gamed once in his life.

“… people are becoming suspicious. They’re taking away a bit of my availability at night.”

“Understandable _Rook_.” Tadashi dropped the honorifics in favour for a quiet lilt of peace, or acceptance.

“They’ll find out over my dead body though. I’ll do my bit for the _Corvids_ , I’ll see this through – I swear to god.” The anger and determination in Kenma’s voice took Tadashi back. Normally the other man was well-mannered, even sounding a bit apathetic – but this display of loyalty didn’t shock him, merely took him by surprise. And spurred his own loyalty and determination on.

“Put that in a book of quotes so your wise words can be remembered for centuries.” Sharpening his tongue, but laughing all the same, “I don’t doubt you _Rook_. Now tell me, is there any need for a sniper this raid?”

It was rhetorical. They’d raided the docks enough times to know the sniper was often crucial to success, especially as the gangs in the area slowly got used to ambushing each other, as the gang’s recognition of them grew.

“Yes.” And he was back to his curt answers, and Tadashi could hear fingers flying over the keyboard.

“Right, thank you _Rook_.” About to tap out, Tadashi remembered something and his hand faltered, “Also, um, that police officer I shot the other day – is he…?”

“Alive, recovering after surgery, seeing as your shots were expertly fired –“ Tadashi preened at the compliment, smiling as no one was around to see his blush, “– recovery time should be around a week for functioning, three weeks completely for the hand. For your calf shot, there was muscle damage so they had to undertake vein drafts, for function it should be around a week again, full recovery a month. He’ll be able to participate in raids once this week is up, provided it’s purely from a sniper viewpoint.”

Tadashi breathed a sigh of relief. Suga would like that – another sniper on the field. And he was just thankful that the officer had made it out of there. While he had no qualms killing, there still was a lingering nausea that came at night to eat him up – a sign of his lingering humanity, lingering fears. The officers would survive. That was good news.

  * ••



Hinata glared at the silver-haired man. His eyes bore into the others, dark and dangerous. The room was alive with electricity. Everyone present were rivetted to where they stood. No one dared breathe. Or bat an eyelid. The alphan officers were all there as well, waiting for Ennoshita and Oikawa – or as they knew them, _Jay_ and _Raven,_ to return with the gear they needed. The only members of the _Corvids_ present, were these two, looking like they were about to go for each other’s throats. Their scents were barely concealed under buckets of self-restraint, teeth gritted, eyes wide and dark. A standstill.

“Boss, you can’t go.” Hinata finally cried, hands raised in exasperation.

_What?_ Daichi couldn’t believe his ears, what did the omega mean, that his boss couldn’t go. Painful memories of Iwaizumi locking him out of the office swam to the front of his mind and he grimaced slightly. But the man was also intrigued – after all, wasn’t this the perfect opportunity to gather some information about the leader of the Corvids?

Suga’s eyes flicked to their onlookers, then back to Hinata. Everything in him just wanted to groan and flop and tell Hinata that _fuck yes, my tattoo hurts like a bitch and I shouldn_ _’t go_ , but that also he needed to go, because this was dangerous and it meant the gangs in the area were preparing for something that they weren’t aware about. But he couldn’t show weakness in front of these men. He’d learnt – from first-hand experience, that showing weakness in front of alphas would cause the weakness to be used against him, to control him. He had to remain in control. He didn’t want to put his family in harm. Didn’t want to doom the omegas that had nowhere else to turn to. The reason the East Side was so peaceful was because of the Corvids. Nearly 70% of the omegas in the area had come into contact with them at one point in time, a near quarter of that 70% being saved directly from a raid. Suga couldn’t afford to be cornered, couldn’t afford to show a weakness that could put him out of work.

“I have to, _Raven_.” A carefully measured hiss, tone cold, “And you know that. So, drop the subject, before we have a repeat of what happened yesterday.”

Hinata’s eyes grew wide, and the alphas couldn’t help but wonder what happened yesterday. Yes, their police station had been overtaken by the Corvids – but what happened after that? It must have been something bad, some inner tension within their group that had fractured _Raven_ and _Crow_ _’s_ relationship. The alphas didn’t know how wrong their conjecture was until Hinata opened his mouth to continue talking.

“Bullshit _Crow_. You’re fucking injured, you don’t want to damage your back anymore.”

Suga couldn’t help but let an exasperated sound come out of his mouth then smothered it with cold words in quick succession, “Who gives a shit? It’s just a tattoo for fucks sake. You’ve already hit it – and no one we will fight with will know.”

“What if you damage it? What if it bleeds and leaks?”

“It’s been over twenty-four hours, there’s such a low chance of that. Besides I won’t get hit.”

“ _Crow._ ” Hinata chided, shaking his head, “Fucking hell. We’re not low on people anymore. Take some time.”

Suga glared at him, changing his stance from defensive to repulsed. He grimaced, “You’re an idiot if you think I’ll listen to that. That’s the worst thing I’ve heard after _Raven_ telling a dead man to sleep it off.”

Hinata wanted to laugh, but he knew it was just Suga’s attempt to steer the conversation away from the uncomfortable topic they had started on, “You’re not changing my mind. You need to stay out of all fieldwork until I can hit you there without you grimacing.”

“I’m already stuck at the desks long enough doing stock-takes and financing and planning you little dipshit.”

The conversation was very different to what Daichi had been expecting, to what all the alphas had been expecting. Now it just seemed like they were listening to two long-time friends squabble, except these two friends had glints in their eyes that suggested it could very well turn into a laughing fest, or a fist-fight.

The alphas were also getting interesting information from it, Daichi learning that they did do ‘stock-takes’ and ‘financing’ and called their raids ‘fieldwork’ as if there was more to the aforementioned work. Iwaizumi, who had been the only officer to listen to Oikawa’s comment about it being a ‘business’ earlier on, was starting to get a sneaking feeling in his stomach. They obviously weren’t your average gang, it was obvious that this was their entire life, and he doubted that many of the omegas had jobs. Was that why they needed to ‘finance’? What were they doing stock takes on, what were they dealing? Drugs, weapons… _people_? The more information the alphas got, the more confused they became, the more questions they felt the need to ask. But before Tanaka could open his mouth, before Daichi could think to form a question on his tongue, someone cleared their throat behind them.

“Ignore them, Officers.” Airy tones that could only belong to Oikawa, who smirked and chuckled, and managed to look menacing all the same. They turned to see him and Ennoshita bringing in three big black boxes, neither of them breaking a sweat. As soon as Ennoshita set the last box down, he moved out of the way, making his way to Hinata and Suga – knowing exactly what this fight was about.

“Clothes in these two, shirts, pants, hoodies, face masks. All black.” Oikawa gestured lazily to the two boxes he’d placed down on his left, then to the one on his right, “Weapons. There’s not many in there –“

He paused and a few of the alpha’s expected him to say something along the lines of, _‘So you_ _’ll have to make do_ _’_ but instead he smirked and licked his lips.

“– so, if we run out of one type or whatever, or your preferred weapon isn’t there, just tell me what you want and I’ll go get it.”

_Go where?_ Iwaizumi wondered, but he had no time to think about it, already moving forward to open the clasps on one of the boxes. The lid fell open and he began to rummage. This broke the stupor in the other alphas as they also surged forwards, remembering their mouths as they broke out in loud conversation. Conversation that wouldn’t dare include their innermost musings regarding the _Corvids,_ instead turning to lighter topics of weapons and sizes of clothing. Oikawa watched on, amused, then lifted his gaze to watch his fighting friends.

It was always like this.

They were such hypocrites. Suga wouldn’t dare force any of them to go out raiding if one of them was injured, even if it meant putting himself in more danger – but would also go out if he had a gunshot wound in his left arm, which had happened one raid. And Hinata would go feral if someone tried to stop him from participating in a raid because, as he argued, where would they be if it wasn’t for their teamwork? One person can’t raid alone, he’d say with puffed out cheeks, one person can’t be left behind. Though at the same time, even if it was something as small as Suga’s new tattoo, he’d insist that the man stay behind. Oikawa guessed it was the maternal instinct that they harboured – at least with Suga it was. Ever since _that_ incident, regarding the scar that snaked up Hinata’s stomach, not even Suga was sure about what was going on with Hinata’s instincts and hormones. The only line they could conclusively draw in the sand was that the orange-haired omega was protective – if to a fault.

He sighed and grabbed his knives from the table, they could fight it out. He knew Ennoshita would smooth it over. After all, he was the only one who had real experience in customer service that involved angry customers – he could keep them in check.

Ennoshita knew what the fight was about, before even hearing about it. No longer the newest member, but still fresh – he’d grown scarily used to their mannerisms.

“ _Raven-san, Crow-san_.” He interrupted their pointless bickering, “Is this about the tattoo?”

Hinata threw out an angry ‘Yes’ glaring at Suga, “He can’t go out! How is he meant to fight if his shooting arm is out of commission? He even conceded after five minutes of sparring today.”

Ennoshita grimaced and turned his gaze to Suga, “Is that true?”

The omega rolled his eyes, “Yes. But I still need to go out. The alphas need to be monitored, and if there’s no clear leader then we may have more of a problem then a failed raid.”

Suga leaned in closer to hiss, “If any of the higher ups are there, information may be slipped before its time.”

They looked over their shoulders to watching the loud group of alphas now deliberating over weapons and checking their guns and knives and the like. Distracted, good. Suga pulled Ennoshita and Hinata even closer, still not trusting that the alphas weren’t listening in. They were quite a few metres away, and the noise from the alphas was intense, so after a moment of deliberation, Suga thought it safe to talk.

“They want information about the OTCS, but we have to filter it. If any of our information gets out.” He faltered and then just decided to give them both pointed looks. They nodded, understanding.

“Still though, Boss.” Ennoshita straightened and looked him in the eye, “As your tattooist, I forbid you to be on the frontlines.”

“I wouldn’t be on it, even if I want to. I just want to interrogate the leader of whoever shows up tonight. I trust you can hold back enough _Raven_?” Suga slid his eyes over to Hinata, who was also looking him dead in the eye. There was no longer any defiance there, just an excited apprehension for what was to come. The young man fidgeted and nodded, “’Course.”

“Good.”

Pleased with the outcome, the outcome that he had initially wanted, Suga snapped into action-mama mode. It was time to prepare himself and his men. They needed to be fast and efficient.

“ _Jay-kun_ monitor these men. _Ravens,_ ” He lifted his voice to include Oikawa in his instructions. The man’s head snapped up, quaffed hair floating, lagging a little bit behind, “prepare for a docks raid. We don’t know what cargo we’re dealing with exactly, so prepare for anything.”

“Briefcases Boss?” Oikawa’s volume raised only a few decibels higher than the alphas.

“Take your pick _Ravens._ Standard, but embellishments as well.”

Hinata nodded, understanding. From the few odd glances, he got from the alphas that dared to listen in, he knew they had no idea what they were talking about. It was jargon, slang, short-hand instructions that they’d built over the years. Standard meant they wore the normal gear, the knives strapped to their ankles, guns in the holsters around their hips, knives tucked into sheathes beside the guns. For Hinata it meant a sturdy wire gun, to help his speed and nimbleness in tight spaces, to help him to jump higher – give him the wings that he needed to fly. For Oikawa it meant extra knives, strapped all around his body, increasingly small, intricately carved and cared for. The two _Ravens_ left the room to prepare.

Ennoshita watched as Suga also slipped away, no doubt to check on the new recruit and Natsu. No doubt to join up with Tadashi and fill him in. Suga was a good leader, checking in with everyone, encouraging yet strict at the same time, and as he watched the alphas, he could tell that their captain was also fit for his job. Though the Captain seemed a bit more steady on his feet than Suga, alphan instincts predisposed for fighting, rather than the omega’s natural response to flight. Which made their alternate names even more fitting. Because unlike the impulsive alphas, Suga put thought into everything, gentle yet firm with everything he got his hands upon. It made him a good friend and a lethal enemy.

And as Ennoshita monitored them, he readied his own gear that he had brought with him. It was in a smaller box than the clothes and the weapons, as his needed to be compact in order to fit on his body – mobility was essential on the ground.

A gun in one holster, two cans of black spray paint clipped to the other side of the utility belt now sitting squat on his hips as he pulled it taut. His customary knife a comfortable weight on his left ankle, never to be revealed to anyone else – emergency use only. Then, there were only two things left in the box and he hesitated in grabbing them. These were his standards; the embellishments to come in the form of briefcases Tadashi would undoubtedly be packing at that very moment would only serve to further his dirty work. Two compact branding irons glistened in the matte black box, beckoning him to grab them.

If anyone noticed the hesitation – which as few did, Tanaka, Kyoutani and Asahi having set on their weapons and taken to observing the omega with curiosity and distrust, as opposed to Daichi, Iwaizumi and Kageyama, who were discussing the raid in quiet hushed tones – they didn’t mention it. Not until Ennoshita took a deep breath and grabbed them from the box. Not until he held them up to catch the light and attach them to his belt. No hoodie this time. He re-rolled his long sleeve dress shirt to show his arm tattoos and took a packet of cigarettes from his chest pocket. Trying to calm his nerves.

“What are those?” Tanaka broke the silence first, fulfilling his unofficial role of his unit – that to ask the hard questions. It broke the other men out of their conversation as well, Daichi turning around to survey the situation, Kageyama’s quick eyes latching onto the two metal rods hanging off his utility belt.

Ennoshita, even with his experience with alphan customers, couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with their glares. Not exactly hostile, but not entirely benign. His inner omega, suppressed by restraint, hormone controlling drugs, and a natural sort of resistance from growing up by alphan influences, began to whisper in his ear. Whisper all the hidden things that he wished for in the dead of night, once his nightmares stopped. He was always held in that sickening duality of feelings – the hate, but the never-ending biological want. He drew a lighter from the pocket of his dress pants and lifted it to light the cigarette now hanging loosely from his lips. Only narcotics could really quell both extremes of his thoughts.

The silence was met with silence and then Kageyama – one to say everything as it was, and nothing more, decided to spiral the silence into dangerous territory, “Are those _branding irons_?”

At the question, Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at the metal swinging on Ennoshita’s hips and felt his blood curdle when he realised, _shit_ , they were. Kageyama’s stomach curled and Daichi’s head spun as the two remembered their survey of the crime scene, the warehouse two nights ago (even if it didn’t feel like two nights). They remembered the burnt, charred skin, on the crooks’ main scent gland – every time. Asahi visibly paled and Kyoutani turned his nose up in disgust. Tanaka, who had been guardedly curious now drew a blank. Though of course, even though his brain drew a blank, his mouth still continued to run but for the first time even he was shocked into silence.

The omega, however, had seen this question coming. He’d already reserved himself, waiting for the judgement and range of facial expressions he now saw before him. Painting his face in a mask of stone, regaining his composure he did what only he could do. He bristled, hackles raising, eyes pinning down each person they fell upon, attempting to play the alpha’s game of intimidation (he was the only person in the Corvids that would have been able to pass as an alpha comfortably, in scent, in demeanour, in gait and habits – a fact he hadn’t been proud of for quite some time), “So what if they are?”

“I.. uh.” Someone started then stopped immediately.

“It’s not right,” Snapped Tanaka, “You can’t just go around fucking branding people. It’s inhumane.”

“Then riddle me this.” Ennoshita countered, stern gaze resting on the baldy who had first recovered the ability to speak, “How are we supposed to warn others – permanently – that a predator is in the area? How are we supposed to warn fellow omegas that they’re in the presence of a person who has beaten and raped and sold the bodies of their friends and family? Not once, not twice, multiple times. Inhumane? Oh please, it’s mercy.”

A hair could’ve fallen in the room and they would’ve heard it. Every argument each individual alpha was preparing in their heads were immediately torn to shreds – and their reasons weren’t all the same. This omega looked rougher than the rest of them, but his words were eloquent and educated, even if they sat awkwardly on his tongue. Kyoutani, growling lowly in response, tilted his head, the questions setting him on edge for a different reason. The tone reminded him of someone he knew, and the more he stared, the more familiar the plain stony face became. That and his argument was solid.

Ennoshita knew that, and he closed the box with a snap that had Asahi jerking his head around so fast he probably got whiplash. Sighing, he took another drag on his cigarette, “You alphas wouldn’t understand. It’s not like young omegas have the freedom, safety or time to go to you police officers and log every single time they’ve been sexually harassed.”

“Especially when the laws you guys enforce often cause those situations.” He saw all of them bristle, so he shrugged, “I’m not saying it’s anything against you guys personally. It’s just a fact.”

As if that was meant to smooth things over.

Daichi as the captain felt obliged to act, more in the way of finding out more information than protecting his pride. After eight long years of work, he wanted to milk all the information he could out of the Corvid gang – because his gut was telling him that they were hiding a plethora of secrets, and his gut was never wrong, “And people recognise these brands?”

“Isn’t it ineffective?” Kageyama asked shortly, beating his superior to the point. Daichi couldn’t argue though, Kageyama’s deductive skills were superb. 

“In the beginning it was ineffective, but word travels fast in the underground, and it leaks quickly.” Ennoshita sent them a chilling smile that was completely uncharacteristic of him, but shut them up, as he’d hoped.

A sound from outside had his ears pricked and him turning quickly to see Hinata scurrying in. His saviour from this soul-devouring conversation. The other omega didn’t even so much as glance at the group as he ran over to Ennoshita. Starting to speak as he ran, interrupting the murmurs of dissent within the officers, Ennoshita couldn’t have been more grateful to escape the awkward tension, “ _Jay-kun_ , Boss needs you to set up a lifeline before we go. I’ll take the unit –“

_Funny, how easily the word rolls of his tongue_ , Daichi, Iwaizumi and Kageyama held the same thought, minds shifting easily to adjust to the new situation. They were, after all, still police officers, trained to adapt to the most unbecoming, unlikely scenarios.

“– to the cars. _Rook-san_ has new information regarding the docks. We’re going to stake it out first, run them through the ropes. It’ll be better with a demo.”

His words rushed out a mile a minute, but sharp ears caught all of them. Ennoshita reached out and placed a hand on the man’s shoulder, calming him through touch. All the omegas knew how on edge Hinata could get before a raid – as deep as the man’s nearly disturbing bloodlust ran, he also had a deep responsibility on his shoulder, that of his sister’s life. God only knows how much her life would twist if he was to die, get injured, or worse fall to the clutches of a rival _alphan_ gang. It was the best Ennoshita could do to calm him by touch, given as he was forcibly suppressing his scent.

“Got it _Raven_. Tell _Crow-san_ I’ll be ready in half an hour.”

And with that, all dressed up and ready for the kill, Ennoshita ran from the room. Hinata watched him go, and then turned with a bright smile to the group, shoulder tingling from the abrupt change in pressure and from the lingering pheromones Ennoshita had forced upon him. The tension that had been ever-present in the previous interaction was lost immediately.

It like a breath of fresh air, Hinata’s genuine smile. Though, it shocked them, having been scrutinized and challenged for the entirety of the day. All of a sudden, the energy that had been sucked out of them was being shoved back, back by the bright ball of energy, and nerves.

Kageyama watched this carefully, and caught Daichi’s eye out of the corner of his own. There was the faintest smell of ginger and sunflower wafting from this man, and only they were the ones to know about it, not having had the time to confirm the scene and situation with their colleagues. For though everyone had access to the photos the forensic team had dutifully supplied, the two doubted anyone else would pin the horrific crime of _literally cutting someone_ _’s tongue off while they were still alive_ on this _literal ball of sunshine_ that swelled to fill the space in front of them. Kageyama could not help but catch the ways his façade cracked every now and then, eyes darkening for a millisecond, or eyebrows pinching slightly for nothing more than a blink before they returned to an uplifting position. He wondered what had compelled the omega to commit such an act of violence, and he wondered if any of it was premeditated. Because if it was – Kageyama shuddered visibly where he stood – well, the alphas were well and truly fucked.

  * ••



They had three vehicles; a car, two vans. Suga watched as everyone gathered in front of the gym, the alphas squeezing through the bottleneck of the door, Hinata leading them grinning like an idiot. Except as soon as the alphas gaze left the orange-haired man his smile dropped and his face became impassive. Suga shook his head in amusement, “ _Raven-kun_ , you’ll be going in the car with your counterpart.”

“What about you?” Hinata tilted his head, fastening his pace to take his place by his boss’s side.

“I’ll be manning the cargo van alone; _Magpie_ will take the other one until he picks up _Jay_ from the contact point.” He lifted a hand to his ear and tapped on it, bringing Hinata’s focus to it, “ _Rook_ is analysing the footage we captured today, so we’ll split them up accordingly.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out who ‘them’ referred to.

The alphas quickly gathered in front of the two chatting omegas. Daichi, as usual, felt the need to address this. He at least felt that they’d been left in the dark for two long. It didn’t feel so much as a deal of two equal parties, then that of expendable workers under the thumb of some business tycoon. He cleared his throat.

It grabbed their attention quickly. Suga, as usual (as well), took it upon himself to address the unit, feeling the need to appease their questions.

“ _Crow,_ may I ask what the conditions of this raid will be? Our usefulness is limited if we have no knowledge of what’s going on.” Straight, to the point, another fucking challenge.

“That will be explained in due time, at the rendezvous point our informant has chosen for us. In short, a small gang of the West side, who is allied with the Syndicate, has a ship that is going to dock tonight.”

“Are there omegas on board? Does this have any link to trafficking?” Daichi’s question spilled from his lips before he could stop it, eager to hear news that had been so elusive to the them for so long. Often, by the time any information reached the police’s ears it was often weeks or months too late for intervention or change.

“It’s not people, it’s weapons.” Suga shook his head, fending off rising questions with ease, “Which is concerning, because it means the West Side gangs are preparing for something that we aren’t aware of. Our informant hasn’t managed to pinpoint the exact nature of the weapons yet, so we have to be prepared for anything.”

Hinata nodded, flipping a knife absentmindedly in his hands, unaware of the exact effect it had on Kageyama – who was watching with increasing concern, “We don’t know if it’s explicitly linked to the Syndicate, but having extra hands-on-deck means fewer causalities on our side, and a higher possibility for un… let’s say… untainted information.”

Gritted teeth. They were being played. The benefits for the Corvids far outweighed the benefits for themselves, but… it wasn’t as if they could refuse any offer, or order. They were overpowered in every way, the gang’s power clearly demonstrated in the overt storming of the station. Daichi could only watch with resentment and a slight bit of awe, at the man who twisted his words as if they were nothing but putty. How much of a strategist was this _Crow_ , what sort of background did he have to make him this cunning?

“So how are we being split Boss?” Oikawa leaned naturally on Hinata’s shoulder, ignoring the hisses of disapproval coming from the smaller. He looked exceptionally different to earlier, in the same base outfit but now fitted with tactical knife harnesses, _multiple._ From what Iwaizumi could see of his front, three knives settled contently, matte black handles blending well with his shirt. There was no doubt in his mind that the _Raven_ was concealing more blades. All of a sudden the standard gun and knives he chose, that he had been satisfied with, felt a bit subpar.

“You _Ravens_ are travelling together. You have your choice of two officers –“

“Wait aren’t you going to split us?” Asahi ventured, confused.

Suga arched an eyebrow, face unreadable, “Isn’t that what we’re doing?”

“Well I just –“

“Please don’t waste time here Officer.” A small voice chided gently. The six alphas turned and parted down the middle as the omega that had first greeted them that morning walked forwards. He still looked as fidgety as that morning, averting everyone’s curious gaze, but he seemed more confident at the same time. Though, their eyes narrowed in on the large long black case that the man was shouldering, that might have had something to do with it, “Boss, I’ll drive anyone you put with me.”

Tadashi tipped his head in respect and Suga’s heart could’ve melted in his chest. The nervous eyes met his and Suga reflexively put his hand on his shoulder, watching the emotions flit through his face and then settle into a quiet determination. That was more like the Tadashi he knew. A fire in his eyes to get the job done.

“I’ll be in the van Boss. _Jay-kun_ is expecting us in 15 minutes, so time is of the essence.”

“Oi, lookie here.” Oikawa laughed, not unkindly but his tongue still sharp, “Growing up are we _Magpie_?”

The quiet unassuming man said nothing in response, walking past Oikawa before flipping the bird to his following gaze. Then came a trailing, quiet, “Up yours _Raven_ ,” followed by a quiet chuckle. Oikawa grinned manically.

“ _Crow_ , we’ll take those two with us.” Oikawa threw two fingers to Kageyama and Iwaizumi respectively, “They look like they have strong stomachs.”

“So long as they can handle your driving.” Suga sighed then beckoned to Daichi, “Mr Captain man you’re with me. I’ll run you through your responsibilities on the way there. Try to limit miscommunication between groups. Oh, and _Raven-kuns_ _–“_

Oikawa and Hinata spun from where they were walking towards the car, Hinata’s hand already on the handle of the passenger side door. Iwaizumi and Kageyama, already starting to break away from the group to follow them, also stopped and turned to watch the silver-haired omega.

“– give them a basic run down of what’s expected.”

Nods.

“The rest of you will be in the last van with _Magpie-kun_. Wait for _Jay-kun_ until you start asking questions. If you ask anything of _Magpie_ he’ll gut you.”

“Is dealing with cops not his strong suit or something?” Kyoutani growled, chuckling softly.

The temperature dropped ten degrees under Suga’s cold glare. It was like the life had been sucked out of the air around them, the sun disappearing entirely. Everyone stiffened under the domineering presence of the omega – an oxymoron if they’d ever heard one. But it was happening, and all of a sudden even a dominant alpha like Kyoutani felt like exposing his neck in submission, like falling to the ground in utter compliance. Suga gritted his teeth and growled.

It was a fucking understatement to say dealing with cops wasn’t his strong suit.

“Don’t joke about something you know nothing about, son.” A threat. Threat that he couldn’t help but feel shake him to his core, “If I so much as smell a whiff of distress from him, I’ll make you wish you were dead. You’ll beg to be tortured.”

Suga had to force himself to take a deep breath and he pictured the mental switch in his mind. Flipped it. Controlled his presence, his scent.

“Now,” His tone was sweet and soft again, losing that razor sharp edge, “Please get in the car, so we can get a move on.”

And the alphas did just that. Daichi’s heart thudded in his chest, thoughts unable to stay fixated on the coming few hours – only on the fierce territorial, protective expression that had painted the _Crow_ _’s_ face. His eyes, the beautiful hazel that Daichi had been facing off against for the majority of the day, had hardened, darkened into a dangerous colour that he felt himself getting lost in. Dangerous because all the Captain wanted to do now was lose himself in them again, to watch them again.

As he slid into the passenger seat of the van, and Suga into the driver’s seat, he couldn’t help but watch him. Wondering, thinking, how would this end? What would happen once the Syndicate was taken care of? And what the fuck had he been talking about earlier about a tattoo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, 
> 
> 2.5K reads and 160 Kudos – I feel so spoiled omg. 
> 
> How'd you like this chapter? Look, I know the pacing is a bit slow – but given the amount of perspectives and thoughts I'm trying to convey, it's sorta hard to make it faster. Also just want to savour these moments as well before we start getting that back story fill and the relationships starting to form. These starting moments where the alphas are questioning everything are just so fun to write. That being said – things will start to look up after the next raid (in terms of relationships and world-building). Next chapter is shaping up to be the car ride / van trip – but if you wanna launch straight into the raid I'm happy to do so!! Lemme know in the comments.. 
> 
> Also whose backstory to you want to see first, or alternatively, what relationship do you want to see blossom to begin with? Happy to take suggestions with that, as well as prompts for angsty scenes and whump chapters you want to see. Any badass fight scenes I'm also happy to try and create within the story! Idk, I need some inspiration for this. Ah!! nearly forgot – favourite part?
> 
> Ah well, thanks for indulging me (and reading this fic),  
> Lots of love,  
> Lou


	9. Car trips are ALWAYS fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is misleading. The only person the car trip is fun for is Kenma, because he's not in a car to experience the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE CHAPTER,  
> about a week and half early (if we're going off my track record). Gods, I wrote this all today, the chapter just begged to be written – I hope you all enjoy this, cause fucking, I don't think this has even happened to me before and I don't know when it'll happen again. 
> 
> Have fun y'all

The steady thrum of the car’s engine was interrupted only by Oikawa’s fingers on the steering wheel as they sat stopped at a red light. Despite being mid spring, the sky was already darkening, starting to shift from the sweet cornflower blue to hazier hues of periwinkle, starting to taint the sky a light purple. It hadn’t even ticked over to evening yet. The ship wouldn’t dock for another two hours, yet Oikawa beat his fingers on the steering wheel, something flickering in his eyes.

It had come to that time again for Oikawa, stomach clenching and unclenching, head beginning to spin. The light blinked green and a second later he took off, turning the steering wheel as if he were possessed. Gravitational forces did their work on the alphas in the back and in Hinata, throwing them to the left as Oikawa swerved right.

The other omega immediately knew something was wrong. It had been a feeling in his stomach all day – even since that morning when they’d tied in sparring again. As much as he hated to admit it, Hinata’s speed, when they were in the ring and he couldn’t make full use of closed in walls or situational weapons, couldn’t match up to Oikawa’s technique. He counted the days in his head, could it be… his _heat_? Or… if it was what exactly he was thinking of, it could be something much worse. But he couldn’t do anything in front of the alphas without raising suspicion.

“ _Raven_ ,” He remembered something, that they both tended to forget. Hinata gave Oikawa a wide-eyed look, “We forgot about _Rook-san._ ”

“Shit.” Oikawa spoke through gritted teeth, then reached out to flick on the radio, turning the dial directly down. Kageyama and Iwaizumi watched with bated breath, curious. It had taken them a great deal to hold their tongues for the past few minutes that they’d been in the car, difficult to stem both of their natural curiosities to learn. Iwaizumi also frowned at the male’s short snap half expecting him to be more dramatic about it, or at least quip back to the other. He guessed that was just how the _Raven_ got before a raid. Tension did odd things to people.

The radio crackled in a way that didn’t suggest radio static, and a voice – toneless, apathetic and to the cops ears, disturbingly familiar in a way that they couldn’t quite place it, erupted from the tiny speakers.

“About time, _Ravens_.”

“We have guests too, _Rook_. Don’t forget to introduce yourself.” Oikawa half smirked into the mirror at Iwaizumi, who immediately averted his eyes.

Kenma ignored him and continued, “I guess you’re wanting me to explain the details?”

Hinata half-nodded as he was speaking, a fact that Kageyama caught, a fact that he didn’t quite know what to do with, “Uh-huh. _Crow_ only gave us the base knowledge, and the Officers in the back don’t know anything. For the raid to be a success we need to –“

“Of course.”

Through the static there came the distinct sounds of clicking and then wheels rolling on what seemed to be some sort of hard floor. The whirring of many mechanical devices sounded as well, “Also _Raven_ take a left here.”

Oikawa was thirty metres away from an intersection and he couldn’t help but give a small chuckle, “Ever the micromanager Ke – ah, _Rook-san_.”

“And _Crow_ tells me I’m the one who’s most likely to slip up.” Hinata shot him smirking, “Nearly blew it up on us.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t help but be amused by their antics, and Kageyama had that look on his face that spoke of the same. Now the cop knew the vague sound of the first letter of the name of their informant – which was extremely important information. After working alongside the likes of Daichi and Iwaizumi, and being involved in military intelligence before public service Kageyama had had to learn the importance of even the smallest titbits of information.

The radio crackled as the man on the other end cleared his throat, “It’s the Snakes, their main ship is docking tonight at 7:00.”

“Damn bastards.” Hinata growled, scent beginning to foul the car, leaking dangerously. The ginger tang in the air sharpened considerably, “Did their higher-ups have a say in it?”

“So far evidence suggests we’ll be dealing with expendables, so the quality of the contents may be low, though the Snakes are well-known for their bluffing skills. Looking at the cameras that haven’t been cut off – I can’t see anyone of note.”

“How many men?” Iwaizumi asked, using this information to enquire further. Oikawa glanced at him through the mirror, and Hinata caught a smirk tugging his lips – though he immediately squashed it.

“Thirty.”

“That’s a small gang?” Kageyama exclaimed.

Hinata now fully laughed, backed up by _Rook_ _’s_ low chuckle. His face split into an open grin, “Of course not _baka_ , they wouldn’t be all a part of the gang. Just like how corrupt nobility is, the gang would have a circle of ‘members’ and then people they hire to do their bidding.”

“Though of course, hire is a nice word for using brute force.” Oikawa chuckled bitterly, “Continue _Rook_.”

“Your task will be to incapacitate these thirty men in some way or another, and load up the vans with their weapon stock. In accordance with this, the figureheads of this operation will also be taken in for questioning and everyone there will be branded. Seeing as this is a gang connected to the syndicate we will be leaving our calling card as well.”

“Is branding necessary?” Kageyama remembered the conversation their unit had shared with the man named _Jay_. He rubbed the nape of his neck uncomfortably, a little bit of his scent seeping out to calm him. Iwaizumi shot him a warning look as the other alpha caught a whiff of it, and shook his head fervently. His eyes grew wide as he realised what he was doing and immediately stopped, reeling his scent back in as much as he could. From the lack of reaction from the front two seats, it seemed he’d been successful at his attempts. The alpha breathed a sigh of relief. Their necks would be on the line if the omegas stepped out of the car with their scents on them. That silver-haired crow would have their heads, and Daichi wouldn’t be far behind.

“It just warns other omegas what sort of people they are dealing with. And it’s a warning to the alphas to never do it again, that the world isn’t as they think it is.” Oikawa hissed, a faraway look in his eye.

Hinata also had the same look, and when he added to Oikawa’s comment, his voice was bitter and full of hatred, “It’s a reminder to never try and manipulate or put down an omega again.”

“Oh.” Kageyama struggled to find the words to rectify himself, “That makes sense, I guess. Do you just brand alphas then? What if there are betas involved?”

“Everyone there.” Oikawa repeated what Kenma had said moments earlier, voice considerably more chipper now. Sweat beads had started to form on his hairline, Hinata shot him a worried look.

“You’ll be split into teams.” Kenma continued, taking the silence as permission to speak, voice warbled as they drove, “Right here _Raven_. Officer Kageyama and Officer Iwaizumi will be with the Ravens who will instruct you. You guys will be at the docks themselves and take care of the majority of fighting and hand to hand combat. Officers Tanaka and Kyoutani, looking at their operation history will take charge of the ship, with Officer Asahi regarding his overall stature will be responsible for retrieval of the weapons. _Crow-san_ and Captain Daichi will oversee and locate the figureheads. _Jay_ will guard the vehicles and when all members have finished with their respective tasks, will undertake the branding. Is that clear?”

It was disconcerting. Though they had written their names on the slips of paper the young omega had handed them this morning, hearing their names roll so naturally off the disembodied voice’s tongue, Kageyama and Iwaizumi immediately felt exposed. How many people knew their names?

“Ohh, so those are your names,” Hinata breathed a sigh of relief. He twisted in his seat and smiled. Only then did Kageyama realise he was still holding that knife from earlier, in his other hand a gun held casually. Did the man have a fetish for weapons or something? He flipped the knife casually and pointed it at Kageyama and then Iwaizumi, “So who’s who?”

Iwaizumi didn’t want to answer. After all, they know nothing about the omega in front of them. Wasn’t this all a bit unfair? And why did the omega have to keep the knife pointed at him? Though, their informant already knew everyone’s names, so did it really matter? His gaze shifted from Hinata to the dial pointed all the way down, and then flicked up to the rear vision mirror, where he caught Oikawa’s dark mahogany eyes. They flicked back to the road immediately.

“Why should we tell you if you won’t us anything about yourselves? At least offer up some information if you want to know. Conversations are a two way street.” Kageyama rolled his eyes at the orange-haired omega. The latter immediately flicked the knife his way again and narrowed his eyes, smile dropping. It no longer seemed the atmosphere operated at 1 atm either, the pressure of Hinata’s gaze increasing.

And then the moment passed, when Oikawa smacked Hinata’s turned back, “Don’t be so petty _chibi-chan,_ as much as I hate to admit it the alpha makes a fair point.”

“Thank you.” Kageyama inclined his head roughly to Oikawa, who had to choke back a snort.

“Oh my god, are you for real?” The driver laughed and then at a loud crackling of static that brought everyone back to their senses calmed and cleared his throat, “Thanks _Rook-san_ , I take it you’ve yet to inform _Magpie_ yet?”

“We need to discuss his role in more detail. One of the towers he frequents for his sniping has been demolished, and because of its placement, there are no tall residential buildings. If we’re done here, I’ll go, because he needs to be contacted.”

“All clear _Rook_. You’ve done your bit today. Don’t stay up too late gaming.” Oikawa’s tones were back to being light and airy, mocking in the last statement. The other man, apparently didn’t find it within himself to reply, just huffing gently through the static and then shutting off mic, and the radio’s 8-bit screen flicked blank again.

“Hold on a minute, is that green haired kid your sniper?” Kageyama’s curiosity ran off with his tongue, “He doesn’t look like he can hold a gun, let alone shoot long range.”

“Oh no, you’ve got it all wrong,” Hinata shook his head, “Sure he’s on the nervous side, but he’s the best out of all of us when it comes to sniping. When he’s on the field it’s like he’s a completely different person. He’s terrifying.”

“You’re one to talk.” Oikawa huffed, then fell silent again. Odd, thought Iwaizumi, leaning forward in his seat to try and get a better view of the omega. As he did, he caught a whiff of the man’s scent, and as he did, everything became ten times more confusing. It was different from before, when the omega had used unknowingly leaked it during the spar with Kyoutani. Now in the cool conditioned air of the car, the intricacies were clearer. Yet not at the same time. It was muddled, and he could pick up faint traces of other alphas – stale, but a stable present, a mixture of cologne and a new shoe smell, as well as the faint but still sharp tang of cracked pepper. All of these hints of alphas mixed horribly with the main, refreshing scent of the omega – smoke and rain. Yet with each passing second the alpha’s scent on the omega seemed to sharpen. Iwaizumi couldn’t help but wonder why.

Kageyama didn’t notice any of this, too focused on the implications of Hinata’s words, incredulous.

“He’s terrifying? I saw what you did the other night at the raid.”

Hinata stiffened, and his eyes bore holes into Kageyama’s. His tone was unnaturally even as he spoke again, words measured carefully, “What did I do the other night then?”

Kageyama disregarded the notes of warning in his tone, immediately reaching for the truth again. Iwaizumi, who had more tact than him, was too enraptured by his own thoughts and the way Oikawa’s quaffed hair was beginning to stick to the back of his head, to notice, “You cut another man’s tongue off while he was still alive! And you’re telling me that sniper is more scary?”

That caught everyone’s attention. Especially Iwaizumi’s, who hadn’t been privy to this information up until that moment, “WHAT? Kageyama did you –, is that the truth? God, branding’s one thing, what compelled you to do that?”

Hinata settled back into his seat, trying to quell the waves of anger that trembled through his body as he remembered the other night. From where he sat, hands on the steering wheel, Oikawa opened his mouth to say something, but a wave of nausea hit him and he clamped it shut again. Hinata would have to answer this on his own. Oikawa was dealing with his own regret.

The other omega could take the criticism, he didn’t mind the judging stares, incredulous looks. His hands clenched and unclenched in his lap, wrapping around the knife and then letting it rest in his palm, clasping the trigger of the gun to the point just before release and then letting go. He stared at the black barrel and forced his thoughts and roaring anger to calm.

“The bastard touched my sister. He was going to bond with her and make her his plaything. Take her innocence. I merely gave him the punishment he deserved.” Hinata’s voice hardened and he clenched his hands again, “And even then, I wish I did more.”

Not for the first time that day, the alphas were shocked into silence. Even their minds went blank, no thoughts to even try and dispute their former point.

“My name’s Kageyama.” Hinata turned to see the name rolling off the alpha’s lips, his blue eyes cold, but a hint of compassion lingering in the light that they caught, “I asked you to offer up some information and you did, so I’ll reciprocate. That and...” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “…I also honestly don’t know how to respond to what you just said so…”

He glanced at Iwaizumi for some help, who obliged, “Iwaizumi. May I ask how we’re supposed to differentiate the two of you while we’re on the field, seeing as you share the same name?”

“Well,” Hinata hesitated, “We obviously can’t give you our real names, so I guess just differ the honorifics. I’m younger, he’s older – you do the math.”

“ _Raven-san_ and _Raven-kun_ then?” It felt unnatural to say, as the words fell in stuttered intervals from Kageyama’s mouth, but he was placated by Hinata’s enthusiastic nod.

“Yup! Just like that.”

Kageyama couldn’t help the red that was creeping along his neck as the smile graced the ball of sunshine in front of him – even if he was flipping a knife leisurely. The faint smell of ginger was so intoxicating, and the shine in the honeyed eyes, even if it was bloodlust, caught on his heartstrings and tugged. He’d never been a romantic, nor one for relationships with omegas, but this one in front of him seemed too good to be true.

Hinata turned back around to the front and to face Oikawa. His face was deathly pale and red was creeping along his neck, eyes wide as though he was searching for something. The red that creeped was not of the same origins of Kageyama’s, much to Oikawa’s chagrin, a rash that spreading. His hand, in a white-knuckle grip of the steering wheel, left it to fervently scratch. Manic almost.

A little huff of pain and distress alerted Iwaizumi to his plight, and he leaned forward in his seat again to try sand gauge what was wrong, “ _Raven_ are you–“

The smell of a foreign alpha assaulted his nose, a stale, acrid stench filling the car. Kageyama recoiled, as did Iwaizumi, his nostrils burning at the invasion. Hinata laid a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, not bothering with the pretence of normality anymore, “ _Raven_?”

Oikawa felt his stomach roll and the heat that had started on the side of his neck travel all the way through his body. A pull on his heart that he hadn’t felt a long while, a sluggish sensation filling his limbs – arms feeling as though they were made of lead. His back ached and he felt something pull in his stomach, as though his body was preparing his womb for something. His head throbbed. And this time, it wasn’t a fatigue headache. He scratched his neck with as much force as he could, fingernails coated in blood by the time he pulled his hand away.

And then his stomach flipped again and he felt bile rising in his throat and…

“Fuck.” He groaned, hitting the brakes as hard as he could, unclipping his seatbelt and opening the door before the car had even fully rolled to a stop. Hinata wasn’t far behind, eyes wide and fingers hurried, hastened to help his friend.

Oikawa fell to the asphalt, coughing and spluttering as his stomach emptied. He heaved his last meal onto the pavement, chunks lodging in his throat as he coughed. Retching. Tears forced their way from his eyes as he felt the leaden feeling in his body increase nearly tenfold, pain like piercing needles driving into every corner of his body.

He felt arms wrap around him, and leaned into the touch.

“Who’s calling you?” Hinata’s soft murmurs broke apart into his styled hair, but reached his ears nonetheless. The warm body against his calmed him, and Hinata’s hand rubbed soothing circles into his body. Oikawa retched again as his body rejected his control, as his inner omega screamed in agony.

Distantly he heard car doors open and slam shut. But he didn’t care.

“I don’t know. I just – god.” He groaned, tensing up as another wave of pain hit him. All of a sudden, he was pushing from Hinata’s grasp and heaving again, bile forcing its way up his oesophagus, stomach empty of food. When he felt instinctively that his body was finished trying to force his organs up his throat, he leaned back onto the cold metal of the car and opened his eyes, unaware that he’d closed them in the first place. Hinata was right there, hand on shoulder, pushing his collar from his red raw neck.

Iwaizumi and Kageyama just watched, knowing from the territorial growl Hinata had given them to not get any closer. Something was obviously very, very wrong with the other omega, who sat shivering on the ground, but neither knew what. Not until Hinata pushed down Oikawa’s collar and revealed them.

Three bond marks littered the beautiful skin of his neck. Iwaizumi felt himself flush red at the sight. One of them in particular was raised and red and looking as if it was throbbing. To Oikawa it was, angrily. The red rash that was creeping up and down and around Oikawa’s neck originated from there, and blood oozed from the scar tissue that Oikawa had picked off.

“What happened?” Iwaizumi was the first to find his voice again, speaking in a hoarse whisper.

Oikawa’s unfocused eyes, concentrated on the darkening bruising sky slid over to his face, blurry. With difficulty the omega focused them in on the alpha. He laughed drily, coughing and shaking and stopping as he tensed his body around another stabbing wave of pain, “Have you never seen someone with more than one bond mark, al~pha?”

The last part lifted in a mocking, teasing tone, and having only ever been addressed like that in the bedroom before, Iwaizumi felt his flushed face darken and deepen in colour.

Oikawa shook his head slowly, as if trying to clear his head of himself and croaked, “You’re too easy, Officer.”

He obviously didn’t want to talk about it.

Hinata moved so that he was in front of Oikawa, hands now on both his shoulders, demanding his attention. Looking straight in his eyes, his mouth formed around the words, and he whispered them – “Own your past, _Raven_.”

“Own your past” The other weakly parroted, still trembling. The power of that phrase echoed through its familiarity in his mouth, spoken again and again in times of need, be it himself or others. He and Tadashi had coined it originally – over a shared sense of helplessness at their situation, but Suga and Hinata had also been quick to adopt it. Oikawa felt the stinging of the pain lessen slightly and he allowed his body to breathe again, having held it through the attacks.

Hinata gave him a once over, checking for signs of something that the alphas weren’t privy too – just yet, Iwaizumi hoped. He hoped one day he could know. Who had hurt this seemingly fearless omega – seemingly, for the omega that shook like a leaf in a gust of wind looked stripped of all confidence, in himself and others.

“We’re going to be late, so I need to tell _Crow_. Are you okay for me to…? Or do you think you can…”

“I…” Oikawa gasped and Iwaizumi took an instinctive step forward, waves of foreign alpha and omegan distress cursing the air around them. Hinata frowned, and wrapped his arms back around Oikawa, cooing softly as tears forced themselves from his friend’s eyes again. He couldn’t possibly imagine what Oikawa was going through, after all, he had no bond to be manipulated through, to have his presence be demanded through. He could only feel his heart break at the pain of the other, continuing to hum softly, “I’ll inform _Crow_ of the situation.”

Hinata stood, then shed his blazer, placing it awkwardly over Oikawa’s chest. Stood next to him, letting the omega rest his head against his leg, the spot of his thigh just a bit above the knee. Oikawa clasped his own knees to his chest, eyes closed tightly again, a burning shame building below his belly button – he’d let the team down. Again. Again, with his stupid mistakes. Stupid body, stupid bond marks that stung and fucked everything up. Always. Again. Again. Again. He dug his nails into the small dents of his knees, relishing in the pain that he had control over – unlike the other that clawed below his skin, coiled in his gut and flushed his head with lead.

Hinata met Kageyama’s eyes, they watched him carefully with questions nearly spilling over, but his mouth was pressed tight into a thin line. He looked extremely uncomfortable. The alpha looked so unsure of what to do. But Hinata didn’t have time to think about the implications of his or Oikawa’s actions, not the flush rising to his cheeks as he realised, he’d just cooed and hummed and consoled in front of the officers. Weaknesses he had exposed. Shaking his head gently to clear his head, he flipped on his ear piece and snapped into action, “ _Rook-san_ , can you put me through to Boss? We have a situation.”

There was a hum of assent from _Rook_ , and then a worried voice of his boss, “ _Raven_ , is everything alright?”

“He’s had an attack.”

“How bad is it? What’s the scale?” Hinata heard murmurings on the other end and a “– Yes, we’re still going as planned, we may just have to take on some extra responsibilities. Something’s come up with the _Ravens._ ”

Hinata glanced down at Oikawa, ignoring the stares as he talked. He wanted to yell at the alphas to get the fuck out of sight so he could ask Oikawa the questions he wanted to ask, so he could call his friend by his given name and not the impersonal code name they masked themselves with. The trembling man coughed weakly and seized up again.

“It’s the worst one I’ve seen since it happened the first time. The alpha’s fucking with us Boss.” Hinata caught the look on the officers faces, “Not you, you idiots.”

“Symptoms? Scent? Who is it? What does he want?”

“He’s being summoned. The scent is cracked pepper and –“ Hinata felt his own face grow pale as the scent washed over him again, Oikawa’s face screwing up in pain and he felt his own stomach roll. Repressed memories threatened to rise. His hand travelled unconsciously to his stomach, tracing the scar tissue. He swallowed the bile that rose.

Suga remained quiet on the other end, waiting for Hinata to speak again. Daichi watched his expressions change from concerned to angry as the silence progressed then sad. In a soft voice, a voice softer than anything the Captain had ever heard, he spoke, “It’s okay _Raven_. Take your time.”

“Yeah.” Hinata’s voice shook and he placed a hand in Oikawa’s hair. Both actions weren’t lost on the alphas. Kageyama’s brow knitted together as he listened, and Iwaizumi, not lifting his eyes off Oikawa, felt repulsion stir in his gut – repulsion and disgust for the alpha that had caused the bond to become so red and raised. At the same time, they saw the affectionate touch the omega’s shared and felt their hearts soften and instincts raise in blatant protectiveness. 

“Um.. cracked pepper and.. I think it’s..” The omega realised just who he was talking around and swallowed, somewhat nervous, “ _Raven_ _’s_ third bondmate that’s summoning him. That alpha has obvious ties to the Snakes, and given our track record with raids, well. It’s a possibility that they’ve taken this into account, and are actively trying to stop us and slow us down.”

“So that bastard is fucking with him on purpose?” Suga spat down the line.

“There’s no way this is a coincidence _Crow-san_. _Raven_ , he’s… I don’t know if he’ll be fine in time for the raid. I think that bastard is fucking with him for fun.”

“For fuck’s sake.” A sigh from the static, “When I get my hands on him –“

“That’s dangerous Boss, your face is too well recognised around those type of people.” He had to choose his words incredibly carefully, feeling the heated stare of Kageyama. While Hinata’s reflexes were faster than the alphas, he was doubtful about his brain’s processing speed. If there was even a hint of two dots being related, Kageyama might just draw the line between them, piecing the web slowly together until the crows found themselves trapped in their own creation – their rules only worked inside their family. Society didn’t care for those who were lost by their systems – seldom found. Hinata ran his other hand through his own hair, biting his lip, “Listen, you go on ahead with the other alphas. We’ll make our way there, so even if _Raven_ can’t fight, the rest of us will be available. The Snakes cannot keep their slippery hands on those weapons. We have to hit the Syndicate where it fucking hurts – and that means taking out their lackeys.”

“You’re right, forgive me for that lapse in judgement” Suga hummed, spinning the wheel casually, regaining his composure at Hinata’s carefully considered words, “Don’t allow them to turn the tables on us. You’re only goddamn right. How long do you think you’ll be?”

Oikawa dry retched again, but the feeling was starting to return to his limbs, and they were feeling more like steel then simply lead. He groaned, wiping bile from the corners of his lips, opening his eyes to the ever-bruised sky a deep plum purple now, “ _That fucking sick piece of shit bastard._ _”_

Hinata smirked and ruffled Oikawa’s hair, “We’ll be half an hour.”

The omega groaned disapproval and weakly swatted Hinata’s hand away as the line closed, “I could hear everything you know – _Rook-san_ activated my ear piece as well.”

“At least you’re feeling good enough to talk. Now, can you stand?” Hinata pushed off the car and walked to extend a hand. Oikawa stared at it, then shook his head, as if trying to clear the images of a distant time, as if trying to clear his mind of a distant command to _Come and sit at the foot of your alpha, kneel before your owner, do as I say_ , “Just give me a minute. I’m seeing stars.”

“That’s cause its going on night ya _Grand King_.”

Oikawa laughed weakly and flopped his head in his hands, world spinning around him as another wave of nausea consumed him. When he lifted his head, it was only to scratch his neck, but before he could do so, a hand was swatting his away and he looked up to focus on Iwaizumi – who had closed the distance between them in a matter of seconds. Hinata’s outrage exploded as he saw fear grow in his friend’s eyes.

“Don’t scratch, you’ll only make it worse.” Iwaizumi had no idea what he was doing, what his legs and hands had done on instinct, but he knew what he was talking about, “If you have a first aid kit, I could probably find something for the rash, and some bandaging for the… incisions you’ve opened up.”

He turned to Hinata, whose anger died in his lungs as he had readied himself to begin yelling, “Do you have a first aid kit I can use?”

Hinata nodded dumbly, then scrambled to the back of the car, opening the boot with care – knowing what sort of explosives it contained. Kageyama was right on his heels, wanting to feel slightly helpful. The alpha was shocked to see the boot filled with nondescript black briefcases and as he reached out to move one out of the omega’s way, he was surprised to see his hand swatted away.

“What was –“

“ _Baka_ , do you want your head blown off?” Hinata reached for the grey one buried at the back of the boot, “ _Magpie_ packed the explosives so be careful.”

“Oh… uh... sorry?”

Hinata laughed at the awkwardness, “You’re not exactly the most social are you. Lemme guess, you were more the studious type in high school? Dark and brooding, got in fights?”

Kageyama scratched the back of his head, and dropped his gaze embarrassed, “Basically yeah… what about you? You seem the type to be popular.”

Hinata’s eyes grew saucer-like and he froze. Only for a split-second though, resuming his task of now closing the boot of the car, grey briefcase clasped tight in hands, “Uhh... didn’t really go to school. Learned off the streets ya know?”

Which wasn’t technically a lie. Technically. He did learn off the streets, but only after having been home-schooled for 15 years of his life, running as soon as he turned 18, as soon as he’d felt his wings clipped and his freedom stolen. Even though it should’ve been the other way around, as it was for the alphas and betas and other omegas, finally adults and free to fly where they wanted. For 18 was the year he’d gotten married, and 18 was the year he’d lost it all.

He squeezed his eyes shut for two seconds then opened them, trying to erase those memories as if his mind were some perverse Etch-a-Sketch. Kageyama didn’t notice that, but he saw the tight clasp of his hands, his knuckles hinting at white. Not going to school was concerning, everyone – alpha, beta and omega alike – deserved an education, equal education.

“That must’ve been tough.”

“Mm.” Hinata nodded, not really listening, focused on his friend as they walked back around the car. Oikawa was shivering again, “Gods, _Raven_ , are you sure you’ll be okay?”

“Give me my suppressants.” He forced out through gritted teeth, head now banging back onto the metal of the car. Iwaizumi had pressed the corner of his sleeve to Oikawa’s neck, soaking up the blood that just wouldn’t stop flowing. The alpha indulging in such tender actions came as a bit of a surprise to both Kageyama and Hinata, but both kept their tongues tight, recognising the true priority at hand.

Hinata should’ve shaken his head. Everyone knew how dangerous suppressants could be, they were more for scent and heats and risky actions like this could cause harm to the omega but – he saw the pain wash over Oikawa’s face as the omega tensed again – he couldn’t say no. He laid the briefcase on the ground and opened it.

Iwaizumi grabbed the gauze and the ointment and went about quietly treating the wound mumbling as he did so, “It’s okay, I’m a trained paramedic, so you’re in safe hands. I won’t hurt you, so please try and relax. Now I’m just going to apply this ointment to your rash, so if it stings a little bit it just means that it’s working, nothing more, nothing less. Okay?”

Oikawa nodded, a small whimper leaving his thin-pressed lips. He cringed at the sound and – “Sorry.” 

“Dumbass, don’t apologise.” Hinata chided, grabbing two vials of murky liquid from the case. The alphas both looked taken aback as he did, filling two needles almost to the brim with the medicine. Catching their stunned looks, he couldn’t help but feel annoyed, “What? Never seen suppressants before?”

“Isn’t that supposed to be weakened?” Iwaizumi exclaimed, “That concentration and amount could kill him!”

Hinata looked at the vials again and blanched, the label clearly reading ‘ _Crow_ _’_. He tried his best to right his mistake, pushing the needles back down until there was only 1mL of each of the liquids in them. He tried not to reveal the labels as he slipped the vials back in the box. Hinata had only ever done this for Suga before and his boss had always had him fill up the needles until they couldn’t put any more in. Sometimes they’d even do double doses. Though of course, that fact was kept under tight wraps between Suga, Oikawa and himself.

Kageyama saw the label and added another dot in his mental mind map, to connect with the other bits of information he’d gleaned later. For now, he just watched the orange-haired _Raven_ _’s_ face, watched it try and hide his blunder, and his secretes that threatened to spill.

Hinata pushed the needles into Oikawa’s clothed arm, ignoring the small holes he poked in the fabric, ignoring the hiss of the omega as the cold metal entered his body. The murky liquid soon followed and as soon as it reached his heart, as soon as the muscle began to pump the drug around his system, he could feel the pain leaving, feel the hormones, the inner omega that clawed at his chest calm and rest its ugly head, sated.

Iwaizumi finished bandaging the wound, fingers grazing on one of the healed bond marks as he did, breath catching in his throat. He wondered if any more bond marks graced the other side of the man’s neck, but before he could think to check, he felt a pressure on his shoulder. The omega had fallen asleep, head lolling to rest next to Iwaizumi’s. A blush took over the alpha’s face, and somewhere distant Kageyama laughed.

“Seeing as you’re already halfway there, can you slip him in the car?” Hinata took control of the situation again, having lost it for a second when Oikawa had fallen asleep, emotions swirling within him. But he rested assured knowing that if the officer had any ill intentions towards his friend – who was at this point, more a brother than anything else – he would rip him apart limb by limb, gut him organ by organ and make him regret any more heartache he would have caused Oikawa.

The alpha was completely ignorant of Hinata’s inner picture of dicing up his fingers – because wasn’t that the first thing to do as soon as you tortured someone? You render them unable to grip things, they could move, but they couldn’t type, text, call, couldn’t open doors. He’d done it before, void of glee but full of the cold pit of revenge, to an alpha who had dared feel Tadashi up on a day trip to the slums, visiting one of their ‘found’ families. That particular alpha had learnt his lesson, but he never left the room he learnt it in. And now this one stood, cradling Oikawa gently, and Hinata hoped that he wouldn’t have to punish this man for hurting his family. Because goodness knows that Oikawa had been hurt enough already.

“Kageyama can you?” He tilted his head towards the door handle of the back seat and the other alpha was quick to lend a free hand, finally feeling somewhat useful. Iwaizumi turned a stern face to Hinata, but one that showed a level of respect, “Is it okay to put him in the back seat?”

The omega nodded and opened the driver seat door as well, “Officer _Bakayama_ can sit in the front seat.”

He sent them a thankful smile, unlike his overpowering grin – this one spoke of more vulnerabilities, where his happiness wasn’t being used as a weapon. Iwaizumi chuckled as he manoeuvred Oikawa in, only having a little bit of difficulty with the omega’s legs. His face turned red as he moved them inside the car, fingers picking up how well defined they were. Solid muscle that didn’t bulk, but slide down in beautiful textured dips and dives, slender _omega_ legs that went on for days. Legs that you wouldn’t find on a female. Legs that he wouldn’t change for the world. Iwaizumi coughed, feeling as if he knew exactly what the omega would say in this situation, _‘You_ _’re too easy Officer._ _’_

A small part of him wished for the omega to wake up from his suppressant induced sleep to say just that. But he didn’t. Iwaizumi just had to settle for propping him up against the seat beside him, Hinata’s jacket settling on the omegas lap.

“Don’t call me that dumbass.” Kageyama quipped back to Hinata before he could stop himself. The words just slipped out.

“It’s Kageyama not _Bakayama_.” He readjusted carefully, eying the man’s facial expression as he clipped his seatbelt on, wondering whether he should just jump ship and get out of there while he still could. Much to his surprise, Hinata didn’t take offense at the name-calling, just laughed, “I know what I said, _Bakayama._ _”_

“Idiot.” He grumbled, feeling disgruntled and perturbed by the name. Iwaizumi merely chuckled, and the alpha spun around to face him, “Don’t take his side Iwaizumi!”

The car rumbled to life around them, and Hinata floored the accelerator without so much as a warning, throwing them back in their seats. Three seconds later and they all found out why _Crow_ didn’t let Hinata drive.

• ••

Suga listened as the line cut off, and sighed his way to the next intersection.

“Don’t look at me like that Mr… I think _Rook_ said your name was Daichi?” The alpha nodded because he suddenly became unable to produce sound, shocked by the natural refined lilt combined with his name. He wanted to hear it again, but neither had the gall, nor the available vocal cords to ask, “I’m sure your own dysfunctional family has some fuck-ups as well.”

“I’m afraid they’d be much more benign than yours.” He chuckled, watching Suga’s fingers handle the steering wheel with grace, hand over hand as he spun it, eyes searching. When they caught the street lights, his breath caught in his throat, watching the grey hazel sharpen and glow in the bright flashes of light. Daichi shifted his eyes to stare out at the darkening sky, “Though at times, I’m the one causing them.”

“Oh yeah?” Polite question, to keep the conversation from shifting his way, Suga inquired. Somewhat curious, as he’d never heard of police officers being ‘fuck-ups’ or causing ‘fuck-ups’, as he’d never experienced the inside of a police station. That is of course, outside the holding room, “Breaking the law fuck-up?”

“Oh no,” He chuckled low and deep, that had Suga’s nerves tingle slightly, “Never that bad. But we’ve had a lot of fighting within our unit. After years of getting nowhere in the case and having eight alpha’s all in the same office, it grates on your nerves.”

“Mmm, I can imagine. When you say fight is it…”

“It’s physical.”

Suga chuckled, shaking his head slightly, eyes glossing over something as an unwanted memory rose to the front of his mind. What was it with this alpha sparking emotions he hadn’t felt in years? The fierce competitiveness with each other, the quiet understanding of someone in the same position as him – he couldn’t help but remember. Remember the one he’d left behind, his younger brother. Feeling the melancholic regret start to push its treacherous boundaries closer to the surface, he swallowed and forced himself to say something, “Of course it is. So why is _Maddog_ with you?”

Daichi didn’t know the turmoil of his head, nor his heart – and the omega had a strong enough control over his scent to not show the distress that would have otherwise coloured it tainted, “Ahh, you may have known him while he was working undercover at a club in Central. He was one of the _Cougars_ executives for a while, managing the club, and stuff. He was one of our main informants, but we had to pull him out because he was getting too deep, unstable.”

“That makes sense. I saw him a couple of times on business terms, turf wars and the like.” Suga hummed as if the term ‘turf wars’ meant nothing to him. As if this was a completely normal conversation to be having with the head of a detective unit. Though, Suga knew what he was doing – he knew how to offer up information that would keep the enemy satiated in short, but fall through long term, “Did you pull him out because he was planning on bonding with Yahaba-kun?”

“Mm, yeah.”

“The poor thing. He’s a good soul, doesn’t deserve the hand of cards he’s been dealt.” The words seemed too refined for a simple gang leader, they sounded scripted, practiced for a life in the fast lane, or at least the smoky back rooms of high-end offices, negotiating deals for black market trades. Not for a man who lived in a warehouse. Suga hated himself for reverting to his old habits. Bad habits die hard.

Daichi noted the diction and moved on, deciding to discuss it later, filing away more information for his unit to pull apart later. This deal really was beneficial, “Ever since Kyoutani came back he’s been hard to manage, but he’s been in the field so long, I guess it’s hard to adjust back.”

“I’d keep an eye on him if I were you Daichi –“ Again Daichi’s heart thudded just a bit harder “– just make sure he’s not fucking up on purpose. I hope I’m not overstepping my bounds, but call it an omegan intuition if you will.”

“I’ll keep that in mind _Crow_. Though I must say as well – hoping I’m not overstepping my own bounds – you didn’t peg me as a type to get a tattoo.”

Suga laughed, from his belly to his chest and his lungs, he wheezed. That had been the last question he was expecting, “I guess you overheard _Raven-kun_ and me then?”

“It was sorta hard not to eavesdrop, your _Raven_ sounded pretty adamant.”

Suga nodded, “He is. He’s the type to go for something no matter what. If he believes in something, he’ll stick to that belief. Open to instruction of the mind, but you’ll never change his heart once it’s set. I’m telling you, don’t get between him and his goal because –“

“Yeah, I saw those photos.”

“That’s just the beginning. _Raven_ hasn’t had the nicest life, mercy isn’t something he believes in. It was never shown to him.” The light caught the silver hair and for a split second Suga look transcendent, the wisdom and hurt for his family highlighted on his face and for the slightest moment Daichi felt that pain in his heart. He could only imagine the shit they’d had to go through. The light flashed them into darkness again as they exited the main city streets, switching them in favour for quieter residential areas as they made their way to the docks that were located on the west side of the central area. Suga sighed and the moment passed, “But yeah, I’m not surprised you say that. Not many people know I have tattoos, and I haven’t always wanted them.”

“So then what compelled you?”

Suga wasn’t quite sure how Daichi had manipulated the conversation so they were talking about him, but something inside him didn’t really mind, and so he relaxed a bit more into his seat and started to talk. It felt nice to talk to someone who could be sympathetic, who undoubtedly had their own burdens, but didn’t rely on him like his family did. He loved them of course, but now he felt noticed in a way he never knew he wanted, and it felt nice.

“It was after the first ever big thing that we did as a group.” That wasn’t a lie. The group had been Hinata, Oikawa and himself, when they’d all run from their respective pasts, “Not a raid, because it wasn’t. But it was the first choice I think we’d ever made for ourselves.”

Daichi cringed in his seat, not able to imagine his presumed alphan freedom ripped from him – or having never been born with it in the first place.

“I wanted something to remember it by, so I chose three crows in flight. Had them inked by _Jay-kun,_ who didn’t become that until I walked into his shop covered in blood and demanding a tat. And that’s a story for another time.” He rolled his eyes at Daichi’s mouth half-open expression, caught in the act of prepping a question, rolling it on his tongue, “The crows were on purpose. Because that’s what we called ourselves, and I wanted to immortalise the moment we took flight. Sounds cheesy but it’s true.”

“That doesn’t sound cheesy at all.”

“You flatter me.”

“No I’m serious, that’s really, I guess, badass of you.” Daichi struggled to find the right words to describe the exact emotion he was feeling, “Poetic too.”

“Poetry is badass?”

“Yeah, why not.” The alpha shrugged chuckling slightly. A weight lifted slightly off his shoulders, the tension that had crept up on him over the years of working the same work every day easing slightly. He didn’t realise that though, caught up in the small smile that graced the omegas lips. They stayed without words for a while, laughing softly, before Daichi’s curiosity took over him again (nearly as bad as Kageyama’s bluntness), “So what about the tattoo you got recently then?”

“Ah, I get a tattoo after every raid. It’s like a morning after pill.” Suga mirrored the alpha’s action of before, shrugging slightly as he navigated through a set of particularly tight back streets, “You know, it’s like forgive but don’t forget. I’m not sure if I’m making sense here.”

“So you’re saying, you do it to… um… like… how do I put this, like you’re letting go of the guilt but shouldering the responsibility?”

“Yes! That’s it.” Suga briefly met his gaze, eyes shining as he found the words in his mind to properly articulate his thoughts, “Sort of. Now it’s just a tradition between me and _Jay_. But at the beginning it was definitely a way of putting the pain away. It’s also a reminder of our impact and success. If I were to show you the crows, I could tell what each one means, where each one took place, how many died, how many lives we saved. It’s a weight on my shoulder that I can’t allow myself to forget.”

The alpha was at a loss for words. He’d pushed a bit for information – about something so trivial he thought, but now? He didn’t realise how much meaning someone could hold onto a simple tattoo. Though now his thoughts had drastically changed, “That’s a hefty weight.”

“Yes, it is. But I don’t regret it, can you say the same?”

He side-eyed him, locking onto the alpha who had suddenly tensed. The low reverberations of a ‘No, I cannot.’ And a hung head with a thinking face. Suga fought the temptation to reach out and lift the alpha’s head himself, fingers wrapped around the chin. His inner omega stirred and he wished he’d stuffed himself full of more suppressants.

“Don’t worry about it Daichi, I find myself to be a bit of an outlier.”

  * ••



A man sat at his desk, leg bouncing as he watched the footage of the cameras. A small voice mewled from beside him, a high-pitched whine of an omega, female and fragile. Metal clattered as the she shifted in her position, prostrated on the ground, waiting for her master’s order. A maid’s outfit, once pristine and white was smudged with soot, out of place on the marble floors.

The man paid no heed to her, nor the two others by her side, watching the pixelated images flit across the screen. He reached down through the bond again, smirking in sadistic pleasure as he watched the omega on the screen seize up in pain, body convulsing, retching onto the ground. The smirk turned into a frown as the omega continued to resist, so much so that others clouded the view of the street cameras, three bodies moving to block off the image of him.

“Fucking bitch.” The man spat, “You’ll regret running from me, Shoyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION GALORE that chapter,   
> Some of your comments were spot on the money last chapter, and I'm so sorry it had to come to us seeing Oikawa hurt in that way. Also saw massive development in IwaOi – even if Oikawa is sedated during most of it, and DaiSuga – Suga be spilling that tea on his colleagues (tbh though sorta always knew he was into that workplace gossip), and finally KAGEHINA – Kags gets that killer ~Bakayama~ title. He is never living that down lolol.
> 
> As always, drop a comment on your favourite part (mine I think is that Shoyou and Oikawa moment when Shoyou has his hand in Oikawa's hair because I think that's just so soft and lovely and Corvid supremacy, also just Iwa imagining Oikawa saying 'You're too easy Officer' – dead) annndd anything you want to see in the future! Next chapter we'll probs see the action, maybe a bit more of that mysterious man at the end of this one, and some sweet as Tadashi shit, because I love him so so much. 
> 
> Quick q, who do you think Oikawa's previous bondmate is? Multiple actually? (I already have them set, but I'd love to know your guesses from the extremely minimal context we have here lolol) 
> 
> Long ass end note (as usual), thanks for reading it (if you read this far do a thumbs up or something, I want to see if writing this long ass end note is worth it haha) 
> 
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	10. Bright Light and Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dock's raid happens. And when I say happens, shit fucking happens. Hinata is unstable and is responsible for the gore warning, more of Oikawa's past gets revealed, and everyone in the chapter is a badass bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10K words – I don't know how that happened holy shit, I think I just wrote 6K words in a 4 hour sitting (I woke up at 5 and was just ~inspired~) 
> 
> Yo, anyway enjoy this thick-ass chapter fellas (not going to lie this story is absolutely loaded and there's always perspectives to cover so a chapter of this length may happen again) 
> 
> WARNINGS: Gore

It would be dark when the first gunshot would ring across the empty yard of the docks. Tadashi wouldn’t hesitate in his shot. When he had his gun in his hands he never did. _Rook_ had told him what had happened, _Crow_ had told him the updated plans – when he went to swap drivers with Ennoshita he took his place in the back few seats of the van, catching the stares of the alphas who had been quietly murmuring. His hands shook as he reached for the black case he’d set before they’d left.

In. Out. _That_ _’s the way, ignore them. They know nothing. Control your fears. Own your past. You got this Tadashi._ In. Out. He forced the air from his mouth, dragged it back into his body.

The scent patch on his gland did little to keep the alpha’s from noticing his anxiety, his nerve of being in their presence. His hands were shaking after all, and Asahi – the alpha paying him the most attention, feeling a sense of safety and kinship in his quiet demeanour – picked up on the hurried glances the omega threw their way. Tanaka and Kyoutani paid him no heed, the two playing a game of knuckles – making sure to rid their fingers of the brass knuckles they sported to begin with. Laughing. Tadashi flinched.

Flinched and then he lay a heavy hand on his case and felt his whole-body calm. With practiced efficiency he clicked the case open and removed his gun. Grabbed the cloth and began to wipe down its constituent parts, not minding the fact that he’d cleaned it after the last raid, that he wiped it down every night with care and love – his crutch, his safety net against life. He cradled it, and with a now steady hand, and a tender but confident touch, he began to assemble it. It wasn’t as if it was completely disassembled, but he had to attach the scope and adjust the stand and familiarise himself with the machine he’d already memorised.

It was the clicking of the scope into place that drew the alpha’s full attention. And what a change in personality they saw. Gone was the fidgety, distressed omega, whose eyes widened with fear and apprehension. The man had the same features as the one who had greeted them at the desk, black hair that had a rare green hue, brown eyes bright, and mouth pulled into a nervous half grin – but the impression he gave had completely changed.

Nimble fingers loaded the ammunition, eyes hard and determined, shoulders set back. Tadashi, in that moment, didn’t care about anyone anymore – he just breathed deep and focused on doing what he could do best – helping his family. He tapped his ear piece and heard the crackle of static that connected him to Kenma, “ _Rook-san_ –“

If he hadn’t had the alpha’s attention before he had it now. The game of knuckles dying immediately as Kyoutani and Tanaka’s eyes zeroed in on him – even Ennoshita from the front shot him a glance through the rear review mirror, bringing his own hand to his ear piece, opening the line as well.

“– What are the parameters for the raid?” His voice didn’t lose its soft quality, but didn’t betray his apparent confidence either. Balanced. His hands continued to clean and adjust and caress.

“ _Crow-san_ has already arrived and is waiting for your arrival.”

“I’m trying my best _Rook-san_ , no need to rub it in,” Ennoshita huffed from the front, sending the alpha’s stares spiralling forwards as if caught watching a game of tennis – or if not tennis, then badminton, “Gathering at the same point as last time?”

“Yes.”

“Sweet. Thanks.” Ennoshita spun the wheel, the van skidding across an intersection as they narrowly made a turn off. Kyoutani fell in Tanaka’s lap, and growled. The omega laughed mirthlessly – “That’s why you wear seatbelts boys. It’s always safety first.”

“Says you, fucking branding people left and right,” Kyoutani spat, narrowing his eyes at Ennoshita’s back. Who shrugged, and braked suddenly then accelerated, watching the alpha’s struggle to find something to hold in the rear-view mirror. He laughed again, amused. It was a clear power play, a clear demonstration of his authority.

Tadashi, knowing how much of a bitch driver Ennoshita could be, merely rolled his eyes from where he was safely strapped in.

“ _Magpie,_ from the information I have – we need stealth more than fear. The minute the Snakes get wind of our intrusion, they’ll pull out of the dock as fast as they can. An all-attack is necessary at this point with our ground members , but we need you to weaken their numbers as much as possible. Is that possible for you?”

There was no doubt. Kenma held no doubt of the other man’s abilities, nor a shred of disrespect. But his words were carefully calculated and he spoke out of concern for Tadashi’s wellbeing. Tadashi recognised this immediately, and tried to push the indignation he felt from his mind. Took a deep breath. In. Out. And spoke, “Of course _Rook_. Thank you for the update.”

He turned off the safety with an audible click. Lifted his gun gently as the van bumped along with Ennoshita’s less then smooth driving, swerving expertly through the streets of west central, where buildings rose high, but streets ran with the stench of rotting fish and salt water rode the nose and rusted the bolts. Tadashi unclipped his seat belt and stood – albeit swaying. The alphas couldn’t look away, eyes flicking between the menacing barrel of the sniper rifle and the omega’s determined glare.

“To immobilise or to kill?”

The answer wasn’t immediate – but it came in between the alpha’s bated breaths, the officers watching the micro-expressions of Tadashi’s face, waiting to know just how illegal and immoral the task they were about to undertake was. Hoping they could glean some information from the one-sided conversation. At the mention of murder their faces darkened, and if Tadashi noticed, he didn’t show it – eyes searching blank space focused on the static in his ear. Waiting.

“Kill the isolated ones. _Crow_ wants any important looking alpha’s to be immobilised – hand then leg.”

“Ah, of course,” Tadashi caught Ennoshita’s eyes – the other omega having kept his line open through it all. The driver nodded sagely, and raised his eyebrows at the omega, “Where do you want to get off?”

They were unreadable but Tanaka should have expected that. He hadn’t been able to read the tattooed omega’s face since arrival – even in his expressions of sighs, eye rolls and apathetic smokes. He should’ve expected the same from the green-haired one, even though his soft open expression at the desk had stumped all of them, having them question the gang’s own intentions. Asahi and Kyoutani now saw this as a deception in and of itself – as that same omega stood in front of them, sniper rifle in hand, speaking in calm, quiet, but clipped sentences, taking an authority to his tone. They wondered who held a higher position in the gang hierarchy, and if _Magpie_ was going to be killing anyone.

The question they had was answered fifteen minutes later, when they pulled up to where their respective bosses were waiting, the silver-haired man prepping what looked like the same taser that had put all but Tanaka and Daichi under the first time they’d met. Kyoutani peered at it apprehensively.

“Don’t worry _Mad dog_.” Suga hummed softly, not appeasing any worries as he tested it, sparks crackling wildly, a grin spreading across his face, bathed in pale flickering blue light, “If you pull your weight tonight, these weapons won’t turn on you. But I’m warning all of you, the minute you fuck up, show any hint of betrayal, I have no qualms giving you the same treatment as –“

A shot rang out across the dark and Suga laughed in its ringing aftereffects, “ _Magpie_ _’s_ telling us to hurry up. Ah well, I guess I’ll lead. _Jay-kun,_ since the _Ravens_ have been caught in other business, I want you to take Officers’ Kyoutani and Tanaka to the ship and deal with whatever shit happens there. Their Captain and I will cover the land.”

Another shot, muffled this time echoed slightly, and the alpha’s who weren’t prepared to hear it flinched. Ennoshita didn’t so much as bat an eyelid, gesturing to the two he’d be leading – the tennis-ball looking cut growling lowly at the omega as if he was offended to be under such a dynamic’s authority, the bald one looking not as the other did, instead apprehensively over to where the shot had sounded.

“Is your buddy killing people?” He asked. Ennoshita could’ve laughed at the word ‘buddy’, but he didn’t. Mainly because of the contents of the questions – he didn’t want miscommunication. He looked to Suga for help. Suga, who had heard the question spoken to dead air, nodded, “Mm, if he didn’t kill the isolated patrols, they’d call for backup or for the ship to back out of the docks.”

He looked at his watch and then tapped his earpiece, listening to the delicious static, “ _Rook_ , connect me to the _Ravens._ _”_

Ennoshita walked off with the two alphan officers following, instinctively knowing it was a conversation he wasn’t needed for, “Officer Asahi, please follow me as well. Though,” He looked at the nervous expression gracing the lumbering alpha’s face, “if your stomach is too weak to handle these encounter’s, by all means stay in the car.”

Asahi couldn’t back down from the blatant provocation, not when Tanaka snickered and Kyoutani straight up barked a laugh. He grit his teeth and followed the stoic omega, who was already pulling his gun from his holster. His colleagues seeing the action also pulled their guns, and Asahi fumbled for his. They walked off into towards the large chain-link fence that enclosed the docks, Ennoshita prepared to wreck shop. There was nothing the omega wanted more than to pull his weight for the team, to ease the burden on Suga.

Meanwhile, Suga was standing still by the cars, hand – by habit, at this point – still pressing his ear piece to his ear, listening to the crackle of static before a voice said, “Hey _Crow,_ you’re on radio – so hold your tongue.”

•••

Hinata’s driving was at best reckless. At worst, he clipped the curbs and ran the sidewalks – too busy watching his friend in the rear-view mirror, too busy feeling the need for speed. As the radio crackled to life, dial still turned all the way down, he only used the words that came to mind, “Hey _Crow,_ you’re on radio – so hold your tongue.”

While the alpha’s in the car stiffened up at the brazen language – knowing how frightening the silver-haired boss could be, Suga didn’t so much as flinch on the other end, laughing sharply then stopping nearly as soon as he started, “What’s your ETA, _Raven?_ _”_

The terminology caught Iwaizumi’s and Kageyama’s experienced ears; ETA not a phrase that was often used by civilians.

From the front Hinata huffed, “I’m not sure, if I break some road rules, maybe 10 minutes.”

Kageyama and Iwaizumi shared a look. Wasn’t he already breaking road rules, their gaze seemed to say, was he even aware of that? Kageyama shook his head in disbelief, glanced across at the sleeping omega, and then turned to watch the orange-haired man beside him. His mouth was pressed into a thin line, and his eyes were alight with fire but he didn’t seem to notice the other two officers – take into account that they were listening, “Leave some to me okay? I think I know who allowed the boat to dock.”

“We have to bide our time though _Raven-kun._ You and I both know what would happen if we get within five kilometres of him.”

“But that bastard dared to mess around with _Raven_ again. Fucking hell, _Crow_ can I do the interrogating this time? My blood’s boiling.” Hinata was licking his lips, and the two officers shivered. But Kageyama caught the look – not of manic energy which he held when recklessly tearing down the streets – the look of fierce determination.

His tongue loosened, “Who’s _him_?”

The crackling on the other end of the radio denoted silence, and Hinata blanched noticeably. Curious, Kageyama noted.

“No one that you need to concern yourself with.” Suga ended up saying, “It’s not pertinent to the job yet, but if it becomes necessary you will be told.”

“Cryptic.” Hinata choked out, twisting the wheel suddenly, avoiding someone who was obviously very drunk and probably trying to get themselves killed. From the back Oikawa groaned, and started to shiver, coughing weakly, thrown onto Iwaizumi’s lap by the G-forces belt doing little to help as it accommodated for the extra width.

The omega opened his eyes to look up at the blushing face of the Officer, and through his pain lazily shot him a smile, “Wow Officer, you’ve turned the same shade as my grandmother’s carpets.”

Hinata laughed from the front at the spectacle he observed in his rear-view mirror, tilted down to look into the backseat. Kageyama craned his neck around and seeing the positions of the two men, whipped it back around to the front. Rubbing his hands over his knees nervously, he tried to do something to ease the tension emanating from the back seat, permeating the front, “Um.. _Crow-san_ are we doing anything to secure the perimeters?”

A bit of shock flitted threw Hinata, but he concealed it when it threatened to flit threw his face. Shock of the quick adaptation of the man. He had thought it would take a while for the two groups to warm up to each other, but with the respect he was showing his boss, Hinata no longer thought so. But he also knew, quietly, in the depths of his heart and soul, that if any of the alphas were to ever try and put Suga down – no one would be able to stop him from tearing their limbs off.

“There’s no need to secure perimeters.”

“Won’t they –“

“I know what you’re thinking Officer Kageyama.” He paused and there was some murmuring from the other end and a sigh and a, “Yes I’m talking to your subordinate. _Rook-san_ has access to anything he wants, including the radio in our cars. Does your team not have an informant who can do the same?”. Iwaizumi and Kageyama went to retort, but Hinata lifted a hand from his grip on the wheel to stop them, shaking his head. He could tell by the Boss’s tone, that Suga wasn’t being serious – if anything he was teasing whoever he spoke to, presumably the Officer’s dear Captain. There was a slight influx in the static and then the words that Suga spoke became apparently directed towards the people in the car again, “There’s no need to secure the perimeters. This isn’t like a criminal cop situation. We both want to get rid of each other, and because they are indebted to a larger ring – the Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate – they are willing to fight to the point of mutually ensured destruction. We’re also the only group that is all-omega, so their alphan pride won’t allow them to back down.”

There was a bitter tone in his voice, but it turned neutral again, “ _Raven-kun,_ we’re going in. _Magpie_ is whittling down numbers, but we’re going to need you to take out the bulk. Their Captain and I will be attacking what I presume to be their Boss’s main hideout for this job. Can I trust you to take out the ones in the open?”

“Sure –“

Another voice joined in, cutting off Hinata suddenly. It was Ennoshita, “Boss, we’ve snuck on the boat. Weapons have been located.”

Ennoshita’s voice faltered and broke suddenly, “It’s not looking good.”

“What weapons are they?” From the background sounds, Suga had started to run. Hinata, knowing time was of the essence, floored it.

“ _Jay-kun_ ,” Suga’s voice was stern and he emphasised every word, “What weapons are they?”

Everyone in the car listened in to the exchange Hinata had decided to opt out, focusing on turning tight corners as fast as he could without crashing. With each turn, his passengers slid like ragdolls – Kageyama held the safety handle on the side and tensed perpetually, trying not to get thrown onto the river. Oikawa who seemed to be slipping out of consciousness, in and out of lucidity, gripped the closest thing to him – which happened to be Iwaizumi’s black shirt. The alpha, even knowing that his scent would get on the omega and he would get his ass handed to him on a silver platter by a certain silver-haired omega, wrapped his arms around the omega’s upper body, holding him tight, protecting him against his friend’s reckless driving. Oikawa whimpered and squirmed as he fell back into another dreamless state, the aching in his neck eating away at him.

“They’re scent weapons.”

It wasn’t the proper term for them, but everyone knew exactly what _Jay_ was talking about.

“Those are banned weapons!” Kageyama cried out in shock, mind reeling. Mental map of clues that he’d picked up destroyed at this new information. The loose scraps of his mentality scrambled to filter this information into the web – but nothing seemed to connect. His head pounded.

No one paid him any attention, as the alpha merely was voicing their collective thoughts, but Hinata glanced at him from his peripheries. The omega, through the haze of the moment, distantly wondered what would have him react so harshly. Suga’s voice interrupted his thoughts once more as the radio crackled and the voice filled the car from tiny speakers.

“ _Jay_ , have any of them been unloaded yet?”

“No. I was the first here.”

“Scope?”

“There’s –“ Ennoshita was cut off by a bang, “Fuck, I’ve got company _Crow_.”

“Don’t let them touch those weapons. If they do, we’re done for.”

It was common knowledge that scent weapons were banned, not-so-common knowledge that they primarily targeted omegas. Knowledge that only the underside of the city knew – they were still in use, and they were used to subdue omegas, control them. Get them scent-drunk, scent-addicted, turn them into nothing but their instincts. Hinata’s stomach crawled as the radio cut off, Ennoshita turning his off as soon as the shooting in the background turned urgent, Suga cutting his line off as well.

“Fuck.” Hinata swore. No one asked what he was swearing about. They all knew.

  * ••



Tadashi lay on the lip of a building that _Rook_ had guided him to in the waning light. In the past ten minutes he’d killed exactly six people, whittling the numbers from thirty to twenty-four. And… he shifted forward slightly, changing his position, peering through the scope of his sniper rifle, not minding the way wind whistled down his shirt, half hanging off the building. And, twenty-four was about to become twenty-three.

A solitary patrol strode in front of a building that rose slightly higher than the shipping containers around it. It looked out of place, and it didn’t look particularly isolated either. But he had his orders – to shoot the lone, shoot the solitary – and shoot to kill.

He regretted the shot as soon as he pulled the trigger.

Light flooded the area, and yelling erupted as bodies spilled from the building. Someone looked to where he used to be artfully hiding – now hideously exposed – and lined up a shot. Fear flooded his body, but was proceeded by adrenalin and he shimmied back until his chin scraped the lip and he hid behind the concrete. The shot fired chipped it. Tadashi cursed into his bleeding chin and slapped a hand to his ear, yelling as he did, “ _Rook,_ we have a problem. I’ve been compromised, main building, tell _Raven_ to hurry up.”

He took a deep breath at the hurried assurance Kenma stressed onto him, hearing the man continue talking but the words not directed at him. Split lines he guessed. Figures. But there was no time to be thinking technology. Instead, he glanced back over the lip of the building and recoiled immediately as another shot pinged off the concrete – aimed for his head.

His position was definitely compromised, “They know where I am. I’ll hold defence. Activate my ear piece every five minutes and check in.”

_… To make sure I_ _’m not dead._

There was no need to say what was already clear. There was another hum of acknowledgement from Kenma, and Tadashi wedged himself into the corner of the concrete, and turned his gun upon the door from which he stepped from. It was time to wait and catch whichever motherfucker had the gall to step through the door. Fight or flight – and Tadashi was doing both.

  * ••



The car door slammed shut. Oikawa in the last two minutes of the trip had found his dregs of energy, and was standing on slightly wobbly legs. Iwaizumi and Kageyama were staring at him, wondering how the fuck he was standing after they’d seen him literally seize up in pain, collapse and vomit until he was dry-retching. The omega rubbed his eyes, “ _Chibi-chan_ I need –“

“I know.” Before the alphas had time to formulate a coherent sentence, the boot of the car was yanked open and Hinata was rifling through the various briefcases with alarming haste – given the majority of their contents consisted of explosives. He found it in the back, a black briefcase with a blue strip around it. It was smaller than the rest, labelled simply _Raven_. Hinata pulled it out and set it on the ground, kneeling.

Oikawa stumbled over and fell to the ground in a huff, spreading his long legs out until they enclosed the case. He unlocked it and pulled out something the alphas couldn’t quite see, but the glint of something metallic and a long thin –

“Is that a needle?” Kageyama asked, Iwaizumi following with, “ _Raven_ are you doing drugs?”

“Yup.” Oikawa replied, voice distant as he readied the needle filled with a similar murky substance to the suppressant Hinata had shot him with earlier, except instead of being dark, was a pale translucent red. He swabbed his arm gently with some cotton wool, “Pretty much.”

Hinata handed him a rag and didn’t look as Oikawa pressed the cold metal needle to his skin. The former, couldn’t handle watching this sight, ironic and somewhat hypocritical given his insatiable appetite for hunting down alphas, bloodlust and manic energy. It was self-inflicted pain he couldn’t stand – hated the most, the pain on Oikawa’s face as he medicated, mirroring a pain he had placed upon himself so many years ago. His hands absentmindedly reached for his stomach, where beneath the fabric he could feel the knobs of gnarled scar tissue mocking him.

And he knew the alphas were looking at him weirdly, as he felt himself grow pale and turn. Hinata only turned back to face them when Oikawa put a hand on his leg, grit his teeth and sprung up – energy regained, “S’alright _Raven_ , it’s finished. Ya can turn around.”

“What was your dosage?” He brushed off the pointed comment as Oikawa slung an arm around his shoulder and turned to grin unabashed at the alphas. Both of whom looked quite unsure of what to do. Iwaizumi’s hand was half outstretched but it quickly dropped, and Kageyama’s mouth – flailing like a fish out of water, quickly shut as Oikawa smirked at him. Hinata’s eyes were fixed solely on his friend and brother, not going to be the one to allow him to get off.

“Enough to keep me going until the end of the night.” He didn’t want to share how much or what exactly he was taking. It wouldn’t go down well at all. He gave Hinata a pointed look and then turned back to the Officers, pushing off his friend until he was standing upright – unsteady, but in less of a ‘about to drop’ and more of a ‘manic dog’ way, “So… which way are we heading?”

Hinata sighed, and smacked him up the back of the head, leaving a handprint and causing a string of expletives to leave Oikawa’s mouth, “Idiot, I’ll be telling _Crow-san_ you took double the amount. You’re not supposed to enjoy it — it’s only to help you after you’ve had an attack.”

“Bastard — fuck, just shut up, we don’t have time. Which way are we heading?” Oikawa’s eyes flicked to the dark street in front of him, watching how in a free in a hundred metres the dark began to fight artificial light. Bright white light the continued to spread until they were bathed in the glow. The omegas pallor became apparent, as did the stress suddenly pulling his face. Something was horribly wrong — his stomach lurched in memory of his incident. Iwaizumi observed him with a guarded expression, one that neither of the omega’s cared enough to decipher, but Kageyama, being a long-time friend, recognised the worried expression at a glance. The latter turned to the growing patch of light, “What…? What’s happening?””

Hinata took no time stuffing Oikawa’s, for lack of a better word, _drugs_ into the back of the car and locking it, before breaking into a jog. Keeping to the side of the building they’d parked next to, gun drawn, he motioned for the somewhat stunned alphas to join him. And they called themselves police officers. Though, his thoughts contested, he doubted they’d ever been in a situation as unpredictable as this. Oikawa was half a step behind him, and leaned forward to whisper, “ _Raven,_ it’s him isn’t it?”

The other omega only managed half a nod before he heard gunshots echoing from the behind the chain link fence a block away. He broke into a flat sprint, seeing a few men racing out and for a building opposite. Their targets weren’t those strays, even as Kageyama went to speak, Hinata shushed him – he had confidence in their sniper, Tadashi would take them out. Backing that man into a corner only caused him to fight harder. And if he had his gun in his hand – he was close to unstoppable.

“ _Bakayama_ , it’s our job to get the main building – don’t bother.” The whisper only a warning for what was to come.

After thirty seconds, they had reached the large chain link gate, leading the way to the docks, leading the way to the shipping container yard and the solitary building that rose three stories high above everything else. Yells echoed from there. Hinata swore, and turned to Oikawa – effectively ignoring the alphas now.

“I’ll take the front. That’s where the majority are located.”

Oikawa nodded, swallowing his pride to fill his rolling stomach. Even the drug induced energy that was boiling in his blood couldn’t keep him from admitting that he wasn’t in the best condition, “I’ll weed out those in the yard.”

Hinata raised his clenched fist – the one not holding the gun, and Oikawa did the same, clammy hand shaking slightly. The former frowned at the sight but didn’t say anything – knowing, trusting his partner would be okay. Bumping their fists, they pulled back into the classic symbol of scissors. Then nodded at each other.

“We’ll finish this later _chibi._ ”

_I won_ _’t die. And neither will you._

“Of course, ya _grand king_.” Hinata smiled once, almost ruefully, but with a spark of snark that Oikawa couldn’t overlook. He reached out and ruffled the orange mop of hair and grinned, then motioned to Iwaizumi.

“Officer, you’re stuck with me. Let’s go.” With that, Iwaizumi – confused, but heart warm from whatever little ritual he just saw – stepped closer to Oikawa and then as the omega began to edge his way closer to the yard, followed. Only a step behind. Wanting more than anything to prove a usefulness to the team. And maybe, just maybe, wanting to show off.

“I guess I’m with you?” Kageyama spoke, somewhat gruff. His hand gripped his gun and in his other hand another gun. Hinata raised his eyebrows at this but didn’t comment, just whistled in admiration. He noticed the grip of the gun, the ease in the alpha’s shoulders as he calmly surveyed the area, back straight. Military, Hinata thought, probably – with a rod that straight down his back – once a high rank. Interesting.

“Yeah. But I’m expecting you to pull your weight.” Hinata jumped lightly where he stood, tapping his feet together at the peak of his jump. He could feel the slow desperation to do something overcome him, and he wished more than anything to be inside, fighting. Though he knew it was his unstable hormones working their magic, he couldn’t help but start to feel the adrenalin, start to feel the first spikes of craving – craving for blood, craving for the control over chaos. He began to sneak towards the front of the building, where he could hear even louder shouts of foreign voices, and the yells they both recognised to be Suga and Daichi’s. Stopping before Hinata entered the gang’s line of sight, he turned to Kageyama – who froze in surprise. The alpha had never seen such potent manic energy in an omega’s eyes. He felt pinned in place, “Oh… and, don’t try and stop me. If you get in my way, I won’t hesitate,” Hinata lifted his gun until it touched the alpha’s chin, barrel pointing towards his brain. Kageyama was struck by the image of his brains splattered on the wall behind them and a soft tendril of fear began to snag at his feet, “to cut you down, and shoot you until you’re nothing more than a blood smear on the sidewalk.”

The cold metal left his chin, and Kageyama could only stare as Hinata stepped out into the view from the window and shot it, once, twice, watching as glass shattered and the omega’s boots crunched it underfoot as he stepped over the threshold through the door he’d just made. How was this the same man as the one who had said ‘ _Looking forward to working with you_ _’_ earlier that day? 

But he didn’t have time to think. He rushed into the fray, his heart not in it as he continued to watch the omega perform acts of violence and beautiful fluid moves that Kageyama knew for a fact weren’t your typical street moves, ones that took years of scars and muscle memory to build up. The way the omega moved reminded him of a gazelle, running – no, wrong animal, it reminded him of a swan, all graceful, but terrifying to be on the receiving end of its attack.

“Stay focused idiot!” That snapped him out of it, as a knife nearly grazed him and the alpha in front of him swore and dropped his stance as if to tackle Kageyama. Hinata’s angry yell echoed.

“Fucking crows, come here you omega bitch.” The alpha yelled, the end of his growl morphing into a scream as Kageyama shot him point blank in the thigh. Before he and Daichi had run out to find the boss of this weapon smuggling operation, _Crow_ had remined him to keep the alpha’s alive. _Make an example of them_ , he’d shouted over the din. Give them hell. So, he did.

Hinata had only yelled to make sure Kageyama was focused. From the beginning of the raid, he’d been able to feel the Officer’s eyes on him, and the gaze nearly made him shiver. But he didn’t need that analysing glare on him – he needed the alpha’s fists knocking out the near crowd around them. He sent a flying roundhouse kick as he jumped, twisting his body and the arm holding the gun so that he could send another advancing alpha flying with a shot to his abdomen. Blood practically gushed, an artery pierced by hot searing metal, and in the spray it sent, Hinata’s face got soaked. He grinned through the blood, and it dripped.

It ran down the whites of his teeth and that only spurred him on as he tasted the coppery tang on his tongue, as it spread unhindered. The man hit the ground with a heavy thud and he turned back to his previous attacker.

“You little cunt. How fucking dare you. I’m going to rip you up, skin you, I’ll teach you –“

“Shut up.” Hinata drawled, dodging the wild punch that got sent his way. In his peripheries he could see Kageyama dealing with another alpha, one slightly smaller than the tall dark-haired man. The omega kicked his attacker in the nuts, who groaned low and guttural and every single man in the room flinched. It only made him smile more as he shot him, first in the hand and then in the calf. And as the alpha fell to greet his own blood splatter on the floor, Hinata sent another kick – this time to his falling head. A sickening crack – and ignoring more cries of outrage and advancing kicks, punches, invading arms, legs and bodies of comrades – he knelt over the fallen man. Feeling Kageyama’s eyes drift over, he widened his smile, “That’s what you fucking get for messing with us. We’re going to have so much fun taking you apart later.”

Hinata stepped over him and lifted his gun again, noting the slight lightness as the bullets flew. Three men went done – each with a shot to their abdomens – each with red blood, glossy in its viscosity, running down their front, splattering onto the wall. It coated his hands from where he’d fended them off, it coated his shoes from where he stepped _on them_ and _over them,_ it coated his face in streaks and rivers. And he felt amazing.

Kageyama was struggling to keep focused. He’d spent days on broken battlefields, in war-torn countries, on borders where the monarchy had failed to keep peace with. But those were alpha-only armies. Those were trained soldiers. Those were men who were loyal to their country, passed stringent psychological tests to apply. None of those men moved as freely as Hinata did, as the _Raven_ did, not a flicker of guilt passing over his face. Kageyama shivered. The omega’s loyalty was not to his country – but to his family, his pack. And Kageyama had to wonder what had instilled this undying will.

It did something to the alpha, to see the enjoyment in the eyes of the omega. Something deep and dark and – warmed his cold beating heart.

The omega dropped his gun, and elbowed an advancing alpha in the stomach, twisting away from a punch, only to have to endure a strong kick to his thigh. Hinata groaned, but dodged the next blow as he staggered, muscle memory saving him. Avoiding the livid alpha that was attacking him, he stumbled over a limp body on the floor, then clenched fist to his face, took advantage of his stumble to spin. Spin and punch. It hit the unsuspecting alpha straight in the nose. Judging by the way the cartilage failed, and the bone crunched back – judging by the way blood waterfalled and the scream of pain that echoed…

…the man dropped to the floor, dead weight, occupied space.

There were only two men left, and Hinata wasn’t sure how many he’d dealt with, but as he holstered his empty gun and lifted _both_ fists to deal with the two that were advancing, knives spun out from the empty window and lodged themselves in both men’s eyes.

From somewhere distant, above the throbbing of his heart he could hear someone saying, “Well done Iwa-chan! Your aim sucks, I said go for the kill. But looks like you beggars can’t ever be choosers.”

Ah. That someone was Oikawa.

Hinata spun, and he heard an intake of breath. His eyes, unfocused focused, and the two swam uncomfortably into view. Officer Iwaizumi looked shocked. Oikawa looked very pleased, and he stepped over the threshold. Hinata couldn’t see Kageyama but he didn’t care, he was in work mode now.

“ _Raven._ Oh gods, look at you.” Oikawa grinned and laughed, “You’re covered in blood, _again?_ Really? That’s like five times in the last month. I hope it’s good for the skin. _”_

It took a moment before Hinata smiled, it took a moment for the words to process in his brain, eyes darting from side to side searching for foreign, unwanted activity. Oikawa frowned, knowing just what this amount of chemicals could do in a brain regulated by fucked up hormones. He’d seen it before in his orange-haired brother.

“Yeah.” He sounded breathless, but he was breathing too much, gulping in air as his chest heaved – feeling like he was on fire in the best way possible, “Have the men been taken care on your side?”

“Yeah. Upper floors?”

_Have they been checked?_

“No.

_People have come down; we haven_ _’t gone up._

“Activity?”

_Have you seen anyone else? Heard from anyone else?_

“No sign of upper echelons, no sign of other _Corvids._ No updates from _Rook_ yet.”

_It_ _’s been quiet. I think this is the main building for the lackies. Suga_ _’s gone to find the organisers. I haven_ _’t been contacted._

They understood the hidden meanings, the words they couldn’t say packed into the few they could. It was faster that way. It evolved that way.

Oikawa nodded, putting what now Hinata realised was a blood encrusted hand, to his hip and cocked it. Thinking. His body was still thrumming with whatever the drugs he’d taken via needle earlier, and his eyes were still blown slightly wide by its effects. Though Hinata’s body was humming by its own volition – and neither knew which was worse.

Kageyama dropped the alpha he was holding on the staircase and traipsed back down before he got to the second floor and engaged in whatever shit show was happening up there. Though, if anyone was still up there – they would’ve had to be deaf, even when he’d managed to get into the zone, he could still hear the screams of Hinata’s victims.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs and walked out – over bodies he’d taken care of – to the main room, he did not expect to see Iwaizumi and the other _Raven,_ nor did he expect to see the _Ravens_ engaged in a serious conversation. His colleague stood just inside, back to the wall, eyeing the duo and the surrounding area – lest anyone sneak up.

Ignoring the urge to walk over to the _Ravens_ and ask the one he’d seen absolutely destroy six people in the space of fifteen minutes, if he was human, or indeed still sane, Kageyama joined Iwaizumi by the hole in the window.

“What did he have you do?” Kageyama asked, keeping his tone low, and his body angled away from the _Ravens._ His curiosity was bursting at the seams, he couldn’t wait until they got back to their office and were able to freely discuss the plethora of information they’d gained. Well, at least he’d gained. Iwaizumi turned a hard glare on him and shook his head. Still his superior. Kageyama scowled, “Fine. What did you two go do.”

Iwaizumi nodded, approvingly at the phrasing of the question, “Container yard –“ He nodded to the eyesores across the empty stretch of ground, “we found a few men hiding, trying to request backup from higher ups. No evidence of who. A few dead as well, from that sniper of theirs.”

Kageyama mirrored Iwaizumi, nodding, “What’s the sniper like?”

For the first time, Iwaizumi let out a small chuckle. The alphas didn’t notice how across the room, the omegas stilled and silenced themselves to watch this interaction. It was the first time they’d been able to truly observe the alphas in a semi-relaxed state – even if it was during a raid. Was that the difference between cops and gangs? Or maybe a similarity, though Hinata, looking at Oikawa’s satisfied smirk, eyes fixed on the two – or, Hinata squinted through his broiling emotions, maybe just the one shorter one.

Iwaizumi chuckled and kicked a piece of glass across the floor, “He’s good. He’s really good. Think of those containers, right? Two and half metres tall, anywhere between five and ten metres long, boxy as fuck. He’s not even in this compound – _Raven_ said he’s situated on a tall apartment building across the street – but get this right? All headshots.”

“What? From that angle?” Had Kageyama had any less dignity and self-respect his jaw would’ve dropped.

“It’s a mindfuck.”

The room fell silent for a split second and in the second, the radio in Hinata and Oikawa’s ear crackled to life. They both stiffened and immediately their hands went to their ears, wincing slightly. The movement was not lost on the Officers, whose attention shifted instantly.

“Don’t slack off _Ravens._ _”_ Kenma held a warning tone in his voice.

“What’s the go _Rook?_ ” Oikawa avoided the question, knowing that if he engaged, it would be wasting valuable time. Time they’d already been content wasting staring at the alpha’s conversation. Not for the first time, and certainly not the last, he cursed his omegan body.

“The upper floors are empty so don’t bother.” He didn’t elaborate, but Kenma knew he didn’t need to. The omegas knew they could trust him, “I haven’t been able to contact _Crow-san_ , but from what I can see, _Jay-kun_ needs help with the boat.”

“Has the unloading started?”

“No. There’s about fifteen people unaccounted for on the boat. I miscalculated.”

Hinata met Oikawa’s eyes, to find they were shining. The serious look on both their faces melted for a second into something close to enjoyment. Not glee, not mania, but contented joy. The shorter of the two spoke first, “Do you want us to help?”

“Yes.”

The line cut off with that final statement and Iwaizumi was the first to speak his mind, his confidence in addressing the taller _Raven_ obviously having grown since the car ride. Though he still looked incredibly apprehensive about the smaller one, blood on his face, the congealing red making the wild honey-coloured eyes pop even more, filled with adrenalin. Kageyama, while not apprehensive, having seen worse done by that _Raven_ – admittedly only once, but adapting concerningly fast, was more shocked by his superior’s blatant comment, “Where are we going next _Raven._ ”

No inflection, but a hint of respect.

Oikawa nodded towards the bay, “Going to kick some more ass and get our hands on some pretty little weapons, of course.”

  * ••



Ennoshita stood by the door, looking down the long corridor with hooded eyes, his apathetic mask plastered to his throbbing face. His brass knuckles clicked against the gun – he knew they weren’t a good combination, but when he had three alphas trying to get into the weapon room, he needed any help he could get.

He wasn’t sure where Officer Kyoutani was, nor Officer Asahi – but the bald-headed alpha he’d dealt with on Natsu’s raid, seemed happy to guard the weapons with him. But it was getting rough.

It was getting really rough.

“ _Jay_ , let me deal with these bastards.” Tanaka spat blood onto the ground, bruising up and down his ribs as he barrelled into a larger alpha, effectively tackling him to the ground. He would’ve been a brawled in his college days, Ennoshita distantly supposed.

But the omega shook his head at the comment, and lifted his gun to shoot at someone who had just took the corner at a run, not bothering to look around it, “Idiot, haven’t you ever worked in a team?”

“But you’re a –“

“If you even fucking say it’s because I’m an omega, I’ll shoot you.” His anger flared, Ennoshita had only recently become proud of his omegan status, only recently been able to come to terms with it. He did not need another fucking alpha getting on his ass, babying him, treating him like a fragile glass-blowing project about to break at the slightest inconvenience. He’d been raised like an alpha for fuck’s sake. He knew better than anyone how strong omegas could get, surely Officer Tanaka could get it through his thick skull after the training session today.

It was the first real display of emotion the Officer had seen, and a sadistic part in him wanted to keep pushing the omega’s buttons just to keep seeing that. But he didn’t, because he was learning to control himself and the inner alpha that spoke those poisonous words to him. So, he scratched the sentence he was going to say, _Because, you_ _’re an omega,_ and tried again, “But you’re guarding the door. You shouldn’t move. Otherwise, someone could slip inside and fuck this whole thing up.”

Ennoshita blinked at that rather well-put assessment of the situation and felt a smile nearly overcome his will to remain a blank face. Nearly.

One of the other advancing alphas, wary of the gun, was advancing slowly, placing himself behind Tanaka in the omega’s line of sight – knowing that Ennoshita wouldn’t shoot a shot he wasn’t sure of. And then he darted forward, past his comrade brawling with the baldy, to approach the relatively weak looking omega.

Boy, how wrong he was.

As soon as he came in range, Ennoshita’s fist was buried in the space between his rib cage and his organs, almost as if he was trying to directly punch the alpha’s lungs. But even if he couldn’t reach them, the effect was achieved as the breath left the alpha. Though, he was an alpha and that alpha was strong and Ennoshita knew it would take more than one well-placed punch to knock him out.

The last opponent in the corridor began to approach as the two guards were occupied. And Ennoshita cursed his carelessness, he should’ve just taken the shot. The gun slipped from his hands as he received a blow to the face, then returned it – brass knuckles glinting. A cut opened in the alpha’s face, complimented by quickly blossoming bruises.

“Gah.” The alpha stumbled and spat blood onto Ennoshita’s shoe. His shoe. His well-cared for, black boots, that he’d bought himself with his hard-earned money. The shoes that had served him since he joined the _Corvids_. Tipsy with rage. His next punch was heavier than it had ever been.

But Ennoshita wasn’t prepared for the blow to the back.

The third alpha, whom Ennoshita had been too preoccupied to notice curling up and around, who he’d thought would’ve slunk straight into the room he was supposed to be guarding snapped a hand to the back of his neck and pushed his face into the plywood front of the metal hull. The omega groaned as pain erupted in his forehead, tingling over his skull, as blood dripped down his nose. It took over him and he slumped to the ground, the snarls echoing.

Suga had warned them about this. About how easy it was for an alpha to overcome you once you show any signs of weakness. How as soon as your facade breaks, their scents will become even stronger, how your emotions will let them harm you. How the best thing to face an alpha with is apathy – in your face, in your heart. That’s how Ennoshita did it. Tadashi faced them with resentment. Hinata faced them with rage, but he wasn’t badly affected by scents, unable to smell them, he wasn’t affected by alphas anymore. And Oikawa was bonded, and he faced them with hatred boiling from the pits of whatever trauma he had experienced.

Ennoshita’s eyes fluttered from where he lay slumped, distantly feeling kicks to his stomach, and an outraged cry by what seemed to be the bald-headed alpha. Weakly he tried to move, get to his feet, tried to push himself out of range. This had happened before – at other raids, it was rare when they all came back without injuries, but this was bad. Normally he shadowed Suga, normally he took care of the clean-up – but this, this was different. Dangerous. Alphas surrounding him. Scents clogging his nose. He could deal with this much, but there wasn’t even lust in their stares, just malice. And somehow that hurt him even more.

There was a brief moment of reprieve, when he felt the kicks to his stomach stop, and with that split second of rest, he didn’t allow himself to panic. He didn’t allow any emotion through. In the moment of crisis, he was calm – even through the throbbing pain of his ribs and his stomach and his heartbeat in his head, and on wobbling legs he pulled himself to his feet. He forced his eyes to focus.

For some reason he saw Hinata – even though he could see two mops of orange hair, even though they blurred in front of his eyes – he could make out that orange blur anywhere. And he could see Oikawa. And there were two more Officers holding Tanaka back as his brothers beat up the alphas who had touched him.

The acrid ginger scent that Ennoshita could only recognise as Hinata’s filled the room as the man sat on top of the alpha, slamming his head into the ground. Even when the cracking of the skull turned into crunching, even when blood pooled – Hinata didn’t stop. Just kept on whispering, “How dare you. How dare you touch my fucking family.”

Shaking. His eyes were alive with fire.

“How dare you touch him. How dare you. How dare you. How dare you.”

His arms were shaking from exertion. The alpha was barely breathing.

Ennoshita slid his eyes over to where Oikawa was handling the other alpha, knowing there were only two people locked in combat, even though he saw four.

Oikawa was also having trouble controlling his scent, distress etched into his tense shoulders, face alight with anger and rage. His hands were both clenching knives and he had pinned the alpha to the wall, quaffed hair bouncing as he smiled manically at the alpha. The knives were etching runes into the alpha’s flushed skin, quickly coated with thin lines of red oozing blood.

This alpha was much more awake, Oikawa had more self-control than Hinata.

“Fuck you. Fuck you and your fucking omega gang. You’ll get what’s coming to you. Boss will have you tied down, when he catches you, you’re going to be fucked. He said he’s going to fuck you so hard you’ll be begging for knots. You won’t be able to move. He’ll let us all have turns on your whore body. Don’t think I don’t know who you are pathetic little defector.”

Oikawa cocked an eyebrow, trying so hard not to slit his throat right there and then, “Oh?”

He plunged his knife into the crook of the alphas left elbow, watching him scream. Then without taking the knife out began to wiggle it inside. The scream sent shivers up his spine in glorious control, “I don’t you’re in the FUCKING POSITION to be talking to me. You should be begging.”

“Like how you begged?” The alpha managed to retort through gritted teeth, groaning at the end. Sagging as Oikawa edged the knife in his left elbow a little bit deeper. Screaming again, “You fucking – sadistic bastard!”

“Beg. Get on your knees and beg and maybe I’ll make your death quick. You fucked with the wrong people. You should’ve known fucking better than to mess with us.”

“I’ll never beg –“ He was cut off by his own scream as Oikawa plunged the knife in his right hand, the one that was still trailing, as he plunged it into the crook of the alpha’s right elbow.

Oikawa leaned in, too caught up in his own rage and instincts to protect, to destroy, to notice Iwaizumi’s stare, to notice Kageyama’s limp jaw catching flies, to notice Tanaka’s bruised and bloody face. All he saw was the arrogant glare of the alpha and he wanted to destroy it. So he leant in until his mouth was a hair’s width away from touching that alpha’s ear, “Hiroshi, don’t think I don’t know you’re there. Don’t think that I don’t know what you did to me, who you sold me to. I’m going to hunt you down, I’m going to make you fucking pay if it’s the last thing I do.”

And then Oikawa pulled the ear piece from the alpha’s ear, and held it to his own. The alpha could only stare, arms limp, knives still stuck in them, tendons, ligaments cut and torn. Blood collected at the ends of his fingertips, but all he could do was wiggle them, itching to rid himself of the pain and the disgusting tickle of his own warm liquid on the wrong side of his skin.

“Ah hello, Tooru-chan, the Boss misses you, you know. I miss you too. Do you miss me?”

“Bastard I would never. The only thing I miss is wrapping my hands around your fucking throat and watching you spasm underneath me.” Oikawa spat.

He didn’t even take into account how everyone’s eyes were on him. How he was communicating with one of the perpetrators, how he _knew_ them. The curiosity that bubbled beneath Iwaizumi’s skin felt more than just professional – he could feel the tinges of jealousy, or possessiveness.

Hinata had broken free of his stupor when Ennoshita reached out and touched his arm – “That’s enough. He’s dead. Long dead. I’m okay Hi- _Raven_. Really. We need to unload the boat. And –“

“Wha..?” Hinata rasped, head reeling as took in his surroundings. All he had felt in the last few minutes was hatred and anger and all he saw was a face and red and that face had kicked Ennoshita and how he’d wanted to kill the man who had hurt his family. He looked down at his hands – saw them coated with the alphas blood, focuses his eyes on the face, saw the burst eyeballs and the little bit of the jelly substance stuck under his fingernails. He saw the white bone crushed, “Oh. Shit.”

Ennoshita didn’t comment. Hinata just nodded, then wiped his hands on his pants, and stood – albeit shakily. Reaching a slightly cleaner hand down, he helped Ennoshita to his feet as well and took stock of the injuries, “Can you still help? Or do you want to go back.”

The alphas were shocked by Hinata’s cool and calm statement after such a violent display. Suddenly Tanaka had a lot more respect for omegas, even if his head swum with anger at the way _Jay_ had been treated. How he’d been unable to fulfill his alphan desire to protect, to enact revenge. What Kageyama had floating in his stomach, wasn’t respect, it was awe, it was the first tingling’s of arousal that he refused to note – because _fuck_ who knew an omega could be that strong, who knew slim and dainty looking hands could cause that much destruction. He’d never wanted an omegan partner, purely because he thought they would just stay at home and leach, that they would be weak, deep in his heart – never to admit he _had_ thought that omegas were only useful for making babies, but now. Every single thought he’d had was blown out of the window. Because this orange-haired, blood stained and coated omega, with fierce energy in his eyes and a stubbornness that was probably only outmatched by his own, had proved him very, very, very wrong.

Ennoshita pushed a shaking hand to his head, shook it gently, and nodded – “I can help. If someone is okay to accompany me, I’ll start the branding. Has anyone seen Officers Asahi and Kyoutani?”

“We passed them on the way here. They were dealing with a group of five –“

“Sorry we’re late.” Asahi rounded the corner, puffing, and nearly got shot by Iwaizumi, whose gun had been at the ready ever since Tanaka had calmed down enough for him and Kageyama to let him go.

Kyoutani narrowed his eyes at Oikawa but the omega didn’t say anything back, didn’t even acknowledge him – just kept his hand to his ear, ear piece hovering. He was listening to something, eyebrows knitted together but eyes wide.

Hinata was torn but only for a second, “ _Jay,_ before you begin the clean-up, we need to unload. I’m taking _Raven_ away for a while.”

There was no need to ask why.

“Can you instruct the Officers on what needs to be done? I think _Rook_ is online, and if _Magpie_ has finished his work, maybe call him over.”

Ennoshita nodded, but swayed, and immediately Officer Tanaka and Officer Asahi were by his side, steadying him with gently grips to the elbows, unsure of how much physical touch he was okay with. In their work they’d seen some touch-starved but also touch-avoidant omegas so had grown wary of how much they were to give.

Hinata pulled Oikawa away, off down the corridor. Until the voices faded slightly. The latter was shaking, and it wasn’t from exertion, or adrenalin.

“– Say what would happen if I was to hurt your friends? Would you like that Tooru-chan, huh? Big Boss wants to see you so much, if you don’t come back who knows what he might do. Pretty little omegas like you don’t get to decide what they do. And being a defector only paints a bigger target on your back you know.”

“Shut up Hiroshi. Put me up on a wanted list for fucks sake but don’t harm a hair on my friend’s head, or I swear to God…”

“What? What will you do?” The man’s voice on the other end went from mocking to demeaning, and Oikawa could imagine Hiroshi’s cold face twisting with malice and unbridled joy, “What good can an omega like you do? Why did you even put this ear piece on if all you’re going to do is argue? If you want to argue come back home, so we can at least make some profit of a struggling omega. Clients pay a lot for that.”

Oikawa felt a tear slip down his cheek, and his strength began to crumble as memories, unbidden, unwanted flew through his minds eyes, “I’m not going back to that shitty rut house. You will never be able to sell my body again.”

He took a deep breath and felt Hinata’s hand on his arms, for the second time again that day, the other’s presence calmed him, comforted him, reminded him he wasn’t alone, “I’m going to find you Hiroshi, and I’m going to make you regret everything you’re ever done – to every omega you’ve stolen. By the time I’m done with you, you’ll wish you were dead. YOU HEAR ME? WATCH YOUR BACK YOU BASTARD BECAUSE I’M COMING FOR YOU.”

Oikawa crushed the ear piece in his fist and sunk to the floor, “Fuck me.”

“Was that Hiroshi?” Hinata kept his voice low, and his tone flat. His internal anger was only apparent by his crossed arms, and the indents his nails left on them.

“Yes. God, they want me back. I can’t go back.” He was seconds away from sobbing.

Hinata knelt beside him, and uncrossed his arms to place his hands palms up on Oikawa’s knees. The latter watched the formed clench and unclench each one, like lazy blinking. Hinata watched Oikawa’s breathing even out to the rhythm of his movements, and when he felt the other omega was calm enough to be addressed, he spoke in a quiet voice, making sure he could not be overheard, “Oikawa.”

His head snapped up, and his wide eyes met Hinata calm, steady gaze, mania drizzling out of the pupils, to be replaced with the comforting look Oikawa knew he needed.

“We’re going to finish this raid; we’re going to help the omega’s we’ve rescued. We’re going to continue teaming up with this detective unit. We’re going to find Hiroshi, find your bondmates. And I’m going to beat the crap out of them for doing this shit to you, okay?”

Oikawa giggled and Hinata reciprocated.

It was unrealistic, but in that moment, it was what Oikawa needed.

“I think I need another shot.”

“Yeah nah, fuck off. You’re really pushing it.” Hinata stood, and held out a hand, helping Oikawa stand, just as he did Ennoshita moments earlier, “You’re strong, man. I think you can go without the drugs.”

“Fuck you.”

Hinata rolled his eyes, but he knew what it meant. _Thank you, again, for helping me._

“Fuck you too.”

_Thank you for accepting me despite my fucked-up past._

Oikawa’s face collapsed into a smirk, and he ruffled Hinata’s hair as they walked back to help Ennoshita and the rest of them unload.

_Of course, Shoyou, we_ _’re brothers._

  * ••



Cold metallic cuffs cut into the alpha’s hands as Suga dragged him out into the bright artificial light. The moon was dimmed by the harshness of it, and the salt spray blocked out the stars. Suga’s eyes didn’t even reflect the light as he glared down at the man – the organiser behind this docking, this smuggling of the weapons.

Behind him, he could feel the stares of his subordinates, carrying the weapons to the vans Officer Asahi had brought over. Their Captain Daichi stood to the side of him, thick arms folded, observing. Had Suga been any calmer he would’ve found the stares disconcerting, but instead he just glared down, lips pressed thin as the alpha shook with mirthless laughter.

“Didn’t you hear me, _Crow?_ ”

“Repeat what you just said.”

There were gasps behind him. Suga didn’t turn, eyes fixed on the alpha. Anger curled in his stomach and his scent begged to be released. The alpha in front of him chuckled again, with nothing but hate in the sounds, “I said, _your Majesty,_ that you’re not the only one who knows how to hold people hostage.”

The slap rang through the empty night, cutting the gasps and the small whimpers from whoever was behind him in half. Suga took a fistful of the man’s hair and dragged the man up until he was only inches away from the omega’s face. The red handprint was only a little less than a brand across his face, smarting. Suga’s hand stung. And he was quivering with suppressed fury.

“Don’t you ever, ever call me that.”

“Turn around, and we’ll see whose really in the position to negotiate here, _Crow_.”

Suga turned, and Daichi did as well, and Suga dropped the man he was holding by the hair, barely hearing the smack of the man’s face against the ground – the alpha unable to catch himself with his cuffed hands.

There, framed by the bright light, framed by the emptiness around them and the stillness in everyone else but the dragging of lungs in them, stood Tadashi – knife held to his throat, beads of blood collecting.

“You make one wrong move and this brat dies.” The person holding him snarled, face partially covered by a white bandana. Suga recognised that. The Officers who were loading the car stopped loading the car and froze as the person spun – with Tadashi in tow – to face them as well, “Don’t come a step closer or he _will_ die.”

Tadashi couldn’t move, his lungs drawing breaths as shallowly as he could, trying not to swallow the spit that pooled in his mouth because then his Adam’s apple would bob and the knife would cut and the blood. The blood. Oh fuck, his head spun. Where was his gun? What had Suga told them about situations like this. Oh. That was right.

He dug a heel into the man’s foot and drew his elbow back to dig into the alpha’s side. Tadashi barely avoided the knife as he lifted his foot to kick back into the man’s groin, and twisted out of the loosened grip. Not looking back, trying to get away –

“TADASHI!” He heard someone scream, heard Hinata scream from far away. Tadashi had only just focused his eyes on his screaming friend when – “LOOK OUT!”

Blackness devoured him.

Which was odd for a brightly lit area.

He hit the dusty ground and briefly wondered why.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all,   
> That was fat af. And we have a lot to unpack from that chapter – so I want to hear your thoughts on what happened, on what's to come. So drop a comment! As always, favourite bit, questions, anything you particularly enjoyed reading or want to see more of. 
> 
> Okayyyy... so I'm still very much in the zone, and I have no idea what I just wrote – so I hope it makes sense, quite unbetaed but I will die with no regrets and I'd never keep y'all waiting from a juicy chapter like this. We did see a lot revealed though, but my favourite part isn't even any of that. I just loved writing that part when Ennoshita gets attacked and then sees Oikawa and Hinata beating up the alphas that attacked him. My absolute favourite line was when Hinata was smashing the alpha's head into the ground and repeating the 'how dare you' – I'm just soft for protective Hinata. 
> 
> ALSO – WTF OIKAWA? Are you okay? And, WTF TADASHI? and Hiroshi? WHAT? Do not fret – all will be revealed in due time. (Hiroshi is an original male character – dw, you haven't forgotten any of the characters, cause I know there's a lot to remember, I couldn't use any of the characters as cannon fodder so I just randomly generated a name and added it in) 
> 
> Welp, see y'all next time (or in the comments),   
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	11. Don't apologise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey fellas,   
> I'm back with an 8K chapter! And I officially love Suga too much. Gah. Strap yourselves in for a bit of a mishmash of scenes as the Corvids finish the raid and tie off loose ends.

“TADASHI!”

The name slipped out, just as the man slumped, knife buried just below his ribs. The alpha behind him smirked in sadistic glee, “What are you g–“

He was interrupted by Suga, tackling him to the ground, the omega completely throwing off the weight and power imbalance genetically caused by their secondary genders with the sheer amount of righteous, protective, all-consuming fury emanating from him. He felt like Hinata often looked, and his scent started to leak. Tendrils, harsh slapping wafts of honeysuckle, followed by punches of some sweet laundry detergent turned sour by fear and anger. The alpha choked on the intensity, and Suga’s hands clasped around his neck.

His irises began to darken, and his fingers pushed deep bruises into the fragile neck – because all necks were fragile, when hate pulsed in his veins.

And yet despite so intently focusing on the man in front of him, he was also aware of the alphas’ eyes. He was aware of Hinata running, tripping, sprinting, stumbling over the dusty ground towards them, he was aware of Ennoshita leaning on an Officer’s shoulder pushing away only to be caught before he slumped forwards, blood trickling. He was aware of Oikawa standing stock still, trembling, knife in hand, eyes ablaze. But most of all he could feel the Officers’ Captain staring at him, the hard, intense gaze eating him alive, burning into his back. Suga felt his heart throb and he wanted to do something horrifying to punish them, to show everyone, _everyone_ present, that he was not to be taken lightly. That fucking hell, who cared if he was an omega – he was not to be pitied, put down, underestimated.

“You’re lucky I’m angry.” He hissed, leaning over the alpha’s blotched face, hands not lessening the pressure – only increasing. Spit bubbled at the man’s lips, and Suga could feel the Adam’s apple bob against his hands, as he tried desperately to swallow, to gasp, to breathe. But it wasn’t the time for the man to be fighting. No. Fuck him. Fuck the sadistic cunt that dared lay a hand on Tadashi.

So he increased the pressure.

Watched the way the skin stretched taut under his fingers.

Felt the tendons and ligaments of the alphas neck shift in his iron grip.

The Corvid gang was not to be taken lightly. His family was not to be hurt. They would protect themselves, and they would always, _always_ get revenge. Red hot anger burst in his tunnel vision and his arms shook with exertion, he felts his pupils dilate even more and his scent grew in staccato beats.

“You’re lucky I’m angry.” He repeated, watching the alphas eyes roll back into his head. The mans limbs stopped shifted frantically under him, and his face — purple from the lack of oxygen began to twitch incessantly. And just as the alpha was about to escape the pain into the sweet lull of unconsciousness…

…Suga snapped his neck.

The crack echoed, pulsated throughout the empty docking yard. He put his head back and sighed, then released his hold. Pushing off the warm body – already starting to stiffen, he stood shakily. Refused to look anyone in the eyes, turning only to collapse at Tadashi’s side, where Hinata already was, hands pressed shakily to stop the flow of blood. The knife was still buried, but neither removed it – to removed it would only widen the path for the blood to escape. They needed to get him to their hospital, quickly.

His scent began to widen its reach, and Hinata visibly recoiled. Honeysuckle was a potent enough scent as it was, but in his anger, and his weird inconsistencies, Suga knew all too well how dangerous it could be. But he couldn’t recall it, panic etching at his chest as he saw the blood. Where was the first aid kit? What could he do with the alphas watching them so intently? He had to lead, he had to keep his family’s secrets under tight wraps – because god knows what would happen if any of the authorities got a hold of them. It would –

“ _Crow_ ,” Hinata’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts, “Your scent. Don’t arouse suspicion. Control it. We’re here to help as well, you don’t have to do everything.”

“Thanks.” Suga whispered back. His shaky hands stilled as they touched Tadashi’s body gently, peach tints of skin disappearing in red stains, “I…”

“ _Crow_.” Oikawa had walked up, his face dark, his eyes not meeting anyone’s. Rage was written into every tense muscle of his body, and through his suppressants and hazy drugs, both Suga and Hinata could catch a hint of smoke, like that of dumpster fire. Suga didn’t make an effort to speak over him – the omega was clearly struggling to hold it together, “Take _Jay_ and _Magpie_ to our hospital, treat them care for them. I know you want to. We’ll take over here, do the clean-up, and suspects for interrogation. You know the drill.”

Suga nodded, somewhat shakily, emotion threatened to drown him, panic threatened to envelop him. In times like these, he could never stay calm, in times like these he was glad for his brothers – they’d seen more than he had in this area, their hearts were slightly harder, resolves slightly stronger. He was angry and he was shit scared of what could happen, but he’d be fucked if he let his family get hurt on his hands – so he slipped his arms under Tadashi’s limp body – trying to ignore the way he slumped, lifeless, and staggered off.

The alphas had snapped into action. Daichi now had his hands fisting the cuffed alpha’s hair – preventing his once attempted and now future escape. The Captains expression was unreadable, but his shoulders shook — in reaction to a subtle tendril of scent _Crow_ had failed to recall in time. It was potent and addictive and he wanted to smell it again. It was – _oh so familiar_. Where had he smelt this before?

Tanaka, who was supporting a quickly fading Ennoshita, had started to take him to the van they had arrived in. The rest were finishing with the loading of the other large black van, and seeing _Crow_ struggling, Asahi and Kyoutani rushed to help. The latter’s prickly nature didn’t extend so far to let someone die on his watch. And Asahi was professionally trained, so needless to say he ran forward, finally comfortable in his field of expertise, in the uncertainty of another person’s life, and the certainty that he could help. They assisted _Crow_ in laying _Magpie_ across the back seat, but were growled at when they tried to help Tanaka. The latter alpha was careful with the omega he carried, and in his haste, distantly, through his tunnel vision, Suga was grateful.

Meanwhile, Kageyama and Iwaizumi stood off to the side, both sets of eyes fixated on the spot Suga and Tadashi had just left, fixated on Hinata and Oikawa’s bodies, and that of the now dead alpha. While not helping, it was clear they had helped, panting heavily, blood dusting their knuckles and bruises growing on respective parts of their bodies. Guns empty of bullets. Tactical knives losing their silver under skins of red. And the omegas they watched were worse, but yet they still moved with freedom. Muscles shifting, eyes never staying in one spot for long. The alphas watched with blatant curiosity, observing. For not the first, and not the last time – they stared openly.

Oikawa was twirling his knife in his hand, and Hinata was tossing his into the air, silver tip over matte black end, before catching it. They squatted beside the body, it’s head lolling to the side — held only by skin and torn muscle, maybe a ligament or two. Hinata didn’t watch the body, but kept his eyes on the dark shadows thrown by the shipping containers, and the dark shadows behind every person.

“First thing’s first, we need to leave a message.” Came Oikawa’s words, before he plunged his knife into the alpha’s abdomen, ripping the skin, and dragging it down. Warm blood spilled over onto his hands as the skin and flesh cut smoothly beneath the blade. Harsh scents of coppery blood filled his nose and it was all he could do to indulge in the scent. His own scent raged beneath the surface of his skin, and even through his suppressants he could feel his scent glands swelling slightly in anger. They always did that on an influx of hormones while under suppressants.

Hinata could only frown, “I wish he was alive. Imagine how he’d scream.”

“Well Boss was angry. And he probably wanted to make an example of him.” Oikawa pulled his knife up and dipped his other hand into the pit of blood. His fingers brushed against something circular and round, and hard – what felt like muscle, but what he knew was not. Small intestine. Then, “Ah – large intestine. I wonder what he ate last, he’s a bit bloated.”

Hinata tossed his knife again and glanced over to where the Captain was standing. Daichi was only staring, shocked and probably appalled at what he saw. Two omegas playing around with a fresh corpse from where yet another omega had freshly snapped his neck. Hinata giggled at what usually would’ve been an absurd thought, if not for the fact that he was participating in that exact scenario. He’d never thought this was possible until after that incident, well series of incidents. He basked in the expression.

And then his eyes settled on the cuffed leader by Daichi’s side, and his giggling stopped. His smile slipped. His frown settled into an expression of utter hatred, contempt. Not even aware of what he was doing, Hinata’s feet dragged him from Oikawa’s side – that omega was currently writing something on the ground in ink, which could only be described as the alpha’s blood. Before he could process it, Hinata was standing in front of the Captain, looking up at him.

He’d forgotten how his face was painted with blood. How the fresh blood on his fingers mixed with the older crusty blood from his knuckles, where he’d punched a bit too hard. How his eyes glittered from the red mask, alive with electricity.

Daichi didn’t know what to do. The omega just stared up at him silently, with an expression the Captain couldn’t piece together for the life of him. The blood didn’t help.

And then the omega smiled, and his face split to white teeth and and white skin that red blood cracked slightly to reveal, and Daichi was caught between wondering if that hurt and the sheer whiplash of the contrasting images. Bright sunshine smile.

“Captain, I’m going to need to trouble you and your men to help us with the clean up here, seeing as three of our crew are currently tied up in other matters.” Hinata’s bright smile tightened as his mouth tripped over the last words. Even so, he addressed the Captain with respect and even dipped his head. Yet, throughout the display of respect the omega’s eyes did not once break their shared gaze – respect, but not trust.

Daichi could only incline his head, as his thoughts refused to be controlled. How, just how –? What had happened to them to make them this ruthless? People weren’t just born ready to kill, instincts were only dictated by the mindset and the heart of the person of which they lay. And how, just how did they manage to overpower each and every single alpha that walked in their way? Why, how, just how –?

“Of course, we can help.” Another voice interrupted, and they both turned to see the tall dark head of hair that could only belong to Kageyama, a slight sneer on his shadowed face (the harsh artificial light harshening their shadows to razor edges). It drew an odd parallel to the shock in his eyes, “One of your men just got stabbed. We may be on opposite sides of the law, but we’re not inhuman.”

_Not like you just were._

Kageyama didn’t have to think at all to recall the image of Hinata’s small, slender fingers wedged into an alpha’s eye sockets, banging the man’s skull onto the ground. Didn’t have to try to remember the whispers the omega had tried to shove into a fallen’s ear, whispers that had instead wiggled their way into his.

“Oh, I think we’re very much on the same side.” Hinata gave him an odd smile, and his gaze flicked briefly over to the lone building in the docking yard. Kageyama swallowed, opened his mouth to retort but was waved off by the painted, stained man. The omega turned to the Captain.

“Mr. Captain.” Because like Suga, and the rest of the _Corvids_ that had had the pleasure of interacting with the alpha, Hinata refused to allow the prospect of miscommunication inflating the man’s pride to think that he was calling him _Captain._ No, he was just _Mr Captain_ – if at all, more of an insult. He brushed off the thought absentmindedly and ran his fingers through his hair. How was he to put this? “I need you and your men to follow my orders without question, okay? Without hesitation. What we are about to do is probably more dangerous than what just happened.”

_For us or for them?_ Daichi couldn’t help think, tongue still stuck to the roof of his mouth watching a flake of blood peel itself from Hinata’s cheek. Kageyama also stared at the phenomenon. They nodded dumbly.

“ _Raven._ ” A demand for his brothers’ attention. He could feel his blood starting to boil and his heart rate was increasing again. A haze and an urge to revenge Tadashi reared itself inside of him. He had to stem the effects, and only one person knew how. To Hinata the conversation was over, for the others not so much –

“What do you want us to do? How can we trust you won’t be breaking the law?” Kageyama took a step forwards, semi-defensively. His hand went up to lay on the omega’s shoulder – but it never got there.

For as he did, two things happened, nearly simultaneously.

Oikawa leapt from the dead alpha, fingers dripping in blood, but clasped around the hilt of his knife and lunged for Kageyama – aiming for the throat. And Iwaizumi, seeing this, lunged towards his colleague, aiming to block with his gun. The alpha and the omega clashed, and Oikawa let out a growl that didn’t reach the bottom of his lungs – for the growls of omegas never did – but bore a warning all the same.

“Don’t touch him.” Oikawa stepped back as Kageyama fell onto his back foot, surprise plastered. Iwaizumi also relaxed but kept himself at the ready, “Can’t you see? If you touch him, he’ll kill you.”

Hinata held the same manic, dark and dangerous energy and his eyes – intense were fixated on a spot in the distance. Only then did the alphas realise how heavily he was breathing. They began to back away, but Oikawa stayed rooted. And then he did something the alphas had never seen before, he whined and presented his neck then dipped his head and stepped closer. Submission, passivity.

The orange-haired man remained stock still, nostrils flaring.

“C’mon _Raven._ You’re making me embarrass myself.” Oikawa muttered to the man, “Control yourself, it’s just your instincts.”

Hinata slowly focused in on his surroundings and became aware of how he’d blacked out for a second, how he’d nearly, came so very close to losing it. And his eyes widened in shock and surprise, “Oh fuck, I nearly did it. Shit. Shit. Shit.”

He clapped a hand to his mouth and his hands grabbed Oikawa’s shoulders. Oikawa wrapped his arms around him, not minding of how the entire alpha crew looked as if they were about to all go into cardiac arrest at the sight. Hugging while covered in other people’s blood must’ve been a jarring sight. But to the omegas it was completely natural. Oikawa rubbed Hinata’s back until he felt pressure against his fingertips and let the younger go – “Ya know _chibi,_ if you fall out on me, I may just have to go batshit along with you and kill all these freaks. You feeling better?”

“Mm. Shit. I fucking hate hormones.” He murmured into Oikawa’s shoulder — height difference apparent as the other stooped.

Oikawa laughed and slapped him on the back, causing Hinata to nearly double over at the force. The smaller glared up at the taller.

“It’s a given _chibi._ A given.” He gave a small rueful smile to Hinata and then spun on his heel dramatically to address everyone. Oikawa wasn’t joking when he told Suga that he would take over – his natural charisma and as Hinata thought to himself, ability to pull perfectly good plans straight out of his ass, drew people to him, “Listen up fuckers, we have an hour before the people on the other end of this gang know something’s up. In that time, we need to load hostages, brand the alive and leave cute little messages behind seeing as our graffiti artist is out and about.”

Asahi, Kyoutani, Tanaka, Iwaizumi, Kageyama, and Daichi all stared at him. That is until the man that Daichi held squirmed and the direness of the situation set in to the Captain.

“All right,” He roared, for the first time since meeting the _Corvids_ using his alphan register. Hinata and Oikawa flinched, but the words were not directed to them, so that’s all they did, “You heard him.” He remembered the nod he’d given the other _Raven_ a minute or so earlier, and nearly shook his own, “We have work to do. Let’s go!”

“Can you handle the branding?” Oikawa muttered to Hinata, “If I give you the hostages, I think you might just kill them.”

“Ah..” The omega smiled, a faraway look in his eyes. He turned away from Oikawa and began to walk towards Maddog and Tanaka – who were taking a briefcase from the front seat of the first black van.

_Gods Magpie, how many back-up briefcases did you pack?_ The thought left as quickly as it came, and the dread for his friend’s life settled over his mind again, reminding him of why Oikawa was in such a rush. And next, to swallow the dread came a new surge of rage, “You know me too well, _Raven_. I’ll settle for the branding.”

  * ••



Suga got to their home hospital in record time. There was no way he could go to an actual hospital, not when Tadashi lay across the back seat of the car, knife hilt sticking out just below his ribs, not when Ennoshita sat slumped over the dash in the front seat, groaning softly against the warm heat of the car and warmer trickle of blood that forced its way from his scalp.

He was frantic. And yet, calm.

He felt every emotion and no emotion. It was a frightening but familiar sensation.

Pulled in to the warehouse, stopping the car as gently as he could – not wanting to throw his bleeding friend from the safety of the upholstery to the floor of the car, Suga opened the door with shaking hands, slamming it behind him. His whole body was shaking, and he was struggling to control the panic that struck his throat, but there was no time to think about himself. No. No. Not now.

Lights flooded the large empty space. Natsu rushed from the room where he had bathed, sorted and washed the little saved omega’s just two days before, her training outfit having been swapped out for a more homely look – singlet and no-nonsense slacks. It was as homely as Suga allowed her to dress in this warehouse. He had told her to always be prepared, because it’s when you feel the safest is your guard more likely to be dropped, and your exposed vulnerable self, attacked. One should always be ready to run.

“Tsu’.” He gasped, reverting to her age-old nickname. Natsu saw the way his eyes widened, and his normally minimal, precise and graceful movements were frantic and jagged and she ran. She ran, because this was not normal, and the scent that leaked from her brother was far from the normal freshness – acrid, sour and suffocating – full of fear, “’Tsu, it’s _Magpie_ and _Jay._ They’re – we need to get them beds.”

The smaller person of their malnourished new recruit appeared as well, twisting his fingers in the doorway.

“Um.., _Crow_. I’ll clear some beds.” His voice was shaky when raised, but as he turned to prepare, there was a surety in his steps.

And Nishinoya was reliable. When Natsu and Suga stumbled in holding a limp Tadashi in their arms, two beds – away from the rest of the small omegas – had been cleared.

Ennoshita was next to brought in, semi conscious and leaning on Nishinoya’s small malnourished frame. He groaned with each step they took, arms wrapped around his stomach. Nishinoya carefully lay him in the unoccupied bed — watching as Suga and Natsu began to strip Tadashi, watching the sluggish blood pulsate around the knife. His stomach rolled, as he turned his attention back to Ennoshita.

The omega was lying curled up, arms around his stomach, breathing even but shallow. Asleep but not safe — a drop could happen at anytime. Nishinoya felt his face pale as the thought crossed his mind. Caged in that facility for god knows how long (the previous night Suga had broke it to him that he’d probably been there for a few months), he’d watched many omega drop… fallen because of blood loss, shock, panic… never to wake up. No, he would let that happen to his saviours.

So he looked to the pups on the other side of the room who gazed at him with wide, scared but also curious eyes and he gestured to them. Recognised as their unofficial leader, a few of the braver ones, _stronger_ ones, _newer_ ones scampered off the beds and across the floor.

A little girl with once matted now simply tangled pigtails, was the first to reach him, and her whisper was soft. Her eyes trailed to where Natsu was pulling curtains shut around Tadashi’s bed, the glint of Suga’s hair lost behind opaque white material, “What happened?”

He didn’t know the details. And it was against his personality to lie.

“I’m not sure,” Nishinoya opened his arms, and pulled the little omegan girl close to him, rubbing his head atop hers. After sitting in the cages for days, weeks on end – touch starvation ran rampant, and the need for his omegan brothers and sisters sizzled in his blood. He pulled back and looked at the small sparkle of worry in the girl’s eyes, “But I know they were trying to take down the people that stole us in the first place. We know them.”

“Mm.” She nodded, and Nishinoya took note of another girl, not much younger than him limping over. A young man, barely past his pup stage – crawled onto Ennoshita’s bed, sniffing.

He recoiled, “He’s hurt. His scent hurts.”

The boys voice was hoarse from disuse, but the eldest could hear the crack in it. Noya took the boy’s hand, and placed it gently on Ennoshita’s shoulder – the one that seemed the least bruised, “They were protecting us. We need to give back. Do you reckon you’re strong enough to nest?”

The young man nodded excitedly – ok, maybe he was still a pup, bits of broken youth shining as his hair flicked to up to fully reveal his face. Noya ruffled his hair excitedly, and grinned back. The little girl that had wrapped her arms around his waist began to purr, and her low murmurs took on a quality of roughened diamond. A singer in the making, Noya’s brain tripped from one topic to the next.

“ _Crow-senpai_ is always so nice when he comes in to buy clothes from Auntie’s. I don’t want his friend to get hurt.”

“Well little one,” Nishinoya used what little strength he’d regained to hoist the positively featherweight child onto his lap. As she settled, she lifted scarred fingers to play with his blond bangs. He wondered which alpha had taken it upon themselves to toy with her, “Do you want to nest with _Jay-san_ and your friends?”

With no hesitation, she clambered onto the young man that had lain down beside Ennoshita, giggling as the omega groaned, and sighing as he wrapped his arms around her. The other girl with the limp also lay down beside Ennoshita – on the other side, careful not to touch and aggravate his wounds. And more omegas joined. Some yipped at Nishinoya to carry them across, too weak to walk themselves over, but instincts too strong to resist. And the pile of bodies grew bigger, each chest shifting evenly. Skin against skin, creating a protective circle around the wounded omega in the middle, a quiet ring of space around his wounds. But his feet – unharmed noted a tiny pup loudly – with lungs the half the size of her body, and so they were smothered. His hands – bruised, but otherwise unharmed, smothered with touch. His hair was threaded through by multiple fingers, quickly skipping over the wound on his head to find purchase on a unmarred bit of scalp.

Nishinoya’s heart could have burst with pride.

Looking down at the pile around his new colleague, he felt as if he’d done something right. For once.

And now, his head turned towards the area that had been cordoned off by curtain, the area that whimpers echoed from, and curses carried. Nishinoya swallowed, detached himself from the clutches of one particularly stubborn hand, lifted himself from the bed and with trembling hands pulled the curtain back, only to reveal –

\- Blood.

A whole fucking lot of blood.

_There was so much blood._ And all of a sudden, he was back there. Back in that god awful cage. Shivering. Eyes burning. Lungs screaming. Muscles aching. He could smell the coppery scent. The scent of distress. The scent of shit, and urine and fear, _pure unadulterated fucking fear._ There was so much blood.

His legs couldn’t hold him. _Curl up, protect yourself._ His thoughts threatened to overflow, tears threated to choke him. All of a sudden, he could feel the cold metal against his back, he could hear the laughs and the jeers. Taste the bile rising – then and now. He couldn’t trust his body. He couldn’t hold himself on his own legs.

Nishinoya fell back into the warm embrace of the orange haired omega he’d come to know over the course of the day as Natsu.

“Noya-san?” She whispered, breath tickling his ear.

It was that action that brought him out of it. He blinked once, twice, and then realised his face was wet and the blood came from a body that was still alive – still alive. Tadashi’s still alive. He could see the chest moving. There was no drop, he hadn’t stopped. There was hope. Nishinoya swallowed. Natsu visibly relaxed (she saw how her brother got, losing himself to his instincts, to the hormones that raged unsteady in his system). Nishinoya swallowed again, mouth dry, eyes focusing on the blood.

His hands shook. But he collected himself. Steadied himself. Still alive. Hope.

“I want to help. Let me help you save him.”

From where he stood, arms covered in Tadashi’s blood, shining point of needled perched against bruising skin – Suga looked up and smiled gently. His pupils were blown, and his irises were shifting colours softly, going from his normal warm brown to a quiet black. Despite the fire in his eyes, his voice was surprisingly calm, “Of course. Natsu will guide you.”

  * ••



“FUCKING HELL. THAT IDIOT, WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE THINKING. ” Hinata slammed his fist down on the car door, feeling alone without Oikawa by his side, feeling angry at the blatant disrespect the hostages had shown him and only him for his secondary gender, “I’ll kill them, I’ll kill them all.”

None of the alphas in the van moved. He wasn’t truly alone, but he was the only omega. Kageyama sat next to him, not entirely shocked by his outbursts anymore, but shocked at the volume to which this one rose. All his interactions with the smaller man had shown him whispering, speaking lowly in dangerous tones of molten fury – but this was loud, chaotic, much like his driving.

Officers Kyoutani, Asahi and Tanaka sat in the back as well, spread out amongst the loaded boxes of scent weapons – Oikawa, the Captain Daichi and Officer Iwaizumi had taken the other ‘fuller’ van. Oikawa driving, of course. The alphas that sat in the back of his van however, didn’t say a thing, forgoing their usually extroverted, angry tendencies to instead be incredibly surprised and shocked.

Hinata pressed his foot against the accelerator, and spun the wheel. Everyone bar Kageyama – who had had a full half an hour earlier to get used to this – fell to the side of the van. The boxes slid, and Tanaka cursed.

“Watch where you’re going.” He grunted, carefully heaving a box off himself.

“Watch what you fucking say.” Hinata bit back immediately, eyes flicking to meet Tanaka’s in the rear-view mirror. His expression turned ugly as he remembered Ennoshita’s limp body on the floor. It wasn’t the Officer’s fault – they’d been outnumbered, and he was clearly banged up, but so was Hinata, so was Oikawa, and they’d kept on fighting, “Don’t think I’m not fucking pissed off at you as well.”

The tension grew inside the car, and Kageyama watched the smaller man with bated breath and barely concealed curiosity. Why was he angry at Tanaka? What had happened? Tanaka, on the other hand, was confused – mind blurry with exhaustion and adrenalin. Kyoutani waited with a growl in his throat, eyebrows pinched and Asahi merely looked concerned, large brown eyes flicking between the ginger-haired drive and his colleague. What had happened? What would he say next? Pits of dread opened as the silence stretched longer, and _louder_.

Hinata was trying to clear the red from his eyes. Oikawa wasn’t here, so he couldn’t lose himself in his post-raid hormones that threatened to pull him under. The thoughts that wanted to drown him. His arms trembled slightly with the force he was exerting on the grips of the steering wheel – nails biting in to the rubber-like material, knuckles ivory white. Desperation creeped into his body, as his mind darted between thoughts of Tadashi – limp, bloody, _lifeless_ , and Ennoshita – getting beaten, bruised, _slipping in and out of consciousness._

“How could you let my family get hurt?”

He said finally.

Said, unable to keep the tremble out of it, softly to the people in the car. Desperate.

And yet, Kageyama watched his profile – the alpha couldn’t help but think that the _Raven_ _’s_ admonishment was more to the omega’s own self than Tanaka to which the question was directed. Something pinched at the alpha’s heart, the man sitting beside him was human. Kageyama saw past the anger, and the manic energy that enticed him so, past the label of _‘omega_ _’_ and saw the hurt, and the vulnerability painted on his face.

For the first time since meeting the Corvids, Kageyama wondered – what had tortured _Raven_ so, to make him feel so protective over his found family?

  * ••



When the two vans pulled up at the Corvid Gym, Suga was waiting there – looking tired and dishevelled, a frown tugging at his features. Daichi, in the passenger seat of the van that contained the hostages, couldn’t help but notice the slight rings of blood that crusted around Suga’s wrists, wrists that looked slightly scrubbed at – hands that looked pale and clammy. Asahi, medically trained and in the process of removing himself from the small nondescript black car, recognised these shaking hands. He’d been operating, he’d been operating on the man who’d been stabbed when he _swore, Crow swore,_ they’d go to a hospital.

Before Asahi’s slow to spark temper could flare, Hinata had flung himself from the car, and had run over to Suga. The silver haired man’s tense shoulders dropped, just slightly.

“What do we do Boss?” They only had around 30 seconds before the rest of the group joined them, and they needed to get the hostages and the weapons to their other warehouses – because of course they’d only told the dumbass cops about the warehouse that wouldn’t implicate them in the slightest. Hinata buzzed with nervous energy, “We need them gone. I want to see him. I want to kill them.”

“It’s okay _Raven._ I have them covered. But I need you and _Raven_ to take the vans away as soon as they get out.’ His frown shifted into a soft, forced smile as the others came in earshot, in view of the two. Oikawa’s figure stayed by the van, eyes flitting between his brothers and the hostages. He looked ready to bolt – almost as if he knew what Suga was talking to Hinata about.

“Did you get _Magpie_ to a hospital?” Daichi was the first to speak, surprising his men at the slightly more comfortable tone in his voice. As if talking the head of a detective unit talking to a head of wanted criminal group was supposed to be normal – supposed to sound this familiar.

“No.” Suga was blunt, and his smile dropped at the thoughts that seemed intent to oppress the hopes inside of him, “I operated on him myself.”

He caught Asahi’s open stare, and sighed, “I have experience in that field Officer Asahi. Besides, I wouldn’t have been able to take him to a hospital with a tactical knife protruding from his side.”

The Officer only flinched in response, at the disapproval in Suga’s tone. The omega surveyed the rest of the group – and wondered about what to do next. Contrary to what he’d told Hinata, he didn’t have them covered. He had no idea what he was going to do. All the omega wanted to do was relax and go for a smoke with a now awake Ennoshita, and spend some time cooing over the little pups that had nested beside the man. Suga hated the front he was forced to put up – it was too late in the night for that.

He opened his mouth to speak. To sigh. To implore the alphas to go home.

But he didn’t need to.

“What would you like us to do _Crow?_ ” Daichi low timbre interrupted the sound that had just left Suga’s chest. And the omega couldn’t help but laugh. Saved. Despite their rivalry, and obvious deviancy in their career choices, it seemed the Captain had his back – at least partially.

“I think it’s best for you Officers to retire for the night. You have upheld your end of the deal, and so will we. I, or one or my crew, will drop around to your police station with necessary information in a few days. If you have any specific questions, regarding the West Side gangs, or the OTCS, contact us and I will try and shape our information to where you need it.”

Any complaints about having to go died as Suga continued to speak – as soon as _information_ was brought up, it seemed every Officer snapped to attention. Even the tall black haired one that seemed to be watching Hinata very closely. It was at that point that Suga made a flicking motion with one of his hands that hung loosely by his side, and Hinata began to move quietly away. Despite his large-presence and attention-grabbing looks, the short man was stealthy and slipped away unnoticed. Oikawa opened the front door of the driver’s seat, and turned on the van. Hinata slipped into the other, and did the same.

At the sound of both vans starting, the unit whipped around again – but the vehicles were already pulling out, then taking off down the road and as they watched disappeared into the black haze of night, even the taillights getting swallowed by the pitch.

“Where are they going?” Kageyama growled. Tanaka rumbled his backup.

“Do you really think we have only one base?” Suga’s tone, before light and amiable (to some extent), hardened and grew cold. The alpha’s, who may have forgotten in the Boss’s perceived friendliness, were instantly reminded of who they were talking to. This omega had snapped someone’s neck, had operated on his own colleague – “We have the entire East Side under our thumb. Of course, we’re taking the hostages and the weapons somewhere else. They can’t be held in our only publicly known location.”

_The entire East Side?_

“Wha...” Asahi spluttered, “You...you…”

“You conquered the entire East Side with just the five of you?”

Suga stiffened at the mention of the members – remembering how it had actually been the three of them that started to take down the gangs. Remembering how Kenma contacted them one day on Suga’s _burner cell_ – simultaneously asking for a favour and wanting in. Remembering how one night they’d stumbled across a police scene to find a shaking Tadashi screaming at two alphas, clutching a gun in his hands, trying to stop them from taking him away. Remembering how he’d been getting tattoo’s done by Ennoshita for many years before finally stumbling into his shop covered in blood and asking for the biggest crow tattoo he’d gotten to date, because he needed to something to take the weight of his sins. He’d spilled everything to the stoic man, before the man had stopped him – hugged him, comforted him and had asked Suga if he needed help. Help in reminding the alphas that omegas were not to be overlooked. He was reminded of how their family had grown, and how isolated they’d been before they’d found each other.

Someone cleared their throat, and Suga was wrenched from his mind. Not wanting to seem shocked, he covered his shaking lips with a smirk.

“Yes.” He lied uncomfortably. Then shrugged his shoulders, “It wasn’t that hard when we found ourselves a stable footing. But that is a story for another time – because you need to get back before your co-worker’s start suspecting.”

That was enough to snap them into gear, any questions pertaining to the conquering of the East Side dying as the alpha’s remembered that _fuck, we can_ _’t let anyone catch wind of this, otherwise we_ _’re all dead. Literally._ Tanaka and Kyoutani ran off to get the cars they’d used to drive to the gym that morning, and the other four alphas waited.

“What do we do with your gear that we borrowed?” Iwaizumi asked finally, after a few moments. His voice was steady, as was his gaze – and Suga immediately got the impression that the alpha was reliable. Much like his Captain. The omega wondered if they were close friends, but then shook his head to both clear the thought and answer the question.

“Keep it. I’ll send someone to pick it up. If you can’t keep it without arousing suspicion dispose of it appropriately.”

“Is there anywhere we can drop it off?”

“Not here.” Suga’s response was immediate, remembering that over the next week they’d be sorting out the pups’ situation, trying to smuggle them out of the country and find the parents of those pups that wanted to be found, “If anywhere, drop them off at Tigers’ Tattoos. Go in casual clothing, and tell them that _Crow_ sent you.”

Daichi remembered seeing _Crow_ exit that place the day they had apprehended the short _Raven,_ and all of a sudden the conversation about tattoos made sense. Of course, that was what the omega had been doing. Though, the Captain wasn’t going to discount the fact that the omega might have connections there.

A distant rumbling grew louder as the Tanaka screeched around a corner and nearly blinded them with the high-beams of yet another nondescript black car. He pulled over in a practiced fashion, rolling surprisingly gently to a halt. Mad dog followed less discreetly, less cleanly behind him – all aggression.

And they didn’t know how to say goodbye. The alphas were clearly uncomfortable – it was customary to be polite, to say thank you for one’s company after meeting with them, but how the fuck – what the fuck, were they supposed to say to the leader of a criminal gang, what would they be thanking him for? Kageyama, in all his social ineptness, was surprisingly the first one to think of something, slightly inclining his head in acknowledgement. With a slight smirk on his face, Suga returned it. And then the alpha turned on his heel and went to take the passenger seat of Tanaka’s car (everyone would fill Tanaka’s car first, knowing how much road rage Kyoutani suffered from).

It set off a chain reaction. Following Kageyama’s action, Asahi was quick to do the same, fumbling a little bit as he did so. Suga wasn’t exactly sure how one could fumble a nod, but the alpha did it – reminding the omega a bit of Tadashi when they’d first found him. Though of course Tadashi had grown a lot, and was better to begin with (Suga knew he was biased but he didn’t care). Iwaizumi stiffly did the same, then went to join Asahi in the backseat of Tanaka’s car. Daichi tensed slightly when he realised he’d have to ride with Kyoutani, as none of the large, well-toned alphas wanted to go _three_ in a backseat, but he had a reason to hang behind. A question bubbled in him.

“How am I supposed to contact you?”

How am _I_ supposed to contact _you?_ Not ‘the gang’, not ‘us officers’ – ‘I’ and ‘you’. Smooth, acknowledged Suga reluctantly. But he wouldn’t let himself get caught off guard, not when he lectured his family about this every other day, when he’d had the phrase _keep your guard up_ branded into his mind since birth. So instead of stumbling at the direct question, Suga smiled gently, then smirked, locking eyes with Daichi.

“Ask your omegan receptionist. If you ask her to take your makeup off, you’ll find she has a similar tattoo to the ones you’re so curious about.”

  * ••



They’d left.

Suga had told Ennoshita that before collapsing into the wounded man’s arms. His boss’s arms were trembling as they wrapped around the man’s torso, Suga weeping into his shoulder.

“Shh. Suga it’s okay.” Ennoshita never knew how to comfort his boss, his omegan instincts repressed since his days at the orphanage. But for some reason Suga always came to him, always saying that he just wanted to be comforted by someone who didn’t need to know why. And Suga was right, Ennoshita felt no need to know why Suga broke down after choice raids, why his scent was extremely potent and overpowering, why he’d even started this gang in the first place, only trafficking omegas who wanted to be trafficked – who wanted to be lost.

“I’m so sorry. If I had known – I… I’m so sorry you got hurt. I shouldn’t have given the ok on the raid. I didn’t mean to get you injured Chikara.” Hands clutched at Ennoshita’s shirt as Suga’s voice broke around the sentences he spoke.

“That’s bullshit. We got hurt because we couldn’t protect ourselves. Don’t blame yourself.”

“But I’m the leader, I should’ve..”

“Do you want a smoke?” Ennoshita interrupted him, “I shouldn’t be smoking when I’m injured and healing, you don’t have to tell me. But I think it’d do you a world of good. Look at those addict hands.”

Ennoshita gently peeled Suga’s hands from his back, and holding him lightly by the wrists brough them into their line of sight – they were shaking. Suga gave a gentle laugh and smiled weakly, “Yeah I guess you’re right. Though we..” He sniffled, “We should probably get out of the Hospital. Natsu would have our heads.”

And so they left supporting each other, Suga still crying and sniffling slightly. When they left the warehouse, they stopped and Ennoshita fished a packet of cigarettes from the pockets of his black slacks – the pack he usually kept in his chest pocket had been removed along with his shirt, bandages wrapped neatly around his bare torso. Despite the cold, he didn’t shiver, sourcing a lighter from his pockets as well and lighting up a smoke. He offered the packet to Suga, who with shaking fingers gingerly took a cigarette and lit it on the offered lighter.

He inhaled deeply, imagining the smoke to be calm.

Then exhaled, imagining the smoke he exhaled to be every bad emotion he was feeling.

“That better?” There was only a little inflection in the voice, but the tone was kind, and Suga nodded in answer to Ennoshita’s question. Then he sniffled again and began to cry harder as he thought about the state Tadashi was in.

“I couldn’t protect him. What if he drops? What if he doesn’t wake up? I can’t..” Suga’s hands shook so much that he nearly dropped the cigarette. He leaned his head against the cold metal outer of the warehouse, trying to ground himself. Desperately. He closed his eyes and took another long drag of the cigarette.

A car pulled into the open cavern of the warehouse beside them and Suga lazily opened his eyes. It would’ve been bad had it been anyone else, but he trusted that no one else knew of this warehouse’s true purpose. He heard the car door slam shut, and then a bobbing head appeared in his peripheries.

Suga dropped his gaze to the man that now stood in front of him; Oikawa, with his hands on his hips, was glaring at him and he did not look impressed.

“Are you feeling sorry for yourself again Suga?”

Suga flinched and took another drag, a tear slipping down his cheek. It didn’t help his cause. He drifted between apathy and regret. Oikawa tore the cigarette from his hands and stomped on it angrily, “I would think you’d have a little more backbone _Boss_.”

“Eat shit Oikawa.”

The tall omega rolled his eyes, and opened his arms, anger draining from his posture, “Come ‘ere.”

Yet again, Suga collapsed into the arms of a colleague, feeling entirely safe as Oikawa embraced him. Unlike Ennoshita, this man knew nearly _everything_ of his past, nearly as much as Hinata did, “You’re not to blame here. We all did the best we could, and Tadashi was protecting himself the best he could as well. You made the right call. Who knows what the West Side would’ve done with the scent weapons? Ok? We’ve just made the world a slightly safer place for omegas.”

“That means nothing if I can’t protect you guys though.” Suga hiccupped into Oikawa’s shoulder, “Tooru, I can’t lose anyone, you guys are my family.”

“I know dear, I know.”

“What if he doesn’t wake up?”

“He will Suga. Trust Tadashi, he’s strong okay? And you are too.”

“I’m so scared Tooru.”

“I know dear. You’re allowed to be scared. I’ve got you.” And Oikawa tightened his grip on Suga, showing him the weight and meaning behind his words. He meant it all. The silver-haired man relaxed, and continued to cry.

The talking stopped. Ennoshita stood there leaning on the wall of the warehouse, smoking watching as Oikawa cooed and scented Suga gently, as Suga scented back, tears slowing in their rate, until his eyes were dry again. The stoic man released some of his own scent into the night air – pushing out calming pheromones, trying to keep it gentle, the smell of black ink and heroin mixing with the ever-present smell of salt spray (it was a sea-side city after all) and asphalt in an odd but pleasant combination. Oikawa’s own scent of woodsmoke and rain was not as pure – the smell of his bondmates corrupting it slightly, but was nevertheless calming as well. Suga always did like the smell of Ennoshita’s and Oikawa’s scent together, inhaling deeply as they pushed their scents out into the air.

“Thank you.” Suga finally pulled back, wiping his dry eyes – they were slightly itchy after sobbing, as they always were, “I’m –“

“Don’t apologise Suga.” Ennoshita interrupted him again, “And don’t dwell on this either, we have to look to the future and plan for tomorrow – no matter what horrors it may bring.”

Suga nodded, “Regroup, reset, replan.”

Oikawa nodded as well but this time to the street opposite, where they could see the faint orange tinge of Hinata’s hair in the fainter moonlight. The omega already had fresh blood under his fingernails.

“Revenge, perhaps?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OiSuga anyone? I just had to right that last part – I could've stopped at the receptionist part, but my hand was like 'not today' and it wasn't like I was in control of the story to begin with anyway. So yeah, that happened. 
> 
> However, I think my overall favourite part of this chapter was when Suga snapped that dude's neck. Either that or the sexual tension between Suga and Daichi (boss x boss relationship, actual power couple I swear to God). Drop a comment on your favourite part as well – because I want to know what y'all like.
> 
> ALSO!! Next chapter is going to be one where the cops go home and start theorising about the Corvids with the information they have. So if you have any wild theories that you think the alphas may come up with I want to hear them, because I need stuff to include in next chapter (I will give credit where credit is due as well). Next chapter is going to be juicy as fuck, I have some good reveals planned for the end of it, but I just need help with the filler hehe. 
> 
> Keep in mind that they know Tadashi's name now, and Hiroshi's name (from when Oikawa was talking to the man over the ear piece in front of Kageyama and Iwaizumi). They also know about Oikawa's multiple bond marks, and they know that the Corvids probably have some sort of connection to Mad dog through Mad dog's undercover work. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and giving this time in your days,   
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


	12. WANTED: Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukki's back. Also Daichi. A teensy bit of worldbuilding as well – see if you can spot it hehe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ummmmm... 9.7K?? Whomst?? From what ass at what time did I pull this from? 
> 
> Also... 100 Suscriptions, 5000 hits, 250 kudos – no joke I'm in tears, thank you so much for your support!!!! (Also 75 comments threads, 78 bookmarks lolol, I love this so much). 
> 
> Unfortunately no gore this chapter, but heck – a lot of reveals and sweet little morsels of worldbuilding

He didn’t wait to be let out of the hospital. He’d never waited to be discharged. Instead with his sharp tongue and sharper wit, he fought the nurses with literal tooth and nail. Tsukishima had never liked hospitals, and wasn’t hurt that bad. He had been shot in the arm, hand and calf – nowhere in the torso, he had argued with the beta nurse who seemed so intent to push him back down onto his bed. His phone – which they’d allowed him after surgery – had blown up with messages, and he was itching to get back to the station to find out what suspects they’d found, if they’d apprehended them, interrogated them. He was the main tech informant of the unit, as well as the sniper, so of course Tsukishima wanted to know anything his colleagues now knew.

Not only that, Tsukishima was also itching to find out what the cause of Tanaka’s 50 text long rant about ‘Whatever the fuck just happened.’ And Kageyama protesting ‘that even though a gun was held to my head of course I was in control, dumbasses.’ And Iwaizumi questioning the purpose of the group chat when they were all in the same building. Apparently only Tanaka was ballsy enough to comment on the fact that ‘Iwaizumi you were sent a flying kick to your face, is it not okay to be freaking the fuck out?’.

That had been a day ago.

It was now 7am.

And, standing on crutches in the middle of the hospital lobby, shot arm gently wrapped in a cotton sling, he held his phone to his ear, listening to the shrill rings. It was time that the got brought back in the loop. What the fuck had happened while he was out of commission?

It was Daichi that picked up the phone, “Kei, have you been discharged?”

The Captain sound tired – more tired than usual. Too tired. Suspiciously so.

“Sir let me counter that uncomfortable question with one of my own, did you get any sleep last night?”

“I-uh, no actually.” Daichi huffed into the phone and then Tsukishima could hear someone wolf whistling and murmuring on the other end. The next minute after a muffled grown from Daichi, the Captains voice turned oddly strangled – as if speaking away from the microphone; “No you idiots, it’s not _Crow-san._ We have no way of contacting them. They’re making it hard for us to find them again. Sorry Kei, I didn’t get any sleep last night now. There’s been some events over the past two days which you’ve missed out on.”

‘That’s what I want to know. Could you send a car to the hospital?”

“Have you been discharged?”

_Ah, the Captain_ _’s being stubborn. Figures._

“Yes,” Tsukishima started and paused. When he heard the Captain sigh in relief, he could only smirk as he delivered the next words, furthering the slight headache behind his eyes, “Of my own volition.”

“God-damnit, Tsukishima. Get back into bed and give yourself time to heal.” On the other end of the line, Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Tsukishima was being stubborn again.

“I’ll give myself time to heal, when I can at least be helpful. At least at the office I have access to a computer. Don’t want to leave the job to the high and mighty _King_.”

“You’re not going to stop pestering me until I get someone to pick you up, are you?”

“No, _sir_.” Tsukishima mocked lightly, hoping the distortion over the phone was enough to hide his slight disrespect. His right arm throbbed painfully in the sling, and his right calf was already shaking. He leant into the crutch wedged under his left armpit, knowing it should be wedged under his right and cursing the man, or woman (he wouldn’t bow down to sexism) who put the wounds there.

Daichi sighed.

“I’ll come pick you up. But before we come back to the station, we’re going to make a stop somewhere.”

“Where?” 

The line buzzed and Tsukishima pulled the phone away from his ear. The Captain hadn’t answered his question, just hung up – he’d sounded frazzled and under the weather. How much sleep had he been getting? Well, whatever he’d gotten, it was probably better than the drug induced haze he’d spent the past 48 hours under.

Ignoring the nurses, and the hassled looking receptionists, he hobbled to the front doors and stepped back out into the world, trying to ignore the pain seeping through the right side of his body.

  * ••



“Tadashi.”

The breath was cool against his face.

“Tadashi.”

The light was bright behind his eyes.

“Tadashi Yamaguchi.”

And the sound, once muffled, was becoming steadily clearer with what he now realised, was every repetition of his name.

“Tadashi aka the absolutely strong as fuck beast badass who carries the team Yamaguchi.”

_That_ woke him up. Tadashi opened his eyes, blearily, to an orange mop of hair and a bright smiling face. _Ah, so that_ _’s why the light was so bright._ Hinata was the groups own little sun, even if at times he threatened to supernova. The omega was leaning over him, making sure to keep directly in his line of vision, grinning. He blinked slowly, waking back up to the world.

“How do you feel Tadashi?”

It was then that the pain returned to him. All at once. Dizzying. If he hadn’t been lying down, he would’ve dropped like a stone to the floor, like an anchor in the ocean. God, _it hurt_. Exploded from his back, seeping deep inside him and wrapping in tightness around his abdomen. The ache behind his eyes grew, and it pounded, his mouth drier than sawdust in a desert country – and then a straw was in front of his face, blurring in his vision.

“Drink, you’re dehydrated.”

That wasn’t Hinata’s voice. It was the new kid’s... called,... uh… “Noya” Tadashi rasped, the first word sounding foreign as it tumbled from his scratchy throat, dry lips, “Thanks.”

Someone, who’s fingers he couldn’t see, pressed it to his lips and he drank greedily. The cool liquid rushed down his throat and steadied the heat that seemed content to blossom in his stomach, “Thanks guys.”

“We were so worried you were going to drop.” Noya’s voice sounded strained, and for good reason. He must have had some horrible experiences with drops and Tadashi couldn’t imagine what it would’ve been like to be in that _place_ they rescued him from. He wanted to reach out a hand and comfort the man, but his limbs seemed content to stay where they were – though his fingers wiggled in attempt to respect his brain. It was just too much effort, too much energy.

“TADASHI!” A girl’s voice cut through whatever words had been forming in the omega’s throat to reassure Noya, and soft lips pressed to his forehead, “You’re running a fever.”

He could practically hear Natsu frowning as she said that, so he shifted his head on the soft pillows to catch her in his gaze. She smiled softly down at him, “You were strong Tadashi.”

“What happened to the alpha who –“

“Suga wrung his neck like a plucked chicken about to be killed.” Hinata’s voice darkened, and the pull that Tadashi felt on the bedsheets was the young man clenching the loose fabric in his fists. Angrily. The calm and cozy scent started to shift as Hinata’s scent began to grow in potency, but was offput by the sweet smell of pear and melted sugar from Tadashi’s other side.

“Hope you don’t mind my scent Tadashi.” Noya squeezed his arm gently, murmuring.

The wounded nodded slightly.

“I wish he hadn’t though.” Hinata continued ignoring the little exchange, “I wanted my share as well, selfish bastard. It would’ve been so much better to torture him and shower him in every bit of pain you’ve ever felt.”

“Well, Suga was angry.” Natsu interjected, and Hinata yelped – as the littler redhead’s hand came bonking down audibly on her older brother’s head, “Of course he was going to kill the man. If he’d been calm I would’ve been worried – for the both of them. He’s not exactly forgiving.”

“Takes after his father.” Hinata murmured, “Not like we could stop him.”

“Yeah and that’s what he’s afraid of.” Natsu shot back softly.

Both of their last remarks were barely heard by Tadashi, and lost on Noya’s ears. It wasn’t often that the straight-talking siblings talked cryptic like this, but when they did it was always revolving around Suga, or Oikawa. Never talking about their own past, Tadashi had never once heard them mention anything about their family. But it was okay, because he didn’t talk about his own past, nor birth family – and they didn’t press. Each of them knew the mines that they held shimmering under the surface, and where on the ground their words should walk to avoid detonation.

The omega coughed weakly to fill the slight silence that followed, and the straw was pressed back to his lips. It soothed the scratch in his throat.

“Where is _Crow-san_?” Noya piped up, having not heard the last words Hinata and Natsu spoke, nor hearing the inner whirlwind of thoughts that beat in Tadashi’s mind, but nevertheless, drawing the three out from the dark recesses of their thoughts and into a lighter conversation topic.

Hinata’s smile returned to his face, and Tadashi could feel Natsu practically glowing behind him. The girl would one day burn a brighter sun than her brother – when she was happy it was impossible not to be.

“He’s –“ They started at the same time and then giggled. Tadashi let out a sigh of relief, not liking the feeling of the previous atmosphere weighing down on his lungs. Hinata’s scent was quite oppressive when it leaked, unable to be fully controlled.

“You see,” Natsu jumped in front of her brother again, but Tadashi could feel the warmth of Hinata’s smile, unoffended, “He has this thing right? Where he goes an gets a tattoo after every raid. You know how you all got a _‘Found_ _’_ tattoo by Ennoshita?”

Noya’s hand left Tadashi’s side to reach up and gingerly press his new tattoo. He did know that. It had hurt, but the tall, slightly intimidating omega had kept him from focusing on it by talking about mundanities in low carefully measured tones. They’d talked about the Port, how it was considered both the business hub and butt of the nation, and how neglected it had been by the Monarch – His Majesty lording over the lands up North, ignoring the sea-side cities down South. It made sense, logically, seeing as all the wars happened on the Northern Borders, but the Lords that ruled the South were corrupt, leading the lands to ruin. Not a light topic by any stretch, but Noya had been impressed by the effectiveness of distraction.

“Yeah, I know.”

‘Well,” Natsu continued without a hitch in her breath as she jumped in at the end of Noya’s statement. Eager, everyone noted at the same time, Tadashi letting out a small breath laugh. Hinata stroked the wounded omega’s forehead, fondly and kept his eyes on his sister, “ _Crow-san_ does the same thing! After every raid he gets a tattoo, so he never forgets the lives he’s saved.”

_Or lost._ The thought crossed Hinata’s mind, leaving as quickly as it came.

“Ah, so like a ritual then?” Noya’s question was more of a statement, confirmed as Natsu quickly nodded her head. Every omega was familiar with _rituals_ , both ones imposed upon them and ones they instigated themselves. Purely omega to omega. Rituals were the only rights they had to themselves, separate from alphas. And they ranged. Ranged from pack bonding, to spontaneous nesting, to set bi-weekly coffee dates with omegan friends. Once a ritual was set, not even an alpha’s command could break the omega’s bodily need to fulfill it, only physical restraint could hold them back, only the omega’s explicit consent of giving up a ritual could subdue the primal, ancient need.

Tadashi had seen alphas restrain their omegas in that way, trying to remove their only source of freedom. It often triggered a drop or if the omega was unlucky and the alpha was horribly lucky – a heat. It was either of the two extremes, but which even one it was – the omega lost all control of their mind.

“It’s just a tradition.” Hinata spoke firmly, probably shaking himself from the same thoughts Tadashi’s mind had conjured for him, “Not a ritual. We have our rituals, and they’re not as nice as that.”

Noya didn’t ask what rituals the Corvids had – scared of the response.

But he didn’t need to ask.

“Anyone who ever lays a hand on a _Found,_ dies. Our ritual is protecting you and all those pups. And no one can stop us from that.”

And the air left Noya’s lungs, because for the first time, Hinata’s steadying, concentrated, determined gaze was focused on him, and he saw the truth. He was finally safe. He’d been _Found._ He was a part of their family.

A tear slipped down Nishinoya’s cheek, and Tadashi found the strength to reach his leaden arm up and brush the tear away. Then, ignoring the shouting pain in his back and abdomen, pulled the small man to his chest and began to purr, “You’re safe now.”

Hinata nodded, “If anyone ever lays a finger on you, I’ll torture him in every way I can think of, stop when he’s on the brink of death, let him heal and then kill him slowly again until he’s begging for death. No one should ever experience human trafficking, not when they are stolen from their homes – however horrible they may be. And no one should get forced into doing things they don’t want to do.”

“I can’t promise that no one will hurt you again.” Natsu interrupted her brother, but their voices melded together in harmony – so it didn’t really matter. The woman’s voice was soft and her fingers threaded through Noya’s hair in a comforting manner, “But I can promise that we’ll always have your back Noya-san.”

“Always.”

  * ••



Oikawa sat in the office space, fiddling with his ear piece. Long legs stretched out, he leaned back in his seat and groaned. Folders of documents and page littered the desk, and the notes Tadashi had scrawled and then given to Ennoshita lay on the top of the haphazard mess – he was supposed to be organising the ship with their contact in that industry, but he’d made no move to pick up the phone. Instead, he looked at the information on those that wanted to be returned to their parents.

Had anybody said that under coercion? Out of fear for their family finding them?

He rubbed his nose tiredly and sighed.

_Now_ _’s not the time to be thinking of this Tooru. You don_ _’t know what_ _’s going to happen, you can_ _’t prevent every disaster. Just trust the pups._

_Ok._

_Let_ _’s think. What do I need to do?_

“I need to contact Takeda about the ship and transport.”

The older male omega had been rescued by Suga some time ago, when Suga was doing a solo scouting mission. The elder had immediately latched onto Suga, and sometimes acted as if he had some sort of dirt on their leader. Maybe Takeda was aware of Suga’s past – of something that Oikawa, or god-forbid, even Hinata wasn’t. Again, it hurt his head to ponder all the ‘what-if’s’, so with great difficulty pulled himself from his thoughts again.

“And I need to update the West Side’s location and set up a possible scouting mission for the upper echelons. Need to update the positions of detective units and their own scouting mission, update our tabs on the Justice Minister and the Lords of House Nohebi, and –“ Oikawa spun in his office chair, head lolling back so he was staring at the ceiling, counting off items on his fingers as he vocalised his thoughts. It was his classic thinking position, only ever witnessed by Suga and Hinata. Though he was probably getting to a point in his friendship with Tadashi that he would let the man witness him like this.

_No. Think Tooru. Stay focused._

“Update our tabs on the Justice Minister, the Lords of House Nohebi, Lords of House Haiba and the… uh… that’s it! I need to locate the new residence of the Lord of House Kuroo. Set. Okay. Now, first thing’s first contact –“

His planning was cut off by the shrill of a telephone, landline at that. It was technically the gym’s landline, but this was its primary place of residence, wedged between Suga’s, Oikawa’s and Ennoshita’s desks, balancing precariously on the corners of the three. The fourth desk – Hinata’s, had over the course of about a week, already shifted back to isolate itself. So, before the phone would vibrate off the desk – it was one of _those_ old phones, Oikawa picked it up.

“Corvid’s gym, how can I help you?” Customer service voice immediately on, chirpy and chipper.

“Oh I.. uh..” The man on the other end sounded confused. Distantly Oikawa wondered if this was one of the Officers, but the idea perished as the man fumbled over his words and lost any familiarity that Oikawa thought he had heard, “I.. uh, sorry, I heard this was the Lost and Found Office.”

“It depends.” As if reading off a script, the man had uttered the first line of the act, and Oikawa the second – now it was time to see if they were on the same page, “Who’s asking?”

“Only somebody who wishes to find somebody they lost.”

Oikawa smiled lazily, knowing that the man wouldn’t be able to see it over the phone. His posture immediately relaxed and he dropped his chirpy, chipper voice for a lower, more authority-demanding tone, “Sir you’ve asked the right place. May I ask for your son or daughter’s name, age, and approximate physical description please? I will also ask you to name their favourite colour. I assure you it’s just a security measure – to make sure you’re actually the parent.”

The man was silent and then began to talk. His previous stutter was forgotten as he spilled the story to Oikawa, losing himself to tears half way through and had to have Oikawa coax him through some breathing techniques. He’d lost his son and his daughter on the same day and his description of both matched only one of the omegas in Tadashi’s scrawled notes. The man’s daughter.

“Sir we have your daughter here with us –“ Oikawa started and the man nearly started crying again, sniffling loudly, “But we have no pup who matches your description of your son.”

“Are you sure? I swear they were taken by the same people. I swear. Please believe me. I’m not lying I.. I – Oh god.”

“Look, I’ve written down what you’ve told me about your son,” It was true, Oikawa had managed to find a blank piece of paper in the stack and had quickly jotted down the information. His pen tapped the page as he listened to the man crying, “Sir, please. Try and stay calm. We’ll look for your son. And if we find him, we’ll contact you. Okay? Have hope, he sounds like a strong pup.” It was lip service, but hope was the only thing he could give this broken man. For all Oikawa knew, the pup was dead – by malnourishment, blood loss, a drop, or just pure shock. He shook his head slightly, no, he could give this man his daughter back – that’s what the Corvid’s could offer the Father, “Now, regarding your daughter, would you be able to come pick her up from the Corvid’s gym today?”

“I can come right now.” Some vigour returned to his voice, and Oikawa could faintly hear jostling and panting, the clink of car keys perhaps.

“We’ll be waiting.”

And then he put the phone back down in its precarious position, and sighed loudly.

“Well, fucking – I guess first thing is second today then.” Oikawa muttered to himself, but couldn’t help but smile as he stood. Another little omega had been saved, today was a good day.

  * ••



The day was bright, as days often were. As Suga pulled up to the front of Tiger’s Tattoos in his customary nondescript black car, he felt as if the day should be darker. As if the Earth should know that scent weapons were being illegally imported into the country and that two of his brothers could’ve died and so adjust the brightness of the day accordingly. He just felt too exposed in the harsh light, and with the pounding headache that came with not much sleep, darkness would’ve been kinder.

“Ennoshita! Ya boss is here.” The call rang out as soon as he entered the tastefully _dark_ room, only spots of illumination coming behind the counter where two men were locked in an arm wrestle. To be fair to them, there wasn’t much foot traffic in the Downtown Port on a Monday morning. Suga smiled warmly at them, and proceeded to manoeuvre his way to the back room, where _his_ room was.

Ennoshita was already there, dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, hair slicked back and cigarette hanging loosely from his lips. The ink was already ready to go, and when the silver-haired man entered the room, the omega simply lifted his head and gave the other a small smile. It was then that Suga noticed the deep purple of Ennoshita’s eyebags, and the small cuts and scrapes to his face. When he moved, he moved with tenderness, and Suga could just faintly hear the catch of the white dress shirt against the fabric of the bandages.

“Why white this morning Ennoshita-kun?” He teased, but kept his mouth turned down in a disapproving frown, _did he get any sleep at all? Irresponsible fool._

“If any wounds leak, it’s easier to see. Easier to catch on. And before you ask, I couldn’t sleep. It hurt on all sides, and it was already morning so…” Ennoshita shrugged, “Won’t affect my work though, I’ve had too much coffee for that to happen.”

Ennoshita laughed, looking slightly uncomfortable, then avoiding his Boss’s gaze, went to tweak his preparations. Suga didn’t comment on that, knowing that the undoubted guilty thoughts his subordinate harboured would be enough punishment for the man. Instead, he wandered over to the wall of different crow sketches and stood stock still in front of them.

He needed one of anger. Of fear and unfettered fucking love and instincts. He wanted a crow in primal glory, because that’s the emotion he’d experienced, in the snapping of the alpha’s neck to the almost physically sickening surge of instinct and anger and protectiveness when he’d seen his family hurt.

“This one.” He decided finally pick a crow, small and frozen mid-flight, but beak opened wide in what looked like an aggressive call. Each feather tip was distinguished and was sharpened to a point. It was perfect. Picking it lightly from the wall, Suga handed it to Ennoshita who smiled and nodded approvingly, then stopped abruptly when his head began to throb – “I think it would go well on my lower back beneath the stationary one.”

“Right or left side?”

“Left side, pointing away for the three in the middle. I want to be defending my fellow crows, not attacking them.”

Ennoshita bit his lip, conjuring a mental image and then, instead of nodding confirmed Suga’s idea verbally, “I can see that. Shall we get started then?”

Suga nodded and stripped himself of his shirt, exposing his already heavily inked back to the world. The small bandage that covered his most recent addition had started to peel, and as the omega lay down on the bed, Ennoshita ripped it from his skin. Suga yelped and the soft scent he was releasing spiked a bit in potency and then settled again. As he moved his muscles rippled, and the crows flew as he breathed. Ennoshita touched the edges of it gingerly, in the places where it wasn’t so red and raised.

“It’s healing nicely, you should be able to move as normal, probably by tomorrow.”

Suga sighed a laugh, “That’s good, I don’t want to be out of action like this again. Though I am surprised nothing ripped, bled or leaked in yesterday’s raid. I did some heavy damage with my right arm.”

“I’m sure you did Boss, as if you weren’t staring at their Captain and letting him take over.”

“Chikara I’m warning you.”

“You’re forgetting that I’m about to have to ink you. I have all the control here Boss. Besides we all have eyes, and he was giving you his.”

“Are you saying I have no right to be charismatic?” Suga’s breathing shallowed as the needle pierced his skin and he inhaled sharply. As he let go of his breath he found some indignation residing at the bottom of his lungs, “It’s a mutual leadership – though I’ve got him dancing.”

“He’s got the hots for you for sure.” How Chikara Ennoshita could say such a sentence with a straight face, so offhandedly was beyond understanding. Ennoshita squinted at the work he was doing, and mumbled, “Probably the type of sap who would believe in love at first sight.”

“Psh,” Suga retorted weakly, trying to focus on the conversation and not the pain, “He’s just doing his job. Which happens to be my job.”

“Uh-huh.” The other man was distracted, and for good reason, so Suga merely huffed and continued.

“And you’re one to talk anyway, that bald-headed alpha needed ‘so much help’ knife-throwing, and just ‘couldn’t leave your side’ when you were injured last night. He didn’t even want help putting you in the car when I drove you back to The Hospital.”

Suga was unable to see the slight blush that settled on Ennoshita’s face, so completely believed the weak retort, “They’re all dumbasses.”

“Yeah.” Suga agreed, “Stupid alphan instincts believing we all need to be protected and coddled. We’re not fucking helpless.”

“The gestures are nice though.” Ennoshita had lifted the needle from his back and was piercing somewhere else – a wingtip Suga supposed, vision clouding with the pain. His peripheries turned grey as he groaned.

“Mm–hm.” Gritted teeth.

“And–“

“ENNOSHITA!” The door slammed open a little less than two seconds after the sound had echoed through the building, and one of the men that Suga had seen behind the counter stood silhouetted in the door. The handle crumpled slightly in his grasp, damage made in haste, _alpha_ , “Ere’s someone ‘ere that wants to see ya. Says _Crow_ sent him.”

“Shit.” Suga whispered to no one but himself.

“Fuck,” Ennoshita cursed louder, not lifting his eyes from Suga’s back, “First of all Makoto, I’ve fucking told you to not burst in when I’m inking someone. Second, no one knows my real fucking name and here you are screaming the goddamn neighbourhood down with it.”

The large alpha visibly recoiled, “Sorry Chikara. But what the fuck am I supposed to call ya? I ain’t calling you some pussy bird shit.”

For the first time since the grand entrance, Ennoshita looked up, steel in his eyes, a cold hard glare centred on his adoptive older brother, “If you want me to move out again I will. If you don’t, you’ll shut your fucking face and learn some respect. Gods, you and Nomura are insufferable.”

“Whatever.” Makoto huffed, shrugging large alphan shoulders but squirming slightly under his younger brother’s gaze, “I can deal with ya silent treatment boy, but Nomura has nothing to do with this.”

“Tch.” Ennoshita rolled his eyes, then sighed, his tiredness suddenly outweighing whatever petty anger blossomed. Makoto narrowed his eyes at the change in expression, and relaxed slightly as well.

“Do you want me to send ‘em in ‘ere? Or keep ‘em out in the main room?”

As always the fights died without resolution, merely fading to nothing. Such was often the way with brothers, a change in situation wiping the incident from their minds as they settled back into the rhythm they knew. Ennoshita bit his tongue as a retort wormed its way to his lips, but he knew that his exhaustion had placed it there so he waited until his rationality took over again.

“Send them in Makoto.” Suga’s voice reminded them of the third presence, and of who the real boss was here, despite lying face down on the bed, a needle inserting ink under his skin. Ennoshita clicked his tongue and went back to his steady work.

For a few minutes it was quiet.

And then the tell-tale pads of feet upon the floor alerted the duo to the approaching group.

The door banged open for the second time that morning, and Suga groaned internally as he realised it hadn’t been his family as he’d expected, but instead the shiny soled boots of the fucking cops. Now, this would be interesting.

  * ••



Tsukishima struggled in getting out of the car, but there was no way that he would stay in. Not when his oh-so-righteous sleep-evasive Captain was going into a tattoo parlour in the shady downtown Port, a place very only a district away from the red-light district. Daichi growled in disapproval – the Captain hadn’t said a word to him in the car, besides a terse ‘how are you?’. Tsukishima had merely clicked his tongue in response, and had stabbed through his Captain’s attempt at conversation with a ‘I’ve been shot, how do you think I feel?’.

Daichi hadn’t responded, and as Tsukishima struggled to get his crutch from the backseat, breathing heavily, the alphan leader still didn’t say anything. But the Captain rubbed his eyes, and purple bags paled and then returned with full force and Tsukishima nearly grimaced at how bad they were – his first proper view of his Captain, and he looked absolutely _shattered_.

As the tall alpha picked up his crutch he set down his pride, “Why are we here?”

“You’ll see.” Daichi was unnaturally short – nearly as short as Tsukishima would have been if he’d been in his right mind and not still fighting off sedatives. The tall alpha hobbled towards the other and the Captain seemed to snap back into the protective fatherly persona he had, as if suddenly remembering that he’d just picked his subordinate up from the hospital, after getting shot three times for the squad, “You alright on this uneven ground?”

Tsukishima grunted, looking down, wincing in pain as he knocked his crutch against a loose rock, “Yeah. Let’s just get this over with. I want to find out what’s been happening over the past few days while I was out.”

And then he looked up and tried to meet Daichi’s eyes. But he couldn’t, because the Captain’s gaze had shifted beyond Tsukishima’s shoulder, to another black car they’d passed – this one lacking license plates. Though that wasn’t uncommon in this area, it was still suspicious. Suspicious as Daichi seemed to lose himself in thought over something that should’ve been looked over – commonplace.

“Captain?” Tsukishima frowned.

“Mm.” Daichi slowly pulled his gaze from the car. The car, which he’d seen a silver-haired omega step into last night, panic and pressure pulling at his features as he’d raced off into the dark night to save his family. Was it the same car? Black cars were by far the most common car but how many people were off work on a Monday morning at 9am? “Yeah, sorry, let’s go inside.”

When they stepped into the building the first thing that crossed Daichi’s mind was the _dark._ For a tattoo parlour it was very _dark,_ interrupted by bright spurts of lights over chairs, reflecting off black ink and glass. In the corner someone whimpered as needles drove into their chest. They walked towards the front counter, towards a man who looked as if he crushed skulls just by flexing his arms, heavy tattoos creating intricate and devastating patterns up and down his arms, creeping from exposed chest – his shirt was half unbuttoned in a weird alphan display of dominance, Daichi supposed – to his neck and curling up his chin. Blood, knives, skulls, thorns of roses and snakes. An interesting aesthetic, Tsukishima scoffed into the back of his left hand.

“Excuse me Sir.” Daichi approached and the man’s eyes flicked up to meet his, they flashed dangerously then stilled and a tight smile wormed its way onto the man’s lips, “We’re here to drop off some things.”

“An’ who‘re you?” The man grunted, squinting.

“ _Crow-san_ sent me. I’m here to drop off some things for him.”

Tsukishima stayed silent as Daichi tried to convey his confusing message, _who was Crow-san? What are we dropping off? Is this illegal? Why the fuck is Daichi of all people engaged in illegal activities?_ The questions were left unanswered.

“Jus’ wait a minute –“ The man turned to the side and stomped out from behind the counter, making his way to a door on the far end of the store. As he went, yelling, “ENNOSHITA!”

Then slammed the door open and entered the dark recess of a black corridor. To find someone named, ‘Ennoshita’. Daichi wondered if the man whose name he yelled had any connections to the Corvids. If so, then that would mean more information. More information on the gang, more information to hold over the Corvids head to leverage more information out of them. It was an information war.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, hearing some loud swearing from behind the walls in the beginning, then more silence, only permeated by the whimpers of a beta (most likely, their scent was otherwise quite subdued) in the corner getting inked. Tsukishima stared at his Captain, survey his profile.

“Kei, I can see you staring at me. What is it?” The Captain sounded tired; he always regressed to this state when he wasn’t putting up his ‘put-together’ Captain front.

“I’m confused as fuck, that’s all. Whatever we’re doing I hope it’s not illegal.”

“It’s more than just a bit illegal.”

“Wha–“

“Alright, ‘Shita says you can come on through.” The man reappeared in the doorway, and beckoned for them, interrupting Tsukishima’s newest revelation, and newest incredulous questioning of his Captain. Daichi marched forward, also wanted to avoid the shit show his arguably smartest subordinate would cause (at least Tsukishima wouldn’t get his emotions involved, he was the professional that he’d rather argue with Daichi on a factual basis, but there was no basis for the deal he’d struck other than _Crow_ _’s_ really quite effective provocation, and the hope that the information they could gain would end the Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate and their 8-year long case). Tsukishima hobbled after him, cursing ever so slightly and ever-so-softly with each jolting step that sent pain running up his right side.

The back corridor was longer than they’d both expected, and when they finally reached the end, the large, well-toned ( _extremely_ well-toned) man stopped and opened the door.

Daichi’s heart stopped as his eyes took in the view right in front of him while Tsukishima’s eyes travelled immediately to the walls of the room. His heart also stopped.

Crow sketches of all kinds covered the walls – some already patterned, black ink outlines trapped in panes of glass – ready to be chosen, others sketched on scraps of paper, other larger spray-painted black crows eating up wall space in décor. It was morbid, and somewhat frightening to someone who had never liked birds, but it was – he had to admit – a somewhat better aesthetic than the one Tsukishima had seen inked into the large man’s arms.

Daichi’s heart still hadn’t started again, metaphorically speaking, of course. It only felt like that, even though he could feel it pounding in his ears, and throbbing in every inch of his body. But it felt like that, his feet rooted to the floor, fingertips tingling slightly.

In the centre of the room the silver-haired _angel_ – no, would it be better to call him a _devil_ after the show last night? – lay relaxed on a black bed, head angled to the side, watching the wall, entirely shirtless. And beside him, leaning over him was the same man that Daichi had seen slipping in and out of consciousness last night, now moving stiffly, but still looking more awake and more alive than Daichi had seen him so far. _Jay_ looked entirely relaxed, oozing confidence as he pushed the needle back into _Crow_ _’s_ back. And all of a sudden, Daichi was hit with the crushing realisation of what the silver-haired man was doing. His ritualistic post-raid tattoo.

That was what Daichi saw in a second, split-second if he was being gracious. But what kept his gaze was the lean rippling muscles of the _Crow_ _’s_ back, and the flying crows – moving with each inhale and exhale. They were everywhere, intricately detailed, near silhouettes with the only slight differences in shading to suggest the images. The alpha couldn’t help but think about running his hands up and down each one of them – and he shivered. No, now was not the time to be thinking about that. Actually, there should never be a time to think about that he admonished himself, he was a police officer and this man was a gangster, a beautiful, angelic yet devilish _gangster_.

_Gods, get it together Sawamura._

“Good morning Captain Daichi, Officer Tsukishima.” Suga finally broke the silence, lifting his head slightly as Ennoshita eased the needle from his back and began detailing the final wing. The other omega tipped his head in their direction, but didn’t look up. The smoke from his cigarette drifted across the room, and almost lazily, he steadied the needle, freed one of his hands, took the cigarette from his mouth and tapped it on a porcelain dish beside him. The skill in keeping the needle still in the other man’s body was incredible, the action unmissed by both the alphas. Forgotten by the doorway Makoto huffed.

“Yer such a show-off, Ennoshita.”

“What the fuck did I tell you about names, Makoto.” The omega immediately spat back, containing more venom in his voice than every time Daichi had heard him yesterday combined. He didn’t know the omega could be this expressive, and he wanted to know his and Makoto’s relationship.

“Don’t be such a little bitch.”

Now Tsukishima tuned into the conversation as well, his shit-stirring side curious to see the result. Why was this heavily inked man calling a not so heavily inked man a little bitch? Where was the reasoning behind it? _Fascinating._

“Oh fuck off, as if you’re any better – crying to Nomura the minute your beta girlfriend left you.”

“That’s a fucking low blow ‘Shita, at least I’m not a pussy who’s not afraid to go after a girl.”

“You’re limiting your views you dumb shit, only going after a girl when you’re four drinks under. Can’t even impress them when you’re sober. What a sad life.”

_Ah. So, they_ _’re brothers then._

“Ah whatever, can’t ever win wi’ all yer smart arsin’ ‘Shita. At leas’ yer brain makes up for yer’ shit personality.” Makoto rolled his eyes, arms folded over each other. It was back handed compliment – that was for sure, and Ennoshita narrowed his eyes.

“Doesn’t take a bitch ta know where I get it from.” He slipped back into his old dialect easily, converting more to his brother’s formatting of speech then what he learnt at the vocational university where he’d learnt how to properly tattoo people, “An’ I keep telling ya I can pay for ya university fees Makoto.”

“I’m too old, and besides, I’m sure ya friend’s ‘ere don’t want ta hear us havin’ a domestic over money.”

“Suit yourself.” Ennoshita readopted his more formal tone easily, as if slipping into a second skin, and the emotion he’d held in his voice was lost as he looked up from Suga’s back and met eyes with Daichi – the Captain, “How can I help you today Captain, Officer?”

Something sparked in Makoto’s eyes and the older alpha growled lowly, “Imma ignore the fact you just allowed fuckin’ coppers into our shop ‘Shita if you let me ‘ave some o’ ya special blood ink. I wanna try ink Nomura when he’s sleeping.”

Ennoshita pondered for a second, and then shrugged, completely ignoring the way everyone else cringed visibly at the thought of tattooing someone while they were asleep. Suga, quite used to these antics, merely shifted slightly, feeling uncomfortable as some of the ink of his own tattoo leaked back over his skin. The omegan tattooist didn’t let a single thing slip his notice and swabbed it quickly, returning to finishing the wing of the crow after he did. His next comment directed back to his adoptive brother, “Yeah, whatever, just don’t tell him what’s happening here. It’s something to do with work.”

The older alpha left the room promptly with a large smile on his face and Daichi’s throat – which had constricted at the thought of the plans Makoto had for this ‘Nomura’ fellow – allowed air to flow into his lungs again, “Should I be concerned?”

“No, blood tattoos fade after a few weeks so my brothers should be fine.” Monotonous once again – and new information in the form of ‘ _brothers_ _’_ for the ever-inquisitive Captain and the thoroughly confused Tsukishima eager for any scraps of information that may help him stay afloat, “Anyway, as I was saying Captain Daichi – how can we help you?” 

And to Suga, “I’m nearly done Boss, I’m just going to swab you with some disinfectant and get a patch on there to soak up any ink and blood that may leak out.”

The silver-haired omega sighed gently as the cool liquid touched his back and smiled softly – hoping it was visible to the Captain and his fellow, whom he couldn’t see. When he spoke again he kept his voice soft, but cold, “Are you returning the weapons you borrowed?”

“Yes. They’re in the back of my car, all the clothes have been washed, and bullets used have been restocked. The guns were cleaned and knives naturally washed and disinfected.”

_Knives, guns?_ Tsukki’s head was reeling, _why do we_ _– the police_ _– need to borrow weapons for fucks sake? Why do we need to borrow clothes?_

“Uh.. Captain.” He started hesitantly, but then stopped as the silver haired omega began to lift himself from the table. And all of a sudden Tsukishima knew exactly where he had seen this man before, down the barrel of his sniper rifle as the man had smiled and waved lazily up at him before the most painful moments of his life blossomed in blood red cascades in front of his eyes. _Fuck._ “Why the fuck are – who the – What? How are you? What the fuck’s happening?”

Suga nearly giggled, but concealed it in a chuckle instead. He stood and scooped his shirt from the ground. Daichi had to bite his tongue to stop himself making a very not safe for work comment that had scurried up from his alphan hindbrain.

“So you must be the guy _Magpie-kun_ shot down in our first encounter. I must say, you really are hesitant with your skills. I might tell you to grow a pair, but I’m worried that might hurt your fragile little ego.” Suga’s eyes were sharp and calculating. _Dangerous_ , thought Tsukki, who merely tsked at the insults and raised his chin slightly. Suga fully laughed, “Oh my, you’re a tough one to crack, aren’t you?

Even with mirth in his voice, the sly glint in his eye never left.

This man standing in front of him was very, very dangerous. He should have died on the night on the raid and instead Tsukki nearly did. Whatever group this man – secondary gender fucking aside – commanded, they were obviously not to be trifled with. And if, Tsukki’s eyes flicked to his Captain’s tense face and clenched jaw (was he really that apprehensive about being in _Crow_ _’s_ presence?), if the station had borrowed weapons and clothes then…, then that meant there was something between them. A deal, negotiation perhaps. But this silver-haired man did not look like one to negotiate on their terms. Just how much did he have the precinct wrapped around his little finger? What the hell had happened when he was out of commission?

•••

Iwaizumi paced the floor, wearing down the same floorboards he’d found his Captain pacing a few nights prior. The entire unit stared at him; their lips pressed tightly closed. The walls, covered in string, newspaper clippings, sticky notes filled with theories and musings was now obscured by a whiteboard, with one big bubble in the middle – CORVIDS.

“Well, we know one of their names.” Kageyama spoke up, remembering the agony in the little omega’s voice as he’d screamed the name of his brother, “ _Raven-kun_ yelled out ‘Tadashi’ remember?”

Iwaizumi wrote it up, then followed it with the man’s alter-ego “ _Magpie_ _”_. Following that, he branched off from the CORVIDS sign to write “ _Raven-kun & Raven-san_ _”_ as one, then _“Jay_ _”,_ then “CROW” –

“Hey, how come _Crow_ gets done in capitals?” Tanaka blurted, pointing to where Iwaizumi was writing.

“Idiot,” Hissed Kyoutani back, glaring not entirely unkindly at the alpha. He was quite close friends with Tanaka, having shared a bachelor pad with him for quite some years in their youth, “It’s because he’s the leader.”

“It’s because he’s by far the most mysterious.” Iwaizumi said tapping the board beneath the name.

“Don’t forget _Rook._ _”_

_Oh, that one._

“He was the guy over the speaker right?” Asahi asked, “And didn’t they also have ear pieces?”

“Yeah,” Iwaizumi nodded, and wrote down _Rook_ with a little question mark next to his name, when wrote down ‘earpieces’ in another little branch going off from _Rook_ ’s name. Now having all the names up, he quickly scrawled some notes down on physical appearance then asked Kageyama to start running the descriptions through the database of criminals – “We’ll start with the database of people that have criminal records, after that search in the database used for registered omegas. Now did anyone have eyes on how _Jay_ or _Magpie_ fought?”

“ _Magpie_ _’s_ their sniper.” Kyoutani and Asahi said at once, minds flicking back to the van where they’d seen him painstakingly clean his sniper rifle. Kyoutani pulled ahead in his explanation, elaborating, “A damn good one at that. Saw him got off like a block from the docks –“

“– yet managed all the shots. Yeah, and he took down Tsukki.” Tanaka finished.

“Who took down me?” Tsukki hobbled into the room, coming as quite a surprise, as no one had heard the door open. Daichi followed quietly, shutting the door with not so much as a sound. Iwaizumi nodded towards the men then frowned at Tsukishima and the poor state he seemed to be in.

“The person who took you down was a man called Tadashi, known as _Magpie,_ part of the Corvid gang who has the entire East Side under their thumb and is currently working with us to take down the Omega Trafficking Crime Syndicate which operates on the West Side. It’s a deal that Captain set up with the Leader of the gang – where we give them manpower if they give us information about the Syndicate.” Iwaizumi glanced towards Daichi who nodded once, approvingly. It was best to say it straight and just get the initial confusion over with. Daichi took over.

“The men we just met –“ The rest of the group started in surprise then closed what mouths they had opened and waited to hear the rest of their Captain’s explanation. Daichi settled himself on a chair in front of their open semi-circle, joints creaking slightly with tiredness, “Were their Boss – _Crow_ and his subordinate _Jay._ However, we just found out that _Jay_ is also called Ennoshita and is a brother to the owner of the tattoo parlour Tiger’s Tattoo’s in the downtown port.”

Iwaizumi hurriedly jotted that down on the whiteboard, and Kageyama’s fingers scrawled the name onto the notepad he had beside him at the computer. Tsukishima sagged into his office chair, wincing slightly as his wounded shoulder brushed the upholstery. Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose and continued, “There’s an obvious power imbalance between us, and I can’t shake the feeling that we’re being used. However, they, just by allowing us to be in their presence are also giving us a lot of extra information – which I’m sure that’s why Iwaizumi called this impromptu meeting, but I thought I’d hash it out for you Tsukkishima. Whatever everyone learned on their respective missions last night – don’t hesitate to share. We need as much information as we can.”

Iwaizumi’s hand twitched, he should say something about the _Raven_ _’s_ multiple bond marks, but the vulnerability he’d been exposed to, been able to be privy to, felt sacred, and he didn’t want to disrupt it. Fortunately, for Iwaizumi’s internal dilemma, Kageyama had no such qualms – “The tall _Raven_ has multiple bond marks.”

From those that didn’t know there was a harsh intake of breath. Kyoutani merely scoffed and Daichi peered at him curiously, “I remember hearing that you interacted with them on occasion when you were undercover. Was _Raven_ one of them?”

“While I was undercover, I was the surrogate head of a central gang and manager of a rut-house. The Corvids came in on occasion, mainly looking for people who had wandered a bit too far into their territory.”

Iwaizumi scribbled – _Territorial (?)_ _–_ onto the whiteboard, followed by a line going off and wrote, _Manages East Side on their own (Territory?)_.

Kyoutani watched him quietly and then continued, “At first there were only three of them. _Crow_ and his _Ravens_. I got told by the actual head not to mess with them, that was the only time I interacted with the head face to face – though –“

Daichi had started to say something but Kyoutani held up a hand to stop him.

“– I still never saw his face. The taller _Raven_ came from a rut house originally, that’s probably why he has multiple bond marks. It was the worst type of house as well, selling omegas to noble families, loaning them out. Treating them like property.” Kyoutani gritted his teeth, trying not to think about the comment Oikawa had made yesterday, even though it was still fresh in his mind – _‘Ya know, Yahaba-kun_ _…still head over heels for you_ _… despite being beaten_ _… for dating a cop._ _’._ The truth was, he didn’t get pulled for being unstable, he got pulled from his undercover position from beating a man half to death when they laid their hands on his girlfriend, his sweet Yahaba-kun. The little omegan male was getting beaten because of their relationship? Kyoutani rubbed the back of his neck in annoyance, “I didn’t interact with that house much, so I don’t have any details.”

“What do you mean they came in on occasion?” Daichi noted the tension in his fellow, so carefully worded his question to coax more information out of the temperamental alpha. There was so much they needed to know, and secretly, in fact he barely admitted it to himself, secretly he wanted to know everything about the angelic _Crow_ he often found himself with.

“Say one of the men went to the East Side for some… craving some release,” It didn’t take a genius to know what release meant – an alpha in their rut was a dangerous force, “ _Crow_ and his _Ravens_ would come in a few days later, and demand that we hand that man over to them. I always did, and we never saw those men again. Uneasy truces.”

“Right.”

“Yeah.” Kyoutani didn’t say anything else, undoubtedly thinking about it Daichi supposed, “I’m not sure though.”

A hurried amendment to cover up uncomfortable truth, it was time to take the focus off the poor man. Daichi and Iwaizumi simultaneously cleared their throats, both catching on to the truth in Kyoutani’s statement before anyone else had time to relax. There was a reason they were Captain and Vice-Captain respectively.

“Kageyama have you found any information –“

“I have some security footage of _Crow_ and _Jay_ this morning but, there doesn’t seem to be anything prior to that.” Kageyama typed something into his computer and then looked up. His eyebrows were furrowed and pinched, confused and annoyed, “I haven’t yet tried the names but –“

“Nothing is coming up.” Tsukki cursed as he showed a white screen to the rest of the unit, a search that yielded no results. There were lots of people out there who went by the name ‘Tadashi’, first name and last name – for they didn’t know that detail, but when added with the parameters of ‘omega’ and living in the ‘Port’, there were few results – and none of them fit his physical description, “Not a criminal record, not even a name – it’s as if he never existed.”

Now this was interesting information. Daichi, tired though he was, pulled himself to his feet and strode over to the desk. The rest of the unit also drifted over, intrigued. Even Kageyama stood and looked over his desk to peer at Tsukki’s. It caught everyone’s attention. The blond-haired alpha turned back to his computer and awkwardly began to type in Ennoshita, his left-hand darting over the keyboard, right arm still snug in his sling.

**Name [Specify First/Last if applicable]:** **«Ennoshita** **»**

**Gender [Select F/M/NA]:** **«Male** **»**

**Secondary Gender [Select A/B/O]:** **«Omega** **»**

**Description [Key word defining characteristics if applicable]:** **«Black hair / Tattooed / Dark eyed** **»**

A click as the search was entered.

Anxious, apprehensive faces as they sat there watching the grey spinning wheel on the screen as the computer ran the parameters past all male omegas in the database.

There was nothing.

Tsukki got rid of the defining characteristics, just in case. Clicked enter again.

They waited some more.

Tanaka could feel a sweat bead forming on his forehead, the room uncomfortably hot. Daichi didn’t know if he should breath or not as they waited, nearly mesmerised by the spinning wheel. So close to retrieving information and yet – so far.

And slowly, but also in a blink of an eye – the end of an eternity it felt like – the screen flashed and changed.

No results.

“This is…” Daichi paused, unsure of how to classify it.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes at the computer, still not really knowing what was going on – still quite in shock from the information that his superiors had overloaded him with, but sharp enough to put two and two together, “This is very suspicious Captain. Even if they’ve tampered with their records, there should still be records. It would take someone very skilled to wipe everything _completely_. This is just preliminary but there…”

“There should still be something.” Nodded, agreed. Murmurs of assent from the other alphas. Something about this rubbed them the wrong way.

The Corvids must have much more influence than they initially thought. Influence perhaps in the higher rungs of society. In places that perhaps, even the law couldn’t touch.

“Well… what do we do?” The elephant in the room was addressed by Asahi, looking at the practicalities without actually looking himself.

“We might have to call in the Nekoma Unit Captain. They deal with politician’s and their tech informant is well practiced in recovering erased information.” Iwaizumi snapped to attention immediately, reminded by Asahi, mind whirring already with potential plans and methods of attack. Kageyama nodded enthusiastically also adding in his say, “Captain Kuroo-san will be able to help.”

His say was not so helpful it turned out, but it backed up Iwaizumi’s statement regardless. Daichi tilted his head and let out a low chuckle, “Not likely, we –“

“We need the information fast. Especially on _Rook_. If that’s the same person who wiped their records, we need to get them on our radar now.” Iwaizumi pressed his captain, urgency seeping into his voice.

“You want to know what their origins are right?” As usual, Tsukishima’s sharp tongue cut straight through the half-constructed barrier Daichi had tried to mask his curiosity with. The Captain groaned – he felt attacked.

“Fine.” Gritted teeth, “But I won’t be calling Kuroo. The bastard likes nothing better than to one up me. Can’t help it that he’s still bitter about coming second in school, spiteful –“

Daichi muttered this as he stood up and roughly grabbed his phone from his desk. His head throbbed and protested loudly as he did so, and for a second there he nearly blacked out. How come sleep had eluded him so much these past few days? Stupid silver angel.

He punched in the numbers, glaring at his unit. It had no effect, Tanaka snickering, jabbing Asahi in the side as he did so, Kyoutani glaring right back and the two men at the computers still desperately manipulating the parameters to come up with something, _anything._ Iwaizumi merely stared coolly back – ‘Hit call, I dare you,’ his eyes seemed to say.

He pressed call.

Ring.

Ring.

“Hello, Minister of Justice’s office speaking, how can I help you?” Fake honey tones of a secretary.

“Hello Amy –“ They were well acquainted – “Captain Sawamura Daichi speaking, can you put me through to the Minister of Justice please? It’s _urgent._ ”

“You’re lucky Daichi-san, he’s free of all appointments currently. I’ll just let him know and then put you through.”

Chimes of some soft music began to start, prompted by some clicks on the other side. The alpha waited, patiently – hoping that it wouldn’t take the half-hours’ he’d had to wait before. The Minister was a busy man, and for good reason, managing the entire judicial system was a hefty job, and he didn’t always have time for Daichi’s own detective unit. But – as there was a click, and a gruff clearing of the throat – it seemed luck was on their side today.

“Ah Captain Sawamura what can I do for you today son?” Despite the formalities at the start, the Minister was surprisingly fatherly – the same protective paternal quality that had Daichi signing up to the force in the first place. He gripped the phone slightly tighter.

“Sir, we’ve made a breakthrough on the Omega Trafficking Case – but we need solid proof. It seems as if the records we are trying to chase have been removed from the system.”

“I see. So are you telling me you’ll need to borrow…”

“Yes, that’s right Sir. If you may allow it, I’d like to request your son’s services.”

“Consider it done Captain Sawamura. Kenma would be happy to oblige.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!!   
> This is currently the fic that I'm most motivated to write, just because there's so much going on and I love expanding on it so much. Αnyway I'm saying that's my reason for updating so fast. But like shit, that chapter was fucking hectic. 
> 
> As alway, drop a comment – I'd love to know your favourite parts; also, as well as this, I have a question for y'all; what's the thing that gave you the most whiplash this chapter? OR what's a subtle bit of information what you think may be important in the future? My favourite part was Oikawa swinging on his desk chair, that was literally just me projecting me onto him but oh well, I thought it fit the character. 
> 
> Next chapter; Kenma time!! Also probably Hinata!! and Torture!! (if I can not break the glass ceiling on my self-imposed word limit). 
> 
> I've got socials going as well;  
> Insta: lou094_art (also new to that, but it's mainly art and completed poems, also if you have fic requests dm me on there, I 100% will take requests)   
> Tumblr: dyinginahottubat3am (I'm new to the site and don't have much on there, but it's basically me shitposting, quoting myself, writing poetry and short prose drabble)
> 
> Ahh putting myself out there with these new socials, but like to hell with it – I'm already posting gore and smut filled shit on here so fuck it? Ig. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and like props to you guys for sticking with this,  
> Lots of love,  
> Lou


	13. The Power We Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroKen, Hinata and Tadashi (in that order)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo,   
> 8K chap – just for youse, so enjoy!! Gotta start this by saying – mild gore warning, mild torture scene. I should really put warnings on other chapters – but I feel like that ruins the fun. If you're not comfortable w this shit, I honestly don't know how you made it this far, just heed the tags. 
> 
> ANYWAYs, enough of me being a downer – enjoy some sweet sweet KuroKen!!

Kenma closed the door to his room carefully, taking his hand-held device from his hoodie pocket. It was a device of his own creation, one that he made for the sole purpose of ‘playing games’ and making sure that no one could ever get in to his home computers, and never ever get past his hacking. Thumbing some buttons quickly, he locked his computers – closing down everything on them, and set up the security measures, the ones that would bring up every YouTube video about cute cats to the front of the screen at once, and the ones that would immediately alert him of an intruder. From his hoodie pocket his phone buzzed.

The little omega knew immediately who it was from, and slipped away his hand-held device (it looked like a phone, but was able to fold in the middle until it resembled a handheld game console), replacing it with a phone in his hand. The screen flicked on, lock screen flashing with new messages.

[8:13am]

_Kuroo: Hey, have you eaten yet this morning?_

_Kuroo: Kitten, remember to eat._

_Kuroo: Also do you have any information on the Duke case_ _? Lord Haiba needs to know, he_ _’s been allocated as a replacement for another one of the Duke_ _’s meetings and is starting to pressure us. He wants an update._

[8:46am]

_Kuroo: Get your arse down to the table right now. I_ _’m not cooking for one here and I know you_ _’re awake._

_Kuroo: Kenmmmmaaa._

_Kuroo: Kitten._

_Kuroo: Kozume._

_Kuroo: Kozume, kitten._

_Kuroo: I know you_ _’re awake._

Kenma glanced up slightly at the time. It was 8:49. He sighed and shuffled forwards towards the stairs. As he did his phone chimed again.

[8:49am]

_Kuroo: I_ _’ll come up and take your games away._

Kenma blanched. Despite being threatened like this nearly every other day he still had this visceral reaction to the threat. When Kuroo said take away his games, that meant entering his room. And entering his room meant seeing his six monitors, microphone, camera, lights, gaming chair. The printer, the scanner, the radar system. The notes plastered to his desk of numbers and combinations, codes and signals. He was a hacker, and this amount of technological things should be expected, and he was a gamer so this amount of technological things should be expected — but — Kenma was paranoid and Kuroo was nearly too smart, and any possibility of Kuroo finding out about his _other_ occupation sent chills rocketing down his spine.

Kuroo could not find out.

No one could find out.

There were only four people who knew about _this_ and _that_. And they were Suga, Oikawa, Hinata and himself. There was no ability to fully describe how much Kenma wanted it to stay that way. If he were to be found out, he’d be dead before he even knew it.

[8:51am]

_Kenma: I_ _’m coming downstairs._

He paused, standing still at the top of the stairs, fingers hovering over the on-screen keyboard again. Should he..? Yeah, might as well.

[8:52 am]

_Kenma: don_ _’t go into my room_

He slipped his phone back away, adrenaline ebbing slightly. It chimed again but he ignored it. The omega didn’t want to go through the hassle of pulling out his phone again, knowing it was just Kuroo’s snarky response, and not of anything of importance. What was of importance though was getting those police officer’s background checks to the Corvids – some of their backgrounds would be of use, and should be viewed as a warning. Kenma never would’ve guessed that Officer Kageyama would have ties with the Northern Military forces, nor his older sister’s place within the upper echelons of the Department of Defence – the department responsible for all military actions. It was concerning, how close the Officer could’ve come to knowing the Corvid’s past persona’s, because as Kenma knew only too well, Hinata wasn’t always the way he was now, and Suga had only blossomed in the freedom he now fought for in others.

Kenma traipsed languidly down the stairs, lost in his thoughts.

He wondered how Hinata was doing.

It had been too long since he saw the man face to face.

8 years in fact.

“Kenmmmaaa.” Someone called as his first step against the marble of the ground floor rung through the abode. His slippers slapped lightly as he walked out into the large open area of the kitchen. Unlike many other residences in The Port, this house had decided to make space for itself, oceanfront views and a large open-plan living space. The sea breeze hit his nose with a slap and instantly he felt more awake. It had always been like this. He couldn’t remember going a week without looking out onto the deep ocean blue, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. Though one would be hard-pressed to see him enter its depths – even up to his knees.

Kuroo stood on the deck, steaming mug of hot something in his hands, twisted back to look at the small omega. He was already dressed in a well-ironed suit, cufflinks engraved in delicate patterns, sporting an intricate cursive ‘K’. The symbol of his House and his wealth – the proclamation of his nobility. His lips curled up into a small smile.

“There’s pancakes here for you, Kitten. Still warm, though cooling by the second.”

Kenma stepped from marble to the polished wood of the deck, and sat at the couch Kuroo stood behind, sinking into the swath of blankets it held. He nestled up silently and watched the steady crash of the waves. It wasn’t just oceanfront views – it was oceanfront access. Steady crash of the waves and the smell of salt spray, and the warmth that came from a mug that Kuroo pressed into his hands.

There was a slight sheen of saliva from where the alpha had drunk from it, but Kenma paid it no mind, and sipped happily from it.

“Your Dad’s been trying to contact me.”

There was no happiness in the next sip Kenma took, and he set the mug down on the coffee table, switching his attention to the plate of pancakes, “Oh? What’s he saying? Does he need to me to partake in another fruitless courtship?”

Kuroo laughed, and sat on the couch perpendicular to Kenma’s own, looking out of place against the multicoloured blankets that piled high on that one. For a few moments he shifted uncomfortably, and then settled, pulling a cushion out from underneath his arse and setting it beside him. His gaze did not turn to the ocean, as Kenma’s had done, but instead remained fixed on the small omega – watching him carefully.

“No. Though when he called earlier he had some choice words about our arrangement.”

Kenma gave a dry chuckle, “By all means, please elaborate. What phrases did he use this time? Will we be able to complete the bingo board yet?”

It was sarcasm, but well-placed and well-loved by Kuroo, not minding the subversion of society’s standards. The alpha had been around Kenma long enough to understand and appreciate all parts of the man for who he was – not just his secondary gender, “He used the word unnatural about twenty times. The Minister seemed determined, honestly, to drill it into my skull.”

“Oh, _that word_ , don’t worry,” Kenma took a small square of fruit into his mouth – humming gently as the watermelon’s light taste blossomed against his tongue, “You only know it’s a problem when you start dreaming about it. The old man’s never been one for compromise.”

To be fair, their arrangement was quite unnatural by a traditionalist’s stance. For an alpha and an omega to be living together outside courtship was very much unheard of, and if heard, as expressed by the Minister of Justice quite frankly to Kuroo Tetsurou at a dinner party one night – ‘behaviour very much frowned upon’.

“Well, anyway. He says the Central Division’s detective unit is requesting your services.”

_Of course, they would. As if I wouldn_ _’t wipe the web of any information of my co-workers. It_ _’s just common fucking decency._

“Ah… but I don’t… do I really have to go to there?"

_Would they recognise my voice?_

“It’s too much effort Kuroo.”

_I need to get those background checks to Tadashi like I promised. I don_ _’t want to have a disappointed Suga on my hands._

“Yes, and your father insists that he meet with you beforehand.” Kuroo didn’t miss the way Kenma’s grip on blankets tightened. The omega’s two-toned hair somewhat hid his face, but the alpha could tell by the small amount of scent that naturally followed the omega, that the small man did not find that prospect entertaining. Kenma smelt delicately of lavender and salt spray, and though it was only faint, Kuroo could smell the souring of both distinct aspects, “Though of course, given your unique employment with my own highly exclusive detective unit, I would be dishonouring my family’s name by not accompanying you.

The mock pompousness in his voice was not lost on Kenma who smirked and rolled his eyes, and then said in a small voice, “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. He’s just going to get onto you again for allowing me to seduce you or some shit, for taking me away from him.”

“Well Kitten,” Kuroo leaned forward, pulling Kenma’s gaze from the ocean and onto the alpha. He reached one expensively sleeved arm, extended a large alphan hand and booped the omega gently on the nose, seriousness teasing across his face, “Let’s just be glad that he can’t do anything to harm me, because my name is older than his mindset, and he can’t do anything to hurt you because you’re with me.”

It was true. And it was also false.

Because there was so much The Minister of Justice could do to hurt Kenma, because there were so many secrets hiding in the shrinking shadows of the dark. So many secrets that would give him the death sentence, a head on a stake after being severed by a blunt guillotine – would prompt the reversion of humanity to inhumanity. Kenma had done some highly illegal shit, and the laws weren’t kind to omegas. No one ever believed the word of an omega over an alpha – no matter what the status of the omega was. 

But it was also true, because Kuroo was a Lord. And there was a stark difference between the Ministers and the Departments to people who were Lords and Dukes. One party was with the Government, the other Nobility. The government had people constantly being replaced, those were the beings employed to ensure that the country ran smoothly. The nobility were the people, were the _names,_ that had been there since the beginning – the people that had ensured the masses had a country to inhabit in the first place.

Nowadays the line was blurred, still about names and faces and titles, but the line now depended on money. Money and power. Kuroo was old money, his name alone caused people to bow their heads in submission. Kenma’s father was new money, an outstanding general who had risen the ranks of the military as if climbing a ladder – who had played the politician game until he’d called the monopoly on the Department of Justice. Kenma knew where he got his brains from, he just like playing slightly _different_ games.

Kenma’s type of games, the playing and messing with people, the toying of information as if it were just that – a toy, had led him here, three hours later, at precisely twelve o’clock standing in front of the Central Sides main police station. Kuroo stood behind him, an ever-present guard for the rest of humanity – because Kuroo sure as hell wasn’t guarding someone who could take care of himself.

The Captain of their detective unit met them. And did Daichi Sawamura look a mess. Kenma was reminded that Suga did not come lightly to the blank page, and the book that was this officer was very much inscribed. It took a lot for someone to get even an ounce of fear from Kenma, and yet Suga had managed to do it by proxy.

“Good morning, ah, Kenma-san,” Daichi started, then in seeing Kuroo, grit his teeth. The competitiveness between the two alphas never ceased to amaze Kenma, “Kuroo.”

The alphas shook hands with the intent to break them. Knuckles white and smiles forced. Canines just slightly bared – just a little bit less than polite. When they broke apart, their gazes both turned to Kenma, dressed in what his father would call inappropriate and what Kuroo aptly called stylish. Of course, the alpha had said that while he was dressed in his own literal razor-sharp suit, so while getting into the loose and comfortable black slacks paired with a dark red jumper that had been picked, the omega had thought the comment somewhat backhanded. He had taken it anyway, worn the clothes despite Kuroo’s smirk, knowing exactly how the other captain would react. Lips parted slightly; eyebrows knitted. Had he been staring into a security camera instead of standing in front of said person, Kenma would’ve laughed. But his face remained impassive.

Daichi was too tired, and the red hurt his eyes. He bowed politely to the esteemed guest, knowing that as an alpha physical interaction with an unbonded omega was considered uncouth.

“This way please.” And so, they entered the building.

“I must preface this by warning you that I haven’t slept in over 36 hours, and may have to excuse myself at some point to get an espresso shot."

“Don’t worry Captain. I haven’t slept either.” Kenma didn’t allow his face to shift expressions, bored. Kuroo frowned concerned. The small omega had most definitely been asleep – or at least unresponsive when he’d knocked on the door last night, but Kenma wasn’t one for outright lies. Kenma specialised in subversion. Kuroo wondered if the omega had had his headphones on while gaming. Even though he claimed they hurt his ears, he still wore them profusely.

For the past week Kenma was supposed to be solely investigating the Duke’s records, but had instead been procrastinating. Instead, been working on his other set of tasks – one’s that no one on the force could know about. Last night had been the second time he’d touched the dark history of the Duke, and his report was meant to be submitted an hour ago. Though, Kenma knew he’d be given leeway until the evening.

“I recommend a double espresso shot myself,” He said, catlike eyes flicking up to the Captain and then back down as they rounded a corner and stopped in front of a door.

Daichi chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck then opened the door. Kenma was immediately assaulting by the overwhelming scents of tired, angry alphas and nearly recoiled _visibly_. But he managed to keep it to the slightest of flinches, knowing that in his position the very hint of a weakness could have him in an unfavourable position. He’d been raised on that fact. Though, Kuroo noticed, because Kuroo _always_ noticed and he placed a gentle hand on the small of Kenma’s back.

The omega neither accepted it nor denied it, but he walked forward with the two Captains following.

The Central Division’s detective unit was huddled around one screen, a heavily wounded – Kenma’s sensitive nose could smell the blood – alpha seated and the rest standing around him.

“Goddamnit!” The bald one shouted, and Kenma recognised him from his _research_ to be Officer Ryunosuke Tanaka, “It’s like they never fucking existed – and yet, fucking hell, I saw them with my own fucking goddamn eyes.”

“Shut up Tanaka I’m trying to think here.” The heavily wounded one – Officer Kei Tsukkishima – groaned, rubbing up under his glasses with his only free hand. He looked exhausted. They all did.

Exhausted and on edge. Kenma guessed that’s how Suga liked his alphan puppets. Though the head honcho would have to step aside for a while, because Kenma wanted to have his turn playing with the toys.

“Excuse me.” He drawled, shifting from a place of quiet observation to a more bored, authoritarian tone. Despite his omegan status, everyone stopped.

“Good morning Kenma-san,” Tsukkishima was the first to say, head turning in his direction. The tall blond alpha was familiar with the short omega, having both registered in the same online university course. Kenma had graduated with the highest mark on record, and Tsukkishima had merely blended in with the masses – content with mediocrity. It was half a surprise that he wasn’t bitter about an omega beating him, but Kenma thought with the slightest hint of respect for the alpha, Tsukkishima wasn’t really one to consider secondary genders. Too much effort, Kenma remembered the bored tone of the other in one online lesson.

The other alphas bowed slightly, mumbling their own iterations of ‘good morning’. Kenma bowed back, “Do you think you might be able to spare a seat? No don’t move Officer Tsukkishima –“

A few people did a double take at the ease in which Kenma spoke Tsukki’s name, but not knowing a shared history would do that to onlookers, so the omega ignored it.

“– you’re wounded. I guess the sniper did some damage didn’t they?”

His words were chosen for the effect, and their effect was delayed by only a second of reeling confusion. Daichi eyebrows would’ve drawn together had he still been in the room (he’d gone off to get a double – he made it triple – shot of espresso), so Iwaizumi’s did it in his stead. Kageyama put it best, “How the fuck do you know that?”

Kuroo growled lowly, reminding everyone of his presence – of which no one had actually acknowledged on entry, which was slightly pissing him off, “Easy there, Officer. Do I need to remind you that Kenma is a part of my unit? Show a bit of respect, please. One would think your Captain would teach you manners even if your mother didn’t.”

_Oh my god, Kuroo. This is why I didn_ _’t want you to come._ Kenma sighed and looked at the reddening of Kageyama’s face with narrowed eyes, “Please Officers, let’s not go down this avenue of baseless insults.”

“Oooh, they’re far from baseless Kenma.”

“Kuroo, I need you to shut up.” He hissed at the alpha, “Now, if someone wouldn’t mind me borrowing their computer and a chair, I would like to start the job I came here to do.”

Kuroo merely rolled his eyes and smirked, shifting his hand on the omega’s back to his shoulder. His scent blanketed the omega and Kenma found himself also rolling his eyes, and relaxing. It was Kuroo’s way of saying that he needed to leave for a short while. The omega nodded slightly then shifted out from under his grip as the alphan officers of Daichi’s detective unit moved to reveal a chair beside Tsukkishima.

The omega sat.

For a split moment he was still, then he slowly, languidly moved to turn the computer on. Slowly pulled up the databases that the Officers frequently used to search for criminals and civilians in. Databases that he frequently wiped of all information for many small omegan pups, all the ones that wished to be lost by the system. Kenma was partially responsible for The Port’s label of being the city of ‘Lost and Never Found’. The screen flickered as he pulled them up, and for another second he was still – feeling the eyes of many officers on him, on the screen he sat in front of. Kenma could feel Tsukkishima’s eyes studying him critically. This feeling never got better, as his omegan instincts, primal and primitive, screamed at him to run from the pack of alphas. But he had to stay seated, do his job.

Do both jobs.

And his fingers began to fly.

So many applications, windows of running code that he was altering in real time. He claimed Tsukki’s desktop as his own and tilted that computer towards him as well – two screens. Search engines auto filling, running millions of searchs in the spaces of seconds.

Everyone watched him, and no one had a clue what he was doing. Tsukki was somewhat aware of data collection, knew how to retrieve some things that were lost. But compared to Kenma, he was a like a conscript against a veteran. The speed at which Kenma’s fingers flew across the keyboard in calculated precision – there was no way the blonde alpha could follow that, especially not when the drugs in his system had worn off and his head had begun to throb again in time with the throbbing in this right side.

“Ah.” The omega sighed, numbers flying across the screen, “They’re toying with me.”

“What?” Someone behind him breathed.

Kenma laughed drily, eyes not moving from the screen. Answered breathlessly, “The damn hacker on the other side is playing with me.”

His catlike eyes narrowed as he surveyed the code that flashed before him. It was his own work that he was playing with. In fact, he wasn’t even playing with that. He was altering the code for his security systems at home and when he had finished messing around with that, changing the colours for unit’s default font, and highlight formatting. But the thing was, he played it off as if it was urgent, as if there was another entity on the other side actively engaged in a ‘battle’ of sorts. No one knew a goddamn thing about hacking, and for that he was glad.

The scent in the room shifted slightly as Kuroo entered. The alpha had just taken a call from Lord Haiba – had a cool, collected, yet heated and tense discussion on how to get the duke out in the open and expose him – so as he stepped back into the room, there was tension in his body. Kenma could tell by the shift in atmosphere alone.

The omega was still at the computer, and Kuroo narrowed his eyes as his suspicions rose, “Kenma stop messing with them. Just give them the information.”

_But I_ _’m trying to play for time. I can_ _’t just hand out the information of some of my closest colleagues._

“Tch.” Kenma closed some of the applications running and focused on the code in front of him. With a few well-placed taps, entries, deletions and modifications, the search engine still auto-filling – two files popped up, records. It was the barest of bones of both Tadashi’s and Ennoshita’s files. Downloaded them, closed the applications, disconnected Tsukki’s monitor from his own and with a final hiss at Kuroo, Kenma sighed, “With the information you’ve given me, this is all I can retrieve. Bear in mind that the next time you want my services, I expect to be paid.”

_Sorry Suga. Kuroo can see through fucking everything._

He stood and Kuroo leaning against the wall, previously looking at some of the newspaper articles that were printed and secured to the web of required information, turned towards him. Daichi also stood next to Kuroo holding a mug of steaming something, that even from where Kenma was, smelt slightly of coffee – a strong, strong cup of coffee, nearly acrid as the omega walked closer. Though that could also have been attributed to the sheer fucking tiredness of the man and any scent subconsciously leaked.

“Thank you Kenma-san.” Iwaizumi nodded towards him and everyone nodded enthusiastically. Tanaka nearly went in for a handshake before Kageyama pulled him back frowning, hissing in a low voice to the other, _“Don_ _’t, it_ _’s rude._ _”_

“Yes, thank you. You will get paid sometime soon,” Daichi began, “Though I may have to ask for your services again Kenma-san, the gang we’re tracking aren’t exactly loose with their tongues.”

A few chuckles spread from people like Kageyama and Iwaizumi but quickly stopped as they remembered the fierceness in the omegas’ eyes. The _Ravens,_ while not liberal with their tongues, were not restricted in their violence, and the two alphas felt nearly instinctively at risk by laughing behind their backs – even in fond memory.

“I’m well aware of the Corvid gang Captain Daichi.”

Eyebrows raised.

“You are?” Any questions that would have been held back by politeness were let go of in haste and exhaustion. Kenma nodded, somewhat pleased that this man was so easy to toy with. Kuroo leant forward and joined the conversation with a sly, “Still looking out for simple street gangs, Daichi?”

“Oh, you’d think –“ Daichi started annoyed.

“Of course, I’m aware of them. All omegas are. The East Side is well known for being a safe hub for omegas, and any omega with the _‘Found_ _’_ tattoo are treated very well in their community.”

This was news to both alphas. Kuroo couldn’t help but side-eye the smaller man, wondering how he came to know this, and Daichi openly stared wondering how much he knew about the gang.

“So… uh… forgive me if I’m being rude, but why don’t omega’s just tattoo themselves with that, if it keeps them safe?”

Kenma shook his head. He didn’t know exactly how much information he should disclose, but this was common sense to most people so he guessed he was just filling in these clueless coppers, “There’s only a few tattooists in the area, and they’re all too scared of what will happen if their found out. Do you really want that gang on your tail?”

“Have you had personal experience with them?” It slipped easily off Daichi’s tongue, and Kuroo had to nod, also intrigued. As much as he hated to admit it he agreed with the other captain, intrigued by the breadth of knowledge his colleague possessed. Kenma was somewhat of an enigma – even if he was easy to read.

“We all have. Their connections range further than you expect. My advice is to stay far away from them Daichi.” The drop of honorifics, the slip-up on Kenma’s part betrayed the silent warning in his voice. And the warning while clear, was simultaneously cryptic, “The waters are deep and murky, and it would be so sad to see you sinking.”

Well, maybe he was just insulting the Captain in the subtle way the Kuroo so admired. The alphan Captain brushed it off as insult, but the alpha to which it was directed couldn’t shake the unease that settled in the pit of his stomach. It might have just been paranoia and suspicion in his exhaustion, but something seemed slightly off. Why had Kenma tried to warn Daichi, he was the Captain of a well-run, quite smart detective unit – what did they have to worry about a rag-tag gang?

And then the Captain’s mind drifted to all the events that had happened over the past few days, and he caught his thinking – no, they weren’t a rag-tag gang, they treated themselves and their work more as a business. A business that… despite signing a deal with them… the detectives still didn’t know. Could they really call themselves detectives? Daichi rubbed at his eyes and sighed, “Thank you for your warning Kenma-san, though I find ourselves to be swimming along quite fine. Do you need me to escort you two out?”

Kenma shook his head, and nodded to Kuroo.

The duo turned to leave, Kuroo crossing the threshold to the corridor first, whistling slightly, hands in his pant pockets. Kenma however, paused, turning to look back at the files at which the alphan officers were now reading with colour draining from their faces – he needed to tell _Crow_ what had happened. As soon as possible.

“C’mon Kenma, we’re going to be late.”

Kenma shuffled out of the room, and together they walked from the building. Only when they were out by the car, buckling themselves into the back of the it – Kuroo had a driver that he paid very handsomely – did Kenma inquire – “What are we late for?”

“The memorial service is today.” Kuroo didn’t meet Kenma’s gaze as the smaller stared up at him.

“Oh.”

“It’s been 8 years today. Ya know, since we lost…” Kuroo trailed off, confident voice uncharacteristically small.

Kenma didn’t need to hear it to know the lie that would roll of Kuroo’s tongue. It hurt him to have conceal the truth from the alpha, when it hurt him so much. Kuroo swallowed, blinking back tears.

“He was so young. Barely an adult. But that fucking fire. That fucking fire.” 

_That fucking fire, that he started himself_ _– that he killed his former self in._

Kenma nodded, “Just remember the good times Kuroo.”

“I’m so sorry you have to go through this again. I know how it is to lose a colleague, but I’ve never lost a pack member. Do you –“ Kuroo swallowed and finally turned a loosened expression to. His normal smirk was absent, and the wear of the world was apparent on his face. The experience of his Lordship, and of his years of experience in the military field coalesced in the slight frown lines already forming on the man’s face. He looked slightly defeated. It was one of the only days of the year he allowed himself to feel this way, “Do you want to be late?”

Kenma thought of the mourners and the black-clad figures, all the proper ‘mourning attire’, and then to his red jumper and black work slacks. He thought of the photos that would be displayed – his best friend’s mouth curled upwards in a smile, eyes wide – in neither joy nor happiness, unsmiling. Forced. Fake. Just like their sadness. He could already see the other Lord’s crocodile tears. And his grip tightened on the upholstery of the seats, his teeth gritted, “Let’s go straight there.”

Even if it was a lie. If the jasmine and sunflowers laid in memorial were in memory of a name still attached to the living. Kenma still felt the need to pay his respects. Perhaps, out of guilt? Maybe. Kuroo definitely felt the weight on his shoulders, of a dropped responsibility whose repercussions continued to spread. Kenma just couldn’t tell him, that the alpha’s ‘blunder’ had allowed him to scape.

And now, sitting in the car, on the way to the memorial service for a person who wasn’t dead, Kenma couldn’t help but wonder;

_What do you look like now?_

_How much have you changed?_

_Are you still the omega I once knew and loved?_

_When can I see you again, Shoyou?_

  * ••



Suga was out. Ennoshita was working. Oikawa was on _‘Found_ _’_ duty. Natsu was cooking lunch for the pups. Noya – who seemed to be a natural caretaker, and stabiliser for those struggling – was tending to Tadashi’s wounds and helping the omega sit up in bed (it had already taken them half an hour of trying) so he could eat. As far as he knew, _Rook_ was otherwise occupied – no one had answered when he had tried the ear piece. And so, Hinata knew definitively, that he had a few hours of free time to himself.

And what a perfect opportunity it was.

Because there were a few loose ends that needed to be, for lack of better phrase… _tied up_.

Hinata stood in front of one of the loose ends. And end that would soon be coming for the unconscious alpha, but only after every single piece of information had been slowly and painfully extracted. He was a hostage. Hinata smiled darkly to himself, a canine showing over one full bottom lip – this would be so much _fucking_ fun.

The room was dark, concrete roughly cut at to form the shape of the circular room. This had been some sort of chemical factory before this side of the industrial estate was abandoned and these rooms that researchers had previously used for holding human test-subjects, proved useful for the Corvids’ purpose. A singular light bulb was shrouded by plastic, the switch external and the light provided pitiful. But either way, the alpha seated in the centre of the round room was illuminated, harsh shadows thrown to his already numerous scrapes.

Bare skin presented in yellow light, waiting to be cut.

Hinata threw a bucket of water over his head, satisfaction coming from the jerk of the alpha waking, the coughing and the blearily opening eyes.

“Whe..” The alpha started to rasp, but stopped as Hinata lifted the knife, breath catching in his throat. Not to the tip of the chin that many others seemed to default to in a sort of sexy, alluring, dangerous sort of way – that sort of position was Oikawa’s _favourite_ – but instead to the faintest set of laugh lines winging the alpha’s left eye. A blood bead pooled and trickled down the length of the knife, coming to soak and rest at the hilt. They both watched it in morbid fascination.

“Good afternoon sleepyhead.” Light words contrasted against dark tone. Hinata laughed at the look on the alpha’s face – petrified. The alpha didn’t know what was coming next, he had been trained to handle police interrogations, and was merely told to beg for death if he ever landed in the hands of another gang. Hiroshi had warned him of the Covid gang, however, tutting at their mental instability and their insatiable instinct for blood – _‘you would wish you were dead, but at least you_ _’d have pretty omegas by your side_ _’_. The alpha remembers his boss laughing, chortling over a whiskey, but no laugh rose today. The omega standing in front of him was not ‘pretty’, but furious filled with blood-lust, a scowl twisting passably feminine features into an ugly expression. The alpha spat at Hinata’s feet.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? I was going to ask how you wanted to do this. But I guess an alpha overrun by instinct isn’t much use to ask.” Sweetly, venom coated in darkened honey – like the glint in his eye, “Here’s how it’s going to work _alpha_. I’m going to ask you questions. You’re going to tell me _absolutely everything_ you know. If you don’t? –“ Hinata pressed slightly harder with the knife, drawing more blood. This time it dripped down the alpha’s face and the omega licked his lips, “– Well, I think you know what will happen.”

“Fuck you. I’m not talking. I’ve paid my –“

The alpha cut himself off with a throaty, blood-curdling scream, one that echoed in the small confines and sent shivers of ecstatic glee rocketing up and down Hinata’s body. Blood gushed from where his ear used to be, the mangled bit of flesh flopping to the floor. The knife glinted silver, and the fresh blood caught the light – shining. If, that is, blood could shine.

“Oh my, look what we have here.” With not an ounce of hesitation Hinata picked up the blood covered appendage from the concrete ground – and showed it to the alpha. His face paled immediately and Hinata stepped back to avoid the vomit that forced itself past the alpha’s mouth. The man groaned, “I’ll fucking kill you.”

“I highly doubt that, given the fact that you’ll be the one to kill yourself. But that’s a story for another time.” Hinata flicked the knife back to the alpha’s face, drawing lines with the tip. He pressed deep enough to draw blood but not deep enough for it to spill. Almost like multitudes of paper cuts on the alpha’s face. The man did not stop moaning, voice raw – just from that one scream earlier. Hinata paid the moans no mind, loosely tracing wobbly lines of the word _‘LOST_ _’_ onto the alpha’s face, “First questions first, do you work under Hiroshi, the man that manages 75% of the rut houses in The Port?”

Straight to the point, Hinata kept the alpha’s gaze, daring him to lie. Almost wishing he would.

The alpha grit his teeth, “No.”

Hinata grinned, his wish granted. He tutted softly, “Wrong answer.”

And then he did something that the alpha had heard of, seen, administered and never wished to experience himself. Needless to say, it wasn’t the alpha’s lucky day. Hinata grabbed his foot, positioned the flat of the knife so that it was under the lip of the largest toenail. The alpha didn’t even have time to gasp in apprehension as the Hinata’s muscles clenched, and the knife hurtled upwards – bringing the nail with it.

It was different kind of scream. Less definitive, if gurgled and gasped – almost bubbling from the alpha’s abdomen, then trailed off to loud whimpers of pain.

Blood spattered and the skin was completely torn and mangled, but only Hinata could see that, the alpha’s head lolling forward then tipping back as his eyes glazed over with the pain.

“Fuckkkk. You bastard. Sick fuckkking bastard.” The alpha panted, each word back up by low groans.

Hinata merely laughed slightly and shook his head, “Nine more toes, then ten fingers. How many questions are you willing to lie for?”

The omega leaned in slightly, allowed some of his scent to trickle out into the surrounding air, filling the room with acrid ginger and rotting sunflower – he could never really control how it smelled, not when he was this angry at the man who had dared hurt his family. The alpha strained against the rope that held him tied to the chair – the blood drenching the beige material. The word Hinata had traced onto his face shifted with each laboured breath, as the alpha breathed through the pain.

“Let me ask you again.” Hinata said once he was sure the alpha wasn’t going to smart-arse another comment, “Do you work for Hiroshi?”

The alpha didn’t say anything, gritting his teeth, but his head moved by itself, dropping forward in a tired nod. Almost delirious – that was the state Hinata wanted him in. Pliant, easy to control and manipulate, easy to extract answers from.

“Good alpha.” He mocked gently, laughing softly, “Though because you were so _disobedient_ before, I think I might take another nail with me.”

The omega loved messing with the alphas when they were in this state, making his tone low, sweet and seductive – messing with their instincts, as much as he wanted – giving their alphan hindbrain hope through the pain that he subjected their bodies to. And Hinata was the only one in the unit that could do this so well. Oikawa, unlike his usual flirty, overt egoistic self, grew quiet and serious – intimidating more than manipulating – liking the thrill of warm flesh under boot and seeing the alpha bite back. And Suga, after the first time, no one had stayed to watch Suga interrogate ever again – in fact no one entered the building when Suga was interrogating his victims. And they were victims. It was the only time Suga released his potent dominating scent and drove the alphas to insanity, not to mention the methods of torture the older omega had used. Traditional but still – not pleasant to watch.

It was Hinata who interrogated people now, for every new alpha he held under his thumb, a new method was used. He loved it. And so did Tadashi. The two would often sit together in their free time, imagining ways to hurt alphas, giggling at the fucked-up shit they’d come up with. It was a good bonding experience, and the nail idea the other omega had actually come up with himself.

So Hinata positioned his knife under the alpha’s other big toenail, and flicked it up, revelling in the dry painfilled scream that left their alphas throat. Fascinating how many different sounds he could illicit from the victim. The alpha began to tear up, and the blood that had start to bead in the shallow cuts Hinata had made across his face, trickled down. His face was a mess of tears and blood.

“Are you a part of the omega trafficking crime syndicate?”

“No.. no I’m not.”

Another lie? Hinata grinned again, “Are you sure about that?”

“P-please.”

Begging already? “Pathetic, aren’t you an alpha?” Hinata tsked gently, grin still plastered on his face. The cool edge of the knife against the man’s toe brought his eyes flying open again.

“NO! P-please, I – I’ll tell you.”

“Too late. A lie’s a lie.”

And then another scream ricocheted through the room, as the third nail ripped off and got picked up by Hinata and placed beside the first two. He didn’t want to make the clean-up process that difficult for himself.

The alpha’s eyes were bloodshot when he opened them again, and his eyes slid around as if submerged in treacle – and Hinata knew the man was in too much pain to focus. Perfectly pliant. Blood soaked both their feet but it spilled from only one man. The alpha’s tears wet the rag of a shirt he was wearing and the light flickered above them.

“Fucking hell.” The man slurred, to no one but himself and the apparent demons that resided behind Hinata’s ear. The omega ignored the comment, pressing his own agenda instead.

“Are you a part of the omega trafficking crime syndicate?”

“Y-yes, plea-please don’t hurt me.”

Hinata’s lip curled into a sneer at the statement, and he wanted to hit the alpha – but he’d been given the correct information, so it was time to reward him, “ _Good._ That’s more like it. Keep answering questions like this and we might just set you free.”

A false hope sparked in the alpha’s eyes.

_Fool. As if I_ _’d ever let you live after you orchestrated the attack on Tadashi, after your men beat down Ennoshita. Fuck you._

“Next question, who ordered the shipment of scent weapons?”

“The E…Eagles.”

_Oh._ Hinata arched his eyebrow, “Aren’t you going to elaborate? I said tell me _everything._ And I mean _everything._ ”

The omega punctuated the sentences with light stabs of the knife down the alpha’s legs – because he’d stood up again after the last ripping, and slowly trailed the metal back down to his foot. The shivers that rocked the alpha’s body was learned fear and Hinata revelled in the fact that the large genetically superior man was shaking in his boots – well, maybe not his boots per say, “No.. I told yo the truth. No! NO! PLEASE!”

Blood spurted from the place where the nail used to be as Hinata flicked off another one with now practiced ease. And another scream tore itself from the depths of the man.

“ _Everything_.” Hinata reiterated, now glaring at the man. The light playful persona was gone, and it disappeared to be replaced by a fury the man did not want to face. If anything, the reason why Hinata was assigned to interrogations was the fact that he was not predictable, that his mood changed any second and his methods did as well. Tadashi had called it the fear factor, that the apprehension of the pain in the victim was what caused them to spill everything.

“I…”

“Why do The Eagles need scent weapons? ANSWER ME ALPHA.” Spit flew from Hinata’s mouth as he yelled, eyes seeping from light brown sugar to dark honey – molten lava. A mini sun indeed – one that threatened to swallow all the planets that surrounded it.

“I don’t know.” The alpha choked out after a slight moment of hesitation – then didn’t see but felt the blade of the knife, not under his nails pressing into the soft flesh but on the joint of his toe to his foot. He was quick to elaborate, “But Hiroshi said that omegas were easier to control after being overwhelmed by alphan scent and –“

Hinata growled and the man swallowed nervously.

“– and, uh, I… it’s easier to take them off the streets if no one can smell their distress –“

He felt the blade press down, felt the sting as blood went from the thin capillaries to stagnant air. Gulped, licked his lips – coated in blood and tears – and hastened to continue. Even though he didn’t want to give up this information, he had been trained to handle interrogations, both of them could tell he was stalling for time. And the alpha wasn’t about to say no to someone who was pressing a knife into his foot.

“– He also said that the Eagles want the majority of weapons cause.., well the Prince is coming in a month and –“

Hinata felt something close to dread overcome him but he schooled his features. This was bad. Subconsciously, he pressed the knife harder.

“– because you know the Duke is corrupt and is buying omegas off Hiroshi and experimenting on them to increase omegan births so Hiroshi can immediately buy them off the Duke –“

The man was now spilling all the secrets of the gang, the view of the orange-haired _Raven_ in front of him drifting in and out of focus. His words slurred together – but Hinata was committing the words both to memory and to the little recording device in the pockets of his loose working slacks. This information was perfect.

“ – And the Prince is an omega so scent weapons and after the last one went missing, there’s been more surveillance but one the Eagle’s connections is paying big money –“

“That’s a good answer.” Hinata didn’t lift the knife, glaring at the other man, “Now tell me, is it really one of the Eagles connections, or is it the head himself?”

The alpha gulped, “I don’t –“

But before he could gasp out an answer, Hinata pressed his knife down with full force and swiftly removed the alpha’s right big toe. Blood _spurted_ from the wound, and it arced beautifully. Hinata picked up the appendage and held it in front of the alpha’s face, mimicking what he’d done with the alpha’s left ear – and then promptly stepped back to avoid the vomit that splashed onto the floor and the bile that trickled down the alpha’s chin.

“Should’ve chosen your words a bit better shouldn’t have you?” Hinata cooed gently then laughed. He stood, dropping the now cooling toed onto the alpha’s bleeding foot – watched as the man paled again, and turned to face the door.

“WAIT!” The alpha cried out, voice cracking, “You… you said you’d let me go.”

“After your last answer?” Hinata scoffed, opening the door and nearly blinding himself on the light outside, “Oh please, you’re not leaving that room alive."

The door slammed shut behind him, cutting off the first of the sobs that would continue until the alpha’s body gave out on him, until he fell unconscious due to blood loss. Hinata would be back later, possibly with another _Corvid_ to extract more information. For now, he had to log the information and start updating their notes – the part he hated most about the procedure.

But, they’d gotten information. That was the upside of it. Even if it made his blood curdle and his stomach clench – at least they were now more knowledgeable than before.

  * ••



Tsukkishima read over the files again, unable to believe his eyes. He knew he wanted to know what was going on, but now he wasn’t so sure. After his old classmate had shown up (albeit, he’d barely interacted with the man, only on some stupid group project), after the files had been revealed in the mess of code that man had shifted through, after he had pieced together every letter to form a word, every word to form a sentence, each sentence that was printed in stark black letters on white paper – he didn’t know what to believe. He didn’t want to know anymore.

**Name:** **« Tadashi Yamaguchi** **»**

**Gender:** **« M** **»**

**Secondary Gender:** **« O** **»**

**Status:** **« Wanted, Unknown location** **»**

**Criminal Offences:** **« First-degree murder, police assault, illegal storage of weapons, manslaughter, arson** **»**

**« DO NOT ENGAGE** **»**

There were three pages to Tadashi’s file. And they were all stuck on the first page. They now all knew, that the man was a sniper – by definition a murderer, but this file was old – five years old. The omega had still looked youthful, young, barely broken into adulthood. What had happened? Daichi’s hand hesitated as he held the first sheet of the file between two fingers – did he really want to turn it over and learn of this young man’s past in such a way?

They had to know what sort of people they were dealing with.

They had to.

Tsukki flicked the page over. His heart stopped. Daichi turned the page with apprehension gurgling in his veins. His body was doused with cold. Kageyama was the only one who stood after his eyes had skimmed the paragraphs of information, the only one who grabbed the whiteboard marker and wrote in large scrawled letters above the name _Magpie (Tadashi)_ –

_Murdered his parents._

And suddenly the man’s position as a sniper wasn’t the largest of surprises.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe,   
> Fuck yeah – I love cliffhangers. I bet that was a sucker punch you didn't expect. Not from sweet smol' Tadashi hehe. I feel like such a devil – ahh the power I hold. Lolol. 
> 
> FAVOURITE PART. I want to know!! Drop a comment (not on what shocked you most, cause we all know that lol), on what you thought was a loose end that you want to be explored. Though I do want to know how much your brains melted at that last part. My favourite part was probably the breakfast scene (It was cute af) and dw I will elaborate on their relationship, but I'd love to hear your theories on how it happened. Close second was Hinata, just not even the scene, but like his everything this chapter. 
> 
> Next chapter, I think we might do some more Corvid/Cop interaction either that or the Memorial Service (which would you prefer?).
> 
> Ahhh, ok. Thank you so much for reading this and giving me your support last chapter – your comments warmed my cold dead cliffhanger-loving heart. Hahahaha.   
> Lots of love,   
> Lou


End file.
